Total Drama Fazbear
by FNAFdoghouse24
Summary: Join 24 contestants as they battle it out for the chance to go home with the 1,000,000 dollar grand prize! (Now updated with Winner!) Contains OCxToyChica, FoxyxChica, and Bonnie(Female)xOC
1. Introduction

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

 **Hello** everyone **who is reading this...this is going to be my first fanfic on this site...before I start the story though I just want to let** everyone know **this is going to be an interactive story so you** guys **help decide who gets eliminated each week...let me explain a little**

 **1\. Each week a new chapter will be posted and two characters will be sent into the bottom two.**

 **2\. In order for you guys to help once the bottom two get posted on each chapter post in the comments who you want to be eliminated...whichever character of the two has the most votes after a certain amount of time that I let you guys vote (a day maybe two at the latest) will be eliminated**

 **3\. I will update each chapter with the elimination after each poll closes.**

 **So that's pretty much how that works and please no spam votes...because I'm only counting one vote for each person who comments.**

 **Now for the contestants**

 **The characters will be divided up into two teams of 12**

 **Real characters:**

 **Freddy Fazbear (male/bear)**

 **Foxy (male/fox)**

 **Bonnie (Female/bunny)**

 **Chica (female/chicken)**

 **Buddy (Toy Freddy) (male/bear)**

 **Cheek (Toy Chica) (female/chicken)**

 **Baxter (Toy Bonnie) (male/bunny)**

 **Roxy (Mangle) (female/fox)**

 **Goldie (Golden Freddy) (male/bear)**

 **Springtrap (male/bunny)**

 **Mike Schmidt (male/human)**

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald (male/human)**

 **OCs:**

 **Brent (male/Falcon)**

 **Damien (male/Wolfe)**

 **Polly (Female/polar bear)**

 **Clyde (male/bunny)**

 **Katy (female/kangaroo)**

 **Lizzy (Female/leopard)**

 **Axel (male/dog)**

 **Autumn (female/cat)**

 **Beth (female/cat)**

 **Randy (male/raccoon)**

 **Max (male/dog)**

 **Krystal (female/Fox)**

 **That's all the contestants (Note: there will be romance in future chapters)...the teams will be announced in the first chapter...which is due to be released on Friday (sooner if I get it done before then) and finally the host will be The Marionette. So that's pretty much it for now, hope you are looking forward to chapter 1!**

 **(IMPORTANT! Animal characters are anthropomorphic NOT animatronics.)**


	2. Cabin Fever

"Ahhh, what a beautiful day to be outside" A voice said

"Uhh sir, we're rolling" The voice behind the camera said

"Wait, what" the first voice exclaimed looking towards the camera "I guess we are" it continued straightening itself

"Hello everyone, I'm your host Marionette" Marionette started "And starting today we are going to see twenty-four contestants battle it out for a chance to take home the $1,000 grand prize!" Marionette continued

"It's $1,000,000 grand prize" the camera guy chimed in

"Oh, yeah right" Marionette replied "Well, anywho the contestants will be staying at this camp competing in challenges as two teams of twelve" he continued "Teams will have to win challenges to keep themselves out of the campfire ceremony, if a team loses a challenge they will be sent to the ceremony where teams will have to vote a teammate off, if you don't get a slice of pizza you will be eliminated" He explained "After 23 of the 24 competitors are eliminated and we will declare a winner of the $1,000,000 grand prize, all that and more on"

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues theme music)

"Alright we're back, awaiting the arrival of our first contestant!" Said Marionette "Here he comes!" He continued

(Boat pulls up at dock)

"So this is Fazbear Island, huh" Said the black and white Falcon wearing black shorts, a red shirt, a black jacket and black and red baseball hat

"Ah Brent, welcome" Said the Marionette "Yes this is Fazbear Island" he continued

"Alright" Brent replied nodding his head while looking around "Am I the only one here?" He asked

"You were, but not anymore" Marionette said as another boat pulled up to the dock, this time containing a black and brown hound dog wearing plain blue jeans and a red hoodie "Hello Max!" Marionette said as Max climbed off the boat

"Hello, how are ya!" Max said excitedly as his tail wagged "You must be Marionette, nice ta meet ya!" He continued shaking Marionettes hand so hard it looked like he was going to rip it off

"SOMEONE HELP!" Marionette yelled, that's when Max backed off

"Sorry if I hurt you" Max said still excitedly, Marionette dusted himself off...then Max noticed Brent who was standing there laughing

"You must be one of the other contestants!" Max exclaimed walking towards Brent

"Yeah, I'm Brent...nice to meet you" Brent said extending his hand then remembering what Max did to Marionette so pulling it back

"Alright looks like the third contestant is arriving" Marionette said causing Brent and Max to look

(Another boat pulls up to the docks)

"Brent, Max meet Autumn and her younger sister Beth!" Marionette said as two female cats climbed off the boat one white with black and brown spots wearing a white shirt with a light blue jacket and black shorts while the other was mostly white with a couple tan spots wearing a pink shirt and black jeans "Welcome Autumn, Beth" Marionette said

"Hey" Autumn replied

"Great to be here" Beth said

"High ladies I'm Max!" Max said again excitedly which got a laugh out of Beth

"Hello Max, I'm Beth" Beth replied

"And you are?" Autumn asked looking at Brent

"Brent" Brent replied extending his hand which Autumn shaked

"Autumn" Autumn said "Nice to meet you" she continued

"Let the greetings continue because here comes another contestant!" Marionette exclaimed

(Another boat pulls up)

"Everyone, meet Baxter!" Marionette said as Baxter climbed onto the dock

"Sup" Baxter said walking towards the other contestants

"You sound excited" Beth said, Baxter looked at her and smirked but didn't reply

"Well, another boat is arriving" Marionette said pointing towards the boat pulling up "Everyone this is Roxy!" He continued as a white and pink vixen in a white button up shirt and pink skirt

"Out of the way string bean" Roxy said as she pushed Marionette "You guys must be my competition so far" she continued

"High I'm Max!" Max exclaimed quickly walking up to Roxy with his tail wagging, Roxy looked at him with disgust

"I don't care, I'm just here to win" Roxy replied, causing Max's tail to stop wagging

"You seem like you're going to be a joy to be around" Brent said, earning a glare from Roxy

(Another boat pulling up)

"Everyone meet Freddy and Goldie!" Marionette exclaimed as Freddy a big brown bear wearing a black top hat and bow tie, a white shirt with a black button up vest and black pants and his older brother Goldie a gold bear wearing a dark purple top hat and tie, a white shirt with a dark purple button up vest and black pants climbed off the boat

"Greetings everyone" Freddy said pulling his hat off and bowing "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance" he continued

"Hello everyone" Goldie said taking his hat off and bowing just like Freddy

"Looks like someone was taught there manners growing up" Baxter said with a chuckle

"Hey atleast they introduced themselves, that's more than that smirk you gave me" Beth said defensively looking at Baxter, he put his hands up and looked away

"Save the arguing for later, here comes another competitor" Marionette said as another boat pulled up this time with a gold bunny wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans

"Everyone meet Springtrap!" Marionette exclaimed as Springtrap climbed off the boat

"Hello" Springtrap said looking around

(Another boat pulls up)

"Guess not to long of a wait" Marionette said "Now introducing Chica!" He continued as a yellow chicken wearing a pink sweater and blue jeans climbed onto the dock

"Hello everyone" Chica said looking around

"Hey there Chica, I'm Freddy and this is my brother Goldie" Freddy said introducing himself and Goldie

"Nice to meet you guys" Chica replied smiling, then she noticed Roxy staring at her "Hey there, I'm Chica" Chica said walking towards Roxy with her hand out, Roxy simply snickered

"That is one ugly sweater" Roxy said

"Excuse me" Chica said obviously offended

"I didn't stutter" Roxy replied, before walking away

"Just ignore her" Beth said as she walked up "Im Beth by the way and I love your sweater" she continued with a smile

"Chica and thank you" Chica replied shaking Beth's hand

"She's pretty" Max said to Brent which he let out a little chuckle in reply

"Go get her tiger" Brent replied

"But I'm a dog" Max said, Brent then face palmed

(Another boat arriving)

"Look another contestant" Marionette said "Introducing Randy!" He exclaimed as Randy climbed off the boat, he looked around at everyone

"This the competition so far?" Randy asked

"Yes" Goldie replied, then Randy chuckled

"This should be easy" He replied

"LAND HO!" A voice yelled, everyone on the dock turned to look at where it came from and saw another boat in the distance

"Ah...Foxy" Marionette said as the boat stopped at the dock and a tall red fired fox wearing an open black button up shirt, torn tan pants, a black eyepatch, and had a hook for a hand jumped off the boat

"Ahoy" Foxy said as he looked around "Ye must be ta other competitors" he continued

"He's hot" Roxy thought to herself as she examined Foxy

"Yes sir" Freddy replied "Im Freddy" he continued extending his hand for Foxy to shake

"Can't really shake hands lad, got a hook for'a hand" Foxy said showing Freddy his hook

"That's quite alright" Freddy said grabbing and shaking Foxy's forearm, which Foxy gave a little chuckle

"Great idea" Foxy said

"Thank you" Freddy replied, Foxy nodded

"Um...do you always talk in that accent because that's going to get annoying real fast" Baxter said

"That wasn't very nice at all" Beth said

"I'm only being honest" Baxter replied

"Aye lad I do, hope ye don't have to much of'a problem with it or I'll have ta make ye walk ta plank" Foxy replied with a glare, and once he saw how intimidated Baxter looked he laughed "I'm only yanking ye chain lad" Foxy said patting Baxter on the back

"Hello there I'm Roxy" Roxy said walking up to Foxy, Foxy smiled

"Well nice ta meet ya Roxy" Foxy replied, then looked off to the side and saw Chica looking at him...he smiled and winked in return...Chica let out a little giggle

(Another boat pulling up)

"Oh look another contestant" Marionette said "Everyone meet Katy" he continued as the boat containing a brown kangaroo wearing a lime green skirt and white t-shirt stopped at the deck

"G'day" Katy said excitedly as she jumped off the boat and onto the dock "Im Katy ow's it goin?" She continued

"Uh...good" Autumn replied

"Well that's great!" Katy replied

(Another boat showing up)

"And we have another contestant" Marionette said "Everyone meet Bonnie!" He continued as a purple bunny wearing a blue jean skirt and a black shirt jumped off the boat

"Hello" Bonnie said looking around at everyone, which most people either nodded or said "hey" as a reply

"And here comes another boat!" Marionette exclaimed

"Quick question, why didn't we all just come on one big boat instead of all showing up at different times on small boats?" Brent asked, Marionette stood there a minute before answering

"Because...because...uh" Marionette stopped "Hey look that boat I was talking about it here!" He exclaimed changing the subject

(Boat pulls up to dock)

"Are next contestant, Mike!" Marionette exclaimed as a human male wearing a blue t-shirt with "87" written on it in big white letters, blue jeans and a dark blue baseball cap that said "Security" on it stepped onto the dock

"How's it goin" Mike said looking around

"You really expect this weasel to be able to compete with animals?" Randy asked

"Hey listen here buddy, I'm not a weasel and I guarantee I could take you down" Mike replied

"Is that a challenge pretty boy?" Randy asked as him and Mike got face to face

"Save it for when the actual competition starts...it'll be more interesting that way" Marionette said

(Another boat pulling up)

"Next lets meet, Buddy!" Marionette exclaimed as the boat carrying another brown bear wearing a white t-shirt with a red button up vest, a black top hat and tie and black pants

"Hi everyone" Buddy said as he climbed onto the dock

"What kind of name is Buddy?" Randy asked

"My name" Buddy replied, which Randy just snickered

"Oh look another boat" Springtrap said obviously not amused that this was still going on

"Hey that's my job!" Marionette said angrily

(Another boat pulls up)

"Now everyone meet Clyde!" Marionette exclaimed as a grayish-blue bunny wearing blue jeans and a purple sweatshirt climbed onto the dock

"It's good to be off that boat" Clyde said as walked towards the other competitors "Hey" he said looking around

"How many rabbits are there?" Randy asked obviously not impressed

"Four" Marionette replied

"What do you have against rabbits?" Clyde asked taking a stepped toward Randy

(Another boat arriving)

"Next let me introduce to you Axel!" Marionette exclaimed as the boat carrying a brown and black German Shepard wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans arrived at the dock

"Hey, what's up dude!" Axel exclaimed as he jumped off the boat "So this is Fazbear Island, wicked bro!" He continued

"Hey cool another dog!" Max exclaimed as he ran at Axel "High I'm Max!" He exclaimed

"Sup bro, I'm Axel" Axel replied

"Something tells me you like skateboarding" Springtrap said

"Ah man I LOVE skateboarding!" Axel exclaimed "Im only the best skateboarder to come out of Long Island" he continued

"Well you to can enjoy a conversation later, for now we have another contestant about to show up" Marionette said pointing towards the boat in the distance

(Boat pulling up to dock)

"Now everyone meet, Cheek!" Marionette exclaimed as the yellow chicken wearing a white tang-top with a pink jacket halfway zipped up over it and pink shorts climbed out of the boat

"Hello everyone" Cheek said looking around

"Wow" Brent said looking at her, Cheek saw and giggled

"Looks like someone has a crush" Clyde said teasingly

"I...I do not...shut up" Brent replied, to which Clyde only laughed

(Another boat arriving)

"And our next contestant, Damien!" Marionette exclaimed as a Wolfe wearing a gray shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans jumped onto the dock

"Sup" Damien said plainly

"Holy crap Damien bro what's up!" Axel yelled, Damien looked at him stunned

"Axel?" Damien said

"Yeah, man!" Axel exclaimed as he walked towards Damien

"What are you doing here?" Damien asked

"I signed up, and got accepted" Axel replied

"So you two know eachother?" Baxter asked

"Totally, we went to high school together" Axel said

"Yeah and I'm only the best skateboarder to come out of the high school" Damien said proudly

"Uh no bro...I am" Axel said, Damien shook his head

"Dude you're joking, they used to call me Damien the Great at the skate park" Damien replied

"So...they used to call me Axel Lightning" Axel said

"Enough with the bromance, another boat is arriving." Marionette said

(Another boat pulls up)

"Everyone meet Polly!" Marionette exclaimed as a white polar bear wearing a black shirt, a grey vest, and tan pants climbed onto the dock

"Hello" Polly said looking around

"Why hello there miss" Freddy said once again taking his hat off and bowing, Polly smiled

(Another boat pulls up)

"What a short lived introduction, time to meet our next contestant Lizzy!" Marionette exclaimed as a leopard wearing a grey blouse and black leggings climbed onto the dock

"Hi" Lizzy said looking around and the almost filled dock of contestants

"Another girl I'm prettier than" Roxy said quietly

(Another boat pulls up)

"Only two contestants left, meet our next Jeremy!" Marionette exclaimed as another human male climbed onto the dock this one wearing blue jeans and a "Miami Heat" jersey

"Sup" Jeremy said

"Another human" Randy said with a chuckle "Why don't you just give me the prize money now" he continued

"Because you're not going to win" Brent said

"How do you know bird brains?" Randy asked

"Bird brains?" Brent said "That the best you got?" He asked

"Like I said save it for when the competition actually stars" Marionette said "Besides our last competitor is arriving" he continued as a boat pulled up to the dock containing the final contestant a blue and white fox in a dark blue sweater and dark blue leggings "Everyone, meet Krystal!" Marionette exclaimed

"Hello" Krystal said in her highly English accent

"Now that everyone's here we are going to need a group picture...for promos...so everyone group up and say cheese" Marionette said

(One picture later)

"Now contestants, meet me at the bonfire pit" Marionette said as he took off walking to the pit

(Time skip)

"Now that everyone had arrived let me explain what this place is" Marionette started

"Is it where we're going to be making s'mores?" Max asked

"Uh...n-" Marionette was saying but was cut off

"Dude I love s'mores!" Axel exclaimed

"Me too!" Beth said happily

"Quite!" Marionette yelled getting everyone's attention "We aren't making s'mores here" he continued

"Aww" Max said, Marionette glared at him

"This is where at the end of each challenge the losing team will come and vote off a contestant" Marionette said "So try and make sure your team doesn't end up here" he continued

"You said teams, do we get to pick who's on our team?" Chica asked

"No, I picked the teams" Marionette replied

"Aww that's no fun" Max said, Marionette looked at him but didn't say anything

"When I call your name go stand over there" Marionette said pointing to the left of him

"Freddy, Polly, Damien, Roxy, Mike, Baxter, Clyde, Beth, Autumn, Foxy, Bonnie, and Lizzy" Marionette said, everyone he named went and stood to the left of him "You guys are team one and will now be known as The Scouts!" He continued

"Now same as before when I call your name stand to the right of me" Marionette said pointing to the right of him

"Brent, Chica, Goldie, Buddy, Randy, Jeremy, Cheek, Axel, Krystal, Springtrap, Katy, and Max" Marionette said, and once again everyone he names moved to the right of him "Now you guys are team two and will now be known as The Hunters!" He exclaimed

"Now all of you guys better get used to seeing eachother because these are your groups from now till the end" Marionette said

"Well Foxy, looks like you and I are going to be on the same team" Roxy said smiling at Foxy

"Uh...guess so" Foxy replied with a grin

"Hey Brent your girlfriends on our team" Jeremy said sarcastically nudging Brent's shoulder, Brent turned bright red

"Shut up Jeremy" Brent said

"Now that we have teams settled, there are two cabins the teams will be staying in" Marionette said, everyone started looking around

"I don't see any cabins" Baxter said

"Oh yeah that's because you guys have to build them!" Marionette exclaimed

"WHAT!" Everyone said in shock at the same time

"You can't be serious" Springtrap said

"As serious as a heart attack" Marionette replied

"And the point of us building these on our own is?" Goldie asked

"It's the first challenge" Marionette replied

"The first challenge?" Freddy said

"Yep" Marionette said "Now the rules go like this, your whole team will have to work together to get this built in the shortest amount of time...whoever can build the best looking cabin the fastest wins!" He finished

"And the losers-" Bonnie started but got cut off

"The losers will meet up right here tonight and vote off our first contestant" Marionette said

"And when exactly does this challenge start?" Brent asked

"About two minutes ago" Marionette replied, all the contestants looked at eachother then both teams took off running to their respective areas.

(With The Scouts)

"Does anyone even know how to build a cabin?" Baxter asked

"No, but nows a good time to learn" Clyde replied

"We better get to work then" Freddy added

"Where do we start?" Lizzy asked

"Are there any blueprints?" Damien asked

"I don't see any" Freddy replied

"You mean he's having us build a cabin from scratch without blueprints?" Baxter asked

"Guess so" Freddy said

"Come on guys we'll figure this out, we're going to have to if we don't want to lose anyone" Clyde said, everyone except Roxy nodded in agreement

"Lets get to work" Freddy said as they all started working on building a base for the cabin

(With The Hunters)

"Ok where do we start?" Buddy asked

"First off we find the blueprints" Brent replied

"Uh...I don't see any blueprints" Chica said

"What?" Brent said curiously as he started looking all over for any signs of blueprints

"Uh...bro I can draw us up some" Axel said

"You can?" Buddy asked

"Yeah man totally, my dad owns a construction company and lets just say he taught me a thing or two" Axel replied with a smile on his face

"Alright Axel!" Brent exclaimed with a smile on his face

"Anyone got any paper?" Axel asked

"I've got a notebook in my suitcase" Katy said

"Alright Katy you go get your notebook and we'll get things organized here" Brent said, Katy nodded and took off towards the luggage by the docks

"Wait who put you in charge?" Randy asked

"No one put me in charge I'm trying to help our team win this challenge" Brent replied

"Yeah that's more than what you're doing" Cheek said

"Enough" Springtrap said "If we want to win arguing isn't going to get us there" he continued

"You're right" Brent said, then he looked towards Randy "We need your help to win" he continued "Are you in...or out?" He finished, Randy stood there thinking a minute before he finally answered

"Whatever, I'm just not ready to go home yet" He replied, everyone have somewhat of a smile

"Then lets get to work" Brent said

(Back with The Scouts a few hours later)

"Are you actually going to do anything to help us or are you just going to sit there Roxy?" Bonnie asked clearly annoyed

"I am doing something" Roxy replied

"And what is that?" Bonnie asked

"Supervising" Roxy replied, at that point Bonnie grabbed a hammer and started making her way towards Roxy but Clyde took it out of her hands

"Calm down Bonnie" Clyde started "She'll get hers eventually" he continued

"Wonder what's taking Damien" Freddy said, and just as he did Damien came bursting through some bushes breathing heavily

"Wow take it easy" Clyde said patting Damien on the back

"What did you see?" Beth asked

"They're..'heavy breathing'...almost...'heavy breathing'...done!" Damien exclaimed through heavy breaths

"WHAT HOW!" Freddy exclaimed

"That's impossible" Bonnie said

"They have blueprints" Damien said

"Where did they get those?" Beth asked

"I don't know...but we have to hurry" Damien replied

"Everyone speed up!" Foxy yelled, which everyone started working faster

(Back with The Hunters)

"We're doing great guys, it's almost finished" Brent said proudly, he didn't see Cheek glance up at him with a smile on her face

"Roof is almost completely tiled" Goldie yelled from the room

"Great job" Brent yelled back as him and Max where finishing attaching the front door

"Why are you so angry all the time?" Katy asked Randy as they were finishing nailing in the window frames, Randy looked at her but stayed silent a minute before answering

"Does it matter?" Randy asked

"Yeah, you calling out Brent earlier and being rude on the dock" Katy replied "If any of us are going to win we have to work together, and since we've been here you've started more arguments than anyone else here" she continued, Randy glared at her then went back to what he was working on

"It doesn't matter, lets finish this" Randy said, Katy knew Randy was hiding something but didn't want to push it so she went back to helping

"Here are those nails you asked for!" Max exclaimed as he handed Brent another box of nails

"Thanks Max" Brent said happily taking the nails and taking a glance over Max's shoulder looking at where Cheek and Chica were

"What are you looking at?" Max asked confused before he turned around and saw the previously mentioned chickens "Ohhhhh" Max said with a grin

"Don't say anything Max" Brent said with a serious tone, Max was smiling

"Hey Brent, roofs done" Jeremy yelled interrupting Brent and Max from their conversation

"Great job guys" Brent yelled to them "Just got to nail in a couple more boards and we'll be done" he continued

"I'll help you" Krystal said grabbing a nail and a hammer, Brent smiled and nodded

"Thank you" he replied

"So Buddy, what do you do in your free time?" Lizzy asked as her and Buddy were finishing up the steps to the cabin

"I like reading, it's really relaxing to sit back with a good book" Buddy replied, Lizzy nodded

"Nice, I know what you mean, reading helps me escape life every once in a while" she said

"I know exactly what you mean" Buddy said before giving out a little chuckle

(Back with The Scouts)

"Just a few more nails!" Foxy yelled as he quickly nailed in boards

"Is everything else done?" Freddy asked

"Yes" Baxter replied

"DONE!" Foxy yelled, The Scouts started celebrating

"We won!" Beth exclaimed, then Marionette and The Hunters ran up

"You guys are finished" Marionette said, The Hunters looked disappointed

"Yes we are" Freddy stated proudly

"Well now all we have to see is how stable it is" Marionette said

"Go right ahead" Freddy replied, as Marionette was walking towards the cabin the front door fell off, then a couple pieces of tile off the roof

"Uh...what's goi-" Clyde was saying but before he could finish his sentence a bird landed on the roof and the whole cabin caved in, everyone was standing there in shock

"What an awkward turn of events" Marionette said

"W...what happened?" Freddy mumbled

"Well it looks like this place wasn't given enough support" Marionette replied "You guys use enough nails and boards?" he asked

"Uh I don't think so" Springtrap said holding up a brand new box of nails

"That's where Baxter and Mike were working" Autumn said causing the whole group to turn to them with a glare

"What about our cabin" Brent asked

"If yours doesn't cave in you guys win" Marionette replied, then they all started walking towards The Hunters cabin and when they got there were left speechless "Wow" was all Marionette could say, then a bird landed on the roof...and nothing happened

"Have a look inside" Brent said, then Marionette walked inside of the cabin and saw how well constructed it was.

"How did you guys build this?" Freddy asked

"We worked together...and we really got to thank Axel for this one" Brent said patting Axel on the back

"It was nothin" Axel said with a smile, then Marionette walked out of the cabin

"Well it looks like we have our winners" Marionette started "The Hunters!" He exclaimed, all of The Hunters starting cheering "And I'll see you guys tonight at the bonfire ceremony" he continued towards The Scouts before he walked away.

The Scouts looked at eachother with disappointment before they all followed, while The Hunters continued celebrating

"Axel! Axel! Axel!" The Hunters cheered as they carried Axel around on their shoulders, Axel was smiling

(At the Bonfire Ceremony)

"Welcome Scouts" Marionette started "I believe you guys already know why you are here" He continued, everyone nodded "Well good, because there are twelve of you now but after tonight there will only be eleven" he continued

"Our group wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Mike and Baxter" Autumn said

"Or maybe if Roxy would have helped" Bonnie said glaring at Roxy which Roxy replied by glaring back

"You could cut tension in this group with a knife" Marionette said "But anyways once I call your name come get a slice of pizza, if you don't get a slice you must walk down the dock of shame and get on the boat of losers and never return" he continued

"Freddy" Marionette said, Freddy walked and got his slice

"Foxy" Marionette said, Foxy went and got his slice

"Autumn, Beth" Marionette said, Autumn and Beth went and got their slices

"Bonnie, Clyde, Damien" Marionette said, the three of them went and got their slices

"Buddy, Lizzy" Marionette said the two went and got their slices

"Roxy" Marionette said, a few people were shocked that she was safe

"Mike, Baxter one of you will be leaving tonight" Marionette said, Mike and Baxter both tensed up.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Mike and Baxter were sitting there sweating nervously as Marionette stood there with a smile on his face and rubbed his chin

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

"...Baxter" Marionette finally spoke, a smile grew on Baxter's face as a let out a relieved sigh as he stood up and went and got his slice of pizza "Mike...it's time to go bro" He continued, Mike stood up with his head down and started walking towards the dock

"You guys are safe for tonight, but don't get to comfortable because you could always end up back here next week" Marionette said

(On dock with Mike)

Mike looked back at the camp one last time and let out a sigh before climbing onto the boat

(In the dark edge of the woods staring at the dock with a smile)

"Knew he couldn't hang with animals" a voice said with a chuckle

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 1 (Now updated with the first elimination), hope you guys enjoyed and also hope you plan on sticking around until the end...have a great story planned out.

Also decided to update the chapter a day early so I could start on Chapter 2.


	3. Crate and Seek

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, 24 contestants arrived on the island and quickly learned putting up with eachother wasn't going to be easy" Marionette started "The contestants were met with their first challenge building the cabins their teams would be staying in, unfortunately after a string of unfortunate events and Mike and Baxter not being on the same page as the rest of The Scouts they had to vote off one of their own" he continued "At the bonfire ceremony it was decided that Mike would be that elimination and also the first elimination this season...what will happen next?" He finished

"Find out now on-"

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues theme song)

"Look guys I said I was sorry" Baxter said as him and The Scouts ate breakfast

"You cost us last nights challenge and Mike paid for it" Autumn said

"You're lucky you're even still here" Bonnie said, Baxter sighed

(Confessional -Baxter)

"What happened last night was an honest mistake...what am I going to have to do to convince the others that" Baxter started "I mean luck must have been on my side at the bonfire ceremony...right?" He continued

(Confessional End)

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you guys?" He asked, everyone looked around at eachother before looking back at Baxter

"Yeah don't cost us another challenge" Clyde said

"I...I won't...from here on out I got this" Baxter said

"Sure ya do" Foxy said before going back to his breakfast

(With The Hunters)

"Wonder what the challenge for today is" Chica said curiously

"Who knows...probably something insane" Jeremy replied

"More than likely" Brent said

(Air horn blasts)

(Confessional -Jeremy)

"Of course he uses an air horn" Jeremy said

(Confessional End)

"Gooood morning competitors!" Marionettes voice rang through the dining hall "Meet me on the dock pronto" he continued, everyone sighed as they got up from their tables and headed to the dock

(At The Dock)

"Welcome competitors!" Marionette exclaimed "Are you ready for the second challenge?" He asked which was replied with a bunch of mumbles "Alrighty then!" He said

"Let me guess these canoes that just so happen to be here have something to do with the challenge?" Damien asked

"Correct, now let me explain" Marionette started "Six people from each team will get on these canoes and race to the island that's just on the other side of the lake, once there the team will have to find the crate with their team logo on it retrieve it and bring it back here...once you return to the dock with it the team members that stayed behind must retrieve the crate from the canoe and carry it across the finish line that's just beyond the cabins...the team who completes this the fastest wins" Marionette explained

"What's in the crates?" Krystal asked

"That's a surprise" Marionette replied

"I love surprises!" Max exclaimed

"I'm sure you do" Randy said

(Confessional -Max)

"Man, that Randy guy is a jerk"Max started "He probably didn't get to many surprises as a kid" he continued

(Confessional End)

"Now decide who's going in the canoe and who's staying here" Marionette said, then the teams got together

(The Hunters)

"Ok so we have to strategize this" Brent started "Im assuming since he is sending half of us to get the crate it will probably be heavy...so we have to divide up by skill level...so here's what I'm thinking-" he was saying but got cut off

"Ok I know I agreed to let you lead in the last challenge but I'm not following your orders this time" Randy said

(Confessional -Randy)

"What gives Brent the right to all of the sudden become leader?" Randy asked "I mean I am a LOT better than falcon boy" he continued crossing his arms

(Confessional End)

"Look I'm not trying to lead-" Brent was saying but got interrupted again

"Yes you are" Randy said

"Why don't you just listen to what he is trying to say" Cheek said annoyed

"And why should I?" Randy asked

"Because and I think we can all agree on this...he's been a good leader" Cheek replied, everyone except Randy nodded in agreement

"I could be a good leader too!" Randy said

"How?" Springtrap asked "Alls you've been doing since we got here is been arguing with everyone" he continued

"Look Randy, I'm not trying to be the leader I just don't want us losing...and we need your help if we're going to do that" Brent said

"Or you can look at it this way, either you help us or if we lose you're not likely to survive the bonfire ceremony tonight" Goldie said, everyone nodded in agreement...Randy stood there a minute not saying anything

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Alls Randy has been doing since he got here is arguing with everyone and I'm getting sick of it" Goldie said "If we lose this challenge...Randy's gone" he continued

(Confessional End)

"Fine...whatever" He finally replied

"Good" Brent said "Now what I was going to say was Max, Goldie, Cheek, Krystal, Jeremy and I can go on the canoe and Chica, Randy, Buddy, Axel, Katy, and Springtrap can stay here and wait until we get back" he continued

"I want to go on the canoe" Randy said

"The reason I chose you to stay here is because we need man power here to carry the crate to the finish line when we get back" Brent replied

"Well why cant Axel or Goldie stay here?" Randy asked

"Because I want them to come with me" Brent replied

"Can you for once not argue?" Chica asked

"Why should I?" Randy asked

"Because we're trying to win and you arguing with everything Brent says isn't going to help us" Krystal replied

(Confessional -Krystal)

"Randy is really starting to get on my nerves" Krystal said "He better hope we don't lose this challenge" she continued

(Confessional End)

"Fine" Randy muttered

"Alright then" Brent said

(With The Hunters)

"Alright, so I think we should do this since we're a player short...six of us go and five of us stay here" Freddy said

"Alright, so who be goin?" Foxy asked

"I was thinking I'll go on the canoe and take Foxy, Clyde, Bonnie, Beth and Baxter and Damien, Lizzy, Roxy, Autumn and Polly stay here" Freddy replied

"Whatever floats your boat" Roxy said looking completely uninterested while she was filing her nails

"Can you atleast pretend to act interested?" Polly asked, Roxy looked at her with a smile

"Yeah we're totally going to win!" Roxy pretend exclaimed "Happy?" She asked, Polly just shook her head and looked away

(Confessional -Polly)

"Roxy has been no help at all so far, so if we lose this challenge tonight I think it will be time for her to go" Polly said

(Confessional End)

"Alrighty campers times up!" Marionette yelled "Gather around" he continued, everyone did as he said

"Everyone who is going on the canoes get ready AND PUT THE LIFE JACKETS ON!" Marionette stressed "We don't need anymore casualties and lawsuits" he said

"Wait, people have died here?" Chica asked

"Uh...no" Marionette replied nervously

"But you just said-" Brent was saying but got cut off

"It doesn't matter what I said" Marionette said "Just get ready to go" he said before quickly walking away

(Confessional -Chica)

"People have died here!" Chica exclaimed "You would think that would be something they would have told you before you signed up" she continued

(Confessional End)

"Everyone ready?" Marionette asked after everyone was in their spots, everyone nodded "Alright, when I blow my whistle you can go...remember first team back with the crate and across the finish line with it wins" he continued "On your mark...get set...GO!" Marionette yelled as he blew the whistle

The teams took off full paddle down the lake

"And they're off" Marionette said as him and the rest of the competitors watched on

"Right! Left! Right! Left!" Brent yelled directing the team

"What he said!" Freddy yelled telling his team to follow The Hunters lead

"So...when you gonna tell Cheek?" Jeremy asked

"Tell Cheek what?" Cheek asked from the back

"Shut up Jeremy and keep paddling" Brent replied

(Back On The Island)

"So how far is this other island exactly?" Polly asked

"Yeah because I don't remember seeing another island on the way here" Chica said

"Oh...with those maps they should be back in no longer than an hour and a half" Marionette replied

"You didn't give them any maps" Damien said

"Yeah I did, before they left" Marionette replied

"You mean those maps sticking out of your back pocket?" Autumn asked

"Yeah those are the ones" Marionette said with a smile that quickly turned to a frown "Ohh" he continued

"YEAH YOU IDIOT!" Autumn yelled, Marionette backed up "IF MY SISTER DOESN'T COME BACK IM GOING TO DROWN YOU IN THE LAKE!" She continued yelling

"Trust me...they'll be back" Marionette said confidently in The Terminator voice, which got a couple of chuckles

"You better hope so" Autumn replied darkly lifting Marionette off the ground

(With The Hunters)

"Are we almost there?" Krystal asked

"I don't know...I don't see an island" Brent replied

"Where did the other team go?" Cheek asked looking around for The Scouts

"Uh...where did they go" Max said looking around

"Freddy was on that canoe...what if they got lost?" Goldie said in a panic

"Calm down Goldie, I'm sure they're fine" Brent replied

(Confessional -Brent)

"Atleast I hope they are" Brent said

(Confessional End)

(With The Scouts)

"Uhh...Freddy where are we?" Beth asked

"Well with what Marionette said we should almost be there" Freddy replied "Anyone see an island?" He asked

"Nope" and "No" were the replies he got

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Well I know this looks bad, but we'll get to that island, get the crate and get back to camp before The Hunters" Freddy said confidently

(Confessional End)

After sitting there trying to figure out what to do Foxy got everyone's attention

"LAND HOOOO!" Foxy yelled immediately startling everyone

"Where?!" Freddy asked quickly, Foxy pointed to an island off in the distance "Yes, I knew we would make it!" Freddy exclaimed happily

"What are we waiting for everyone paddle!" Clyde exclaimed as everyone quickly started paddling to the island

(With The Hunters)

"Anyone see the island yet?" Brent asked, there wasn't a response for a minute

"N-" Goldie was saying but got cut off

"Wait, over there!" Cheek exclaimed pointing to something in the distance, everyone looked to where she was pointing and saw an island

"Yes!" Brent exclaimed "Alright everyone lets go!" He continued as him and the others started paddling

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Atleast we aren't lost" Goldie said plainly

(Confessional End)

(With The Scouts)

"Alright everyone quick lets find the crate and get out of here!" Freddy exclaimed as him and the rest of The Scouts climbed onto the island

"There's a trail" Beth said pointing to it

"Lets follow it" Freddy said, everyone nodded and Freddy took the lead as they followed the trail

(With The Hunters)

"We're almost there!" Brent exclaimed as the team came closer to the island

"The Scouts are already there!" Goldie Yelled as he noticed The Scouts canoe

"Hurry!" Brent exclaimed as they landed the canoe and hopped out

"Follow that trail!" Krystal yelled as her and the rest of The Hunters took off up the trail

"Is this trail even leading to the right place?" Jeremy asked

"We'll find out" Brent replied

(With The Scouts)

"Look I see something" Freddy said as him and The Scouts were running

"Looks like a clearing" Foxy mentioned

"Exactly, that's probably where the crate is" Freddy said, as they ran into the clearing only to see a mountain of crates...The Scouts looked on in shock

"Holy *bleep*" Foxy said

(Confessional -Foxy)

"This is goin ta be a lot harder than I thought" Foxy said

(Confessional End)

"How do we know what crate to take?" Bonnie asked

"Over here" Baxter said, the rest of The Scouts turned around and saw him staring at a sign

"What does it say?" Foxy asked

"Attention teams, to make the challenge more difficult I've decided to mix the crates you guys are looking for into a mountain of other crates...you guys are looking for the crate with your team logo...good luck" Baxter read

(Confessional -Bonnie)

"Of course Marionette would do something like this" Bonnie started "Jerk" she mumbled

(Confessional End)

"We have ta start lookin before ta others show up" Foxy said as he started looking through the crates

"You're right, everyone choose a spot and start looking for the crate with the Scout logo on it" Freddy said, after that each of the Scouts chose a spot and started looking

(With The Hunters)

"How long is this trail?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know just keep running" Brent replied

(Back At The Dock)

"Where are they?" Randy asked no one in particular

"What are you getting tired of sitting there?" Chica asked clearly annoyed

(Confessional -Chica)

"Ok, Randy is REALLY starting to get on my nerves" Chica started "Like seriously all he ever does is complain...if we lose this challenge he has my vote" she finished

(Confessional End)

"Alright, thank you" Marionette said as he hung up his phone "Just got word that both teams made it to the island!" He exclaimed

"They better have" Autumn said cracking her knuckles, Marionette gulped

"Alright, so when are they going to be back?" Randy asked

"When they get back, shut up Randy" Buddy said, Randy glared at him

(With The Scouts)

They were still digging through the crates when Baxter made a discovery

"The Hunters crate" Baxter said to himself, he was going to ignore it but started thinking "If I hide this and The Hunters can't find it...there is no way we'll lose...and that should make up for last week!" Baxter thought happily...but was soon interrupted from his thoughts by Freddy

"Hey Baxter, you find it yet?" Freddy asked

"Uh...nope nothin yet" Baxter replied

"Alright, let us know if you find it" Freddy said

"Sure thing Freddy" Baxter replied, after that he looked around to make sure no one was watching him before quickly and forcefully getting behind The Hunters crate and pushing in into the woods...he pushed it for about two minutes before he seen a river

"That'll work" he said as he pushed the crate into the river "Good work Baxter" he said to himself as he rubbed his hands together and started making his way back...on his way back he heard Foxy

"FOUND IT!" Foxy exclaimed, so Baxter picked up his pace

"Alright, everyone grab a side" Freddy said as him and The Scouts started lifting up the crate

"Wait, where's Baxter?" Beth asked

"Right here" Baxter exclaimed coming out from behind the crates

"We found the crate lets go" Freddy said

"Coming" Baxter replied as he ran and caught up with the others

(With The Hunters)

"Look a clearing!" Brent exclaimed as him and The Hunters finally made it to the end of the trail...but as they were on there way there The Scouts ran past with their crate

"See you back at camp!" Baxter said with a snicker as they ran past

"Hurry!" Brent yelled as The Hunters made it to the clearing and saw the mountain of crates

"*bleep*" Jeremy said

"What now?" Max asked

"Look over there" Krystal said pointing to the sign

"Attention teams, to make the challenge more difficult I've decided to mix the crates you guys are looking for into a mountain of other crates...you guys are looking for the crate with your team logo...good luck" Cheek read

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Of course Marionette decides to do something like this" Cheek said "Couldn't he have just put the crate in the middle of the clearing and left it at that instead of burying it under mount cratemore?" Cheek asked

(Confessional End)

"Alright everyone hurry and start digging" Brent said as he started pushing crates out of the way...the rest of The Hunters quickly followed

(With The Scouts)

"Get this on the canoe and lets go" Freddy said, which they did then all The Scouts climbed in and they took of back towards the camp

"I think we got this one in the bag" Beth said happily

"Pretty sure we do at this point" Freddy replied

"We sure do" Baxter muttered with a smile on his face

"What was that Baxter?" Freddy asked

"Oh...um I said I'm pretty sure we do" Baxter replied

"Alright everyone keep on paddlin, we're doin good" Foxy said, everyone nodded

(With The Hunters)

"Anyone see our crate?" Brent asked

"No, I don't see anything" Krystal replied

"Nothin" Goldie replied

"Nothing" Cheek replied

"Nope" Jeremy replied

"No" Max replied

"It has to be around here somewhere" Brent said

"We've gone through like all of them and haven't found it" Jeremy said

"If The Scouts found theirs there has to be one for us" Brent said "Everyone just keep looking" he continued, so that's what everyone did

(With The Scouts)

"We're almost there...I can see the island in the distance!" Freddy exclaimed

"Speed up!" Foxy yelled

"Anyone see The Hunters?" Freddy asked not looking back, Bonnie turned around to look

"I don't see them" Bonnie replied

"Atleast we don't have to worry about losing" Baxter commented

(Confessional -Baxter)

"We don't have to worry about losing thanks to me" Baxter said "Ya know I think I deserve a pat on the back...wouldn't us say" he continued patting himself on the back

(Confessional End)

"Yep, losing two weeks in a row would have been bad" Clyde said

"Isn't that the truth" Freddy said with a chuckle

(At The Dock)

Everyone was just waiting for the rest of the teams to get back so they decided to talk

"I'm sorry that you have to put up with her" Chica said pointing at Roxy

"And I'm sorry you have to put up with him" Polly replied pointing at Randy

"They would be PERFECT for eachother honestly" Lizzy said

"Agreed" Polly and Chica replied

"I SEE SOMETHING!" Damien yelled causing everyone to run to the edge of the dock, Marionette walked up with some binoculars and looked into them

"Looks like one of the teams" Marionette said

"WHICH ONE!" All the competitors exclaimed at the same time causing Marionette to stumble back in surprise

"Looks like...The Scouts" Marionette replied, all the members of The Scouts on the dock started to celebrate

"Do you see the others?" Springtrap asked, Marionette looked back into the binoculars before replying

"Uh...nope" Marionette replied, at that point The Hunters looked disappointed especially Randy after what they told him earlier

"COME ON HURRY!" The Scouts on the dock started yelling to the ones in the canoe, after a minute the canoe pulled up to the dock and Damien, Lizzy, Autumn and Polly ran to it and started lifting up the crate

"ROXY HELP!" Polly yelled towards Roxy

"Alright...alright" Roxy replied walking over to them and helping lift it up "I better not brake a nail" she continued, she couldn't see the glares the other four were giving her

"Where are the others" Randy said in a rushed and worried voice

"Why are you so nervous Randy?" Katy asked

"Because if we lose you guys are going to vote me off" Randy replied

"I won't" Katy said, Randy looked at her stunned

"What?" He said curiously

"If we lose I won't vote you off" Katy replied

"But-" Randy was saying but was interrupted by Buddy yelling

"There they are!" Buddy yelled causing the rest of The Hunters to look, they saw the canoe with the other half of The Hunters on its way back to the dock

"HURRY!" The Hunters on the dock started to yell, about a minute later the canoe pulled up and a bunch of disappointed Hunters climbed out of it

"Crab the crate guys!" Randy exclaimed

"Wait" Brent said

"Wait for what?!" Randy exclaimed "They're going to win!" He continued

"They're going to win anyways, we couldn't find the crate with our team logo on it" Goldie said, The Hunters that stayed on the dock looked shocked

"What do you mean you couldn't find the crate with our logo on it?" Springtrap asked in an almost irritated voice

"What I just said we couldn't find it" Goldie said

"NOOOO!" Randy exclaimed, everyone looked at him " *bleep* " he continued, they were all interrupted when they heard a whistle blow and The Scouts celebrating...The Hunters quickly ran to where the finish line is and saw the scene...The Scouts had gotten their crate over the finish line

"Well it looks like we have our winners" Marionette started "THE HUNTERS!" He exclaimed, everyone looked shocked and The Scouts immediately stopped their celebration

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed

"How did they win!" Bonnie exclaimed

"They don't even have a crate!" Baxter yelled

"I know, but that's because of you" Marionette said pointing at Baxter, The Scouts all looked at him

"What did you do?" Autumn asked angrily

"I...uh...I" Baxter stuttered

"I'll show you" Marionette exclaimed as one of the crew members walked out with a laptop and played the footage from the island where Baxter was hiding The Hunters crate

"That's why we couldn't find it" Brent said

"You guys got that?" Baxter asked "CRAP!" He exclaimed

"So The Hunters won because you guys were disqualified" Marionette said, all of The Scouts were glaring at Baxter "So...do you just wanna walk the dock now or..." He continued towards Baxter

"N...no!" Baxter exclaimed

"Come on you know you're going home tonight...lets just skip this whole ceremony thing" Marionette said

"No because I'm not going home" Baxter replied, Marionette sighed in annoyance

"Whatever you say" Marionette started "See you at the bonfire ceremony again... Scouts" he finished before walking away

(At The Bonfire Ceremony)

"Well since Baxter refused to take his elimination like a sport...we're here" An annoyed Marionette started "You guys know how this works...there are ten pizza slices on this tray...if you don't get a pizza slice...Baxter...you must walk down the dock of shame and get on the boat of losers and never...ever return...Baxter" he finished

"How do you know for sure I'm going home...huh Marionette?" Baxter asked, all of The Scouts were glaring at him

"You're joking right?" Marionette asked

"No...I'm not" Baxter replied, Marionette shook his head

"When I call your name come get your pizza slice" Marionette said

"Freddy" Marionette said, Freddy went and got his slice

"Foxy...Damien" Marionette said, Foxy and Damien went and got their slices

"Polly, Clyde, Autumn" Marionette said, the three of them went and got their slices

"Bonnie, Lizzy, Roxy" Marionette said, the three of them went and got their slices

"Beth, Baxter one of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said looking directly at Baxter

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Baxter and Beth were both sitting there, Beth didn't look worried at all but the same didn't go for Baxter who was shaking in fear of what would happen

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Marionette was standing there with a bored expression on his face "I think we all knew where this was going" Marionette said

"...Beth" he finally said, Beth stood up with a smile on her face and walked to get her slice...Baxter looked disappointed "Boats that way" he continued pointing towards the dock

(Elimination Music Plays)

Baxter stood up and looked around at his former teammates but didn't say anything, instead he just started walking towards the dock

"You guys are safe, maybe you can actually win the next challenge and not end up back here next week" Marionette started "Don't get to comfy though because The Hunters have been on a role" he finished

(Confessional -Freddy)

"This losing steak ends next week" Freddy said

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Bonnie)

"Maybe now we can actually win something and not lose another teammate" Bonnie said

(Confessional End)

(On The Dock)

Baxter was walking and muttering to himself "They'll start to miss me and regret their decision on eliminating me...just watch" he said as he got on the boat "They'll realize they lost the best thing that team ever had" he said as the boat took off

* * *

Well everyone that was chapter 2...hope you enjoyed and if you're reading this and have been enjoying the story take part in the voting...when this is said and done it will be up to your guys voting to determine the winner!

See you in chapter 3!


	4. Race to the Finish

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, our contestants had to decide which six members would canoe to another island and find their team logo crate...with a bad start and myself forgetting to give them the maps to the island the remaining contestants at the dock started to get a little...ancy and threatening towards not only me but eachother" Marionette started "Once the canoe teams made it to the other island things only took a turn for the worse with Baxter taking it upon himself to drag The Hunters crate away and push it into the river helping The Scouts conserve what he thought was going to be a victory only finding out once the teams got back to camp that we know everything and getting his team disqualified...which didn't sit so well with his team" Marionette continued "But in the end Baxter's luck not only ran out but he found out cheaters never prosper as he was the second contestant voted off" Marionette finished

"What will happen next?" Marionette started "Find out now on"

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

"Maybe now since Baxter's gone we can actually WIN a challenge" Bonnie said

"Hopefully, losing two weeks in a row is not a good thing" Freddy replied

"You can say that again" Autumn muttered

(Confessional -Bonnie)

"Our team is finally Baxter free!" Bonnie exclaimed "Now if we could only get rid of Roxy" she continued

(Confessional End)

"So Bonnie, heard you talking to Beth about me" Clyde said to Bonnie with a smirk, Bonnie blushed and looked away

"Y...you did?" Bonnie asked

"Yes ma'am" Clyde replied

"How much did you hear?" Bonnie asked

"Well lets see...first off thank you and next" Clyde was speaking but paused "I think you're cute too" he continued, Bonnie blushed a deeper shade of red

"T...thank you" she replied nervously

(Confessional -Bonnie)

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Bonnie exclaimed

(Confessional End)

"You're welcome" Clyde replied happily

"Awww how sweet!" Polly exclaimed, causing Bonnie to blush an even deeper shade of red and causing Clyde to blush as well and earning chuckles from almost all of The Scouts

(With The Hunters)

"We were really close to losing last weeks challenge...heck we should have" Brent started "We can't let that happen again" he finished

"But it wasn't our fault we almost lost" Goldie said

"I know that, it was Baxter's" Brent replied

"Good thing he's finally gone" Buddy said

"Good thing indeed" Springtrap said

(Whistle Blows)

"Goooood morning competitors!" Marionettes voice exclaimed through the dinning hall "Meet me at the bonfire pit in 1 hour for your next challenge!" He continued

"Maybe it'll be something easy this week" Axel said

(Two Hours Later At Bonfire Pit)

"Today's challenge both teams will be climbing this mountain!" Marionette exclaimed pointing to a mountain in the distance

"You have to be kidding me" Bonnie said

"I guess I was wrong" Axel said

"Now, the goal is to get your whole team up to the top of the mountain and place your team flag at the top" Marionette started "First team to complete said goal wins" he continued "Any questions?" He asked

"Yeah, um would you lose if you lets say had one of your teammates fall off the mountain and not make it to the top?" Bonnie asked glancing towards Roxy as she did

"Um... Yeah you would" Marionette replied, Bonnie started cursing under her breath in response "Now, if there are no more questions ill give you the equipment to get you to the top" He said

"Isn't there just a trail that leads you to the top?" Clyde asked

"Yes there is a trail, buuuutttt unfortunately for you guys it doesn't lead all of the way to the top" Marionette replied

"Of course it doesn't" Goldie said

"Hey don't worry we'll make it!" Max exclaimed

"Always so enthusiastic" Polly said happily

(Confessional -Polly)

"That's one thing I like about Max" Polly started "He has more enthusiasm than anyone else on this team" she finished

(Confessional End)

"Yep!" Max exclaimed "What gets me trough the day!" He continued

" *clears throat* now if everyone is done messing around I'll give out the gear" Marionette said, everyone nodded... Then Marionette started handing out harnesses "Now everyone put on your harness, when you get to the trail end there are ropes to hook your harness onto to help get you the rest of the way up the mountain" Marionette said

"What about the flag?" Clyde asked

"I'm getting to that" Marionette replied annoyed, Clyde rolled his eyes "One teammate will be responsible for carrying your teams flag to the top, if your team drops or loses that flag you will automatically lose" he continued "So pick someone you can really trust with that flag or you'll end up regretting it later" he finished

"If we're going to win this we ALL have to be on the same page" Brent said looking at Randy

"Randy" Chica muttered

"I'm going to help" Randy said almost annoyed that no one believes him

"You better" Springtrap said

(With The Scouts)

"After last weeks loss we really need a victory" Freddy said, everyone nodded in agreement "We were all on the same page last week so that needs to happen again" he continued

"Agreed" Clyde said

"Are you going to help Roxy?" Damien asked

"Yes, you think I wanna lose again?" Roxy asked

"You're only saying because you know if we lose again its already written in stone that you're getting eliminated" Bonnie said, Roxy glared at her

"Shut up, how do you know?" Roxy asked

"Because you haven't done anything to help us yet and we've lost two challenges in a row and by some miracle you're still here" Bonnie replied

"Enough" Freddy said "This is exactly what we don't need" he said

"Freddy's right" Beth said "If we're going to win we need to work as a team" she continued

"Can you two put your differences aside until after the challenge?" Freddy asked, both females sighed

"Yes" they said in unison

"Alright then" Freddy said happily

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Now that they're on the same page we have a chance at winning" Freddy said

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Bonnie)

"As much as I hate Roxy, I have to agree with Freddy and the others" Bonnie started "If we don't get on the same page we are going to lose again...and we can't afford that" she finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Idiots" Roxy said

(Confessional End)

"Now is everyone ready?" Marionette asked, everyone nodded in response as they readied themselves at the starting line "Now remember you start here and have to run the trial through the forest and up the trail on the mountain, once you reach the trail end you strap your harness onto the rope and climb the rest of the way up...got it?" Marionette asked

"Can we just get this started already?" Randy asked

"Yes, just one more thing" Marionette said "Springtrap you have been chosen to carry the flag for The Hunters and Clyde you for The Scouts...just remember if you lose those flags for your team and cost them the challenge expect yourself to be eliminated tonight" he said making both Springtrap and Clyde really nervous

"We got it, now get this started" Roxy said obviously getting tired of waiting

"Alright alright" Marionette replied "On your mark...get set...GO!" Marionette exclaimed, after he did both teams took off running through the forest

"So how many do you think are going to die?" Marionette asked the cameraman

"Atleast three" the cameraman replied, which got a laugh from Marionette

(With The Hunters)

"You gotta keep up!" Brent exclaimed towards Buddy

"I'm...*pant*...trying" Buddy replied

(Confessional -Buddy)

"Alright, I'll be the first to admit I'm not the most fit bear in the world...but that doesn't mean I'm not trying" Buddy said

(Confessional End)

(With The Scouts)

"So...Foxy...how are you liking camp so far?" Roxy asked

"Uh...good...thanks fer askin" Foxy replied

"You're welcome" Roxy replied with a smile, after that there was an awkward silence for a few moments before Roxy spoke again "So...do you have a girlfriend?" She asked...Foxy looked a little taken back by the question, but before he could answer Freddy called out

"You gotta keep up" Freddy exclaimed towards the two, which Foxy replied by speeding up

"Dang it" Roxy muttered angrily, Chica had noticed the conversation between the two

(Confessional -Chica)

"Alright I think I hate Roxy even more than I did before...I don't know why seeing her with Foxy is bothering me so bad" Chica started "I mean he is pretty cute...no! I'm here to win not fall in love with a tall handsome red furred fox...*bleep* " Chica said

(Confessional End)

(With The Hunters)

"Is something on your mind?" Cheek asked Chica noticing she seemed distracted by something,

"Huh...oh it's nothing" Chica replied

"It's Foxy isn't it?" Cheek said curiously, Chica got really nervous when she said that

"W...what no!" Chica exclaimed, causing Brent to look back

"Take the lead" Brent told Goldie as he slowed down to Cheek and Chicas pace "Everything alright?" He asked, Cheek had a small blush on her face

"Y...yes" Cheek replied, Chica noticed Cheeks stutter

"Alright, just wanted to check" Brent said with a smile

"Alright, thank you" Cheek said still blushing as she looked away, Brent gave another smile before speeding back up...after he was gone Chica looked at Cheek

"What?" Cheek asked as she turned her head and noticed Chica staring at her

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a crash now am I" Chica said jokingly, Cheek smiled

"So to you do like Foxy" Cheek said, Chica blushed

"And you like Brent" Chica replied, Cheek blushed...before they could finish their conversation they heard Freddy yell something to The Scouts

"Look the bottom of the mountain!" Freddy yelled, in which The Scouts replied by speeding up

"Everyone speed up!" Brent yelled to The Hunters which they replied by doing exactly that, after a minute Springtrap noticed that Buddy was falling behind

"Come on Buddy" Springtrap said as he slowed down and tried to get Buddy to speed up

"I'm...*pant*...trying" Buddy said, just as The Scouts started racing up the mountain...The Hunters were about to but stopped when they realized Buddy and Springtrap were falling behind

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Alright, I like Buddy and all but he is going to end up costing us the challenge because of how unfit he is" Springtrap said

(Confessional End)

"They're in the lead!" Goldie exclaimed "Hurry!" He continued

"We're trying" Springtrap said, Brent fell behind with them

"Hey, are you alright?" Brent asked Goldie

"Just...*pant*...outta breath" Buddy replied

"Alright, we gotta hurry though or we're going to lose the challenge" Brent said, Buddy nodded and all The Hunters picked up their pace

(With The Scouts)

"Where did the others go?" Damien asked

"Who cares we're winning" Roxy replied

"They just fell behind, keep running" Clyde said as he ran past Damien and Roxy

"Everyone still behind me?" Freddy yelled not looking back

"Yeah" everyone replied

"Good" Freddy said

(With The Hunters)

"Does anyone...*pant*...see the other team?" Goldie asked

"No, just keep running...*pant*...we'll catch up" Brent said

"So...*pant*...we still have something to talk about" Chica said to Cheek, Cheek looked at her

"What do you mean?" Cheek asked trying to play dumb

"You know exactly what I mean" Chica replied, Cheek let a small smile grow on her face "That's exactly what I'm talking about" Chica continued

"I don't want to talk about it" Cheek replied

"Come on girls...we gotta catch up!" Max exclaimed

"Coming" Chica said, then she looked at Cheek "How does he have so much energy?" Chica asked, Cheek shrugged her shoulders before both of them started picking up their pace

(With The Scouts)

"Look the trail end!" Freddy said

"Finally!" Damien exclaimed

(Confessional -Damien)

"At this rate we got this one in the bag!" Damien exclaimed "With The Hunters not in sight and us getting ready to climb...I think it's easy sailing from here on out" he finished

(Confessional End)

"Everyone hurry and hook your harness to a rope!" Freddy exclaimed as him and the rest of The Scouts started hooking their harnesses "Once you're hooked start climbing" Freddy said as he himself started to climb with the others shortly behind him

(With The Hunters)

"Look the ropes" Brent said

"Yeah, but look what's already climbing the mountain!" Axel exclaimed pointing towards The Scouts

(Confessional -Axel)

"I think things just got serious, bro" Axel said

(Confessional End)

"Crap!" Brent exclaimed "Everyone hurry and hook your harnesses" he said as they ran to the ropes and started hooking themselves

"Everyone climb!" Springtrap exclaimed, which everyone replied by doing so

"We have to catch up to them" Krystal said as she started climbing faster

"Don't fall behind Buddy" Goldie said

"I'm trying not to" Buddy replied

Meanwhile a little further up Clyde looked down and noticed The Hunters quickly closing in

"Uh guys I think it's time to speed up" Clyde said, then Freddy looked down and saw what Clyde was talking about

"He's right" Freddy said "Everyone hurry!" He exclaimed, The Scouts started climbing faster

Back down with The Hunters they noticed The Scouts were speeding up

"They're speeding up" Goldie said, once he said that The Hunters started speeding too

"We're catching up!" Max exclaimed

(Confessional Max)

"We're gonna win! We're gonna win! We're gonna win!" Max exclaimed happily

(Confessional End)

"Keep climbing everyone" Springtrap said

About a minute later The Hunters were neck and neck with The Scouts

"Sorry, but we need this victory a lot more than you guys" Freddy said looking over at Brent

"And I'm sorry but we won't let you have this victory" Brent replied, then him and Freddy both looked up and saw the top was quickly approaching...then looked back at eachother

"It's on" they both said at the same time, as both teams quickly started climbing...and one by one they all started reaching the top

"Buddy hurry!" Springtrap exclaimed realizing him and Buddy were the last two from The Hunters that needed to get to the top

"I'm...*trying* " Buddy exclaimed, Springtrap looked over and saw that Damien, Bonnie and Clyde all needed to cross for The Scouts "Come on Randy" Springtrap said to Randy who was closely behind

"Coming" Randy said

Springtrap then let Buddy pass him

"You're almost there Buddy" Springtrap said

"I...kno-" Buddy was saying before a piece of rock he was climbing on broke and he fell and started kicking his legs to catch back on but while he was doing it kicked to top of The Hunters flag so hard it ripped the strap and fell from Springtrap

"NOOO!" The rest of The Hunters exclaimed, but what shocked them more was when Randy of all people forced himself off the side and swung and grabbed the flag and then made it back the side "YES RANDY!" Everyone exclaimed but the excitement went away as fast as it came when Buddy's rope broke and he fell taking Randy and Springtrap off the side with him...all of The Hunters had shocked looks on their faces

(Back At Camp)

Marionette and the camera man from earlier were watching on marionette's tv in his cabin on the island

"That's three ha!" The camera man exclaimed, Marionette cursed under his breath as he handed the camera man $300...$100 for each contestant

(Back On Top Of The Mountain)

The Scouts were shocked too, but that didn't stop Bonnie, Clyde and Damien from finishing the climb and slamming their flag into the ground

"YES!" The Scouts exclaimed as they celebrated, The Hunters continued to look on in shock

"Springtrap! Buddy! Randy!" Brent called...he didn't get a response

"Guys!" He called again

"W...we're a...alright" Springtrap finally replied

"Well we have our winners!" Marionette exclaimed as he pulled up hanging out of a helicopter "The Scouts!...finally" he continued, The Scouts continued their celebration "Buddy, Randy, and Springtrap our already being helped by our medical team...Hunters I will see you guys at the bonfire ceremony" he continued towards The Hunters before his helicopter flew off

The Hunters stood their in disappointment looking at eachother

(Confessional -Brent)

"Well we lost" Brent started "And we have to vote someone off and I think I know who everyone's vote is going to be" he continued

(Confessional End)

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"Hunters welcome" Marionette started "This is your first time here meaning you guys will be going back to your cabins with one less teammate tonight" he continued "When I call your name come get your slice of pizza...if you don't get a slice you must take a walk down the dock of shame and sail away on the boat of losers" he finished

"Brent..." Marionette said, Brent went and got his slice

"Goldie...Chica" Marionette said, the two of them went and got their slices

"Cheek...Max...Axel" Marionette said, the three of them went and got their slices

"Katy, Krystal, Jeremy" Marionette said, the three of them went and got their slices

After that Buddy, Randy and Springtrap were the only ones left sitting...Marionette looked at them with a smile

"Randy..." He said, Randy smiled and went and got his slice

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Springtrap, Buddy...one of you is going home tonight" Marionette said, both of them sat there with worried looks on their faces .

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Marionette was standing there moving his finger from Buddy to Springtrap

"...Springtrap" Marionette finally said "Time to go bro" he continued pointing towards the dock, Buddy got up with his head down and looked around before walking to the dock

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"Bye Buddy" Chica said sympathetically as Buddy walked away

"You guys are safe for tonight, but don't get to comfortable" Marionette started "You could always end up like The Scouts and end up back here next week" he finished, after he said that The Hunters all looked at eachother

(At The Dock)

"I knew I should have joined the track team in high school" Buddy mumbled as he climbed on the boat

* * *

Well, that was it for Chapter 3...hope you guys are enjoying the story so far...and it'll get better trust me.

Well anyways see you next week!


	5. Awake-A-Thon

**"La** **st time on Total Drama Fazbear the contestants were forced to travel through the woods and walk and climb their way up to the tip top of a mountain to place their team flag" Marionette started "All looked well for The Scouts as they took the lead because of Buddy slowing The Hunters down" he continued "But The Hunters ended up coming neck to neck with The Scouts but once again thanks to Buddy's clumsiness Springtrap not only dropped the flag and after an amazing save by Randy Buddy fell taking Springtrap, Randy, and The Hunters chances of winning with him sealing his fate at the bonfire ceremony where it was decided that Buddy would not be staying another night" he finished**

 **"What'll happen next?" Marionette asked "Find out now on" he continued**

 **"Total..."**

 **"Drama..."**

 **"FAZBEAR!"**

 **(Cues Theme Music)**

 **"That was really cool what you did in the last challenge, Randy" Katy said to Randy, Randy smirked**

 **"Yeah, didn't want to lose...even though we ended up losing anyways" Randy replied**

 **(Confessional -Randy)**

 **"My save was pretty sweet" Randy started "And the cool thing about it is everyone is treating me like a hero!" He exclaimed**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **(Confessional -Chica)**

 **"Alright, Randy saved the flag last week...proving that deep down inside of him there is someone that is willing to help his team" Chica started "Right?" She said curiously**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **"Still, it was cool" Goldie said**

 **"Yeah...would have been better if Buddy wouldn't have knocked us off the side of the cliff" Springtrap said**

 **(Horns Play)**

 **"All contestants report to the dining hall...NOW!" Marionettes voice rang**

 **"What now" Katy said as everyone started making their way to the dining hall**

 **(At The Dining Hall)**

 **"Good morning competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, no one looked too happy to be there "What I called you all here for was because we're going to start the next challenge early!" He exclaimed, everyone moaned and groaned at that**

 **"What is it?" Freddy asked**

 **"I'm getting to that" Marionette replied in an annoyed tone, Freddy rolled his eyes "Now anyways , there is a trail that leads around the island that you guys are going to run!" He continued**

 **"We have to run around the island" Lizzy started "Really?" She said curiously**

 **"Yes really...now get to running the challenge starts now!" Marionette replied, no one moved "GO! GO! GO!...or you can clean the toilets" He continued, which at that everyone got up and all tried to run out the door at once only to all get jammed in it, Marionette faced palmed**

 **"I got it" Marionettes new assistant Fritz said as he walked past Marionette with a giant plunger and plunged the competitors out the door with it, after everyone was out of the dining hall they got up off the ground and took off running down the trail**

 **"So we never finished our conversation" Cheek said to Chica, Chica looked at her**

 **"About what?" Chica asked**

 **"About you know who" Cheek replied moving her eyes over to Foxy, Chica looked at him and blushed a little**

 **"There's nothing to talk about" Chica said**

 **"Yes there is" Cheek replied but before Chica could say anything, Brent ran passed them**

 **(Confessional -Cheek)**

 **"I wish Chica would stop questioning me about Brent...I barley know the guy" Cheek started "I mean...just because he's the hottest guy here and...and those eyes" Cheek trailed off**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **"Ladies, how's it goin?" He asked, Cheek blushed and looked away Chica noticed and smiled**

 **"Good, but I think I'm gonna leave you two alone and go catch up with Beth" Chica replied before running ahead**

 **"Chica wait" Cheek said but Chica was already gone, Cheek looked back at Brent and blushed again before looking away...Brent noticed and smiled**

 **"So...we haven't talked too much since we've been here" Brent said awkwardly**

 **"I-I know" Cheek stuttered nervously, Brent noticed**

 **"Are you alright?" He asked**

 **"Y-yeah I'm fine" Cheek replied**

 **"Nervous?" He asked, Cheek quickly looked at him**

 **"Why would I be nervous?" She asked, Brent chuckled "What are you laughing at?" She continued**

 **"I don't want to say" Brent replied**

 **"Why not?" Cheek asked**

 **"Because it's kinda corny" Brent replied**

 **"I bet it's not, you can tell me" Cheek said**

 **"Alright...I'll tell you" Brent started "Im laughing at how...cute you are" he continued, Cheek blushed a deep shade of red and looked away**

 **(Confessional -Brent)**

 **"Told her it was corny" Brent said**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **Meanwhile Bonnie and Clyde were running together**

 **"So...is it just me or is Marionette the biggest jerk ever?" Clyde asked, Bonnie giggled before replying**

 **"Yes he is" Bonnie replied**

 **"So...since we've had a little time to get used to things here...how are you liking it?" Clyde asked**

 **"It's...great" Bonnie replied looking Clyde in the eyes**

 **"Yes it is" Clyde replied with a smile, but the moment was interrupted when Damien and Axel ran passed them**

 **"I'm totally gonna beat you bro!" Axel yelled**

 **"No you're not!" Damien replied**

 **"Idiots" Bonnie mumbled**

 **As Damien and Axel ran they bumped into and passed Foxy**

 **"Aye, watch it" Foxy said**

 **"Sorry" Damien said as him and Axel continued running, Roxy saw Foxy and smiled**

 **"Hey Foxy" Roxy said**

 **"Uh...hey" Foxy replied**

 **"So...you never answered my question" Roxy said, Foxy looked at her confused**

 **"What question?" He asked**

 **"If you have a girlfriend or not silly" Roxy replied in a cutesy tone, the question made Foxy feel very uncomfortable**

 **"Uh...does it matter?" Foxy asked**

 **"Yes it does" Roxy replied**

 **"Uh...coming Freddy!" Foxy yelled before speeding up away from Roxy, after he was gone Roxy's smile and cutesy attitude faded**

 **"Playing hard to get...hmph" Roxy said, then she noticed Chica glaring at her and her smile came back**

 **"Jealous much" Roxy said, Chica bit her tongue since she knew this was a PG show**

 **(Confessional -Chica)**

 **"I hate Roxy sooo much!" Chica exclaimed "Why didn't they vote her off instead of Mike?" She asked**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **(Confessional -Roxy)**

 **"Getting under that chickens skin is so easy" Roxy said "She thinks she's going to take my Foxy from me...but she is sadly mistaken" she continued**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **"So is this supposed to be the next challenge?" Goldie asked**

 **"Don't know, but I hate running" Jeremy replied**

 **"Aww come on Jeremy it's not that bad!" Max exclaimed happily**

 **"Running around the island...not that bad?" Jeremy said curiously**

 **"Nope" Max replied**

 **"Come on slow pokes, you gotta keep up" Krystal said as she ran passed them**

 **"How does she have so much energy?" Freddy asked as he caught up to the others, they looked at him and shrugged**

 **Randy was running too when he noticed Brent talking to Cheek, he gave out a little chuckle**

 **"More concerned with finding a girlfriend than winning" Randy said**

 **"What was that?" Katy said as she surprised Randy**

 **"Uh...nothing" Randy said "Where did you even come from?" He asked**

 **"We're all running in the same direction" Katy started "You didn't think we'd cross paths eventually?" She asked**

 **"Whatever" Randy replied, Katy was annoyed with his response**

 **"Listen Randy, what you did in the last challenge was great...it showed you were actually willing to help us" Katy started, Randy just glanced at her before looking ahead**

 **"So, what's your point?" Randy asked**

 **"I know deep down inside you somewhere there is a good person" Katy replied, Randy looked stunned at that**

 **"A good person?" Randy said curiously "Yeah sure" he continued again with a little chuckle**

 **"You might not believe it, but it's true" Katy said, Randy didn't reply he looked at her before looking back ahead of him**

 **"Look I see the camp" He finally said before running ahead, Katy just watched him run**

 **(Confessional -Katy)**

 **"I know there's a good person in there somewhere and I'm going to find it regardless of what I have to do" Katy said**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **Back at the dining hall Marionette and Fritz were sitting there waiting for the competitors to get back and they soon quickly started filling in**

 **"YES I WON!" Damien yelled as he ran through the door with Axel close behind**

 **"Barley bro, if you wouldn't have pushed me into that bush I would have won" Axel said**

 **Foxy and Krystal followed them, then Polly, Chica, Autumn and Beth**

 **" *pant* now that's how you stay in shape" Autumn said as she collapsed at one of the tables**

 **"Definitely" Beth said sitting beside her**

 **Then Lizzy followed by Springtrap entered**

 **"Guess if this was a challenge to see which team could get back first we win because I only see two Hunters" Lizzy said to Springtrap**

 **"That's because your team pushed all of my team into bushes on the way here" Springtrap retorted, Lizzy huffed in response**

 **Then Goldie with Jeremy slung over his shoulder, Freddy, and Max ran in**

 **"Outta the way...man down!" Max exclaimed as Goldie lay Jeremy down on a table**

 **"Is he alright?" Beth asked**

 **"Don't know...passed out on the way here" Goldie replied**

 **"He might need mouth to mouth" Springtrap said only to have Jeremy shoot up**

 **"I'm alright!" Jeremy exclaimed**

 **"Knew that would work" Springtrap said**

 **(Confessional -Springtrap)**

 **"Gets em every time" Springtrap said**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **Then Randy ran in followed by Roxy shortly thereafter**

 **"Where are the others?" Chica asked**

 **"They're coming...I guess" Randy replied**

 **After they said that Katy walked in followed shortly by Brent and Cheek laughing**

 **"Told you it was a weird story" Brent said with a chuckle**

 **"Didn't know it was that weird" Cheek replied with a giggle**

 **"Ugh" Roxy said with disgust**

 **"And that just leaves Bonnie and Clyde" Marionette said**

 **"Where are they?" Freddy asked now one in particular**

 **Meanwhile out on a fallen tree log in the woods Bonnie and Clyde were sitting there making out**

 **"Maybe we should get back with the others so we don't fall to far behind" Bonnie said breaking the kiss**

 **"Do we have to?" Clyde asked with child like innocence, Bonnie giggled and kissed him again**

 **(Confessional -Bonnie)**

 **"He is soooo great!" Bonnie exclaimed**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **"Come on" she said as she stood up and waited for Clyde to do the same**

 **"Alright" Clyde said as he stood up as well and they both made their way back to the camp**

 **Back in the dining hall everyone was sitting around waiting for Bonnie and Clyde, a few minutes later they both walked in**

 **"It's about time!" Marionette exclaimed**

 **"Where were you guys?" Freddy asked**

 **"Pretty sure we lost the challenge" Foxy said**

 **"Well...not exactly" Marionette said, everyone looked at him confused**

 **"What do you mean?" Polly asked**

 **"That was only part of the challenge" Marionette replied**

 **"You mean running around the whole island was only part of the challenge!" Jeremy exclaimed**

 **"Yep" Marionette replied with a smile on his face "But now since all of you completed the first part I'm going to reward you guys with this!" He exclaimed motioning his hand to a giant curtain**

 **"Uh...what is it?" Freddy asked**

 **"Is it a new car?!" Max asked excitedly**

 **"Uh...no" Marionette replied**

 **"Oh" Max said**

 **"It's a huge Thanksgiving dinner!" Marionette exclaimed as the curtains opened up to reveal a giant turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, pumpkin pie and everything else you would expect to see at a Thanksgiving dinner**

 **"But it's not Thanksgiving" Lizzy said**

 **"Who cares!" Damien exclaimed as he ran towards the food**

 **"Well... I have a feeling it is somewhere" Marionette said with a smile "enjoy" he said before walking away, thats when like a pack of wolves all of the competitors raced towards the food and dug in**

 **(About 45 Minutes Later)**

 **"Uhhhh...I'm stuffed" Freddy moaned as he sat back in his chair**

 **"Me too" Goldie said**

 **"I just ate more food than I have in my entire life" Springtrap said**

 **"So how did you enjoy?" Marionette asked as he walked in**

 **"It was great" Chica said**

 **"Aye, definitely the best meal I've had in'a while" Foxy said**

 **"Totally" Axel said agreeing with Foxy**

 **"Well that's good" Marionette said with smile "So who's ready to start the finale part of this weeks challenge?" He asked, everyone groaned**

 **"Can't we like take a nap first?" Damien asked**

 **"Yep, sure ya can" Marionette replied**

 **"Oh awes-" Damien was saying but got interrupted**

 **"If you want to lose" Marionette said**

 **"What do you mean?" Brent asked**

 **"The next challenge is a little something I like to call The Awake-a-thon!" Marionette exclaimed**

 **"The Awake-a-thon" Polly said curiously "What is that?" She asked**

 **"We're going to see which camper can stay awake the longest" Marionette replied**

 **"Wait, didn't they do that on another reality show before?" Beth asked**

 **"And wasn't what they did called the Awake-a-thon?" Autumn added**

 **"Uh...maybe...but to avoid a lawsuit we aren't going to talk about it" Marionette replied before sticking duck tape over Beth and Autumns mouths "Now, lets move on...meet me at the bonfire pit-" Marionette stopped and looked at his watch "NOW!" He exclaimed before walking away, Beth and Autumn took the tape off their mouths**

 **"I hate that guy" Autumn said**

 **(At The Bonfire Pit)**

 **"Alright competitors the challenge starts now" Marionette started "The rules are simple last competitor standing wins for their team, the losing team will meet...here...and vote off a teammate" he finished before sitting down**

 **"This is going to be a long night" Bonnie said, Clyde nodded**

 **(3 Hours Later)**

 **"Three hours in and all of the competitors are still in...dedication" Marionette said**

 **"Yeah because none of us want to lose" Autumn said**

 **"Well doesn't look like all of you will be getting your way" Marionette said, Autumn balled her paw into a fist**

 **"Calm down, beating his butt isn't gonna help" Beth said trying to calm her sister down**

 **"You're right" Autumn replied relaxing her paw**

 **(6 Hours Later)**

 **"Looks like everyone is still awake" Marionette said**

 **"Not everyone" Brent said tiredly pointing towards Lizzy**

 **"Dang Lizzy" Freddy mumbled**

 **"And Lizzy is out!" Marionette exclaimed "The Scouts are now down to 9 while The Hunters still have a whopping 11" he continued**

 **"We really need to stay awake" Clyde said to Bonnie**

 **"Yeah we do" Bonnie replied, they looked at each other a minute before Bonnie spoke again "Wanna go make out behind that bush?" She asked**

 **"Do I!" Clyde exclaimed as him and Bonnie stood up and snuck off behind the bush**

 **(Confessional -Clyde)**

 **"Man I love this place!" Clyde exclaimed**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **(4 Hours Later)**

 **Damien and Axel had fallen asleep leaning on each other arguing about which one was a better skate boarder, Polly had fallen asleep talking to Chica and Jeremy had fallen asleep while he was taking a leak in the edge of the woods**

 **"Current standings The Scouts are down to 7 and The Hunters to 9" Marionette announced**

 **"Alright we have to find a way to stay awake" Brent said to Cheek**

 **"I know we do" Cheek replied "You have any ideas?" She asked, Brent sat there thinking a minute**

 **"How about we just look up at the stars and talk" Brent replied, Cheek smiled**

 **"That's a good idea" she said**

 **While Brent and Cheek started talking, Roxy was making her rounds with some of the other competitors**

 **"So Foxy, you still never answered my question" Roxy said sitting next to Foxy, Foxy looked at her a bit annoyed**

 **"I don't want ta talk about this right now Roxy" Foxy replied**

 **"Aww why not?" Roxy asked "We have nothing else to do" She continued, Foxy knew she was right but he still didn't want to talk about it**

 **"I just don't alright" Foxy said with annoyance starting to show in his voice, Roxy caught onto it**

 **"Alright mr moody" Roxy said**

 **Chica sat on the other side of the pit watching**

 **(Confessional -Chica)**

 **"I don't know what I'm getting so jealous over this" Chica started "It's probably just because because I hate Roxy so much" she continued**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **(12 Hours Later)**

 **Max had passed out about 4 hours before, they found Bonnie and Clyde snuggled up and asleep behind the bush and Springtrap and Goldie both fell asleep seeing who could do the most push ups**

 **"We're at the 25 hour mark and there are still contestants awake!" Marionette exclaimed "The Scouts are down to 5 and The Hunters to 6" he continued**

 **"Brent, I'm tired" Cheek said**

 **"Me too, but we need to stay awake" Brent replied "Uh...what's your favorite color?" He asked**

 **"You've asked that three times already...it's pink" Cheek replied**

 **"I'm sorry just trying to keep a conversation going" Brent said**

 **"I...*yawn*...know" Cheek said "Where did you grow up?" She asked tiredly**

 **"I was born in Detroit...*yawn*...but moved to Georgia when I was 10" Brent replied "What about you?" He asked**

 **"I was born and raised in a small town in New York" Cheek replied**

 **"Nice" Brent said nodding his head**

 **While Brent and Cheek were trying to keep a conversation Roxy was again making rounds**

 **So Randy what's up?" Roxy asked, Randy looked at her**

 **"What do you want Roxy?" He asked**

 **"Just want to know how you are is all" Roxy replied, Randy wasn't buying it**

 **"Bull...now tell me what you want" he said obviously not amused with her games**

 **"Alright, I was thinking...we're both the outcasts of our teams and if we start an alliance we can surely outlast all of these other losers and make it to the final two" Roxy started "So what do you think?" She asked, Randy looked at her not knowing what to say**

 **"I don't know" Randy replied**

 **"Come on, you know it will help us both...because I know you want to win just as bad as I do" Roxy said again trying to persuade Randy**

 **(Confessional -Randy)**

 **"I don't know what to think about Roxy's offer" Randy started "I really do want to win and I know having an alliance with someone will help me a lot...but at the same time I did just get the others to stop hating me" he continued "And surely if they find out I'm in an alliance with not only someone from the other team but Roxy...I'll surely get voted off next time our team loses" he finished**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **"Sure, I guess" Randy said, Roxy smiled**

 **"Alright then" She said extending her hand, Randy looked around before quickly shaking it**

 **"And you swear I'm going to make it to the final two?" Randy asked**

 **"Cross my heart and hope to die" Roxy replied, Randy nodded**

 **(Confessional -Roxy)**

 **"These idiots will believe anything" Roxy started "It's just to easy" she continued "Now with him helping me I can get Chica out of the way next time the hunters lose a challenge**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **But what Randy didn't know was Katy saw the whole thing and after Roxy walked away she immediately approached him**

 **"What was that?" Katy asked startling Randy**

 **"Nothing" Randy replied**

 **"It wasn't nothing, I saw you shake her hand" Katy said "What did she say?" She asked**

 **"Like I said it was nothing" Randy replied**

 **"You're lying" Katy said "You two are planning something" She continued, Randy just shrugged is response "I thought you were on the same page as the rest of us" she said**

 **"I am" Randy said**

 **"Well apparently not if you're working with the other team" Katy said**

 **"I'm not working with the other team" Randy replied, Katy was obviously getting tired of the conversation**

 **"You listen to me, if I find out you're working with them I will tell the others and you will be sent home" Katy promised, Randy rolled his**

 **"Whatever" Randy replied, Katy shook her head before walking away**

 **(Confessional -Katy)**

 **"Great, I thought Randy had some good in him...and now I find out he's a traitor working for the other team" Katy said "This better just be a misunderstanding" she continued**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **"Autumn, I can't do this anymore" Beth said tiredly**

 **"Beth we have to...*yawn*...stay awake" Autumn replied, Beth was slipping in and out of consciousness**

 **"I'm sorr-" Beth was saying but couldn't finish her sentence before she passed out**

 **"And Beth's out!" Marionette exclaimed, Autumn sat there looking at Beth's unconscious body before her eyes snapped shut and she fell and landed right next to Beth "Autumn is out!" He continued**

 **"Dang it" Freddy said**

 **"And we are down to 3 Scouts and 6 Hunters" Marionette said**

 **"Uh...5 Hunters" Foxy said pointing to an unconscious Krystal**

 **"Alright, 5 Hunters!" Marionette exclaimed**

 **(2 Hours Later)**

 **Foxy was sitting on a log trying to keep his eyes open when he noticed Chica sitting across from him doing the same thing**

 **"Aye, Chica" Foxy called, Chica tiredly looked up at him**

 **"Yes?" She said, Foxy motioned his head for her to come over...even though she felt like she could pass out at any moment she still managed to blush a little as she got up and made her way towards him "What's up?" She asked as she walked up**

 **"Saw ye sittin there by yerself...thought you could use some company" Foxy replied "Sit" he said motioning his hand to the seat next to him**

 **"O...ok" Chica said nervously as she sat down**

 **"So how's it goin?" Foxy asked**

 **"Uh...pretty good I guess...just tired" Chica replied, Foxy chuckled**

 **"Aye...me too" Foxy said "These stupid challenges are goin ta be tha death of me" he continued, Chica giggled**

 **"I know...me too" she said**

 **While Foxy and Chica were talking they didn't notice Roxy glaring at them from the distance**

 **"It's on chicken" Roxy said, she was only interrupted from her thought when she heard Marionette yell**

 **"He's out!" Marionette exclaimed as he looked over at a now sleeping Randy "The Hunters are still up by 1 with 4 teammates compared to The Scouts 3" he continued**

 **(3 Hours Later)**

 **"We are now at the 30 hour mark with 7 competitors remaining" Marionette started "Freddy, Foxy, and Roxy for The Scouts and Brent, Cheek, Chica, and Katy for The Hunters" he continued "Man, you guys are determined!" He exclaimed**

 **"Uh...Freddy is sleeping" Chica said, Marionette looked and saw Freddy who was just awake sleeping "I guess you're right" Marionette said, then before he could start talking again Katy fell over**

 **"Guess she's out too" Brent said**

 **"Well we are now down to 5 Brent, Chica, Foxy, Cheek, and Roxy!" Marionette exclaimed**

 **Roxy still hadn't taken her eyes off of Foxy and Chica who had been talking for hours now**

 **"Foxy I'm...*yawn*...really tired" Chica said**

 **"I know me too, but in order ta win ye have ta-" Foxy didn't finish his sentence before Chica fell over "Chica...Chica" Foxy said but didn't get a response "Dang it" Foxy said**

 **"And she's out!" Marionette exclaimed, Roxy was smiling after what just happened but didn't have to much time to enjoy it before fatigue came over her and the same thing happened to her "And she's out too!" He exclaimed**

 **"Looks like I'm by myself now" Foxy said**

 **"And then there were 3 Brent and Cheek for The Hunters and Foxy for The Scouts!" Marionette exclaimed**

 **"Looks like we made it to the finale three" Brent said with a chuckle**

 **"We sure did" Cheek replied, then she noticed Brent trying to keep himself up straight and his eyes open "You have to stay awake...we're to close" she said, Brent looked at her again trying to keep his eyes open**

 **"I'm...trying" Brent muttered out**

 **"Come on Brent" Cheek said**

 **"Don't worry I'm-" Brent was saying but didn't finish before he fell over**

 **"No Brent don't leave me!" Cheek exclaimed**

 **"And Brent's out!" Marionette exclaimed "Cheek, Foxy you guys are the last two" He continued, Cheek and Foxy tiredly looked at each other**

 **"Why don't ye just lay down and close yer eyes so we can all go to sleep" Foxy said, Cheek shook her head**

 **"I'm going to do that after I win the challenge" Cheek replied confidently, Foxy smiled and nodded**

 **(Confessional -Foxy)**

 **"I like her determination" Foxy said "Unfortunately it's not gonna help her win" he continued**

 **(Confessional End)**

 **"Alright, I've been up thirty hours already...I think I can stand a few more minutes" Foxy said**

 **"I've been up thirty hours too and I'm going to last longer than a few more minutes so you might as well just give up" Cheek said, then fatigue hit both of them like a train as they both started to get weak and they both dropped to their knees**

 **Marionette was watching on and enjoying a bucket of popcorn**

 **"Can I have some?" Fritz asked**

 **"Go get your own" Marionette replied**

 **Foxy and Cheek were looking at each other as they struggled to keep their eyes open, then they both dropped to their hands...minutes passed before eventually Foxy couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed to the ground**

 **"And we have our winner Cheek!" Marionette exclaimed as Cheek collapsed to the ground "Scouts for those of you that are awake see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight" he said**

 **(At The Bonfire Ceremony)**

 **"Scouts, I know all of you are very tired... So lets hurry up and get this done so you guys can go to bed" Marionette said "You guys have been here twice already so you know the rules...there are only 9 slices of pizza on this tray...if you don't get a slice you must return to the dock of shame...hop aboard the boat of losers and leave" he continued "Now when I call your name come and get your slice" he finished**

 **"Foxy...Freddy" Marionette said, both of them tiredly got up and went and got their slices**

 **"Polly, Beth, Autumn" Marionette said, the three of them stood up and went and got their slices**

 **"Bonnie, Roxy, Damien" Marionette said, the three of them went and got their slices**

 **(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)**

 **"Lizzy, Clyde one of you will be leaving tonight" Marionette said, Lizzy and Clyde looked at each other...then Clyde looked to Bonnie who looked just as nervous as he did**

 **(Music Gets More Dramatic)**

 **Marionette was standing there pointing the last slice from Lizzy to Clyde, both got more and more nervous as the seconds past**

 **"...Clyde" Marionette finally said, Clyde smiled and hopped up and went and grabbed his slice "Docks that way" he said towards Lizzy**

 **(Elimination Music Starts Playing)**

 **Lizzy got up with a disappointed look on her face and walked towards the dock**

 **"The rest of you are safe...for tonight...now you might want to go and try to get some sleep" Marionette said before he started to walk away**

 **(At The Dock)**

 **Lizzy walked down the dock and climbed on the boat without saying a word, just looking upset...she looked back at the island one last time before the boat disappeared in the distance.**

* * *

 **Well like always thanks for reading...hope you enjoyed and see you in chapter 5!**


	6. Triathlon Trouble

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, the contestants were given the ultimate stay awake challenge in the Awake-a-Thon where they were forced to stay awake as long as they could" Marionette started "Roxy tricked Randy into joining an alliance with her and Katy didn't like it to much and romance is brewing as Brent FINALLY had the nerve to talk to Cheek one on one and Bonnie and Clyde had a make out session in the woods" Marionette continued "In the end Cheek took the win for The Hunters outlasting Foxy in the final two and The Scouts would say good bye to their third teammate...Lizzy" Marionette finished

"What will happen this week, find out now on"

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

"I'm tired" Beth moaned as she walked in the dining hall and sat with her team putting her head on the table

"I know that awake-a-thon challenge was pretty lame" Damien Said

"Mornin" Foxy said as he walked in itching the back of his neck

"Morning" everyone replied

"Morning" Roxy said in a cutesy tone, Foxy looked at her and tried to hide his distaste for her...everyone else just rolled their eyes "Come sit over here" she continued patting the seat next to her

"Uh...as much as I would love to...I'm actually going to eat breakfast with Chica this morning" Foxy replied, The Scouts all looked shocked at that

(Confessional -Roxy)

"That chicken is really starting to get on my nerves" Roxy started "Once again trying to take Foxy from me...she wants play this game...it's a game that she'll lose" she continued

(Confessional End)

"She's on the other team!" Autumn exclaimed, Foxy looked taken back by her loud voice

"And your point?" Foxy said curiously

"My point!" Autumn exclaimed again "We're trying to beat them not become friends with them" she continued, Foxy just shook his head

"Just because we're on different teams doesn't mean we have to always be opponents" Foxy replied

(Confessional -Autumn)

"Breakfast with one of our enemy's!" Autumn exclaimed "What is he thinking!" She continued

(Confessional End)

"He is right ya know" Freddy said "If you forgot my brother is on the other team" he continued, Autumn rolled her eyes

"Fine...just don't turn this into something more then breakfast...last thing we need is for you to start throwing our challenges for her" Autumn said

"Whatever" Foxy said before walking away

"That wasn't cool Autumn" Beth said, Autumn looked shocked at her sister

"I'm just looking out for the team" Autumn replied

"But accusing Foxy of doing something like that isn't cool" Beth said

(Confessional -Beth)

"Look I love my sister but openly saying something like that to Foxy wasn't cool" Beth started "I think these challenges are starting to get to her head" she continued

(Confessional End)

"Yeah if you forgot he was in the final two for the challenge last night" Freddy said

"Yes he was, Autumn said "but he lost" she continued, Freddy shook his head in response

(With The Hunters)

Cheek came stumbling in almost ready to pass out, when she walked in The Hunters cheered

"And here comes our awake-a-thon savior!" Springtrap said, Cheek gave a little smile before taking a seat next to Brent

"How ya feeling?" Brent asked

"Tired" she replied "I hardly got any sleep last night" she continued

"Me neither" Brent said "Hey, sorry about falling asleep on you...ya know during the challenge" he continued

"It's fine...at least we got to talk before you did" Cheek replied with a smile

"We sure did" Brent said with a chuckle...then they smiled at each other...the others caught on and of course started teasing them

"Brent and Cheek sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Max and Axel sang, Brent and Cheek glared at them

(Confessional -Max)

"Brent's awesome and in all honesty I think him and Cheek would look good together" Max started "But teasing friends is pretty funny!" He exclaimed

(Confessional End)

"Shut up you losers, leave them be" Krystal said

"Where's Chica?" Goldie asked changing the subject, everyone looked around before shrugging their shoulders

Meanwhile outside the dining hall Foxy and Chica were sitting at a picnic table eating breakfast and talking

"Oh my gosh did you really flash the camera when you were taking your high school class picture?" Chica asked through a laugh

"Yep" Foxy replied chuckling himself

"And you got away with it?" Chica asked

"Well not exactly, I got expelled and my parents weren't to happy about it either" Foxy said with a chuckle

"I'm sure they weren't flash boy" Chica said playful punching Foxy in the arm, Foxy laughed

(Confessional -Chica)

"Alright, becoming friends with him isn't the end of the world right?" Chica said curiously "Im still here to win and I'm not going to let Foxy's charm and his rugged good looks get to me" she continued

(Confessional End)

What the two didn't know was that Roxy was angrily watching them from the dining room window, glaring holes through Chica

(Horns Play)

"All contestants meet me at the bonfire pit ASAP!" Marionettes voice rang through the camp

"Time for another challenge" Foxy said as him and Chica stood up and started making their way towards the bonfire pit with the other contestants close behind

(At The Bonfire Pit)

"Good morning contestants!" Marionette exclaimed "Are you ready for another challenge?" He asked

"No" Beth replied

"Well to bad!" Marionette exclaimed "Now anyways the challenge for today is a triathlon!" He continued "Each team will choose six teammates to participate in this event...first will be swimming where a boat will take two of the six participants for each team out to the starting line...once the whistle blows one of the two members for each team will start...once the first member gets to the dock the second member will start...once both members make it to the dock the second set of two will be waiting by these nice shiny mountain bikes and once again one teammate will start and once that member makes it to the second checkpoint which is on the other side of those woods the second teammate will start-" Marionette was explaining but for cut off

"And how will we know when the first person makes it to the second checkpoint?" Autumn asked

"Yeah, if they're on the other side of the woods" Max added, Marionette smiled before taking a bullhorn and putting it up to Autumns ear

"I see everything remember!" Marionette replied through the bullhorn knocking Autumn off of her feet "Now can I finish explaining?" He asked, no one moved or said a thing "Good...now once both members make it to the second check point the final two members will start the final part of the triathlon the race to the base of the mountain also known as the finish line taking turns of course...first team to the finish line wins" he finished

(Confessional -Autumn)

"I'll tell ya what I want to do with that stupid bullhorn of his" Autumn said angrily

(Confessional End)

"Sounds easy enough" Randy said confidently

"It does doesn't it" Marionette said "Guess I forgot to mention you have to avoid the sharks in the water, being blindfolded while riding the bike and the land mines on the way to the finish line" he continued with a chuckle, everyone stared at him blankly

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you" Krystal said to Randy, Randy didn't know what to say

"So get decided which six you're going to use...you've got ten minutes starting...NOW!" Marionette said, after that the teams got together and started deciding

(With The Hunters)

"Anyone have any kind of special skill at any of the three challenges?" Brent asked

"I was on the swim team in high school" Krystal said, Brent nodded

"Looks like you're in" he said

"I have a good sense of hearing so I can probably get through the woods blind folded" Springtrap said

"It'll have to do" Brent said

"Wait a good sense of hearing?" Randy said curiously "How is that gonna help in a challenge like that?" He asked

"I can try and listen to where I'm going to keep myself on the path" Springtrap replied, Randy just looked at him but didn't say anything...then he looked up and saw Katy glaring at him...he gulped

"I use to jog as exercise" Cheek said, Brent smiled at her

"You're in" he said

"Come on playing favorites...you're only letting her in because she's your girlfriend" Randy complained, Brent and Cheek both blushed a little before Brent said anything

"S...she's not my girlfriend and I'm letting her in because did you not here her say she jogged as exercise?" Brent asked, Randy rolled his eyes

"I want in" he said

"And why would we put you in?" Springtrap asked

"Because why not?" Randy replied

"Look are you good at doing any of the three things we have to do?" Brent asked

"Yeah I can do all three!" Randy exclaimed, everyone laughed

"Look, I'll let you in but you better not cost us this challenge" Brent said

"Fine" Randy replied

"Alright that's four we need two more" Chica said

"I think you should be one of them" Goldie said to Brent

"Maybe" Brent replied " I guess I could do one of them" he continued

"Oooohhhh I want to help!" Max exclaimed "Im good at running!" He continued

"Alright you're in" Brent replied

"So it's settled then Brent, Cheek, Randy, Max, Springtrap and I will be competing" Krystal said, everyone nodded, Brent nodded

"Yep" he replied

(With The Scouts)

"Alright we don't have long to decide this" Freddy said

"So what are we going to do?" Autumn asked

"I can run" Foxy said, everyone looked at him

"Alright that's one" Freddy said

"I can too" Damien said, Freddy nodded

"This is going better then I thought" he said

"And I was always really good at swimming" Beth said

"You're in" Freddy said "Alright that's three" he continued

"We have to decide who's going to do the blindfolded bike thing" Clyde said

"How about you do it" Roxy said sarcastically

"Uh...no" Clyde replied, Roxy smirked

"What do you not know how to ride a bike...or are you scared?" Roxy asked but before Clyde could reply Roxy continued "Or...is it that you just don't want to help the team" she continued, that's what crossed the line for Clyde

"Fine I'll do it" he said looking at Roxy...then over to Freddy "I'm in" he said, Freddy nodded

"And what's your excuse?" Bonnie asked looking at Roxy

"My excuse for what?" Roxy asked

"Not helping, you're saying Clyde's scared or doesn't want to help...so what's your excuse?" Bonnie repeated

"I...I...uh" Roxy stuttered, all eyes were on her

"Cat got your tongue?" Bonnie asked

"Hey!" Autumn and Beth exclaimed at the same time

"Sorry" Bonnie apologized

"2 minutes!" Marionette exclaimed

"We have to hurry!" Damien exclaimed

"He's right, we still to pick two" Beth added

"I'll do the bike thing" Autumn said

"No I'll do it" Roxy said, everyone looked at her shocked "I want to prove that I'm not scared" she added

"Alright, and I guess I'll be the second swimmer" Freddy said "Polly, Autumn, Bonnie you ok with sitting this one out?" He asked, the three ladies nodded "Alright then" Freddy finished

"Times up!" Marionette exclaimed "Get the six contestants from each team at the the front of the dock" he continued, then the twelve contestants that are going to be competing stepped forward

"Alright whoever's competing in the swimming challenge put these on" Marionette said as he handed out four life jackets "The bikes are at the end of the dock, whoever's doing that part of the challenge pick a bike and wait by it" he continued "And finally whoever's doing the race, Fritz here is going to give you a ride to your positions" he finished as Frits pulled up in a golf cart, everyone started doing what they were supposed to

"Looks like Brent and Krystal will be swimming for The Hunters and Beth and Freddy will be swimming for The Scouts" Marionette said as a boat pulled up to the dock "This boat is going to take you four out to your starting position, remember decide who is going first and once the first swimmer makes it to the dock the second gets to go" Marionette explained, Freddy, Beth, Brent, and Krystal all nodded before climbing on the boat

"What about the rest of us?" Goldie asked

"You guys can follow along with everyone competing if you don't cheat or you can just go and wait at the finish line" Marionette replied

"What'll happen if you get caught cheating?" Autumn asked, Marionette smiled

"Your team will be disqualified and sent to the bonfire ceremony where it's almost a guarantee who will be voted off" Marionette replied happily, everyone looked at each other then Marionette looked out at the platform in the water that the first four contestants were on "Are you ready?!" He exclaimed through the bullhorn, the four contestants gave him a thumbs up "Alright then...when I blow the whistle the first swimmer can start!" He exclaimed again through the bullhorn

"Alright are you swimming first or am I?" Brent asked Krystal

"Doesn't matter to me" Krystal replied, Brent nodded

"I'll start then" He said, now it was Krystal's turn to nod

"Alright then" Krystal said, then Brent looked over and saw Freddy getting ready to jump

"You're starting Freddy?" Brent asked

"Sure am" Freddy replied, Brent nodded and stuck out his hand

"Good luck" Brent said, Freddy looked at his hand then shook it

(Confessional -Brent)

"Alright, we might be opponents...but you still gotta show good sportsmanship" Brent said

(Confessional End)

"Good luck to you too" Freddy said, then they got back into position

"On your mark..." Marionette started, Freddy and Brent looked at each other

"Get set..." Marionette continued, Brent and Freddy nodded at each other before looking forward

"GO!" Marionette exclaimed, Brent and Freddy were about to jump when they saw a group of shark fins appear in the water

"Crap, I forgot about the sharks" Freddy said

"Me too" Brent said, they looked at each other and both smirked before jumping in and quickly started paddling

"Come on Freddy!" The Scouts yelled

"Go Brent!" The Hunters yelled

As Freddy and Brent quickly swam the sharks finally noticed and started swimming towards them

"Watch out!" Krystal and Beth yelled catching both Brent and Freddy off guard as the sharks surrounded them, They went back to back

"What do we do?" Freddy asked in a panic

"Uh...I...uh" Brent was at a lost for words

"You have to do something!" Autumn exclaimed to the Marionette, Marionette was standing there with smiling and eating a hot dog

"Give me a minute this is to good!" Marionette exclaimed with his mouth full

"They're gonna kill them!" Goldie exclaimed

"Hold on!" Marionette replied, Goldie had enough he grabbed Marionette by his shirt collar and lifted him up causing Marionette to drop his hotdog

"My hotdog!" Marionette exclaimed

"Either you do something or I'm going to be feeding you to the sharks!" Goldie exclaimed, Autumn seen the hotdog on the ground and threw it out to the sharks in the water luring one of them away, she went wide eyed

(Confessional -Goldie)

"The fact that Marionette was will to just sit back and watch two contestants get eaten by sharks just proves furthermore that this show needs a new host" Goldie said

(Confessional End)

"WHERE ARE THOSE HOTDOGS!" Autumn exclaimed

"That was the last one!" Marionette replied

"Any kind of meat will work, where is it!" Autumn exclaimed

"Kitchen" Marionette hesitantly replied, Axel immediately took off running towards the dining hall bursting through the door and running to the freezing ripping it open and grabbing three big juicy steaks and just as quickly as he ran in running back to the dock with the steaks

"Got some!" Axel exclaimed, when Marionette saw he immediately went wide eyed

"Not my steak!" Marionette exclaimed

"Throw them to the sharks!" Goldie exclaimed which Axel replied by doing so, the sharks quickly swam towards the meat freeing Brent and Freddy to pass they quickly swam to the dock allowing Krystal and Beth to jump in the water quickly making their way to the dock as well...Krystal making it first with Beth climbing up almost at the same time.

Once the four first challenge competitors made it back Clyde and Randy took off heading towards the second post on their bikes, they were both quickly peddling as they also tried to listen and make sure they were staying on the path...but what they didn't know was they both started slowly swerving and heading straight towards each other

"Watch out!" Everyone watching yelled, but unfortunately it was to late and both Randy and Clyde crashed hard into each other flipping over their handle bars and smashing together and both roughly falling to the ground...everyone watching flinched

(Confessional -Clyde)

"All's I'm going to say is...OWWW!" Clyde exclaimed

(Confessional End)

"Get up!" Roxy yelled towards Clyde who was still laying on the ground thriving in pain

"Come on Randy!" The Hunters started cheering Randy on and he slowly started pulling himself to his feet, once he was up he quickly started feeling around for his bike and once he found it immediately hopped on it and started peddling again with Clyde doing the same thing shortly after.

After about another two minutes Randy carefully made it to the finish line and immediately fell over off the bike and landed on the ground, Back at the start for the second challenge Springtrap started racing his bike...Roxy was watching on with frustration growing...shortly after back at the finish line for the second event Clyde made it and did the same thing Randy did fell over...after he made it, back at the dock Roxy immediately hopped on her bike and quickly and carefully started peddling and listening for the grass just like the others

Just ahead of her though Springtrap was in the lead and getting very close to the finish line

"Come on Springstrap!" The Hunters yelled, that only helped Springtrap concentrate more and he eventually crossed the finish line "Yes!" The Hunters cheered as Cheek took off running to the final finish line, Roxy finally peddled up herself and Damien instantly took off running behind Cheek

"Come on Cheek you got this!" Brent exclaimed, everyone turned their attention to the two racing and started cheering for their respective teammate...but unbeknownst to them Roxy had a plan she quickly and quietly grabbed the blindfold that Springtrap had on and replaced it with one you could see through

"We're not losing for a third week in a row" she said to herself as she stuffed Springtraps blindfold in her pocket

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Oops" Roxy said

(Confessional End)

Back with Cheek and Damien, Cheek was still ahead of Damien that was until the land mines Marionette mentioned earlier started going off

"Holy #%*#!" Cheek and Damien exclaimed at the same time

(In The Edge Of The Woods)

" *laughing* man I love explosives!" Marionette exclaimed through later as he detonated another explosive

(With The Rest Of The Contestants)

"Marionette is such a %*€#" Autumn said, everyone nodded in agreement

Then an explosive went off a few feet in front of them causing everyone to jump back

"I heard that!" Marionette yelled

(Confessional -Autumn)

"I'm getting sick of that jerk off host!" Autumn exclaimed "If I told you what I would like to do to that weasel I would probably get kicked off the show" she continued

(Confessional End)

Cheek and Damien were still running and trying to avoid explosions...about a minute later Cheek made it to the finish line and practically dove over it go get away from the explosions...Damien did almost the exact same thing, almost immediately after Cheek crossed Max took off running full sprint followed shortly after by Foxy who was quickly catching up

"You're fast" Max said as Foxy caught up, Foxy looked at him and nodded

"Aye, what can I say...I've always loved runnin" Foxy replied as he started passing Max, which Max didn't like so he quickly started picking up his pace

"Something I don't tell a lot of people...but so do I" Max said as he started passing Foxy again, Foxy looked shocked at first but then smirked

"It's on" Foxy said as he picked up his pace once again

Max and Foxy were once again neck and neck as they kept trying to pass each other...and in doing so they completely forgot about the explosives until one went off sending both of them backwards...they both landed hard on the ground, everyone watching gasped

"Max!" Brent yelled

"Foxy!" Chica yelled, everyone looked at her

"He's on the other team!" Randy exclaimed

"So!" Chica replied

"So!" Randy exclaimed "You're cheering for the other team?" He asked but before Chica could reply Freddy interrupted them

"Look!" He exclaimed, everyone looked to where Foxy and Max were and saw them climbing to their feet

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed

Both Max and Foxy quickly started running again even though they were both hurt, it was neck and neck again and they were almost at the finish line when another explosive went off behind them sending both of them flying forward

"Really!" Springtrap exclaimed, it took a minute for the smoke to start clearing but when it did it showed both Max and Foxy laying right in front of the finish line with Foxy's hook extended right in front of the finish line and Max's right hand extended right behind the finish line...Cheek saw and instantly started celebrating...the rest of the competitors quickly made their way over there and saw what Cheek and Damien did and The Hunters started celebrating

Marionette walked up and looked at the outcome

"And it's looks like The Hunters take it!" Marionette exclaimed, The Hunters continued their celebration a couple medics showed up to help Foxy and Max and as the rest of the competitors were on their way back to camp Fritz stopped them

"Uh...sir we have a problem" He said to Marionette

"What is it?" Marionette asked

"Well when we were getting everything back together...we found this" Fritz said pulling out the see through blindfold, everyone was standing there watching on curiously

"Looks like one of the blindfolds from the bike race challenge" Goldie said

"It's a clear blindfold" Marionette said showing the blindfold to the competitors

"That means someone cheated" Jeremy said

"But who?" Beth asked no one in particular

"It was by the red bike if that helps" Fritz said, everyone immediately looked at Springtrap whom put his hands up defensively

"You cheated?" Brent asked

"N...no I swear" Springtrap replied

"Well regardless, Hunters are disqualified" Marionette said "Meaning The Scouts win this challenge" he continued, The Hunters excitement immediately died down

"How could you..."Krystal said disappointedly, Springtrap shook his head

"I didn't...I promise you I didn't" He said

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Kaboom" Roxy said before she started laughing

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Someone set me up!" Springtrap exclaimed "And I bet it was Randy" he continued

(Confessional End)

"See you guys at the bonfire ceremony tonight" Marionette said as he walked away, The Hunters looked from him back to Springtrap

"Tough break" Roxy said as she walked past, after she said that it almost instantly hit Randy who set Springtrap up...but after forming an alliance with her he didn't want to rat Roxy out even though it would have been the right thing to do

"Guys..." Springtrap said as The Hunters started walking away, Katy stopped and put her hand on Springtraps shoulder

"I believe you" She said before walking away

(At The Bonfire Ceremony)

"Alright, I have 10 pizza slices tonight and there are 11 of you... So one of you will be walking the dock of shame and catching a ride on the boat of losers tonight" Marionette started "When I call your name came get your slice" he finished

"Cheek...Max" Marionette said, the two of them went and got their slices

"Goldie...Jeremy...Brent" Marionette said, the three of them went and got their slices

"Krystal...Katy...Axel" Marionette said, both of them went and got their slices

Chica, Randy, and Springtrap looked at each other

"One of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said as he looked at the three, and after another moment of silence he finally spoke "Randy" he said, Randy smiled and went and grabbed his slice...but almost instantly started feeling guilty

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Chica, Springtrap...there is only one slice left...one of you will be leaving tonight" Marionette said Springtrap and Chica looked at each other nervously

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Marionette stood there holding the last pizza slice staring at the now very tensed Springtrap and Chica, Springtrap looked towards the other competitors which all of them looked like they felt bad about something

"Chica..." Marionette finally said, Chica stood up and went an grabbed her slice

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"I believe you have a date with the boat of losers" Marionette said to Springtrap

Springtrap stood up and looked towards the others

"I wish you would have believed me, I didn't cheat" Springtrap said "Guess it doesn't matter now anyways to try and convince you guys otherwise" he continued

"We're sorry dude" Brent said sympathetically, Springtrap nodded

"I didn't vote for you" Katy said, everyone looked at her

"You didn't?" Springtrap asked

"No, I didn't" Katy replied "I know you're innocent" she continued

"Thank you" Springtrap said before hugging Katy

"You're welcome" Katy said as she hugged him back, once they broke the hug Springtrap started walking away

"Bye Springtrap" Chica said

"Bye bro" Brent said

(At The Dock)

Springtrap walked down the dock and climbed onto the boat with a smile on his face, knowing even though he was eliminated at least he made some new friends.

Well that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	7. BoobyTrap Island

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, teams had to choose six participants for Total Drama Fazbears first triathlon" Marionette started Brent, Krystal, Freddy, and Beth managed to survive the first event swimming...after almost being devoured by sharks...but The Hunters would quickly take the lead as Randy after crashing into Clyde managed to cross the finish line first in the blindfolded bike challenge and The Huntets luck would continue as Springtrap would cross before Roxy allowing Cheek to start the third challenge before The Scouts and after barley out racing Damien...and almost getting blown up it would come down to Max and Foxy to decide the tie breaker" Marionette continued "And after both contestants got blown up not once but twice...the deciding factor would be Max's paw that helped secure what we thought would be a victory for The Hunters only to be taken away by Roxy's underhanded tactics ultimately not only taking the victory from The Hunters but being the cause of Springtraps elimination" Marionette finished

"What will happen this week, find out now...only on"

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

"Morning" Brent said as he jumped out of his bed

"Mor-*yawn*-ning" Goldie replied

"Where are you going so early?" Jeremy asked

"Jog" Brent replied, the guys looked at each other and smirked

"Your girlfriend going with you?" Max asked, Brent blushed but tried to hide it

"H...how many times do I have to tell you guys...s...she's not my girlfriend" Brent said

"Suuurrrreeee" Jeremy said only to have Brent throw someone's suitcase at him

(Confessional -Brent)

"Alright, all everyone's been doing since I've started hanging out with Cheek is bothering me about it" Brent started "It's really annoying me...honesty...I mean I know they're only joking but still" He finished

(Confessional End)

Meanwhile in the girls side of the cabin Cheek was quickly getting dressed

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Katy asked

"Going for a jog" Cheek replied without looking away from what she was doing

"You wouldn't be in such a hurry if it was just a jog" Chica said, Chica and Katy sat there a minute before it clicked "You're going jogging with Brent aren't you!" Chica exclaimed, Cheek froze and a smile started forming on her face

"M...maybe" Cheek stuttered

"I knew it!" Chica exclaimed, but before Cheek could say anything else there was a knock on the door

"That your boyfriend?" Chica asked, Cheek blushed...then made her way to the door and opened it revealing Brent

"Ready?" He asked, Cheek was smiling

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Look, I know they're just messing around but I really wish everyone would stop teasing me about this Brent thing...we're just friends" Cheek started "Unless...you've heard something different...have you?" She asked

(Confessional End)

"Sure am!" She exclaimed before walking out the door and closing it behind her, after she was gone Katy and Chica looked at each other and laughed

(With The Scouts)

"I'm gonna go for a swim...anyone wanna join me?" Damien asked

(Confessional -Damien)

"See what these guys don't know is that I use to take a swim around my neighbors pool everyone morning" Damien said "They don't know that but..." He trailed off

(Confessional End)

"Aye, might as well" Foxy said climbing off his bed

"I'll come too" Clyde said

"Sweet" Damien said, after that Clyde and Foxy quickly got their swim trunks on and the three of them headed out

"Where are you three going?" Polly asked as Damien, Foxy, and Clyde walked past

"For a swim" Clyde said, then he noticed Bonnie walking into the dining hall

"Come on Clyde" Damien said breaking Clyde from his thought

"Uh...I'll catch up" Clyde said, Foxy and Damien didn't ask any questions

"Alright" Damien said as him and Foxy walked off

Clyde then headed towards the dining hall, when he got in there he saw all the female Scouts except Polly eating breakfast

"Uh...hey ladies" Clyde said as he walked up, Bonnie instantly smiled

"Hey Clyde" The females replied

"What's up?" Bonnie asked

"Uh...a couple of the guys and I are going to go for a swim...just wanted to see any of you wanted to join us" Clyde asked

(Confessional -Clyde)

"Doesn't hurt to ask" Clyde said with a smile

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Bonnie)

"This is a perfect opportunity to model my new swim suit for my honey bunny" Bonnie said with a giggle

(Confessional End)

"I'd love too!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Yeah, a little morning swim couldn't hurt" Beth said

"Awesome, I'll go tell the guys" Clyde said

"Alright, we'll meet you out there" Bonnie said, Clyde nodded and walked out of the dining area and made his way to the dock, when he got there Damien was the first to speak

"What's up?" Damien asked

"Some of the ladies are going to be joining us" Clyde said, Damien and Foxy looked at each other

"Bonnie?" They said at the same time, Clyde smiled a little

"Maybe" he replied, Foxy and Damien laughed

"What are you laughing at me for Foxy?" Clyde asked "I've seen the way you've been eyeing Chica" he continued with a smirk growing on his face, Foxy's cheeks instantly turned red

"Uh...we're just friends s'all" Foxy replied

"Sure you are" Clyde said

"It's true!" Foxy exclaimed

"Uh...huh" Clyde said

"It is" Foxy said, then they stopped their arguing when they saw Damien's jaw drop

"What is it?" Clyde asked, Damien pointed to the other end of the dock...Foxy and Clyde looked and Clyde's jaw dropped too...on the other end of the dock was Autumn, Beth, Polly, and Bonnie in their (almost revealing) bikinis...Autumn wearing a dark blue top and bottom with light blue stripes, Beth wearing a lime green top and bottom with palm trees on them, Polly wearing a plain black top and bottom, and Bonnie wearing a baby blue top and bottom with white skulls on the top

"It's not polite to stare you know" Autumn said as she walked past, Clyde and Damien still didn't move

"How do I look?" Bonnie asked walking up to Clyde

"I...uh...you-" Clyde was stuttering was stopped when Bonnie put a finger over his mouth

"I knew you'd like it" She said, Clyde smiled

Then Damien looked at Beth and Autumn

"So, you ladies look nice" Damien said raising and lowering his eyebrows at them, they looked at each other

"Save it skater boy" Autumn said before her and Beth pushed him into the water, they jumped in after splashing Foxy doing so...he chuckled then jumped in himself...Bonnie and Clyde looked at each other before jumping in too

"Come on in Polly...waters great!" Beth exclaimed

"Might in a few...gonna enjoy the sun for right now" Polly replied as she sat down in a beach chair that was on the dock

(With Brent and Cheek)

"This is nice" Cheek said as her and Brent ran the trail leading around the island

"Yeah, it is" Brent replied "A nice break from those challenges" he continued

"Definitely" Cheek said, then it went silent a minute

"So...how you been?" Brent asked trying to make conversation, Cheek looked over at him and smiled

(Confessional -Brent)

"Alright, going into a weird silence isn't going to make me look good infront of her" Brent started "I need to get better at talking to her" he continued

(Confessional End)

"Good" Cheek replied "You?" She asked, Brent smiled

"Good...a lot better these passed few day honestly" Brent replied

"Why is that?" Cheek asked with a smirk but before Brent could reply him and Cheek fell in a giant hole that someone had dug

"AHHH!" him and Cheek yelled as they fell and landed hard on the ground

"Uhhhh...are you alright?" Brent moaned as he sat up

"Yeah" Cheek replied as she did the same "What the heck" she said as she looked around the 15 foot deep hole

"Where did this come from ?" Brent asked as he stood up and reached his arm out to help Cheek up

"I don't know" Cheek replied as Brent pulled her up

Meanwhile in the equipment truck Marionette was sitting there laughing as he watched the screens

"See this is funny" Marionette said

"Shouldn't you have told the contestants about the next challenge?" Fritz asked, Marionette looked at him

"If they would've all gone to the dinning hall for breakfast like they were supposed to I would have"Marionette replied "Now go get Brent and Cheek out of that hole and everyone that jumped in the lake this morning out of that fishnet and bring them here" he continued

"Yes sir" Fritz said before he walked out of the trailer

(With Brent and Cheek)

"Hey, someone help!" Brent yelled

"Anyone!" Cheek yelled

"Goldie! Max! Axel!" Brent yelled

"Chica! Krystal!" Cheek yelled

"No one can hear us" Brent said

"This has to be Marionettes doing" Cheek said, Brent nodded

"More than likely" he replied

"What do we do now?" Cheek asked

"Nothin we can do but wait...they'll eventually get worried enough to come looking" Brent replied, Cheek got a worried look

"I hope" she said, Brent walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder...she blushed

"Trust me, they will" he said

(At The Dock)

"What the heck!" Clyde yelled

"Where did this even come from?" Autumn asked as her, Beth, Bonnie, Clyde, Foxy, and Damien tried to get out of the fish net

(Confessional -Beth)

"So...one minute we're swimming and the next we're trying to fight out of a fishnet" Beth said "Sounds about right" she continued

(Confessional End)

"I don't know" Foxy replied

"Foxy!" Beth exclaimed

"What is it?" Foxy asked "And ya know I'm right here...ye didn't have ta yell in me ear" He continued

"Can't you try and cut through this thing with your hook?" Autumn asked

"Ya know I didn't even think of that" Foxy said as he took his hook and cut through the net allowing everyone to swim out of it and quickly climb onto the dock

(Confessional -Foxy)

"I can't believe that me havin a hook slipped me mind" Foxy said

(Confessional End)

"I found some scissors...and you guys got out" Polly said as she ran back to the dock

"Yeah...Foxy used his hook" Damien said

"Oh..." Polly said

(With Cheek and Brent)

"You think they've started worrying yet?" Cheek asked, Brent shrugged his shoulders

"Don't know...maybe" he replied

"Hey" they heard a voice, Brent and Cheek quickly jumped on their feet and looked to where they heard the voice

"You're that Fritz guy, right?" Cheek asked

"Yeah I am" Fritz replied

"Awesome, well can you like get us out of here?" Brent asked

"That's why I'm here" he replied as he dropped a rope down "One at a time" he continued, Brent and Cheek looked at each other

"You go first" Brent said

"Ok, thank you" Cheek replied as she grabbed the rope and Fritz started pulling her up, about a minute later Fritz pulled her out of the hole and then threw the rope back down for Brent to do the same thing...after Brent was out him and Cheek surrounded Fritz

"Now explain to me why there is a 15 foot hole in the middle of the path we walk on" Brent demanded

"Mr. Marionette will explain everything, I have to go help the others first before I take you guys to him" Fritz replied before he started walking off

"Help the others?" Cheek started "What do you mean?" She asked

"Just follow me" Fritz replied as he continued walking, Brent and Cheek looked at each other before they started following

(At The Dock)

"I guarantee you Marionettes behind this" Foxy said

"More than likely" Bonnie replied

"He's not gonna like me when I get my hands on him" Autumn said

(Confessional -Autumn)

"I hate that tall lanky narcissistic jerk so much!" Autumn exclaimed

(Confessional End)

As the 'fishnet' contestants were walking they ran into Fritz, Brent, and Cheek

"You!" Foxy said as he walked up to Fritz "Who planned the fishnet thing?" He asked

"Fishnet?" Brent said curiously, Foxy looked at Brent and Cheek

"What happened to you guys?" Beth asked noticing the two were covered in dirt

"We were jogging and fell into a 15 foot hole in the middle of the path" Brent replied, that just seemed to anger Foxy even more

"You've got about thirty seconds to explain ta me what's goin on" Foxy said angrily

"Listen, follow me...Mr. Marionette will explain everything" Fritz said

"So Marionette is behind this!" Autumn exclaimed

"I knew it!" Foxy exclaimed

"Just follow me" Fritz said as he started walking towards the equipment truck

(At The Equipment Truck)

Marionette was sitting there with his feet on the desk watching the cameras when he heard a knock

"Come in" he called then the door opened

"I got them sir" Fritz said, Marionette nodded

"Good" he replied as he stood up and started making his way to the door, when he walked out the door Autumn immediately tried to pounce him but Beth and Bonnie held her back

"Calm down!" Beth exclaimed

"He trapped us in a fishnet!" Autumn replied

"And we got out...so just calm down" Beth said, that's when Autumn stopped fighting

(Confessional -Beth)

"My sister had always had...a bad temper...and seeing how she doesn't like Marionette...those two things don't mix really well" Beth said

(Confessional End)

"Fine" she said as she stood there with her arms crossed

"Now, explain to us why we ended up in a hole and they ended up in a fishnet" Brent said

"Alright, it's today's challenge" Marionette replied

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed

"Why didn't ye tell us?" Foxy asked

"Because I never got a chance to because everyone decided to do their own thing instead of go to the dining hall this morning" Marionette replied

"That's no excuse...you could have waited" Bonnie said

"I could have...but I didn't want to" Marionette replied with a smirk

"So what's the point of this challenge anyways?" Clyde asked, Marionette smiled

"To see who could avoid the boobytraps I have set up around the island the longest" Marionette replied "Meaning...all of you are eliminated!" He exclaimed

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed again

"That's not fair...how were we supposed to avoid the traps when we didn't even know there was a challenge going on?" Cheek asked

"Ya should have gone to the dining hall like you were supposed to" Marionette replied, at that point Autumn went to pounce him but once again Bonnie and Beth held her back "So The Hunters are down to Chica, Jeremy, Krystal, Katy, Randy, Max, Axel, and Goldie and The Scouts are down to Polly, Roxy, and Freddy" he continued

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Of course Marionette screws us over like this" Cheek started "Jerk" she finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Clyde)

"Marionette really played us huh" Clyde said

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Autumn)

"And now all of you see why I hate this guy so much" Autumn said

(Confessional End)

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Beth asked

"Sit here and wait until we have a winner" Marionette replied as he started walking back into the equipment truck

"Are you going to tell the others about the challenge?" Clyde asked

"Nope" Marionette replied as he disappeared into the truck

"Well this is great" Autumn said

(Back At Camp)

Randy had followed Roxy into the woods to discuss a plan Roxy had come up with but what they didn't know was the Katy had seen them disappear so she decided to play spy and follow them

"Alright, now that Springtrap is out of the way we need to try and figure out who we should eliminate next" Roxy said, Randy nodded...but deep down he did feel bad for what happened to Springtrap

"Alright right now I would say Brent and Chica are the biggest threats on your team and Freddy and Autumn are the biggest threats on mine" Roxy said

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Randy was so easy to trick" Roxy started "I almost feel sorry for him...I don't...but almost" she finished

(Confessional End)

"Why Chica?" Randy asked, Roxy smirked

"It doesn't matter why Chica, we just have to find a way to get her out of here" Roxy replied, Randy thought a minute

"Is it because she likes Foxy?" Randy asked, Roxy glared at him

"I'm not going to explain my reasoning to you, we just need to get the chicken out of here" Roxy replied

"But I think there are bigger threats here right now than her" Randy said, Katy walked up at that moment and hid behind a bush...Roxy heard and squinted her eyes as she looked around

(Confessional -Randy)

"I agree that Brent is a threat...and that's mainly because all of the other Hunters look up to him like the leader" Randy started "But Chica...really?" He continued "I know Roxy doesn't like her because of this whole thing with Foxy but this isn't high school we're here to win money...not each others hearts" he finished

(Confessional End)

"What is-" Randy was speaking but was cut off by Roxy's finger

"Shhh" Roxy shushed him "I heard something" she said as she looked around, Katy quietly sunk down into the bush...Roxy looked at the bush and glared at it then pulled Randy close to whisper in his ear "We will discuss this more later" she said before walking away...Randy was standing there looking around when Katy appeared out of the bush startling him

"Ahh!" He exclaimed jumping back "You've gotta stop doing that" he continued crossing his arms "What do you want?" He asked

"What do I want!" Katy exclaimed "Why have you been so buddy-buddy lately with Roxy?" She asked

"I don't know what you mean" Randy replied

"You know exactly what I mean!" Katy exclaimed

"Alright, why does it make you so mad that I have been hanging out with Roxy but you are perfectly ok with Chica hanging out with Foxy when he's on the other team too!" Randy exclaimed

"Because Roxy a manipulative, lying, backstabbing cheater and I know she has something to do with why Springtrap was eliminated the other night" Katy replied, at that point Randy started looking nervous

"How do you know?!" Randy asked

"Because and I'm starting to get the feeling that you were in on it too!" Katy replied

(Confessional -Katy)

"Alright, that whole thing with Springtrap wasn't a coincidence" Katy started "I know Roxy was behind it and I'm starting to get the feeling that Randy helped her" she finished

(Confessional End)

"You have no proof" Randy said, then he heard something in the woods and started looking around

"I don't need proof! You proving it to me right now-" Katy was saying but was interrupted by Randy

"Watch out!" He yelled as he pushed Katy backwards nearly avoiding a dart that was flying at her, but while pushing her back he didn't notice the trip wire and the cage that was hanging from the tree just above them...Katy tripped over the trip wire causing the cage to drop and lock her in

"What the heck!" Katy exclaimed, Randy looked at her and started making his way towards the cage and tried lifting it but to no avail

"Uh...I can't lift it" Randy said

"Where did this even come from?" Katy asked as she shook the bars

"I don't know but I'll go get help" Randy said before he started walking away...but unfortunately he walked right into another trap as he stepped in the middle of a rope that was set up under a pile of leaves that as soon as he stepped in it tightened around his ankle and yanked him up leaving him hanging upside side by his ankle from a tree...Katy facepalmed

"Now what?" She asked

"Help!" Randy yelled

(Back At The Equipment Truck)

"Hahahaha" Marionette laughed as he watched Katy and Randy fall to some of his traps, he stood up and walked to the door of the truck and stuck his head out to tell the competitors the news

"Katy and Randy are out!" Marionette exclaimed, Brent and Cheek shook their heads...The Scouts sighed in relief "Fritz go fetch the two of them for me" he continued

"Right away sir" Fritz said before walking off

"Where is everyone?" Krystal asked Chica as they walked into the dining hall and saw Goldie sitting at The Hunters table and Freddy sitting at The Scouts table

"You guys do know you won't get executed for talking to each other right?" Chica asked

"With the way everyone's been treating this Foxy, Chica thing we don't want to risk it" Goldie said, they looked at Freddy and he nodded

"Alright" Chica said

(With Jeremy)

"Bathroom! Bathroom! Bathroom!" Jeremy exclaimed as he ran into the bathroom and kicked open a stall door and practically ripped his pants off

"Ahhhhhhh" he said as he plopped himself on the toilet to empty his...stomach, about five minutes later when he tried to pull himself off the seat...he couldn't...he tried and tried and tried but he just couldn't "What the heck" he said as he looked around and saw a bottle of Permanent Super Glue...his eyes went wide "AHHHHHH!" He yelled

(Back At The Equipment Truck)

Everyone was sitting there waiting when they heard "AHHHHHH!" Ring around the island...everyone was immediately startled by it

"What was that?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know" Brent said...then Marionette fell out of the truck laughing

"What is it?" Autumn asked, Marionette looked at her

"Jeremy's out!" Marionette exclaimed through laughter

(With Katy and Randy)

"Do you think anyone's looking for us yet?" Katy asked

"Duh...ah...blghr" Randy replied...cause at that point he was starting to become delusional from hanging upside down for so long, Katy shook her head...then Fritz appeared from the woods

"You!" Katy exclaimed "Help!" She continued, then Fritz walked to the cage and pulled out a key to unlock the cage door "Thank you" Katy said walking out of the cage and immediately walking over to Randy..."We have to get him down" she said looking at Fritz...and without saying a word Fritz walked over to the tree, pulled out a pocket knife, and cut the rope causing Randy to fall hard onto the ground

"Blghr...aghjt...dirifd" Randy mumbled as he lay on the ground, Katy ran over to him to help

"Randy, are you ok?" Katy asked, Randy looked at her but before he could say anything the three of them heard a scream

"AHHHHHH!" They heard, it immediately caught everyone off guard

"What was that?" Katy asked

"Come with me" Fritz said, Katy nodded, then helped Randy up before they started following Fritz

(With Jeremy)

"Marionette!" Jeremy screamed "Im going to kill you!" He yelled, then Fritz, Randy, and Katy entered the restroom

"Jeremy?" Katy asked

"Katy!" Randy exclaimed "Help me!" He continued

"Uh...what happened?" Katy asked

"Marionette...put permanent super glue on the toilet seat that I didn't find out about until I was trying to get off the toilet" Jeremy replied

"Oh" Katy replied "So...you're butt is super glued to the toilet?" She asked

"Yes" Jeremy replied

"I got this" Fritz replied before walking into the stall

"Uh...what are you...no wait...AHHHH!" Jeremy yelled as Fritz forcefully ripped him from the toilet set, Katy flinched

(With Axel)

He was lying in his bed reading a comic book when his stomach started growling

"Guess I should go grab a bite to eat" Axel said as he set his comic down, jumped out of bed and started making his way to the dining hall

On his way to the dining hall though he ran into Roxy who was just now making her way out of the woods

"Hey watch it!" Roxy yelled

"You watch it bro...ette" Axel replied, then Roxy stood up and continued on her way...Axel watched her walk away before shaking his head and continuing on his

(Confessional -Axel)

"I don't know what's up with that Roxy chick, but I seriously don't like her bro" Axel said

(Confessional End)

Once he made his way to the dining hall he saw Freddy sitting alone at one table and Goldie, Chica, and Krystal sitting at another

"Uh...where is everyone?" Axel asked getting everyone's attention

"Don't know, haven't seen most of them since this morning" Chica replied

"Oh...well I just came to grab a bite to eat" Axel replied walking into the kitchen

(At The Equipment Truck)

Fritz, Randy, and Katy walked up wheeling Jeremy (who was laying on his stomach) on a stretcher, most of the other contestants jumped to their feet

"What happened to you?" Autumn asked, Jeremy didn't reply

"Marionette put super glue on the toilet seats" Katy answered for him

"Ow" Beth said, Marionette then came walking out of the truck

"Katy, Randy, Jeremy glad you could join us!" Marionette exclaimed

"What is going on?" Katy asked "First I end up in a cage and Randy ends up hanging upside down from a tree and then Jeremy ends up glued to a toilet" Katy said

"Well first, this is all part of today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed "And second since you guys couldn't avoid the traps...you're out" he continued

"What!" Katy exclaimed "Part of today's challenge you never said anything" she continued

"Join the club" Autumn said, Katy looked at everyone that was there

"Does that mean all of you are out too?" She asked, everyone nodded

"Crap" She muttered

(With Max)

Max was sitting under a tree close to camp with his hands behind his head day dreaming until he heard a noise from a nearby bush...he quickly opened his eyes and jumped up

"Who's there?" He asked "Brent? Goldie?" He said curiously, when everything went back to being silent he just blew it off and sat back down...but getting relaxed again didn't last to long as he heard the noise in the bush again...he quickly jumped up again

"Alright guys, I know you're there...this isn't funny" Max said "Come on out" he continued but again with no reply...he slowly started making his way to the bush and parted it to see into it but was met with something being sprayed in his eyes "AHHHH!" He yelled as he fell backwards "IT BURNS!" He continued yelling

Polly who was nearby heard Max's screams and came running

"Max what happened?!" She exclaimed as she went to his aid

"Something got sprayed in my eyes!" He yelled

"What...who did it?" She asked

"That bush!" He exclaimed, Polly got up and made her way to the bush "Polly no!" Max yelled but it was to late...Polly looked into the bush to try and find what sprayed Max but she got sprayed herself

"AHHHH!" Polly yelled

(Confessional -Polly)

"Alright, I'll admit I didn't think that one through" Polly said

(Confessional End)

(With Axel)

Axel was walking back into The Hunters cabin with his newly made sandwich when he noticed his comic book wasn't on his bed where he left it

"What?" He said curiously, he sat his sandwich down on the dresser and started looking for his comic book...he looked under the beds, under the covers, in the drawers, under the lose floor board where Max keeps his chew bone he thinks no one knows about and nothing...he couldn't find it...then just as he was about to give up he looked out the window and saw his comic book sitting in a pile of leaves under a tree "How did it get out there?" He questioned, after that he quickly made his way outside and to the tree "Not cool Damien" he said as he was bending down to pick it up...but what he didn't notice was the net that it was sitting on and as soon as he grabbed the book the net closed and went up to a dangling position with Axel and his comic book inside "What the heck!" Axel exclaimed "Damien not cool bro!" He yelled

(With Fritz)

Fritz was on his way back from getting Max and Polly when he heard Axels yelling and saw him dangling in the net...Fritz sighed and walked over to the tree with a blinded Max and Polly close behind

"You Fritz bro, help!" Axel yelled

"That's what I'm here for" Fritz replied as he gut the rope holding the net up and Axel fell to the ground

"Couldn't you have been a little more careful?" Axel asked

"I don't get paid enough to be 'a little more careful' " Fritz replied "Now follow me" he said as he started leading Axel, Polly, and Max back to the others

(In The Dining Hall)

Roxy had decided to go make herself something to eat, but wasn't to happy to see Chica in there when she got there...she huffed at her as she walked into the kitchen...Chica just glared in reply

(Confessional -Chica)

"Roxy is really getting on my last nerves" Chica started "I have done nothing to her for her to hate me as much as she does" she continued

(Confessional End)

"Just ignore her" Krystal said, Chica looked at her

"I don't know what I've done for her to hate me" Chica said

"Who knows" Krystal said "Maybe she's just a *bleep*" she continued earning a laugh from Chica

"Probably" Chica said through a laugh, then Goldie started to get up "Where are you going?" Chica asked

"Refill" Goldie said chuckling shaking his empty cup

"Ok" Chica replied with a chuckle of her own

Goldie then made his way into the kitchen, where he saw Roxy making a sandwich...he plain as day just ignored her

"Aren't you going to say something?" Roxy asked

"What do you want me to say?" Goldie replied as he filled his cup

"I don't know, thought you and your brother were supposed to be polite" Roxy said, Goldie let out a little laugh

"We're polite to people who deserve it...and you're definitely not one of them" Goldie replied, Roxy clearly took offense to that

"You listen to me, I deserve to be treated with respect" Roxy said

"You have to earn that...you don't get to go around treating people like crap and then expect those same people to treat you with respect" Goldie replied, Roxy had clearly heard enough she quickly grabbed her sandwich and nudged past Goldie to get out of the kitchen

Goldie stood there and shook his head after she was gone, then noticed the food she didn't put away he quickly gathered everything and put it back where it needed to go before opening the freezing to get some ice only to find there was none

"Crap" Goldie mumbled before walking to the big walk in freezer opening and walking inside to grab some ice from there...but unfortunately for him what he didn't notice was the trip wire he rammed his leg into when he was walking by tipping over a bucket of water all over him and causing him to slip and land on a huge chunk of ice that was sitting in there "AHHHH" Goldie yelled "Cold! Cold! Cold!" He exclaimed and something he didn't notice was that the trip wire not only spilled the water but it closed the freezer door on him...when he seen that the door was closed he quickly got up and ran to it and tried to open it and when he couldn't he started pounding on it "Help!" He yelled

Roxy walked back out into the other room angrily Chica, Krystal and Freddy noticed

"What's your problem?" Freddy asked

"Your brother!" Roxy exclaimed, Freddy chuckled

"Yeah, he can be a handful" Freddy replied, Chica and Krystal laughed at that too

"What are you laughing at chicken girl?!" Roxy exclaimed, Chica stood up angrily

"Excuse me?" She said angrily

"You heard me" Roxy replied, that's when Chica got in her face

"Listen to me, I don't know what I did to you but I'm sick and tired of the way you've been treating me!" Chica yelled

"You're tired of the way I've been treating you!" Roxy yelled back "Im sick and tired of you trying to steal Foxy from me!" She continued, Chica and Krystal's mouths both opened

(Confessional -Chica)

"This whole thing has been about Foxy!" Chica yelled "Roxy wants to start a war with me over him...it's on!" She continued

(Confessional End)

"Foxy...this whole thing has been about Foxy!" Chica yelled, Roxy crossed her arms "You know what queen bee...it's on now!" Chica yelled as she started to storm towards the door

"Where are you going?" Roxy asked

"Doesn't matter" Chica replied, Roxy started stomping up to her but Chica got to the door first swinging it open and nearly avoiding the bucket of red paint the flew down and splashed all over Roxy...everyone stood there silent a minute until

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxy screamed, Chica looked at Krystal then Freddy and just like her they were silent "YOU'RE FINISHED CHICKEN!" Roxy yelled as she stormed out of the dining hall...after she was gone the silence from Freddy, Krystal, and Chica continued until all at once they all broke out into a hysterical laughter

"Did you see her face!" Chica laughed only causing the other two to laugh even harder

"She's on my team and even I think she deserved that!" Freddy exclaimed "And Goldie missed it!" He continued Chica kept laughing but Krystal stopped

"Where is Goldie?" Krystal said curiously as she got up and made her way into the kitchen...with no sign of Goldie anywhere "Goldie" she called but with no response...until she heard a bang on the freezer door

She slowly made her way towards it "Goldie?" She asked before opening the door revealing and now blue furred Goldie sitting on the floor shivering "Goldie!" Krystal exclaimed before making her way to the frozen bear "Goldie what happened?" She asked

"Tttttrrrriiippp wiiirrreee...buuuucccckkkeeett...ccccoooolllllddddd" A shivering Goldie replied

"Come on" Krystal said helping him up and out of the freezer

Freddy and Chica were still sitting in the other room laughing but it quickly stopped when Krystal and Goldie walked in

"Goldie!" Freddy exclaimed as he made his way to his frozen brother "What happened?" He asked

"He said something about a bucket and tripwire" Krystal started "I found him locked in the freezer" she continued

"I'll take him to the infirmary" Krystal said walking Goldie out of the dining hall

"Thank you" Freddy said

"No problem" Krystal called as her and Goldie disappeared

(At The Equipment Truck)

"Go get Roxy, and in about two minutes Krystal" Marionette said, Fritz nodded before heading out of the truck

(With Krystal)

She had just dropped Goldie off in the infirmary and was on her way back to the dining hall when she saw what looked like a shadow in The Hunters cabin "What the heck" she said as she made her way towards the cabin "Brent...Max...Cheek?" Krystal called but didn't get a response...she started to get more curious and walked up to the door opening it only to have two bowling balls roll out of nowhere rolling under her feet taking her rolling away from the camp, down the dock and into the lake

(With Freddy and Chica)

"Wonder what's taking Krystal" Chica said

"She probably wanted to stay and make sure Goldie was ok" Freddy replied

"I'm gonna go find her" Chica said as she started to get up

"No I'll go, gonna go check on Goldie anyways I'll tell Krystal you're looking for her if I see her" Freddy said, Chica nodded

"Thanks Freddy" Chica said

"You're welcome" Freddy replied as he started walking out the door

(With Fritz)

He had just gathered Goldie and Krystal and was trying to get Roxy to follow him but she refused

"Get out of here you little dweeb!" Roxy yelled

"Mr. Marionette-" Fritz started but was cut off

"I don't care what Mr. Marionette said...GET OUT!" Roxy continued yelling

(With Chica)

Chica had been sitting in the dining hall waiting for someone to come back when she spilled her drink on herself "Crap" Chica said "Can't sit in wet clothes" she continued as she got up and made her way to The Hunters cabin

When she got there she noticed the door was open..."Hmm" she said curiously "Wonder who left the door open" she questioned as she made her way into the cabin and quickly made her way to her drawer but when she opened it an explosion of white powder blinded her "AHHHH!" She yelled as she stumbled backwards and slipped on some marbles and fell hard into a bucket

(At The Equipment Truck)

"And we have a winner!" Marionette exclaimed as he came walking out of the truck, everyone (except Jeremy) immediately jumped to their feet

"WHO!" Everyone yelled, Marionette chuckled

"The Scouts!" Marionette exclaimed, The Scouts started celebrating...The Hunters just looked disappointed "That means Hunters...I will see you guys tonight" he continued

(At The Bonfire Ceremony)

"Hunters your bad luck continued this week" Marionette started "Two injuries...geez" he continued

"It's your fault!" Chica exclaimed "Do you know how long it's going to take to get all of this powder out of my feathers?" She asked angrily, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Don't care" he said "Now anyways you know the rules...there are only 9 slices here meaning one of you will be going home tonight" he continued "If you don't get a slice you must walk down the dock of shame...take a ride on the boat of losers...and never return...when I call your name...come get a slice" he finished

"Max...Krystal...Katy...Chica" Marionette called, the four of them went and got their slices

"Goldie...Brent...Randy" Marionette said, the three of them went and got their slices

Cheek, Axel, and Jeremy looked at each other...Brent started looking worried too.

"Cheek..." Marionette called, her and Brent both breathed a sigh of relief

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Axel, Jeremy one of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said, Axel and Jeremy (who was still laying on the stretcher) looked at each other

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Jeremy and Axel started to get more and more nervous as Marionette stood there with the last pizza slice with a smirk on his face...almost in a mocking manner

"...Axel" Marionette finally said, Axel breathed a sigh of relief as he got up and went and got his slice

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"Jeremy I believe you have a date with the boat of losers" Marionette said, Jeremy glared at him

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET THERE YOU IDIOT?!" Jeremy snapped " YOU FRICKIN GLUED ME TO A TOILET!" He continued, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Fritz" Marionette called "Deliver him to the boat of losers" he continued

"Yes Mr. Marionette" Fritz said as he started pushing the stretcher to the dock

"Bye Jeremy!" Chica said

"OH SHUT UP!" Jeremy yelled, Chica looked offended by that "YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN GOING GO NOTICE THAT IM GONE!" He continued as Fritz got to the dock, put his foot on the stretcher and kicked it the rest of the way down sending Jeremy crashing hard into the boat "Owwww" he moaned as the boat pulled away.

Well that's it for chapter 6...unintentionally the longest chapter I have written...hope you enjoyed.

Also just wanted to let you know I have final exams for my first semester classes coming up next week so Chapter 7 might be delayed and I want to apologize in advance for that.


	8. DodgeBrawl

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear the remaining 19 competitors were put to the test to see who could avoid the booby traps set up all around the Island...without them knowing of course" Marionette started "But one by one they got caught...they obviously wouldn't make good ninjas" he continued "And Roxy and Chica got into an argument over what was confirmed to be our resident pirate fox Foxy...ending with Roxy getting splashed with red paint...but in the end it would come down to Freddy and Chica but quickly come to an end when Chica would get blasted with powder once again ending in a loss for The Hunters...and at the bonfire ceremony it was decided that Jeremy would not spend another night on the island as he was votes off" Marionette finished

"What will happen next...find out now...only on"

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

" *Yawn* Morning" Brent said as he sat up in his bed

"Morning" Goldie replied

"I'm gonna hit the dining hall...just to be on the safe side and make sure we don't miss any challenges today" Brent said as he stood up and made his way to the dresser to change his clothes

(Confessional -Brent)

"I'm not risking not finding out about another challenge" Brent started "And knowing Marionette he'll announce it in a room where no one is" he continued

(Confessional End)

"That's probably a good idea" Goldie said as he did the same, after they were ready they were about to walk out the door when Brent stopped

"Max, Axel, Randy...we're going to the dining hall...suggest unless you want to miss being told about another challenge you guys show up within the next few minutes" Brent said as him and Goldie walked out the door

"Ugggghhhh" Max groaned as he threw the covers off of him and climbed out of bed "He's right" He said as he threw a shirt on and headed out the door

(With Brent and Goldie)

The two of them were walking to the dining hall when Cheek, Chica, Katy, and Krystal walked out of the females side of The Hunters cabin...they didn't notice but the girls noticed them

"Hey Cheek look, your boyfriend" Katy said, Cheek blushed

"How many times do I have to tell you he isn't my boyfriend!" Cheek quietly exclaimed

"Not yet" Chica muttered, Cheek looked at her

"You don't start Mrs. Foxy" Cheek retorted, Chica instantly turned red and stopped talking...Katy couldn't help but giggle "I wouldn't go there...I've seen you with Randy a lot lately" she continued, Katy almost instantly stopped laughing

(Confessional -Katy)

"That fact that people think I have a thing for Randy is ridicules" Katy started "Look, I know this is reality TV but it seems like everytime a girl talks to a guy in a show people automatically assume that they are going to hook up" she continued "It's ridicules" she finished

(Confessional End)

"Now that really is nothing" Katy replied in a somewhat serious voice

"Sure it is" Cheek replied

"It really is, I've just been trying to...help...him get along with everyone" Katy said, after she said that Cheek, Chica, and Krystal looked at each other and broke out into laughter "What's so funny?!" Katy exclaimed

"Hahahahaha...the fact that you think you can change Randy...hahahahaha!" Chica replied

"How do you know I can't?!" Katy asked

"He's a jerk Katy!" Krystal replied "He has been every since we've been here!" She continued

"No he hasn't!" Katy replied

"Yes he has!" Chica said

"No he hasn't!" Katy said

"Name one thing he's done to help us since we've been here?" Cheek said

"Alright" Katy started then started thinking "Ok...he pushed himself off the mountain to get that flag" she continued

"Alright...even though we still lost...I'll give him that" Cheek replied

"We only lost because of Buddy" Katy said, Cheek nodded

"That's why I said I would give him that" Cheek said, as they were talking they finally walked into the dining hall shortly after Brent and Goldie and took a seat at The Hunters table

"Morning" Brent said to Cheek

"Morning" Cheek replied with a smile, then Max and Randy walked in and joined the rest of The Hunters

All of The Scouts were already there except Roxy and Damien

Everyone was sitting there talking...until the room went silent when Roxy walked in with the whole front half of her body covered in red...then everyone broke out into laughter

"What happened to you?" Max asked, Roxy glared at him

"Chica that's what!" Roxy exclaimed as she took her seat, everyone looked at Chica as she glared at Roxy

"Where's Axel?" Goldie asked noticing he didn't walk up with Max and Randy

"Was doing something when we left, said he would be here in a few" Max replied

"He might want to hurry, who knows when Marionette is going to announce the next challenge" Brent said

A few minutes later Axel and Damien walked in

"I've told you I'm a better skateboarder bro!" Axel exclaimed

"And I've told you before I'm a better skateboarder!" Damien replied

"No am!" Axel exclaimed

"When we get home I'll show you that I'm the bet-" Damien was saying but was cut short when a dodgeball was thrown and hit him right below the belt, his eyes widened as he fell to the ground with tears coming out of his eyes and his hands over his spot...everyone winced then turned their attention to where the ball was thrown and saw Marionette standing there throwing another one up in the air

(Confessional -Clyde)

"Ouch" Clyde said

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I felt that one" Freddy said as he winced again

(Confessional End)

"Morning contestants!" Marionette exclaimed, no one said anything "Alright be like that" He continued

"Maybe if you were less of a jerk we would have said something back" Goldie said, Marionette glared at him

"Alright the- think fast!" Marionette exclaimed throwing the ball towards Goldie but Goldie ducked and the ball hit Cheek square in the face knocking her to the floor, Brent immediately dropped to the floor next to her

"Owww" Cheek whined as she covered her face

"Are you alright?" Brent asked

"Does it look bad?" Cheek asked as she uncovered her face revealing a newly formed black eye

"Uh...it doesn't look to bad" Brent replied trying to reassure her, she smiled a little

"Really?" She asked, Brent nodded...then he stood up and helped her to her feet

They both immediately glared at Marionette and Cheek picked up the ball he threw at her and threw it at him so hard it took him off the ground and sent him backwards through one of the dining hall windows, everyone was in shock to see Cheeks throwing arm when she's mad...but quickly started cheering her for doing something everyone has wanted to do for awhile

"Now we know not to make you mad" Goldie said

(Confessional -Brent)

Brent was sitting there with his jaw open

"Holy crap" he said

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Did not think that little chicken had it in her" Freddy said

(Confessional End)

Fritz then walked in, everyone looked at him

"Uh...due to Mr. Marionettes sudden injury...he uh wanted me to introduce to you his replacement for the week" Fritz said

"Replacement?" Brent said curiously, then a giant 6'7black and gray bear with super sharp teeth wearing a yellow top hat and yellow bow tie walked in...everyone was staring at him in shock

(Confessional -Brent)

"Uh...this new guy looks like he came from someone's nightmare or something" Brent said

(Confessional End)

"Who are you?" Axel managed to spit out, the bear glared at him before slowly making his way towards him...everyone else backed up...once the bear was infront of Axel he leaned down to his level

"Your worst nightmare" he said, Axel gulped...everyone just looked plain terrified at this new bear

"Uhh...can we get Marionette back?" Randy asked, the bear looked at him before walking and getting in his face

"NOOOO!" The bear yelled sending Randy to the floor with his eyes wide open "Now I'm in charge of today's challenge rather you punks like it or not...now follow me!" The bear yelled as he started walking out the door...everyone looked at each other in shock as they started following

(Confessional -Randy)

Randy was sitting there with his eyes wide open

"I've never seen anyone like this guy before" Randy said

(Confessional End)

The bear lead everyone to a giant domed in basketball court with bleachers but no goals, everyone was confused by this

"Uh...what's today's challenge anyways?" Goldie asked as they followed the bear into the dome...the bear smirked before throwing a ball as hard as he could at Goldie sending him flying backwards and slamming against the inside wall of the dome

"Dodgeball" the bear said with a smirk as The Hunters helped Goldie up, Katy smiled when he said dodgeball

(Confessional -Katy)

"What these guys don't know was I was referred to as The Dodgeball champion in middle school" Katy said "So...this should be easy" she continued

(Confessional End)

"Dodgeball!" Max exclaimed "I love dodgeball!" He continued, Nightmare grinned

"You won't for long" he said as he threw another ball so hard it caught on fire...Max ducked it though "Now...we will have best of three...if one team wins the first two that team automatically wins and there won't be a third round" the bear continued "All nine contestants will be competing for their respective team at once and if you get hit or someone catches your ball...YOU'RE OUT!" He finished yelling the last part

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Alright this new guy is crazy!" Cheek exclaimed "And I'm only being honest about that one" she continued

(Confessional End)

"Everyone get to your starting positions!" Nightmare yelled, everyone did

(Whistle Blows)

As soon as the whistle blew everyone ran towards the balls which there was only twelve so not everyone managed to get one

Freddy threw his ball trying to hit Max but Max moved

Polly caught one too and tried to throw it at Randy but he caught it

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled towards Polly, she went and sat on the bleachers

Foxy threw the ball he caught hitting Axel in the side of the head

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Axel went and sat down

Roxy was standing there eyeing Chica waiting for her chance to strike, Chica threw her ball at Damien

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Damien went and sat down

Chica was standing there with a smile on her face not paying attention when Roxy ran up and threw her ball at her

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Chica glared at the now smirking Roxy as she walked off the court

Roxy's smirk didn't last long however as as she was distracted taunting Chica...Katy ran up and threw a ball at her

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Roxy glared at Katy

"You'll pay for that kangaroo jack!" Roxy yelled as she stormed off the court

"I'm a girl!" Katy yelled back, then she noticed Beth coming up with a ball...Katy smiled as Beth threw the ball...Katy quickly and easily caught it

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled "Hunters bring someone back in!" In continued

Brent motioned his head for Axel to come back in...which he did

Axel saw an oncoming ball and quickly dodged it

Foxy threw a ball nailing Goldie in the gut

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Goldie with his hands clutching his stomach went and sat down

As Foxy was standing there smiling he saw another ball coming directly at him...he smiled as he caught it

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Krystal...otherwise known as the person that threw the ball went and sat down "Scouts...bring someone back in!" He continued...Polly jumped off the bleachers and quickly made her way back in

Foxy quickly threw the ball he had in his hands barley missing Max, as Max stood the smiling after dodging Foxy's ball but quickly got hit with one thrown by Autumn

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Max went and sat down

"You're pretty good at this Foxy" Freddy said as he avoided a ball, Foxy nodded

"Thanks...used ta play tis all ta time middle school" Foxy replied as he dodged a ball

Randy picked up a ball that rolled to his feet and looked around for an opening and saw Autumn throwing a ball towards someone else, so Randy took advantage and threw the ball at her

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Randy smirked as Autumn stomped off the court

Then Freddy threw a ball at Randy

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Randy was standing there shocked before glaring at Freddy and making his way off the court

Freddy smiled before he got hit with a ball

"What the" he said looking around before he spotted Brent, Brent shrugged his shoulders

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Freddy went and sat down

Then Katy threw a ball taking Polly back out

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Polly went and sat back down

Foxy looked at Bonnie and Clyde before looking towards The Hunters realizing they had a one up advantage

Bonnie picked up a ball and threw it only to have Brent catch it

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Bonnie went and sat down "Hunters bring someone back in!" he continued Chica ran back onto the court

"Two on five...we're out numbered" Clyde said

"It'll be alright...just follow me lead" Foxy said, Clyde nodded

Brent, Cheek, Katy, Axel, and Chica looked at each other before they all grabbed a ball from nearby

Foxy and Clyde both grabbed a ball as well then Clyde looked to the side at Foxy...Foxy nodded before him and Clyde both threw their balls...Brent and Chica knocked them away with the balls they were holding

"Uh oh" Foxy said before him and Clyde were both pelted with balls

(Whistle Blows)

"Round 1 winners...The Hunters!" Nightmare yelled, The Hunters that were in the bleachers cheered

"We pretty much dominated that one" Goldie said

"I know Brent, Cheek and Katy didn't even get taken out!" Max exclaimed, Brent nodded

"We just need to win this next round and we win the challenge...we have to stay on top of our game" Brent said, everyone nodded

(With The Scouts)

"What was that!" Roxy exclaimed "We had them!" She continued

"We wer outnumbered two to five" Foxy said

"We tried" Clyde said, Roxy sighed knowing if she told them how she really felt and they lost the challenge she would be the one eliminated tonight

"I know" she said, everyone was shocked that she didn't yell it or call any of them names

"Look, we've just got to try harder this next round...we've been on a winning streak the past few challenges and I know none of us want that to end right?" Freddy said

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed

"Alright, then lets do this" Freddy said as him and the rest of The Scouts made their way back onto the court...with The Hunters doing the same thing

(Whistle Blows)

Nightmare blew the whistle and round 2 began

Foxy was the first to grab a ball and immediately threw it at Axel

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Axel went and sat down

Max grabbed a ball and threw it trying to take Freddy out but he caught it

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Max went and sat down

Freddy threw the ball he caught at Brent...but Brent dodged

"Not going down that easy Fazbear" Brent said but didn't have to much time to prove what he meant true before Foxy hit him with a ball

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Brent walked off the court in shock as Freddy and Foxy high fived

Cheek then threw a ball smacking Damien in the face

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, as Damien walked off the court

Roxy threw a ball she had caught and hit Krystal

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Krystal walked off the court and Roxy smiled...but her smile quickly faded as Chica threw a ball and hit her

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Roxy glared holes through Chica as she walked off the court

Randy then threw a ball towards Autumn but she dodged and Beth caught the ball he threw

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Randy walked off the court muttering something...Beth and Autumn high-fived

But their celebration didn't last to long before Katy threw a ball smacking Beth in the head then bouncing off her head and smacking Autumn in hers

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Beth and Autumn looked at each other before walking off the court

"Dang Katy" Goldie said, Katy smiled

Foxy picked up a ball and threw it missing Goldie, him and Freddy tried to do the same thing to Goldie as they did to Brent but Goldie learned from what happened to Brent

Goldie then picked up a ball and threw it towards Bonnie but she moved, Clyde then ran and threw a ball hitting Goldie in the gut

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Bonnie smiled at Clyde

"Awww Clyde" she said walking towards him, Clyde blushed a little

"Wasn't gonna let that bear take out my girl" he said, then Bonnie pulled him into a kiss...they were in the middle of a make out session when Katy threw a ball and smacked both of them in the face

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Bonnie and Clyde were rubbing their faces as they walked off the court...Freddy facepalmed

"Aye, it's down ta three on three" Foxy said, Freddy nodded

Katy, Cheek, and Chica looked at each other and nodded

All six of them had a ball in their hands

Polly threw first only to have her ball caught by Katy,

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled "Hunters bring someone back in!" He continued...Axel ran back onto the court but as soon as he did Foxy threw the ball he was holding at him

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Axel put his head down and walked back off the court

Cheek and Chica looked at each other and they both ran and threw a ball at Freddy, he dodged one and threw the ball he had at the other blocking it

Katy ran and threw the ball she had towards Foxy, he dodged it then threw the ball he had at Katy but she dodged

Freddy picked up another ball and threw it hitting Cheek as she was going to throw a ball

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Cheek went and sat down

Freddy and Foxy were standing there staring at Katy and Chica as they did the same, all four of them had a ball and they all threw them at the same time...but they just bounced off each other

Chica quickly picked up another ball and threw it towards Freddy but he dodged it...but he didn't notice the ball Katy threw...it was about to hit him when Foxy jumped out of nowhere and caught it...Katy went wide eyed

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Katy went and sat down "Scouts bring someone back in!" He continued...Damien ran back onto the court

"Oh no...it's three on one Chica's outnumbered" Krystal said

"Just have faith...she could pull it off" Brent said

Chica was standing on The Hunters side of the court staring at Freddy, Foxy, and Damien knowing she was out numbered...she gulped but then let out a confident sigh

"Bring it" she muttered as she threw a ball at Freddy, he reflected it with a ball he had picked up...then threw his ball but Chica dodged it

Damien then threw a ball but Chica dodged that one too

Foxy was standing there looking from the ball in his hand to Chica

"Come on Foxy you can easily take her down" Damien said, Foxy looked at him then threw his ball missing Chica on purpose...but trying his best not to make it look like that

"Missed, dang" Foxy said

Roxy was watching from the bleachers and could immediately sense something was going on

"Quite wasting time...take her out!" Roxy yelled

Foxy and Chica both glared at her...Chica picked up a ball and threw it trying to hit Freddy but Foxy walked in front of it letting it take him out

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Foxy shrugged and went and sat down...The Scouts were looking at him in shock

Freddy and Chica were too...so that distracted Chica just enough for Damien to sneak up and hit her with a ball

(Whistle Blows)

"Round 2 winners...The Scouts!" Nightmare yelled, The Scouts started a little celebration that quickly faded

"Foxy, what was that!" Roxy yelled, Foxy looked at her

"What was what?" He asked

"What happened on the court" Roxy replied

"Don't know what you're talkin 'bout" Foxy said

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Roxy replied

"What, Chica hit me I got out...that's ta rules of dodgeball ain't it?!" Roxy asked starting to get angry

"You let her take you out on purpose!" Roxy yelled

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I know what he's trying to pull" Roxy started "He saw that the chicken was out numbered so he tried to cost us the challenge to help her win" she continued "I like Foxy but now that he's trying to throw out challenges to help the other team...it's time for that chicken to go regardless of what I have to do to make it happen" she finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Tha fact that Roxy's jumpin down me throat fer nothin annoys me ta no end" Foxy started "Accusin me of lettin Chica take me out on purpose" he continued "I was just playin by ta rules of dodgeball, Chica hit me...so I went and sat down...no harm done" he finished

(Confessional End)

"Hey hey hey...calm down now" Freddy started getting in the middle of the two "We won the second round...and no matter what he did or what you think he did if we're going to win round three we can't be at each others throats" he continued

"He's right, we have to stay on the same page if we are going to win" Clyde said "Can you two get along?" He asked, Foxy and Roxy looked at each other...both of their faces showing signs of annoyance

"Fine" they both said at the same time

"Good, now we only have to win one more to win the challenge...we can do it" Freddy said

(With The Hunters)

"Alright...it's come down to this...final round winner takes all" Brent said "Chica you did good the last round...so don't feel like you let us down or anything" he continued, Chica nodded

"Anyone got any ideas for a gameplan?" Goldie asked, Katy was standing there wanting to say something but didn't think she should...Cheek noticed

"What is it?" Cheek asked Katy...everyone looked at her

"Alright, I got an idea but I don't know if it will be illegal to use" Katy said

"Does if involve cheating in any way?" Brent asked

"No" Katy replied shaking her head

"Alright then...it shouldn't be illegal" Brent said

"Yeah come on...what's your idea?" Max asked

"Alright here goes" Katy said

A few minutes later Nightmare blew the whistle

(Whistle Blows)

"Alright everyone get to your spot!" Nightmare yelled "This is the tiebreaker round to determine a winner!" He continued, everyone quickly ran to their spots on the court

"Everyone listen to Katy" Brent said quietly enough for only The Hunters to hear, they all nodded

(Whistle Blows)

Everyone immediately ran towards the balls, The Hunters ended up getting most of them

Katy and Randy ran to the back of The Hunters side of the court and Randy picked Katy up with her legs facing The Scouts...The Scouts were confused

(Confessional -Katy)

"Well, doing the same trick that got me my name in middle school again is gonna be pretty fun" Katy started "Lets see if it gets us a victory...it's never failed me so..." She finished

(Confessional End)

Brent smiled

"NOW!" He yelled as Katy started kicking her legs and The Hunters started throwing balls into them, all of The Scouts went wide eyed as balls started flying towards them

Beth got hit first, followed by Bonnie, then Damien getting hit below the belt...again...he fell to the ground with his hands in front of his...little buddy...

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Bonnie and Beth went and sat down while Damien crawled to the bleachers

"We have to get Katy out!" Clyde exclaimed as he dodged a ball

"I know!" Freddy replied as he dodged one as well

"What do we do?" Foxy asked

"I'm thinking" Freddy replied "Where's Clyde?" He asked and as soon as he did Clyde flew past him and smashed into the back wall at the hands of one of Katy's dodgeballs

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare exclaimed, Clyde slowly got up and made his way to the bleachers

Autumn ran and threw a ball trying to hit Katy but Max jumped and caught it

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled

"CRAP!" Autumn yelled as she went and sat down

"No one is out on their team!" Polly exclaimed

Foxy ran and threw a ball smacking Axel in the side of the head

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Axel went and sat down

"Don't worry, we still got this" Brent said

Roxy ran and threw a ball smacking the bottom of Katy's feet causing Katy to kick it back at her...Roxy ducked before it hit her

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled

"SHE DIDN'T GET HIT!" Freddy yelled

"Not her...her!" Nightmare exclaimed pointing at Katy, all of The Hunters went wide eyed

"WHAT!" Brent exclaimed "WHY?!" He asked

"She got hit!" Nightmare replied

"When?!" Goldie asked

"Just now, the bottom of her feet!" Nightmare yelled, The Scouts started cheering

Katy walked off the court

"Alright, time to get serious" Brent said

Roxy picked up another ball and tried to throw it at Brent only to have him dodge it

Max picked up a ball and threw it at Polly

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Polly went and sat down

Freddy picked up a ball and threw it at Krystal

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Krystal went and sat down

Brent picked up a ball and threw it towards Foxy, but he dodged

Cheek threw a ball at Freddy but he caught it

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Cheek went and sat down "Scouts bring someone back in!" He continued...Beth ran back onto the court

Foxy threw a ball towards Max but he dodged it only to allow the ball to hit Goldie

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled

"What the heck Max!" Goldie exclaimed

"Sorry" Max said, while Max was distracted Roxy threw a ball towards him but he ducked just in time for the ball to hit Goldie again

"Dang it Max!" Goldie exclaimed

"Sorry...again" Max replied

Chica and Roxy were standing there glaring at each other both with a ball in their hands, they ran and threw the balls at the same time and hit each other in the face...both of them fell down

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Roxy and Chica both went and sat down

Beth threw a ball at Brent but he caught it

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare exclaimed...Beth went and sat back down "Hunters bring someone back in!" He continued...Axel ran back onto the court

"It's down to us" Freddy said to Foxy

"Two on five this looks familiar" Foxy said remembering round one

"Don't worry, we got this" Freddy said "Follow my lead" he said as he threw the ball he had missing Axel, he nodded then Foxy threw the ball he had at the distracted Axel

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Axel went and sat back down

"Good plan" Foxy said, but as they were setting up to do it again Brent threw a ball and hit Freddy

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare exclaimed, Freddy looked worriedly at Foxy before making his way to the bleachers

Foxy stood there looking at Brent, Chica, Randy, and Max and realized he was outnumbered

"Crap" he muttered

"You wanna give up?" Randy asked in a cocky confident tone, Foxy smirked

"Heck no" Foxy replied before picking up a ball throwing it and nailing Randy

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled, Randy angrily got up and went and sat down

Brent threw a ball trying to hit Foxy but he dodged then Max threw one too but once again Foxy dodged it

Chica was standing there not knowing what she wanted to do...she didn't really want to try and hit Foxy...but at the same time she didn't want to cost her team the challenge and end up getting voted off

Brent saw she was standing there kinda zoned out

"Chica...Chica" Brent called trying to get her attention...but it didn't work

He quickly walked over to her and waved his hand in her face

"Hey, Chica don't mean to bother you but we're kinda in the middle of a challenge her" Brent said, but while he had his back turned Foxy hit him with a ball

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare yelled

"Dang it!" Brent exclaimed "Max, Chica it's up to you two" He continued as he walked off the court

Max looked at Chica then back to Foxy and threw a ball but Foxy dodged it

"Chica you gotta help" Max said, Chica looked at him and nodded then threw a ball completely missing Foxy

Foxy picked up a ball and threw it towards Max but he dodged

Max picked up another ball and threw it at the same time that Foxy threw a ball, they bounced off each other...don't just what Foxy wanted he quickly picked up another ball and threw it nailing Max in the gut

(Whistle Blows)

"OUT!" Nightmare exclaimed, Max looked at Chica then went and sat down

Chica and Foxy were standing there staring at each other, Chica had a ball in her hands Foxy did not...she looks at the ball then Foxy...then she threw the ball missing Foxy

(Confessional -Chica)

"Ok...I really don't know what's going on with me" Chica started "If that was anyone else I wouldn't mind throwing a ball at them...I don't know why I can't throw one at Foxy" she finished

(Confessional End)

Foxy picked up a ball and looked at it then looked at Chica

"I'm sorry" he mouthed, Chica noticed then he threw the ball...the rest of The Hunters covered their eyes realizing they were about to lose

But then the unthinkable happened...Chica caught Foxy's ball...the whole room went silent before The Hunters quickly broke out into a celebration

(Whistle Blows)

"Winners The Hunters!" Nightmare exclaimed, Chica was standing there probably more shocked than anyone else...The Hunters quickly surrounded her and threw her on their shoulders

"We did it!" Max exclaimed

"Chica! Chica! Chica!" The Hunters cheered as they carried Chica out of the room

Foxy was standing were he threw the last ball shocked but at the same time happy

Roxy walked past him shaking her head, Freddy just put his hand on his shoulder before continuing on his way out

(At The Bonfire Ceremony)

"Alright losers, Marionette put me in charge of tonight's bonfire ceremony" Nightmare started "So Scouts since you've been here before you already know that rules...if you don't get a slice-" Nightmare was saying but was interrupted

"Yeah yeah yeah, if you don't get a slice you must walk down the dock of shame and leave in the boat of losers...blah blah blah can we just get on with this?" Damien asked, Nightmare glared at him

"When I call your name come get your slice" Nightmare said

"Freddy...Autumn...Damien" Nightmare said, the three of them went and got their slices

"Beth...Clyde...Bonnie" Marionette said the three of them went and got their slices

Roxy, Foxy, and Polly were sitting there

"...Roxy" Nightmare said, she went and got her slice

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

Foxy and Polly were sitting there nervously, Nightmare was standing there with a sadistic looking smile on his face

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Foxy and Polly were getting more nervous by the second and Nightmare was just making it worse with the huge smile on his face

"...Foxy" Nightmare finally said, Foxy got up and got his slice "You're out!" He continued

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Polly stood up and looked at her former teammates before she started walking towards the dock, The Scouts were standing there watching

(At The Dock)

Polly was slowly making her way down the dock before she heard her name

"Polly wait!" She heard a voice call, she turned around and saw Freddy approaching

"Freddy, what's wrong?" She asked

"I just wanted to say it was a pleasure teaming with you" Freddy started, Polly looked at him confused "And also...that I didn't vote for you" he continued, Polly looked at him surprised

"You didn't?" She asked, Freddy shook his head

"No I didn't" Freddy started "I'm going to be frank here...I've enjoyed teaming with you more so than I have anyone else here" he continued, Polly blushed "And I truly mean that" he finished

"Oh Freddy" Polly said before surprising the bear by pulling him in for a kiss

When they broke the kiss Freddy's cheeks were red

"What was that for?" Freddy asked, Polly smiled at him

"I have thought you were cute since we got here" Polly replied before kissing him again then climbing into the boat "Bye Freddy" she continued as the boat started off

"Bye Polly" Freddy replied waving, watching as the boat disappeared into the distance

Well that's it for chapter 7...hope you enjoyed and sorry if this chapter didn't seem as good as the other ones...like I said last chapter had finals for my first semester classes this week...next week will be better I promise and again also want to apologize for the lack of dialogue between the characters and lack of confessionals...but again next weeks chapter should be better.


	9. Cliff Diving Danger

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, after being taken out by an over reacting chicken I had a long time friend of mine host what can only be labeled as dodge brawl" Marionette started "The contestants were put in a best two out of three dodgeball tournament which The Hunters started off with a bang taking the round one victory after destroying Clyde and Foxy" he continued "The Scouts would then come back and claim the round two victory when Damien would sneak attack a distracted Chica...unfortunately The Scouts downfall would be when Foxy started showing that he does have feelings for Chica sending The Scouts to the dreaded bonfire ceremony...which would eventually leave The Scouts saying goodbye to Polly...but not without one more surprise when we found out both Polly and Freddy have been sharing mutual feelings for each other all season" Marionette finished

"What will happen this week...find out now...only on"

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Foxy woke up bright and early to go for a jog, he put on some sweatpants and a hoodie and headed out...as he was jogging though he spotted Freddy sitting on the edge of the dock so he decided to go see what was up.

(At The Dock)

"If only I would of said it sooner" Freddy muttered to himself

"Ahoy there Fred" Foxy said startling the bear

"Ghaaa!" Freddy exclaimed turning to look at the fox "Crap Foxy, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked, Foxy chuckled then sat down next to him

"Sorry there Fred, was goin fer a jog and noticed ye sittin here" Foxy said

"It's alright...and yeah just thinking" Freddy replied

" 'bout what?" Foxy asked

Freddy hadn't told anyone about what happened with Polly yet so he had to think of something to tell Foxy...so he blurted out the first thing that came to his head

"Uh...I've never seen Star Wars before" Freddy blurted out...which was a complete lie...he was actually a huge fan of Star Wars, Foxy didn't really know what to say

"Uh...so let me get this straight...you're sitting out on the dock by yourself at seven o'clock in the morning thinkin 'bout the fact tat you've never seen Star Wars?" Foxy asked, Freddy knew it sounded stupid and kinda figured Foxy wasn't going to believe him

"Uh...yeah pretty much" Freddy replied, Foxy raised his eyebrows before letting out a little chuckle

"That's not ta end of the world" Foxy started "You're not ta only one that hasn't seen Star Wars!" He exclaimed

"Really?" Freddy said curiously

"Sure, there has to be at least three other people in the world that hasn't seen any of them" Foxy replied

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Don't believe ta lad fer a minute" Foxy started "Everyone has seen at least one of ta Star Wars movies" he continued "Ta lads hidin sometin" he finished

(Confessional End)

"Well I best be on me way now, see ye later Freddy" Foxy said before getting up and continuing his jog

"Phew, that was a close one" Freddy said with relief

(With The Hunters About An Hour Later)

Goldie sat up yawning and looking around at the other bunks...he saw that everyone else was still sleeping...except Brent...Goldie raised his eyebrows

"Wonder where he's at" Goldie said to himself

(With Brent)

"Thank you for making me breakfast" Cheek said with a giggle

"It was no problem" Brent replied with a smile

"If you don't mind me asking where did you learn to cook like that?" Cheek asked

"My mom use to teach me about stuff like that all the time" Brent started "Plus I didn't ace Home EC because of my devilish good looks" he continued with a grin causing Cheek to start laughing

"I bet you could have" Cheek said as her laughing slowed

"Could have what?" Brent asked

"Could have aced home ec with your looks" Cheek replied, Brent gave a little smile

"If Home EC was based on looks and you were in that class they would have passed you as soon as you walked in the door" Brent said, Cheek blushed

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Oh my god!" Cheek exclaimed "Brent is soooooo perfect!" She continued squealing afterwords

(Confessional End)

Brent and Cheek were sitting there staring into each others eyes...when they started getting closer and closer and closer...and just as they were about to kiss...boom! Max, Axel, and Goldie burst through the door

"Morning!" Max exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen

"Yo where did you get those eggs?" Axel asked noticing the breakfast Brent had made on the table, Cheek looked at Brent

"I'm...gonna go take a shower" Cheek said as she stood up "I'll talk to you later Brent" she continued as she walked out of the dining hall, Brent was sitting there with his beak open not knowing what to say...after she was gone Brent face planted the table

(Confessional -Brent)

"What the heck just happened!" Brent exclaimed

(Confessional End)

"What's wrong?" Goldie asked, Brent didn't reply

"Sooo are you gonna finish those eggs or..." Axel asked, the next thing he knew he was dodging a plate of eggs from hitting him in the face

(With Randy)

Randy was lying in bed waiting for the other male Hunters to leave and as soon as they did he jumped out of bed and made his way into the woods to meet up with Roxy

"Hey Roxy, it's Randy" Randy quietly called to Roxy, after he called for her she made her way out from behind a couple of bushes

"Glad you finally decided to show up" Roxy said

"Sorry, I had to wait for the others to leave" Randy replied

"Whatever, now down to why I called you out here" Roxy started "What you did in the last challenge was not ok" she continued, Randy was confused

"What did I do in the last challenge?" Randy asked

"You actually tried to win" Roxy replied

"What did you expect me to do go out there and make it so obvious that I was purposely throwing the challenge that my team kicked me off?" Randy asked, Roxy glared at him

"Don't get smart with me Randy" Roxy replied "I almost got eliminated last night" she continued

"And that's my fault?" Randy asked, Roxy continued to glare at him

"You know what, I didn't call you out here to argue with you" Roxy replied

"Then why did you call me out here?" Randy asked

"To come up with a plan " Roxy replied

"What kind of plan?" Randy asked

"Well for starters I know what today's challenge is going to be" Roxy replied

"How do you know that?" Randy asked

"I have my ways" Roxy replied "Well anyways, it's a cliff diving challenge" she continued

"Cliff diving!" Randy exclaimed before Roxy quickly put one of her hands over his mouth

"Shhhh!" She exclaimed shushing him

"Sorry" He apologized with his murmured because his mouth was still being covered by Roxy's hand, shorts after Roxy removed her hand "Now, what's your plan?" He asked, Roxy smiled and started whispering something into Randy's ear

(With Chica)

Chica was sitting on the steps to the Hunters cabin just looking out into the distance

She sighed as she started thinking about Foxy and then quickly clenched her feathered fists as Roxy came into her mind

"Are you alright?" Krystal asked walking up behind Chica making her jump

"Don't do that" Chica said "You almost gave me heart attack" she continued

"Sorry" Krystal apologized "Is something bothering you?" She asked

"It doesn't matter" Chica replied

"It's Roxy isn't it?" Krystal asked, Chica didn't reply so that was enough of an answer for Krystal "You can't let her get under your skin, that's exactly what she wants" she continued, Chica sighed

(Horns Blow)

"All competitors meet me in the center of camp PRONTO!" Marionettes voice rang through the camp

Krystal looked back at Chica

"Come on, we can talk later" Krystal said as she stood up, Chica did the same then they both started making their way to the center of camp

(Center of Camp)

Most of the other competitors were there already except Roxy and Randy

"Where is Randy?" Goldie asked no one in particular, Katy started looking around realizing that Roxy was missing too

"Why that little-" Katy was muttering but stopped

(Confessional -Katy)

"Alright, this thing that's going on with Randy and Roxy needs to stop" Katy started "I've done the best I could to try and help Randy but he just keeps going to back to Roxy" she continued "I gotta tell the rest of the group" she finished

(Confessional End)

Just then everyone heard some rumbling in one of the bushes they all looked towards it and saw Randy walking out

"Where have you been?" Brent asked

"Went for a walk, problem?" Randy asked

"Yeah ya know when he called everyone to the middle of camp we kind of expected the whole team to be here...and look at that you were the only one that wasn't" Brent replied in an aggravated tone, Randy went and got in his face

(Confessional -Brent)

"You know, I'm getting really sick of Randy" Brent started "He acts like he's better than all of us...he hardy does anything to help...and he's rude" he continued "I wish we would have kept Buddy or Springtrap instead" he finished

(Confessional End)

"You got something to say to me bird boy?" Randy asked

"Yeah I do, I don't think you care about this team enough to justify the reason you're even still here" Brent replied, it clearly looked like they were about to throw fists so Goldie intervened before that could happen

"Enough, both of you need to calm down" He said pushing Brent and Randy away from each other

The Scouts were just watching on as The Hunters argued, but what got their attention was when Roxy walked up...everyone looked at her

"Where have you been?" Autumn asked clearly annoyed

"Doesn't matter" Roxy replied

"Yeah it does!" Autumn exclaimed, then her and Roxy got into each others faces...Marionette was standing there enjoying the tension between the teams

"No it doesn't!" Roxy yelled

"Quite!" Freddy yelled getting everyone's attention "Enough of this, just tell us what the challenge is so we can get on with it" he continued, everyone was just staring at Freddy with surprised looks on their faces

"Alright then...gosh" Marionette replied "Now everyone listen today's challenge will involve that cliff right up there" he continued pointing to the cliff of the mountain "It will involve you jumping off of it" he finished

"What!" Everyone except Roxy and Randy exclaimed

"If you think that I'm going to be jumping off a cliff you're crazy!" Autumn exclaimed

"Yeah she's right, I haven't completely lost my mind...yet bro" Axel said

"Well then, if you don't want to jump you have to wear these" Marionette replied pulling two chicken hats out of nowhere

"Hey!" Cheek and Chica exclaimed at the same time

"Oh...I forgot you two were there" Marionette said, both chickens glared at him "Weeeelllll anyways moving on...if you decide that you're to big of a baby to jump not only do you get to wear that hat butttt you also cost your team a chance to get this" he continued pointing towards a shiny new trailer with brand new showers, everyone looked at it in awe

"So yeah, the only way to win this is to grab the right key" he added

"What do you mean grab the right key?" Brent asked

"We you see when you jump there are keys at the bottom of the lake and you have to grab one before you come back up" Marionette started "And only one key unlocks the trailer, whoever grabs the right key not only wins the shower for their team but they also win the challenge" he continued "So...with that being said meet me on the cliff in (looks at invisible watch) forty-five minutes" he finished before walking away

After he was gone everyone looked at each other

"Well, looks like we're going to be jumping off a cliff today" Brent said nervously

"Yep" Goldie said

(Forty-Five Minutes Later at Cliff)

"Glad to see you all made it" Marionette said "Now, as I said earlier teams will take turns sending one teammate off the cliff where that teammate will have to grab a key before coming back up" he continued "And whoever gets the right key first wins the shower and the challenge for the team...and if you don't jump not only do you cost your team a chance at getting the right key...but you have to wear the chicken hat" he finished

"Cheek and I still take offense to that" Chica said about the chicken hats, Marionette rolled his eyes

"It's 2015 what don't people take offense to these days?" He said curiously "Now any questions before we start?" He asked

"Yeah uh-" Damien was saying but got cut off

"Alright, no questions" Marionette started "Now to decide who goes first we will flip a coin, Hunters will be heads and Scouts will be tails" he continued pulling a coin out of his pocket "Alright, 1...2...3" he counted flipping the coin, when he caught it he looked at it "Heads, Hunters your team will start" he finished

"Alright so who's going first?" Goldie asked, The Hunters were looking around at each other waiting for someone to volunteer

"Fine, I'll go first" Goldie said before walking to the edge and looking down, he gulped before jumping "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He yelled as he made his way down and into the water, once he was in the water he made his way to the bottom and grabbed a key before quickly swimming back up and holding the key in the air

"Alright Scouts, you're up!" Marionette exclaimed, The Scouts looked at each other

"I'll jump first" Freddy said before doing the same thing Goldie did, walking to the edge and looking down before jumping "Ahhhhhhhhh" Freddy yelled as he fell from the cliff and into the water, once in the water he quickly swam to the bottom of the lake and grabbed a key before making if back to the top

"Alright, Freddy, Goldie go see if one of your keys unlocks the trailer!" Marionette called through a bullhorn, Freddy and Goldie quickly made their way to the trailer before trying out their keys

"Crap" Goldie said as he tried unlocking the trailer and his key didn't work, Freddy smiled

"Sorry brother, guess you grabbed the wrong key" he said as he tried unlocking the trailer with his key...which didn't work

"Looks like you grabbed the wrong key too" Goldie said with a smirk on his face, Freddy gave him a sarcastic laugh as they headed back towards the cliff...once they got back to the shore at the bottom of the cliff they saw Marionette peeking his head over the side so they both shook their heads

"Neither of them grabbed the right key, so who's next?" Marionette asked happily

"I'll go!" Max exclaimed as he ran with no second thought about it and jumped off the cliff "CANNONBALL!" He yelled as he fell and splashed into the water, he quickly swam to the bottom and grabbed a key before swimming to shore

"Scouts" Marionette said

"Might as well get it over with" Foxy said as he ran and jumped off the cliff "Ahhhhhh!" He yelled before splashing into the water, once he was in he quickly swam to the bottom and grabbed a key...once he made it back to land him and Max quickly made their way to the trailer

"Dang it, nothing" Max said as he tried to open the trailer with his key only for it not to work, after Max backed away Foxy quickly tried his key only to suffer the same fate...once they were done they quickly made their way back to the shore where Freddy and Goldie were and shook their heads to Marionette

"Nope" Marionette said towards the others

"Alright, I'll go next" Brent said

"No, I will" Krystal said running and jumping off the cliff "Ahhhhhhh!" She yelled as she fell, after she fell into the water she swam to the bottom and grabbed a key and quickly swam back to the top

"Scouts" Marionette said

The Scouts were looking around at each other

"I'll go next" Clyde said walking to the side of the cliff but before he could jump Bonnie stopped him

"Clyde wait" Bonnie said, Clyde stopped and turned around "Be careful" she said before pulling Clyde into a kiss, when she broke it Clyde smiled

"I will" he said before stumbling backwards and falling off the cliff "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He yelled as he fell, Bonnie looked over the side as Clyde disappeared into the water

"Clyde!" She yelled, Clyde didn't respond "Clyde!" She yelled again, but this time Clyde popped up holding a key...Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief as Clyde swam to the shore...once there him and Krystal quickly ran to the trailer

(Confessional -Clyde)

"This cliff diving thing isn't working out for me" Clyde said

(Confessional End)

Krystal quickly tried to unlock the trailer with her key, but to no avail...after she moved Clyde quickly tried with his...but again to no avail

"Crap" Clyde muttered as him and Krystal ran back to the others, once there they shook their heads to Marionette

"Again, nothing" Marionette said

The Hunters looked at each other

"I can go next" Brent said, the rest of The Hunters except Cheek nodded...Brent noticed "What's wrong?" He asked

"Just a little nervous" Cheek replied

"Everything will be ok, just when you jump-" Brent was saying but was interrupted

"Not about me jumping" Cheek said, Brent got confused at that "What if something happens to you?" She asked, Brent smiled before putting his hands on her shoulders

"I'll be fine, trust me" he said, Cheek gave him an unsure smile and nodded

"Ok" she said "Just be carful" she continued, Brent nodded...then she did something that shocked everyone but it shocked her and Brent the most...she kissed his cheek...after she did she blushed a deep shade of red as Brent started speaking jumbled words as he stumbled backwards and fell off the cliff

"Ahhhhhhh!" Brent yelled as he fell, once he hit the water he immediately swam to the bottom and grabbed a key...once he had one he swam back to the top and held it high...Cheek smiled wide once she seen him...when she turned around to face her teammates the ones that hadn't jumped atleast, they were all staring at her with smirks on their faces...except Randy he had a look of disgust...Cheek immediately looked away blushing

(Confessional -Cheek)

"What was I thinking!" Cheek exclaimed "I was just caught up in the moment" she continued "I hope Brent doesn't think I'm weird now" she finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Brent)

"I was not expecting that" Brent started "Doesn't mean I can't get use to it though" he continued with a smile on his face

(Confessional End)

"Scouts" Marionette said

"I'll go next" Beth said, Autumn gave her a worried look

"Are you sure?" Autumn asked

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to jump eventually anyways...so why not get it out of the way?" She said curiously

"I guess you're right" Autumn replied still a little worried

"Hey, I'll be alright" Beth started "See ya down there" she said as she ran and jumped off the cliff yelling on the way down, once she hit the water she immediately swam and grabbed a key and then just like the others quickly swam back to the top...once she got to the shore her and Brent took off running towards the trailer only to have the same luck everyone else has had...their keys didn't work...after they tried their keys they made their way back to everyone else...Marionette seen them come back and shake their heads

"Alright, still nothing" he said towards the contestants that haven't jumped yet, Katy decided to take the jump for The Hunters next and Bonnie for The Scouts...while those two were jumping Randy and Roxy had other plans

"Alright, I have the key that unlocks the trailer...all you have to do is make sure Axel doesn't jump so he will get eliminated tonight" Roxy said, Randy nodded

"Got it" he said, then he realized something "I can't just convince him not to jump, he'll tell the others and I'll end up in the bottom two with him...and since the others don't like me I'll end up getting eliminated" he said, Roxy rolled her eyes...then she thought of something

"I have an idea" she said, Randy was listening

A few minutes later Katy and Bonnie both walked back to the shore with no luck with their keys, Damien and Chica jumped next while Roxy and Randy were putting their plan into action

"Yoo-hoo, Axel" Roxy called, Axel turned and looked at her

"What do you want?" He asked

"I just wanted to let you know that Damien told me he was going to take some of your comics after he gets done with the key thing" Roxy replied, Axel smirked

"Yeah right" he said, Roxy shrugged her shoulders

"Fine don't believe me then, I'm just trying to help" Roxy said, that's when Axel really started thinking

"Why would you be trying to help me?" He asked, Roxy smiled

"Cause I know how much of a jerk Damien can be sometimes and I don't want to see him steal your property" Roxy replied "And besides I heard him saying something about revenge for saying that you're a better skateboarder than him" she continued

"That does kinda sound like something he would say" Axel replied "Thanks for the heads up bro, I owe you one" he said as he took off running back towards camp

"Anytime" Roxy said with smiled that quickly turned into a smirk "idiot" she muttered

(Confessional -Axel)

"It is weird that Roxy of all people would be helping me out" Axel started "But i'm definitely not letting Damien steal my comics, I mean not cool bro" he continued

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I've been saying ever since we all got here, these morons are just to easy to work" Roxy started "Like did that loser really think that I was helping him?" She said curiously "As if" she finished

(Confessional End)

While Roxy's planning was taking affect Damien and Chica ended up empty handed just like everyone else and Randy and Autumn were next to jump.

Randy obviously jumped first and grabbed a key even though he already knew none of the keys in the water actually worked, after jumped and got to shore Autumn looked off the side and gulped

"You gonna jump?" Roxy asked obviously getting annoyed with having to wait, Autumn looked back but didn't say anything

Everyone on the ground noticed she looked scared

"Come on Autumn, you got this!" Beth yelled, Autumn looked at her

"I...I can't do it" Autumn said, Marionette pulled out one of the chicken hats

"Are you sure?" Marionette asked happily, Autumn nodded

"I...I can't" Autumn said ashamed as she backed up, The Scouts shook their heads as Randy took off towards the trailer

"Well you know what that means" Marionette said happily as he handed Autumn the chicken hat, she glared at him before putting it on...about a minute later Randy walked back obviously with no luck unlocking the trailer

"Well looks like we're down to our final two!" Marionette exclaimed

"Wait, where Axel?" Cheek asked, Marionette looked around

"Oh right, you guys should have an extra member" he said "Guess he forfeits" he continued

"You're up" Roxy said obviously happy that she knew she had this challenge in the bag, Cheek glared at her before walking to the edge...everyone watched on from the shore especially Brent...Cheek looked down and suddenly lost all the confidence she had mere moments before

Brent could tell that she looked scared, so he wanted to try and help

"Come on Cheek you can do it!" Brent yelled, Cheek looked at him "I know you can!" He continued, Cheek thought it was adorable that he was cheering her on...then she went back to matter at hand and realized she didn't want to look like a baby to Brent so she closed her eyes and jumped "Ahhhhhhhh!" She yelled as she fell, as soon as she splashed the water she swam to the bottom and grabbed a key and quickly swam to shore...once she got there Brent walked up to her

"I knew you could do it" he said "I'm proud of you" he continued, Cheek blushed

Back on top of the mountain Marionette looked at Roxy

"Your turn" he said

"I know" Roxy replied as she ran and jumped off of the cliff "Ahhhhhhh!" She yelled as she fell soon splashing into the water and swimming to the bottom acting like she was grabbing a key when in reality she was pulling the key to unlock the trailer out of her swim suit...once she had it she quickly swam to shore and her and Cheek raced to the trailer with everyone else tailing behind them, Cheek quickly tried to unlock the trailer but to no avail...Roxy smirked

"Better luck next time" she said sarcastically as she stuck her key in the lock and unlocked the trailer, all of The Scouts immediately started cheering...Cheek looked down in disappointment

"And your winners, The Scouts!" Marionette exclaimed as him and Autumn ran up

As everyone was celebrating Axel ran up

"What happened bros!" He exclaimed, The Scouts didn't stop their celebration but The Hunters looked at him

"Where have you been?" Goldie asked in an annoyed tone

"I was making sure Damien wasn't messing with my comic books" Axel replied

"And that was more important that winning this challenge?" Krystal asked

"But I-" Axel was trying to explain but Katy cut him off

"No one cares" she said as her and the rest of The Hunters left Axel standing there, after they were gone Roxy walked up to him

"It's a shame really, you could have won for your team...but you decided to leave them hanging" Roxy said, Axel glared at her but then it hit him what really happened

"You tricked me!" He exclaimed "Damien never planned on stealing my comic did he!" Axel exclaimed, The Scouts all watched as this happened

"What are you talking about, I never said anything about stealing your comics" Damien said

"You lied to me!" Axel exclaimed, Roxy shrugged her shoulders

"If that's what it takes to win" She said before walking away, everyone else was left standing there not knowing what to say or do

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"Alright Hunters, tonight you will be sending someone home" Marionette started "You've all cast your votes and it is now time to reveal who is leaving tonight...when I call your name come get a slice" Marionette continued "If you don't get a slice you must walk down the dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers and never return...EVER!" He finished

"Goldie...Krystal...Max" Marionette called, the three of them went and got their slices

"Brent...Katy...Chica" Marionette called, the three of them went and got their slices

Axel, Cheek, and Randy were sitting there starting to get worried

"...Randy" Marionette said, Randy happily went and got his slice

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Axel, Cheek one of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said, Axel and Cheek both looked at each other then at The Hunters...Brent looked most worried out of all of them

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Marionette was obviously enjoying every minute of it as he was smiling but on the other hand The Hunters especially Cheek and Axel did not like the suspense

"...Cheek" Marionette finally spoke, her and Brent both breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Cheek went and grabbed her slice "You're out bro" he continued towards Axel

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Axel sat there thinking about the huge mistake he made trusting Roxy, before finally standing up and slowly making his way to the dock...but then it hit him

"Before I go I just want all of you to know that Ro-" he was saying before nightmare came out of nowhere and covered Axels mouth with his huge paws and starting dragging him away "Roxy's a liar, she tricked me!" He exclaimed through a muffled breath, the others didn't know what he said

(At The Dock)

Nightmare dragged him down the dock and roughly threw him into the boat

"Wait I was trying to warn the others!" Axel exclaimed as he tried to get off the boat

"TO BAD!" Nightmare yelled as he pushed Axel back in "It's time for you to go" he continued as the boat started leaving the dock.

"I HATE YOU ROXY!" Axel yelled as the boat sailed off into the night.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 8, hope you enjoyed and I want to apologize for the day delay...with Friday being Christmas and all I had other things to do...but regardless once again hope you enjoyed and see you in chapter 9!


	10. Total Drama Teamwork

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear the contestants were forced to jump off of a cliff and into the dirty lake water below to try and retrieve a key not only to a brand new and clean portable shower but to victory" Marionette started "After unsuccessful jumps from almost every competitor, a few kisses mixed, Autumn chickening out of jumping, and another scheme at the hands of Roxy" Marionette continued "But in the end with the help of Roxy tricking Axel, she was able to obtain the key to the shower and the victory for The Scouts...and in the end it was The Hunters saying goodbye to Axel" Marionette finished

"What will happen this week, find out now only on"

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Autumn was lying in bed as her alarm clock went off, she groaned before smacking the snooze button and sitting up...she hopped out of bed and changed into her swimsuit, grabbed a towel and headed to the dock...when she got there she saw Bonnie and Clyde lying in a beach chair making out...she groaned again

"Hey can you two go do that somewhere else?" She asked annoyed, Bonnie and Clyde looked at her

"Why?" Clyde asked

"Because I want to go for a swim to relieve some of the stress this place has put on me" Autumn replied

"And you can't if we're here because?" Clyde said curiously

"Because I don't want to watch you two make out at seven-thirty in the morning while I'm trying to relax" Autumn replied

"Well we were here first so we aren't leaving" Bonnie said, Autumn started to get more annoyed than she already was

"Can't you guys go make out somewhere else?" Autumn asked clearly annoyed, Bonnie and Clyde looked at each other

"Nope" they replied at the same time

"We want to stay here, so either you deal with it or you go swim in a different part of the lake" Bonnie said as her and Clyde went back to their make out session, that clearly sent Autumn over the limit

"Hey were not done here!" Autumn exclaimed, Bonnie and Clyde ignored her "Hey, I know you can hear me!" She continued, Bonnie and Clyde just continued with their business

(Confessional -Bonnie

"I don't know what the problems been lately but Autumn has been acting really bossy" Bonnie said "And I mean more bossy than usual" she continued "And it's really annoying me trying to tell Clyde and I what to do" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy tiredly climbed out of bed and got dressed so she could go get some breakfast, she tiredly walked into the dining hall and something immediately made her wide awake...she saw Foxy and Chica eating...she immediately glared at them

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I warned that stupid chicken to stay away from my Foxy" Roxy said "She really wants to play these games with me" she continued but stopped "She will learn that I'm not the kind of girl you want to mess with" she finished balling her fist

(Confessional End)

While Foxy and Chica were sitting there laughing they didn't even notice Roxy, once Roxy saw what was going on she quickly turned around and stormed out of the dining hall and stomped to The Hunters cabin...once she got there she quickly and quietly looked around to make sure no one was around before sneaking into the males side of the cabin and tiptoeing over to Randy's bed

"Hey, wake up" she exclaimed quietly shaking Randy which startled him awake

"Ahhhh-" he was screaming before Roxy covered his mouth with her paw

"Quite!" She quietly exclaimed as Randy stopped screaming "Meet me in the woods" she continued walking out of the cabin, Randy sat there with an angry, confused and tired look on his face before climbing out of bed and grabbing some clothes to put on...once he was dressed he headed out to his and Roxy's meet up spot

"Good you're finally here" Roxy said

"What was so important that you had to sneak into my cabin and almost give me a heart attack?" Randy asked clearly annoyed, Roxy caught on

"Don't give me attitude!" Roxy exclaimed, Randy sighed because he knew he didn't want to argue with her right now

"Alright, I'm sorry" he apologized "Now what did you want to talk about?" He asked

"Ok good, listen...I need you to cost your team the next challenge and convince them to vote Chica off" Roxy replied, Randy looked flabbergasted at her planned

"What!" Randy exclaimed "Are you nuts!" He continued

"No I'm not, I'm being as serious as I can be right now" she replied

"If I cost my team the challenge then why would they help me vote Chica off when they would obviously vote me off?" Randy asked, Roxy didn't really have a response to that "Yeah, exactly" he continued

"Well we have to get that chicken out of here!" Roxy exclaimed

"What did she do this time?" Randy asked

"I saw her eating breakfast with Foxy again" Roxy replied, Randy gave her an 'are you serious' look...and even she knew that sounded stupid

"You want me to risk elimination because...of breakfast?" Randy asked clearly not impressed

"Well we have to do something" Roxy started "I want that chicken out of here!" Roxy exclaimed

"Like I said last time you called me out here, I don't think Chica is the biggest threat right now" Randy started "Why don't we go after Brent or Freddy they're bigger threats that Chica" he continued, Roxy looked at him with her paw to the bottom of her snout thinking

"Maybe you're right" Roxy finally said "Maybe we should try and target them...but I still want that chicken gone" she continued, Randy nodded

(Back at Camp)

Foxy and Chica were in the dining hall talking when Freddy walked in

"Hey can I ask you something?" Chica asked, Foxy looked at her and nodded

"Sure ye can lass" Foxy replied

"Alright, has Freddy been acting weird to you lately?" She asked, that immediately got Foxy's attention as he remembered what had happened on the dock just days before...Foxy didn't know what to say...so he came up with something without telling Chica what happened

"Ah...now tat ye mention it the lad has seemed kinda off ta past few days" He replied

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Alright, didn't want ta tell Chica what happened on ta dock...at least until I can figure it out meself" Foxy said "Freddy has been actin weird ta past few days and now I really want ta find out what ta problem is" he continued

(Confessional End)

"I wonder what's wrong" Chica said, Foxy shrugged his shoulders

"Have no clue, probably got his hat dirty or sometin" Foxy joked, Chica let out a little chuckle and smirk before playfully punching Foxy in the arm

"Quite smarty pants" She said, Foxy chuckled

(Horns Blow)

"All contestants report to the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette voice exclaimed

Foxy and Chica hopped up before making their way to the middle of camp

(In The Middle Of Camp)

"Gooood morning competitors, glad to see you're actually all here this time" Marionette said

"Just get on with it" Roxy said clearly not amused

"Alright impatient" Marionette replied earning a glare from Roxy "Today's challenge is going to be about team work...being able to trust your partners is the key to victory" he continued

"Haven't all of the challenges we have done since we've been here been about team work?" Goldie asked

"Kinda of...but this set of challenges are completely different" Marionette replied

"Set of?" Chica said curiously

"It means more than one" Roxy said rudely, Chica glared at her

"I know what it means!" Chica exclaimed

"That's surprising" Roxy replied before looking away, Chica balled a fist and was getting ready to walk over to Roxy before Cheek and Katy grabbed her

"So what you're saying is there's more than one challenge today?" Brent asked

"Exactly" Marionette replied "Now let me explain there will be three challenges in which two contestants from each team will be competing in them" he continued before he was interrupted

"Meaning not everyone is going to get to be in today's challenge?" Damien said

"Yes, now shut up and let me finish" Marionette replied towards Damien "Now anyways the first challenge one partner is going to be strapped to that giant dart board while the other has to throw all twenty-five of their darts trying to avoid hitting their partner as little as possible" He explained with a chuckle, everyone looked a little scared for that one "Challenge two is one partner from each team will be blindfolded and the other will have a piece of tape over their mouth and they will have to work together to get through the obstacle course and across the finish line...but the toughest part is the blindfolded teammate will be carrying a dozen eggs and and you have to make it back with atleast ten of them" he continued again with a chuckle "And finally the third challenge is one contestant will be driving one of these jetboats while the other

water-skis across the lake trying to gather their fifteen team flags spread around the lake" he explained

"If there's only three challenges what happens if one team wins the first two, will we not have to do the third?" Brent asked

"Trust me we'll need it" Marionette replied, Brent just nodded "Alright, like I said not all of you will be competing today so I picked which teammates will be competing for which challenges" he continued "For the first challenge Goldie and Krystal will be competing for The Hunters and Clyde and Beth for The Scouts" he said

(Confessional -Beth)

"I don't like where this is going" Beth said nervously

(Confessional End)

"Really, do I have to?" Beth asked

"Yep!" Marionette replied with a smile "Now for the second challenge Randy and Katy will be competing for The Hunters and Autumn and Freddy for The Scouts" he continued "And finally for the third challenge Brent and Chica will be competing for The Hunters and Roxy and Damien will be competing for The Scouts" he finished, a wicked smiled instantly grew on Roxy's face

"Guess I'll be sittin tis one out" Foxy said to Chica with a chuckle

"Lucky" Chica replied with a little chuckle of her own

"Foxy!" Autumn exclaimed, Foxy looked at her "Get over here and stop talking to the enemy" she continued, Foxy rolled his eyes

(Confessional -Autumn)

"Even though Foxy isn't competing in a challenge today he needs to stop associating himself with the other team!" Autumn exclaimed "What does he want them to win?" She said curiously

(Confessional End)

"Guess I'll talk to ye later" Foxy said "Good luck" he continued before walking back to be with his team, Chica watched him walk away before sighing to herself

"Come on Chica we got a challenge to prepare for" Brent said unintentionally startling Chica

"Coming" Chica replied before joining her team

(Twenty Minutes Later)

"Alright, Goldie, Krystal, Clyde, Beth get over here!" Marionette exclaimed, the four of them walked up to him him "Clyde and Goldie you two will be strapped to the boards and Beth and Krystal you two will be throwing the darts" he continued, Goldie and Clyde looked at each other before gulping at the same time "Nightmare get em strapped up!" He yelled, then Nightmare walked out of the woods and grabbed both Clyde and Goldie and carried them to the board before locking them in place.

Bonnie ran up to Clyde before they started and tried to reassure him

"Uh...Bonnie I don't want to do this" Clyde said

"I know you don't sweetie" Bonnie replied while rubbing Clyde's cheek, then Beth walked up looking nervous

"What are you so nervous about?" Clyde asked "I should be the nervous one here!" He exclaimed

"Uh...I don't want to cost us this challenge" Beth replied nervously

"You have played darts before right?" Bonnie asked, Beth nervously looked away "Beth..." She said more stern

"Yeah...uh...once and I wasn't that good" Beth finally replied, Clyde's eyes widened

"Uh...Bonnie I really don't want to do this" Clyde said trying to wiggle out of the restraints, Bonnie looked at Clyde sympathetically before grabbing Beth

"You hurt him...I will strap you to this board and do the same...you got it" Bonnie said sternly, the now frightened Beth nodded

"Got it" Beth muttered out before Bonnie dropped her

"Good" she said

"Beth, Krystal get to your spots" Marionette called, Bonnie kissed Clyde one more time before joining the rest of her team...Beth and Krystal quickly ran to their spots and grabbed a dart "And go!" Marionette exclaimed, as soon as he did both Beth and Krystal threw a dart Beth missed the board completely but Krystal hit it just missing Goldie.

They both quickly picked up another and threw them they both hit the board missing their partners, after that they just kept grabbing and throwing most of the time missing their partners except for one time when Beth hit Clyde's leg...he screamed...and Freddy and Foxy had to hold Bonnie back.

About half way through the darts Marionette stopped them

"Stop!" He exclaimed, Beth and Krystal both stopped and looked at him

"What is it?" Krystal asked, Marionette smirked

"We're going to make this a little more interesting" he said, everyone was confused as he pulled out a button

"What is that?" Freddy asked, Marionette chuckled as he pressed the button and the boards Clyde and Goldie were on started spinning

"Told you I was going to make it more interesting" Marionette said "Now get back to throwing!" He continued

"What!" Both Beth and Krystal exclaimed

Beth and Krystal both started cautiously and nervously throwing darts again, Krystal landed a dart right in Goldie thigh

"Owwww!" Goldie yelled

"Sorry..." Krystal said

Before Beth would throw each dart she would glance over at a very irritated Bonnie and gulp, she threw another dart and hit one of Clyde's ears

"Owwwwww!" Clyde yelled, once again Bonnie tried attacking but Freddy and Foxy again held her back

Krystal threw another and hit Goldie's right hand

"AHHHHHH KRYSTAL!" Goldie yelled

"Sorry!" Krystal yelled

Beth threw another and was about half an inch away from hitting Clyde's man hood...he looked down with wide eyes

(Confessional -Damien)

"Holy crap!" Damien exclaimed

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Beth)

Beth and Krystal were both down to five darts each they threw one each and both hit the board, then another each again both hitting the board...then a third Beth missed the board but Krystal hit it...down to two each Beth and Krystal looked at each other before throwing another one Krystal hit Goldie causing him to yell again and Beth hit the board...then the final dart for each team...both Beth and Krystal were really nervous but threw anyways Beth hit the board but Krystal missed it.

"And that's it!" Marionette exclaimed

"Well who won?" Freddy asked

"Fritz!" Marionette called

"Already on it sir!" Fritz exclaimed as he started counting the darts

"Can someone get us down now?!" Goldie exclaimed, Marionette rolled his eyes before pressing the button to stop the spinning then Nightmare undid the straps both Goldie and Clyde fell to the ground, Bonnie immediately ran over to Clyde

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah I-" Clyde was replying before he started puking, Bonnie started petting his back

Brent and Cheek walked over to Goldie

"You ok?" Brent asked

"Yeah, just a little...sore" Goldie said whiling pulling a dart out of him, he flinched as he did

"Well we have a winner!" Marionette exclaimed as Fritz whispered something to him "Krystal hit the board fourteen times, missed it six times, and hit Goldie five times...and Beth hit Clyde five times, missed the board five times and hit the board fifteen times" he confined "Scouts take the first challenge victory!" He finished, The Scouts started celebrating

(Confessional -Beth)

"That's why I don't like darts!" Beth exclaimed "But hey...we won...so I must not be that bad" she continued with a smile growing on her face

(Confessional End)

"Alright, challenge two Freddy and Katy will be blindfolded and Randy and Autumn will have the tape over their mouth" Marionette said, Fritz and Nightmare walked up with the tape and blindfolds and did what they needed to do to get the challenge set up.

"Hey easy!" Autumn as Fritz blindfolded her

"Sorry" Fritz muttered

"Alright, now the first team to get to the end of the obstacle course with at least ten of their eggs wins" Marionette said "Just to note if you are caught cheating as in removing the tape or your blindfold at anytime you will be disqualified therefore automatically losing the challenge for your team" he finished

"Alright, are you ready?" Katy asked

"Mmmhmm" Randy's muffled voice replied

"Now before we start, I know we haven't been on the same page over the past couple of weeks but we need to work together to win this challenge" Katy said, Randy just rolled his eyes

"On your mark..." Marionette started "Get set..." He continued, everyone got ready to go Katy and Freddy with eggs in hand "GO!" He exclaimed, everyone took off down the obstacle course

First up was walking through a field of lit fires, Randy immediately got behind Katy and grabbed her shoulders and guided her through

"What are you doing Randy?" Katy asked confused as to why Randy was doing what he was doing

Autumn saw what Randy was doing and tried to do the same thing with Freddy, but since he was taller than her she couldn't see over his shoulders

"Uh...Autumn" Freddy said curiously, Autumn didn't give any kind of response as she was trying to guide Freddy out of the fire

"Is something burning?" Freddy asked, Autumn looked down and realized that one of the legs to Freddy's pants somehow caught fire...she immediately went wide eyed and started to stop it out but ended up stomping on Freddy's foot "Owww...Autumn!" Freddy yelled, after the fire was out she quickly pushed Freddy the rest of the way away from the fire

Katy and Randy were already halfway through the second part of the challenge...sledding down a small mountain...Randy and Katy hopped on the sled and Randy was steering and luckily hadn't lost an egg yet.

Freddy and Autumn ran up to the other sled and hopped on it and started on their way with Autumn doing the steering, she was getting really nerved because with how heavy Freddy was and how small she is compared to him she was having trouble steering

"Why do you weigh so much!" Autumns muffled voice yelled, Freddy was to busy trying to hold onto the eggs

"What is going on!" Freddy yelled

Randy and Katy's sled came to a stop and they immediately climbed off and headed to the third and final part of the challenge crossing a balance beam over a gorge

"Oh come on!" Randy's muffled voice exclaimed, apparently Katy understood what he said

(Confessional -Randy)

"This is really getting ridiculous!" Randy yelled

(Confessional End)

"What's wrong?" She asked, just then Freddy and Autumn ran up to the beam next to Katy and Randy

"Really!" Autumns muffled voice yelled

(Confessional -Autumn)

"Ok, I really think Marionette is trying to kill us" Autumn said "Walking through fire, sledding down a grassy hill and walking across a balance beam over a gorge!" She continued "I really hate that *beep* "

(Confessional End)

Autumn put her hands on Freddy's shoulders again and slowly started to walk across the beam, Randy started thinking and then it hit him...he immediately and carefully lifted Katy off of her feet

"Randy, what are you doing?!" Katy asked, Randy ignored her question and started walking across the beam...they were quickly catching up with Autumn and Freddy...Autumn saw that and started pushing Freddy faster which was a huge mistake.

Freddy slipped with his legs falling off either side of the beam making him land hard on his...balls...and also causing him to drop the eggs off the side...he was in to much pain to make a noise

"NOOOO!" Autumns muffled voice yelled, Randy and Katy finally made it across the beam and across the finish line

"And your winners of second challenge Katy and Randy!" Marionette exclaimed

Autumn took the tape off of her mouth and instead of helping Freddy she stormed off the beam, Freddy crawled the rest of the way off then Foxy, Damien, and Beth ran over to him

"Are you alright?" Beth asked, Freddy had a couple tears sliding down his face

"I'll take tat as a no" Foxy said as him and Damien let Freddy throw his arms around them and they helped him back to the others.

When they got back to the rest of the team Autumn stormed up angrily

"What was that!" She yelled "You just cost us the challenge!" She continued, everyone was looking at her

"Autumn, chill" Beth said, Autumn looked at her

"No I won't chill Beth, he cost us the second challenge!" She yelled

"You pushed me!" Freddy yelled back

"I was trying to get your heavy *bleep* over the beam!" Autumn yelled back

"Well you obviously didn't do to good of a job!" Freddy yelled "You're the one that cost us the challenge not me!" He continued

"You're the one that dropped the eggs!" Autumn replied

"Enough arguin!" Foxy exclaimed "There's still one more challenge today, we can still win so everyone just chill out!" He continued

(With The Hunters)

"Randy I have to give you props for that one" Katy started "You pretty much did that on your own coming up with ways to get through that obstacle course" she continued, Randy shrugged his shoulders

"Didn't want to lose" Randy replied

"Yeah, who knew you would do something like that" Max said, Randy looked at him but didn't say anything

"Brent, Chica, Roxy, and Damien meet me on the dock-" Marionette was saying but stopped to look at his non existing watch "NOW!" He finished

(On The Dock)

"Now the final challenge is water skiing" Marionette said "Brent and Damien you two will be controlling the jet boats and Chica and Roxy you two will be gathering the flags" he continued, Fritz and Nightmare walked up and started getting everything ready "First team back to the dock with all fifteen of their team flags wins" he finished as Brent and Damien hopped on the jet boats and Roxy and Chica on the skis

"Good luck" Roxy said sarcastically to Chica, Chica glared at her

"GO!" Marionette exclaimed, when he did Brent and Damien took off both Chica and Roxy screamed at first but then got the hang of it and started grabbing flags as they passed them.

Flags quickly started adding up in the ladies hands one, two, three, four, that's when Roxy started trying to throw Chica off of her game

"You know if you lose you'll be an embarrassment to Foxy right?" Roxy asked, Chica ignored her as she grabbed another flag "Alright, ignore me chicken girl" she continued as she grabbed another flag, then she got another idea

"Hey Chica, Foxy took his shirt off" Roxy called

"Where?!" Chica exclaimed as she lost focus of the challenge and fell into the water, Brent stopped

"Later losers!" Roxy exclaimed as her and Damien flew past

"Come on Chica!" Brent exclaimed as Chica got back onto the skis

"Go!" She exclaimed, when she did Brent started driving again and Chica quickly started grabbing the rest of the flags...that's when Roxy and Damien passed them heading back the other way

"Better luck next time!" Roxy yelled

"Speed up!" Chica yelled

"If I do you won't be able to hold on!" Brent replied

"Yeah I will, trust me" Chica said "NOW SPEED UP!" She yelled, that's when Brent floored it...Chica was quickly grabbing the flags...and when she grabbed the last one Brent did a very risky u-turn and started heading back the other way

(At The Bonfire Ceremony)

"Scouts, after a close call you guys...lost" Marionette said, that statement did not put a smile on anyone's face

"In no mood for your crap, so get on with it" Autumn said clearly not happy about losing

"Alright alright, when I call your name come get a slice...if you don't get a slice you must return to the dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers" Marionette said

"Foxy...Beth" Marionette said, both of them went and got their slices

"Bonnie...Clyde...Damien" Marionette said, the three of them went and got their slices

Roxy, Freddy, and Autumn were left sitting there

"...Roxy" Marionette said, Roxy went and got her slice

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"One of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said "Especially after that big disappointment you call that second challenge" he continued with a chuckle, that's when Autumn showed her claws and teeth...Marionette gulped

(Musics Gets More Dramatic)

Beth was looking at Autumn worryingly as her and Freddy sat there awaiting to find out their fates, Marionette wasn't helping any with the giant smirk on his face

"Hmmmm..." Marionette said as he pointed the slice back and forth between Freddy and Autumn

"Come on!" Autumn exclaimed, Marionette shrugged his shoulders

"...Freddy" he finally said, Freddy smiled as he went and got his slice...Autumns mouth gaped open "Time for you to go" he continued towards Autumn

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

Autumn was sitting slumped down on her tree log seat

"Oh no Autumn" Beth said as she ran towards her older sister, Autumn shook her head before standing up and becoming face to face with Beth

"I don't know what to say...besides I can't do this without you" she continued as a tear escaped her eyes

"Yes you can...I know you can" Autumn said "You're strong little sister...I know you're going to win this" she continued as a couple more tears escaped Beth's eyes, everyone else was just watching on

"I don't know how this happened...I-" Beth was saying before she was cut off

"I do" Autumn said before walking over to the rest of The Scouts, they all expected her to yell at them but were shocked at what actually happened "I'm sorry" she said, everyone gasped

"W...what?" Freddy said confused

"I'm sorry" Autumn repeated "I acted like a real jerk, especially to you and I deserve this...I'm not mad" she continued, everyone even Beth was shocked

"You're not?" Damien asked, Autumn shook her head

"No I'm not" she replied

"Uh...you have a boat to catch" Marionette said obviously bored of this conversation, Autumn looked at him and nodded

"Bye everyone" Autumn said before walking to face Beth again "Good bye little sister...I'll see you at home...a million dollars richer" she continued with a smile...Beth smiled a little before hugging her sister

"I love you Autumn" Beth said as she hugged her sister

"I love you too Beth" Autumn said as they broke the hug "Good luck" she continued before she started walking towards the dock, when she got there she stopped and turned around to face her sister one last time...she nodded and smiled before continuing down the dock and into the boat.

(Confessional -Beth)

"I'm more determined now more than ever to walk away with that million dollars" Beth said "I'm going to do it...for Autumn" she continued with a determined look on her face

(Confessional End)

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed this ...emotional...first chapter of the year...and hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

I'll see you all next week!


	11. Dance Dance Devistation

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, six contestants from each team were put in a series of two on two challenges to see which team could work better together" Marionette started "In our first challenge Beth and Clyde would defeat Krystal and Goldie in a dart throwing contest where one teammate was strapped to a dart board while the other threw darts and tried to hit to board and not their partners...in the second challenge Katy and Randy would put their differences aside and work surprising well together to defeat a very bossy Autumn and Freddy in a series of brutal challenges" he continued "And finally after distractions and an unfortunate breakdown Chica and Brent would pick up the win for The Hunters in the final challenge sending The Scouts to the bonfire ceremony where we dealt with the very emotional elimination of Autumn" he finished

"What will happen this week...find out now only on.."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Krystal sat up in her bed and yawned before jumping out of it and heading to her dresser to get a clean set of clothes

Chica had heard the noise and tiredly sat up and quickly looked around before noticing it was just Krystal

"Where are you going so early?" She asked tiredly, Krystal was surprised at first but looked at Chica before replying

"Sorry to wake you, i'm going to go take a shower and get some breakfast" Krystal replied, that's when Chica looked at the clock

"It's only seven" Chica said, Krystal only replied with a chuckle before saying

"Early bird gets the worm" she said, Chica giggled at the corny saying

"Well I'm going back to sleep for awhile" she said before laying back down

"Alright, I'll talk to you later" Krystal replied before heading out of the cabin, after she left the cabin she was making her way to the bathroom when she seen Randy walk into the woods "Hmmm...what's he up to?" She said curiously...she thought she should follow him but then decided against it seeing how she really wanted to take a shower before the others got up.

(With Freddy)

Freddy had once again gotten up early to go and sit on the dock, he was just...thinking.

"Why is this bothering me so much?" Freddy asked himself "I...don't get it...I've never felt this way before" he continued before shaking his head and continuing his look out into the distance.

(With Max)

Max woke up and immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes before heading to the showers, when he got there seeing how he had just woken up he walked into the women's bathroom by mistake and sat his stuff down before stripping just as Krystal was stepping out of the shower...she quickly noticed Max

"AHHHHH MAX WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Krystal yelled before quickly jumping back in the shower, Max went wide eyed before turning around

"UHHHH...I...I-" Max was stuttering

"GET OUT!" Krystal yelled, Max nodded and grabbed his stuff before quickly running out of the women's restroom and into the men's butt naked

(Confessional -Krystal)

"I don't know what that perv was thinking but that was soooo not cool!" Krystal exclaimed

(Confessional End)

(With Foxy)

Foxy got up and got dressed to go on his morning jog, but on his way to the trail he ran into Chica heading to the dining hall for breakfast

"Aye Chica!" He called, Chica blushed hearing his voice before stopping, Foxy caught up to her "Mornin" He said

"Morning Foxy" Chica said "What's up?" She asked

"Uhh...was just on me way ta go fer me mornin jog and was wonderin if ye would like ta join me" Foxy said, Chica smiled

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed a little to excitedly, she noticed and nervously looked away "I mean...I'd love to" she said in a less-excited tone, Foxy just chuckled

"Alrighty then, lets get goin" Foxy said

"A...alright" Chica replied, as they started jogging Foxy looked at her

"I wasn't pullin ye away from sometin was I?" He asked, Chica looked at him and shook her head

"Nope, not at all" She replied

"Well tats good" Foxy said with a smile

(With Clyde)

"Are you sure no ones going to find us in here?" Clyde asked

"I promise, now get over here" Bonnie replied as she pulled Clyde close and started kissing him

(Confessional -Clyde)

"Having a girlfriend that wants to drag you into an old boat house to make out at eight o'clock in the morning is sweet!" Clyde exclaimed

(Confessional End)

(With Brent)

Brent got up out of bed and got dressed before heading next door and knocking, Cheek quickly answered the door

"Oh hey Brent" she said while blushing a little

"I was gonna go grab some breakfast before a shower and was wondering if you wanted to join me" Brent said, Cheek gave him a weird look "Oh...no no no...I mean join me for breakfast...n...not the shower...I would be taking that by myself...I mean-" he was nervously saying before Cheek put a finger over his beak

"I would love to" She said with a smile, Brent smiled too...then Cheek walked out of the females cabin and her and Brent made their way to the dining hall

(Confessional -Brent)

"I must have looked so stupid to her just then" Brent said while covering his face with his hands "I pretty much just asked her if she wanted to take a shower with me" he continued "Even though it was a misunderstanding" he finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Cheek)

"He's so cute when he's nervous" Cheek said before sighing dreamingly

(Confessional End)

When they got to the dining hall they saw Roxy and Randy talking they were the only ones there, when Randy heard them come in he immediately jumped up and walked out the door...Brent and Cheek looked at each other suspiciously before looking at Roxy

"What?" Roxy asked before getting up and following Randy's lead out the door

"He's up to something" Brent started "And I don't like it" he continued Cheek nodded

"Should we tell the others?" She asked

"Maybe" Brent replied as he started thinking

(Horns Play)

"Good morning competitors!" Marionettes voice rang "Meet me at the bonfire pit in fifteen minutes for today's challenge" he continued, Brent rolled his eyes

"We better hurry if we want to eat" Brent said, Cheek nodded

(Fifteen Minutes Later at The Bonfire Pit)

"Alright, glad you could all make it" Marionette started "Now today's challenge is going to be a dance competition!" He exclaimed, most people groaned

(Confessional -Clyde)

"Awesome!" Clyde exclaimed "Now I get to show my mad dance skills!" He continued

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Dancing has never really been my strong suit" Freddy said "Maybe I won't screw up to bad" he continued

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Well, time ta go look like an idiot infront of me peers" Foxy said

(Confessional End)

"Really?" Goldie asked

"Yes really" Marionette replied "Now let me explain all of you will be competing in a series of two on two dances where a song that has a dance will be randomly selected and will be judged by Nightmare, Fritz, and yours truly" he continued "Now, Hunters since you guys have one more teammate than The Scouts one of you will have to sit out" he continued "Any questions?" He asked, no one said anything "Good, now the matches will go as followed Goldie vs Clyde, Max vs Damien, Brent vs Bonnie, Chica vs Roxy, Randy vs Freddy, Krystal vs Foxy, and Cheek vs Beth...meaning Katy you will be sitting this challenge out" he finished, Katy nodded

"So what songs are we dancing to?" Freddy asked

"Are we gonna have time to practice?" Beth asked

"Nope" Marionette replied "Everyone will have to dance as close to the a actual dance as they can and will be judged that way" he continued

"Well I mean that's not really fair if you think about it" Damien said, Marionette looked at him

"Life's not fair, get over it" he said "Now, follow me" he continued as he lead the campers to the stage area where they challenge would take place

"I don't remember this being here" Brent said

"Neither do I" Freddy said, Marionette started to get annoyed

"It doesn't matter if you remember it or not, it's here" he said "Now for the challenge Max, Damien you're up first" he continued, Max and Damien climbed onto the stage as the rest of the teams sat down on the bleachers infront of the stage

"What are we going to be dancing to?" Max asked, Marionette stuck his hand into a bowl that was sitting on the judge table and pulled out a piece of paper

"You two will be dancing to Y.M.C.A by The Village People" Marionette said while trying to hold back a laugh

"I haven't heard that song in years how am I supposed to remember the steps to the dance that goes with it?" Damien said

"Are you serious, the dance only has four moves!" Roxy exclaimed

"Ehhh...not exactly...there is a full dance to go along with the song...sooooo good luck!" Marionette said before hopping off the stage

"Wait...whaaa-"Max was saying before he was cut off

"Fritz start the song!" Marionette exclaimed, shortly after the song started and Damien and Max just started doing random dance moves until the "Y.M.C.A" part started that's when they started to spell out the letters with their arms...Marionette and Nightmare were sitting at the judges table booing...which just made Max and Damien more nervous.

The music finally stopped and none of the three judges looked impressed

"Well Nightmare, Fritz what are your scores" Marionette asked, Nightmare and Marionette both held up a score card with a zero for both teams and Fritz held up a score card with a two for The Hunters and a one for The Scouts...Marionette and Nightmare both looked at Fritz

"What, they tried and Max looked a little bit better than Damien" Fritz said, Marionette was glaring at him

"Moving on Goldie, Clyde you're next" Marionette said, Goldie and Clyde both approached the stage "The song you two will be dancing to is..." He continued as he stuck his hand in the bowl and pulled out another piece of paper "The Cha Cha Slide by Mr. C the Slide Man!" He exclaimed

"Ha, that's easy" Clyde said sounding confident "Start the song" he continued while cracking his fingers

"Alright Fritz, start the song" Marionette said, Fritz nodded and started the song.

As soon as the music started Clyde started dancing getting every single step right, Goldie was trying too but falling behind...The Scouts were cheering.

"Clyde! Clyde! Clyde!" The Scouts cheered, even Marionette and Nightmare were enjoying it...finally the song stopped and Clyde and Goldie stopped dancing

"Judges" Marionette said, Marionette raised a nine for The Scouts and seven for The Hunters, Nightmare raised an eight for The Scouts and a six for The Hunters, and Fritz raised a nine for both teams "Alright, and after round two The Scouts are leading with twenty-seven points to The Hunters twenty-four points" he continued

"Nice work Clyde" Freddy said patting Clyde on the back as he rejoined his team

"Thanks" Clyde said "Loved that song when I was younger" he continued

"The Cha Cha Slide?" Roxy said curiously, Clyde nodded "Ha...I've heard better music from crappy high school boy bands" she continued

"You just don't know good music" Clyde replied

"Good music, please" Roxy said

"Alright Cheek, Beth you're next" Marionette said, they both nervously approached the stage "And the song you two will be dancing to is" Marionette was saying as he stuck his hand in the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper "The Hokey Pokey by Ray Anthony!" He exclaimed, everyone started laughing

"The Hokey Pokey" Beth said with an 'Are you serious' look on her face

"Yes, yes I am" Marionette said happily as he made his way to the judges table "Fritz, start the music" he continued, Fritz nodded and started the song.

Beth and Cheek both looked at each other and shook their heads before they started dancing along with the lyrics, they both hit every move like nothing

"If they don't both get a perfect score, this challenge is rigged" Brent whispered to Goldie, Goldie looked at him and nodded

Cheek and Beth both kept dancing until the music stopped, once it did they both stopped with it.

"Alright, judges what do you say?" Marionette asked as he looked at Nightmare and Fritz, they all looked at each other before Nightmare and Marionette held up score cards with sevens on them and Fritz held up score cards with ten on them for both teams

"Come on with how easy that was how did we not get perfect scores?" Beth asked, Marionette shrugged his shoulders "Now I see why my sister hated you so much" she muttered as her and Cheek made their way back to their teams.

"And with that the updated scores are Scouts are still leading with fifty-one points to the Hunters forty-eight points" Marionette said "And next up to take the stage Brent and Bonnie...and you two will be dancing to..." He continued but stopped as he stuck his hand in the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper "Gangnam Style by Psy!" He exclaimed

(Confessional -Brent)

"Gangnam Style?" Brent said curiously "Are you serious?" He continued as he started laughing

(Confessional End)

"Gangnam Style!" Bonnie exclaimed "I hate that song so what makes you think that I would have the dance memorized?" She asked

"Don't know and don't care" Marionette replied, Bonnie glared at him as her and Brent made their way to the stage "Fritz!" He exclaimed

"Yes sir" Fritz replied as he started the song, when the lyrics started Brent started doing as best as he could to the dance as possible...Bonnie looked over at him and tried to mimic his movements.

Brent started messing up and that just made him nervous until eventually he ended up tripping over his own feet and falling hard, the music stopped as Marionette shook his head

"Judges!" He exclaimed, him and Nightmare held up cards with zero on it for Hunters and two on it for Scouts...Fritz held up a card with one it for Hunters and three on it for Scouts.

Brent got to his feet shook his head and jumped off of the stage

"Are you alright?" Cheek asked him, he nodded

"Yeah, just a little disappointed" Brent replied

"You were doing good at first" Goldie said

"I know" Brent said

"Hey, did you have a nice fall?" Roxy called over, all of The Hunters except Randy glared at her

"And after that embarrassment, Chica and Roxy are next!" Marionette exclaimed, Roxy looked taken back at being next...Chica smirked "And the song you two will be dancing to is..." He continued as he stuck his hand into the bowl and pulled out another piece "Chicken Dance by Rufus Thomas!" He exclaimed, Chica was offended...Roxy took that opportunity to make a joke

"Hey, that's not fare...that's Chica's favorite dance" Roxy said, that's when Chica had had enough and said something

"I'm just lucky it's not 'What does the fox say' " Chica replied smugly

"BUUUUURRRRRNNNNN!" Damien yelled, everyone laughed...Roxy did not enjoy it one bit

"Get on the stage, unless you're to chicken to do your own dance" Roxy said, Chica shook her head

"I'm not to chicken to do a dance, after you" Chica said allowing Roxy to climb the stage first

"Alrighty then, Fritz" Marionette said, Fritz nodded and started the song.

Coincidentally Chica started dancing to the song like it really was her favorite song, Roxy was...well...not doing so well...all of The Hunters were laughing and cheering Chica.

"Chica! Chica! Chica!" The Hunters exclaimed

The music finally stopped and so did Roxy and Chica... Chica bowed as The Hunters cheered...Roxy just crossed her arms and scoffed

"Judges" Marionette said, all three judges held up tens for Chica and two twos and a three for Roxy "And with that The Hunters have taken the lead with seventy-three points to The Scouts sixty-two points!" He continued

"Alright Chica!" Max exclaimed as Chica walked back to her team, she smiled

"And next up Foxy and Krystal!" Marionette exclaimed "And you two will be dancing to..." he continued as he stuck his hand in the bowl and pulled out another piece of paper "Thriller by Michael Jackson!" He exclaimed

"Ooooohhhhh really!" Foxy exclaimed "I know ta dance ta tat song like ta back of me hand!" He continued

"Me too!" Freddy exclaimed "You got a classic right there" he continued, Foxy nodded

Krystal got really nervous all of the sudden

"What's wrong Krystal?" Cheek asked

"Well...um I've heard that song before...but I've never seen the music video for it" Krystal replied nervously, at that point it seemed like time froze...all eyes were on Krystal in shock

"What..." Goldie said in shock

"You've never seen the Thriller music video!" Max exclaimed "Are you nuts!" He asked, Krystal glared at him

"Quiet perv!" Krystal yelled "I never had any interest in watching the music video for a song that's over thirty years old" she continued

"Tell me why I shouldn't disqualify you from this contest right now" Marionette said, Krystal was taken back by that statement

(Confessional -Krystal)

"Alright I think these guys are taking this Thriller thing a little to far" Krystal started "I mean it's not that big of a deal that I haven't seen that video...so Marionette threatening to disqualify me is outrageous" she finished

(Confessional End)

"For what!?" She exclaimed "Because I haven't seen that stupid video, you guys are acting like its the end of the world!" She continued

"You're stupid!" Damien exclaimed, Krystal glared holes through him.

"Shut up Damien!" Krystal yelled

"Do you know what, fine start the song Fritz" Marionette said as he made his way to the judges table and Foxy and Krystal climbed onto the stage.

The song started and as soon as it did Foxy started doing the dance move by move and Krystal...wasn't...it looked like she was just doing random dance moves.

Eventually for the sake of Krystal the song ended

"Judges!" Marionette said, the judges looked at each other before holding up three tens for Foxy and three zeros for Krystal "And it was obvious...and once again The Scouts are leading with ninety-two to The Hunters seventy-three" he continued

"Dang Foxy that was great!" Freddy exclaimed

"Yeah it was, how did you learn how to do that so well?" Beth asked, Foxy shrugged

"Taught meself honestly" Foxy started "Loved tat song when I was younger" he continued

Krystal walked back to her team without anyone saying anything.

"And finally Freddy, Randy you two are next" Marionette said, the two of them went and climbed onto the stage "And the song you two will be dancing to is..." He continued as he stuck his hand in the bowl to pull out one last piece of paper "Hit the Quan by Iheart Memphis!" He exclaimed

"Hit the Quan?" Randy said curiously "You have to be joking" he continued

"Nope" Marionette replied

"You know what that is right?" Goldie asked

"Yeah, I do" Randy replied

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Foxy gets Thriller and I get Hit the Quan..." Freddy started "What's a Quan anyways?!" He exclaimed "I sure as heck don't know" he finished

(Confessional End)

"Alright, are you two ready?" Marionette asked as Freddy and Randy made their way to the stage

"Lets get this over with" Randy said

"Alright then, Fritz start the song" Marionette said, Fritz nodded as he started the song...once it started Randy closed his eyes and sighed before he started dancing.

Everyone was in shock as Randy danced move after move perfectly

"Holy crap" Brent said

Freddy was in shock too, then he started following Randy's movements and before he knew it him and Randy were actually having a dance off.

Everyone was watching at the edge of their seats as they cheered on their respective teammate

"Randy! Randy! Randy!" The Hunters cheered

"Freddy! Freddy! Freddy!" The Scouts cheered

But it got to the point where Freddy couldn't keep up with Randy and ended up messing up allowing Randy to finish the dance as the song ended, everyone started clapping and cheering...Randy smirked as they did so.

"Judges!" Marionette exclaimed, they looked at each other and nodded before holding up three tens for Randy and three fours for Freddy "And with that...that brings the finale score to one hundred-three for The Hunters and one hundred-four for The Scouts...meaning Scouts take this victory!" Marionette exclaimed, The Hunters were shocked and disappointed

"We lost" Max said

"By one point" Brent added

"Hunters see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight" Marionette said

(At The Bonfire Ceremony)

"Hunters welcome" Marionette said "You all must be very disappointed with the outcome of tonight's challenge especially Brent and Krystal...dropping the ball big time!" He exclaimed, everyone glared at him

"Just get on with it before I get disqualified for drowning you in the lake" Brent said

"Sure thing, you all know how this works...there are only seven slices on this plate but there are eight of you...the person that does not receive a slice must return to the dock of shame, hop aboard the boat of losers and never...ever...return" Marionette said "When I call your name come get your slice" he continued

"Chica, Randy" Marionette called, the two of them went and got their slices

"Cheek, Katy, Goldie" Marionette called, the three of them went and got their slices

"Max..." Marionette called, he went and got his slice

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Brent, Krystal you both let your team down big time so one of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said, Brent and Krystal both started getting nervous.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Brent and Krystal were both getting more and more nervous as time passed, Cheek started getting nervous too hoping that Brent wasn't going to be the one catching a ride on the boat of losers tonight...and the way Marionette was smiling wasn't helping anyone any.

More time passed as Marionette moved the last slice from Krystal to Brent before he finally spoke

"...Krystal..." He finally said, everyone gasped

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"YES!" Krystal yelled

"What!" Max exclaimed

"No!" Cheek exclaimed everyone looked at her, Brent was sitting there in shock

"I'm out..." Brent muttered

"...you're out...Brent you're safe!" Marionette finished before breaking out into laughter, everyone's shocked expressions continued as Marionette laughed "I got all of you good!" He exclaimed

"What do you mean?" Brent asked coming back from being shocked

"You're safe, Krystal's out" Marionette replied as his laughing slowed

"That wasn't funny you jerk!" Cheek yelled, Marionette looked at her with a serious face before breaking back out into laughter

"Your reaction was the best "no!" " Marionette mocked as he continued to laugh, that made Cheek lose it she ran and tackled Marionette

Krystal was still sitting there silent

"So that's it...I'm out" Krystal muttered

Marionette squirmed away from Cheek as Nightmare came out and grabbed her to keep her away from him, he quickly got to his feet

"Krystal, you have a date with the boat of losers" Marionette said

(Elimination Music Starts Again)

"Yeah...I know" she said as she stood up "Bye I guess" she continued as she started walking away

"Krystal" she heard Max call, She stopped but didn't turn around

"What is it Max?" She asked

"I don't want to end this on the wrong note" He started, Krystal looked at him "I wanted to apologize for what happened this morning, ya know the bathroom thing...I really didn't mean to walk in there" he continued, Krystal sighed

"I know you didn't Max, and I apologize for calling you a perv...especially infront of everyone...that was wrong" She replied

"So...we're good?" Max asked, Krystal smiled

"Yeah, we're good" she replied hugging Max, Max smiled and hugged back

"Good" he said as they broke the hug, she pet Max's head causing him to wag his tail

"I'm rooting for you" she said as she turned and walked down the dock and climbed into the boat "Good luck!" She exclaimed waving as the boat took off, Max smiled and waved back watching the boat sail off into the distance.

* * *

Well chapter isn't as good as I hoped it would be...kinda hard to explain dance moves without making it confusing...so if you don't know the dance (or for some reason the song) I put the song title and the artist in the story so if you want to you can search it up on YouTube...but regardless hope you enjoyed anyways and see you in the next chapter!


	12. Sumo Showdown

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, the contestants were put in a series of one on one dance offs to see who could remember the steps to a randomly chosen famous song" Marionette started "There was a lot of good dancing...and a lot of bad dancing...and Max walking into the girls bathroom was an instant classic !" He continued "In the end with the help of Randy, The Hunters almost took the win but because of Brent and Krystal dropping the ball big time for their team that didn't happen and they were sent to the bonfire ceremony...where after the most legendary trick in reality tv history it was decided that Ms. I'veNeverSeenTheMusicVideoForMichaelJacksonsThriller Krystal was going to be taking the walk of shame" He finished

"What will happen this week...find out now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Cheek woke up to her alarm going off, she lay in bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about how close Brent was to being eliminated in the last challenge and sighed before climbing off her bed and heading to the dresser to get some clean clothes before finally heading to the bathrooms to take a shower.

(With Freddy)

Once again Freddy woke up really early in the morning to go and sit on the dock, he had already been out there for two hours before anyone noticed...the first being Foxy.

"Aye, morning there Fred" Foxy said, Freddy looked at him

"Good morning Foxy" Freddy replied before looking back out in the distance, Foxy looked out as well to see what Freddy was looking at but he didn't see anything

"Are ye alright Freddy?" Foxy asked "Ye have been coming out here like every mornin" he continued

"I'm find Foxy, thanks for asking" Freddy replied, Foxy just like when he said he has never seen Star Wars didn't believe him.

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Alright I didn't push ta lad when he told me he's never seen Star Wars...even though I didn't believe him" Foxy started "But I know fer a fact sometins up wit ta lad...and I have ta find out what" he continued

(Confessional End)

"Look lad, I know sometins up" Foxy said, Freddy shook his head

"Nothing's up...I'm fine" Freddy started "Just because I like coming out here in the morning doesn't mean something's wrong...now I appreciate you being worried but can you leave me be for a few minutes?" He continued, Foxy nodded

"Yeah, uh sure" he replied before walking away

(With Brent)

"Come on you know she likes you!" Max exclaimed as him and Goldie followed Brent to the dining hall

"Yeah come on, with the reaction Marionette got out of her saying you were eliminated" Goldie started "It's pretty clear" he continued, Brent just played it off

"Alright guys, whatever" He said "Does it matter, I'm still here ain't I?" He said curiously, Goldie and Max nodded

"Yeah but-" Max was saying but was cut off

"She was just shocked s'all...just like the rest of us" Brent said

"Maybe but-" Goldie was saying before he was cut off as well

"No more talking about this, I want some breakfast" Brent said, Goldie and Max looked at each other

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Good old fashioned case of denial" Goldie started "He knows Cheek likes him and we all know that he likes her too!" He continued "Don't know why he just won't admit it already" he finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Brent)

"Really wish these guys would leave me alone about this whole Cheek thing" Brent started "They've been on my back about since we've been here...I mean...what if I like Cheek...what's the big deal?" He said curiously "They sure are making it seem like me telling Cheek I like her will be the highlight of this show" he finished

(Confessional End)

The three of them finally made it to the dining hall and walked in to see...Bonnie and Clyde making out...

"Really, this early" Goldie said, Max just rolled his eyes while Brent ignored it and walked into the kitchen.

(With Roxy)

Roxy was getting herself dressed since all of the other females had already left the cabin, when she heard a knock on the door...she rolled her eyes

"Hold on!" She called as she quickly finished getting dressed before rushing to the door and opening it revealing...Randy.

"You said you needed to talk to me" Randy said in an unamused tone.

"Yes, I did" Roxy said before quickly pulling Randy into the cabin and closing the door, what she didn't notice however was Cheek seen the whole thing while she was coming out of the bathroom

"I knew he was up to something" Cheek muttered to herself, she quickly ran to The Hunters cabin to find Brent but he wasn't there "Where could he be?" She asked herself before it hit her "The dining hall!" She exclaimed before quickly running out of the cabin and to the dining hall

"Morning Cheek" Goldie said as Cheek walked in

"Morning" Cheek said quickly "Where's Brent?" She asked

"In the kitchen" Goldie replied

"Alright, thank you" Cheek said as she quickly made her to the kitchen, when she got in there she saw Brent buttering himself some toast and Katy getting some orange juice from the fridge

"Morning!" Brent said happily as she walked in

"Morning" Cheek replied "Can I talk to you?" She asked, Brent nodded

"Sure, what's up?" He asked, Cheek looked at Katy who was pouring herself a glass of juice then back at Brent

"Um..." She said before deciding to whisper in Brent's ear "I saw Randy go into The Scouts cabin with Roxy" she whispered

"What!" Brent exclaimed, that's what got Katy's attention

"What's wrong?" She asked, Brent looked at her

"Uh...I uh..." He stuttered before looking at Cheek who sighed

"I saw Randy go into The Scouts cabin with Roxy" Cheek said, Katy glared off into the distance

"I warned him" Katy said, Brent and Cheek were both confused about what she was talking about

"Warned him?" Brent said curiously "What are you talking about?" He asked, Katy sighed

"Back during that awake-a-thon thing I saw him talking and then shaking hands with Roxy and ever since then I knew he has been up to something with her" Katy replied

"Wait, this has been going on since then and you didn't tell anyone?" Brent said clearly annoyed

"I didn't think I would have needed to, I tried talking to him...I warned him I would tell if I found out he was up to something" Katy replied "And turns out...he is" she continued, Brent rubbed his face with his hands

"We've had a traitor on our team and you knew the whole time" Brent said

"Hey, don't go blaming this on me...I've done more to try and convince him that he's worth more than being Roxy's puppet than you have!" Katy yelled

"But the fact of the matter is you've known he was a traitor the whole time and you didn't say anything!" Brent yelled back, then they got in each others faces that's when Cheek got in the middle of them to serperate them

"Hey calm down!" She exclaimed "Arguing isn't going to fix this!" She continued, that's when Goldie came in

"Is everything alright, I heard yelling" he said, that's when he noticed Brent and Katy looked like they were about to tear each other apart with Cheek trying to separate them "Uh...did I miss something?" He asked, Cheek looked at him and was about to speak when Marionette voice rang over the loud speaker

"All contestants meet me on the beach pronto for today's challenge!" His voice rang, Brent and Katy continued to glare at each other as Cheek continued to try and keep them separated...Goldie finally stepped in and grabbed Katy and walked her out of kitchen

"Calm down, we'll talk more about this later" Cheek said to Brent as he continued to glare at the door that Goldie and Katy just exited out of, Brent finally looked at Cheek and nodded without saying a word

(On The Beach)

"Good morning everyone!" Marionette exclaimed, no one said anything "Once again alrighty then" he continued

"What's up with that sumo ring behind you?" Max asked

"I'm assuming it has something to do with today's challenge genius" Roxy replied in a snooty tone

"Correct, today's challenge is sumo wrestling!" Marionette exclaimed

"Are you serious?" Freddy asked in disbelief

"Yes I am!" Marionette replied

"Yer really surprised?" Foxy asked, meanwhile no one noticed the almost scared look of Damien who was standing in the back

(Confessional -Damien)

"Alright, I can handle cliff diving, mountain climbing, or even having to dance on live tv...but I don't do sumo wrestlers" Damien started "I mean they're not the scariest thing in the world but I had a baaaadddd experience with one when I was a kid and have hated them ever since" he continued

(Confessional End)

"Now, how this is gonna go is you will all take turns putting this sumo suit on and going one on one with an actual sumo wrestler!" Marionette explained "Whoever can last the longest or do the unthinkable and actually win...which I know won't happen...will win the challenge for their team!" He continued

"So you're really gonna make us (motions hands at himself and the rest of the competitors) a bunch of average sized anthros...go up against a professionally trained human wrecking ball?" Goldie asked, Marionette looked amused by his question

"Yes...yes I am...I don't know how I can be anymore clear" He replied

"So uh...what happens if you don't want to compete?" Damien asked, everyone looked at him... Marionettes smile never left his face

"If there is any apprehension what so ever and you don't want to compete...then you don't have to" He replied, Damien smiled

"R...really that's great tha-" Damien was saying before he was cut off

"Buuutttt...you will automatically cost your whole team the challenge!" Marionette continued, Damien's smile immediately left his face "Now, Fritz here has the sumo suit and Nightmare is getting the sumo wrestler into the ring...so with the luck of the draw Max...you're first" he continued, Max gulped as Fritz threw him the suit

"Put this on" Fritz said, Max looked at the suit and nodded before he started putting it on

Minutes had past and everything was set up for round one to start, Max was in the ring staring face to...stomach with the huge sumo wrestler...he looked to face the sumos face but was left with a smirk...he gulped again

(Bell Rings)

As soon as Marionette rang the bell the sumo wrestler grabbed Max by his shoulders and pushed him with full force sending him flying backwards and out of the ring

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Takamaru!" Nightmare exclaimed as he held up the sumo wrestlers hand

"Max lasted...six seconds" Fritz said

"Are you alright?" Brent asked as him, Cheek and Goldie ran to check on Max

"Uhhhh" Max moaned

"Next up...Clyde!" Marionette exclaimed, Clyde looked at Bonnie and gulped, Brent and Goldie helped get the suit off of Max and tossed it to Clyde

"Good luck" Goldie said before him and Brent walked back over to Max.

Clyde looked at Bonnie again before putting the suit on.

"You'll do great!" Bonnie exclaimed trying to reassure Clyde "Trust me!" She continued grabbing Clyde's cheeks, he gulped again before Bonnie planted a kiss on him and he climbed into the ring.

(Bell Rings)

Takamaru gave Clyde the same grin he gave Max, Clyde ran at Takamura screaming and bounced into him...Takamura didn't even stumble...he quickly grabbed Clyde and with all his might pushed him out of the ring...Clyde flew and landed hard on the ground

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Takamaru!" Nightmare exclaimed

"Clyde lasted...twelve seconds" Fritz said

Bonnie ran towards Clyde and got on her knees next to him

"Are you ok sweetie?" She asked pulling Clyde's head into her lap, he gave her a dazed look but didn't say anything

"Well, he lasted longer than Max" Freddy said walking up, Bonnie looked at him but didn't say say anything

"Next up...Randy!" Marionette exclaimed, Randy rolled his eyes before walking over to Clyde to get the sumo suit

"Give me the suit" Randy said, Bonnie helped Clyde up and out of the suit and gave it to Randy

Randy quickly put the suit on and climbed into the ring

"Lets get this over with" he muttered

(Bell Rings)

"Lets dance big boy" Randy taunted, Takamaru growled and ran at him but Randy moved out of the way "That all you got?" He asked, once again Takamaru ran at him but Randy moved out of the way...but in the process he noticed Roxy shaking her head at him which distracted him long enough for Takamaru to charge him like a bull and send him flying out of the ring

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Takamaru!" Nightmare exclaimed

"Randy lasted...twenty-two seconds!" Fritz exclaimed, The Hunters except Brent and Katy cheered

Roxy walked up to Randy who was sitting and squatted down

"Good boy" she said petting Randy's head, he glared at her and shook her hand away from his head...he angrily got to his feet and pulled the suit off and stormed away... Roxy was just standing there smiling

"Next up...Bonnie!" Marionette exclaimed

"What!" She exclaimed "You're really going to make the women fight that...thing?!"she asked, Marionette smiled

"Yep...now put on the suit" he continued tossing the suit to her, Bonnie in complete disbelief put the suit on and looked at the still woozy Clyde

"Can you believe this Clyde...making women fight a sumo wrestler...what a jerk!" Bonnie exclaimed, Clyde looked at her and tried to shake some of his dizziness off

"You'll do f...fine" Clyde muttered giving her a small smile, Bonnie looked at him giving him a small smile...before...

"What are you nuts!" She exclaimed, Clyde looked taken back "He weighs like six hundred more pounds than me...he's going to squash me!" She continued before getting up and storming towards the ring and climbing in

(Bell Rings)

Takamaru gave Bonnie a wicked smile, Bonnie's anger immediately turned into fear as she gulped...she didn't move as Takamaru ran at her and with one arm sent her flying out of the ring

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Takamaru!" Nightmare exclaimed

"Bonnie lasted...seven seconds" Fritz said

Clyde got up and dizzily walked over to Bonnie and got on his knees next to her

"Bonnie...Bonnie" Clyde said trying to get Bonnie's attention, she had a glossed over look in her eyes but gave him her attention "Are you alright?" He asked she nodded before falling unconscious in his arms, Beth ran over and helped him pull the suit off of her

"Next up...Katy!" Marionette exclaimed, Katy grabbed the suit and quickly put it on and climbed into the ring

(Bell Rings)

Katy ran at Takamaru only to have him lift his hands up, grasp on to her shoulders and with one strong push send her backwards out of the ring

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Takamaru!" Nightmare exclaimed

"Katy lasted...eight seconds" Fritz said

Chica walked up to Katy and helped her up

"Thank you" Katy said as she started taking the suit off

"You're welcome" Chica replied

"Alright, next up...Beth!" Marionette exclaimed, Beth shook her head as she grabbed the suit and put it on and made her way into the ring.

After Beth got into the ring Katy took off to try and find Randy.

(Bell Rings)

Beth shakily looked up at Takamaru who just like before had a huge grin on his face...it soon faded as he let out an animalistic scream.

"She's gonna get crushed" Freddy said, Clyde, Damien and Foxy nodded.

Takamaru walked up to Beth who was frozen in her spot because of the scream and put his hand on her and pushed her backwards she fell out of the ring.

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Takamaru!" Nightmare exclaimed

"Beth lasted...nine seconds" Fritz said

"Come on...they're winning!" Roxy yelled, all of The Scouts looked at her

"We know!" Freddy replied "What do you expect...one of us to go up there and beat a professional sumo wrestler with our weak body frames and no knowledge of sumo wrestling?" He asked, Roxy stood there a minute

"Well we have to do something!" She exclaimed

"Up next...Chica!" Marionette exclaimed

Chica instantly got a nervous look on her face, Foxy walked up with the sumo suit

"Trust me, everytings gonna be ok" Foxy said, Chica gave him a small smile and a nod...Chica put the suit on and climbed into the ring...she looked back at Foxy one more time as he gave her another reassuring smile.

(Confessional -Chica)

"There's just something about his smile that even in a time like this makes me happy" Chica said before sighing dreamingly

(Confessional End)

(Bell Rings)

Chica looked up at Takamaru and gulped before running at him and trying to push him...he didn't budge he just smiled before putting his hands on Chica's shoulders and pushing her backwards and out of the ring like nothing.

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Takamaru!" Nightmare exclaimed

"Chica lasted...fifteen seconds" Fritz said

Foxy quickly made his way to Chica and helped her sit up

"Ye did great lass" Foxy said, Chica smiled at him

"And next up...Foxy!" Marionette exclaimed, Foxy chuckled

"Looks like I'm up" Foxy said, Chica stood up and took the suit off and handed it to Foxy "Tanks lass" he said as he took it and started putting it on

"Good luck Foxy" Chica said, Foxy smiled

"Tanks lass" he said before climbing into the ring

(Bell Rings)

"Come on Foxy!" Roxy cheered, Chica turned and glared at her...Roxy noticed and returned the favor by glaring back.

Foxy looked at Takamaru and didn't look the least bit intimidated

"I've seen scarier tings tan you in me school lunches" Foxy said, Takamaru growled and ran at Foxy but Foxy moved. "Missed me" He continued

"Just run Foxy!" Freddy yelled

"What why?" Beth asked

"Remember Marionette said whoever lasts the longest wins...so Foxy doesn't have to win he just has to last" Freddy replied

"You mean like those mechanical bulls?" Beth said curiously, Freddy nodded

"Exactly" he replied

"Aww am I makin ye mad?" Foxy asked in a cocky tone, Takamaru replied by yelling and charging at him again which Foxy once again moved

"How is he even moving like that with that giant suit on?" Cheek asked, Brent shook his head

"I have no clue" he replied

Foxy kept running and taunting which just made Takamaru angrier and angrier

"That's it!" Takamaru yelled as he grabbed Foxy while he was trying to run again, he lifted Foxy in the air as he struggled to try and get free...Takamaru then ran and threw Foxy as hard as he could out of the ring...Foxy screamed as he flew over everyone and smashed hard into a nearby tree...Chica, Freddy and Roxy ran towards him.

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Takamaru!" Nightmare exclaimed

"Foxy lasted...fifty-two seconds!" Fritz exclaimed, The Scouts cheered

"Foxy are you alright?!" Roxy and Chica yelled at the same time, they quickly glared at each other

Foxy groaned in pain as he sat up

"How did I do?" He asked with a grin forming on his face, Freddy smiled and patted his shoulder...then him and Chica helped him up and he took the suit off.

"Alright, with that Foxy has helped boost The Scouts into first place with lasting an incredible fifty-two seconds" Marionette started "That's going to be hard to beat...but anyways next up is...Cheek" he continued, she nervously looked at Brent

"I don't know about this" she said nervously, Brent smiled and put his hands on her shoulders...she blushed

"You can do this, just do what Foxy did...I guess that's the only thing you can do at this point" Brent said, Cheek nodded

"Ok...I'll try" She replied, Brent smiled at her

"Here's ta suit" Foxy said handing Cheek the suit

"Thanks" Cheek said, Foxy nodded

(Meanwhile With Katy)

Katy had stormed her way back to camp and into The Hunters cabin figuring that's probably where Randy went...and she was right.

She burst through the cabin door and saw Randy sitting on his bed reading something that Roxy had given him...Katy stormed up to him and yanked him off the bed and slammed him into the wall.

"What's your problem!" Randy yelled

"You're my problem!" Katy replied "I warned you and let you off the hook the last two times I've caught you with Roxy...now Brent and Cheek know!" She continued, Randy looked a little scared at that but quickly shook it off and his angry look returned.

"Who cares what those love struck idiots think" Randy said, that just made Katy even more mad

"Brent and I are at each others throats because of you, he found out I've been keeping a secret for a traitor within and now he's not only mad at me but he's ready to rip you apart!" Katy yelled

"That bird brain isn't going to do anything" Randy said smugly, Katy shook her head

"Do you not understand what you have done here?!" Katy asked "Once the rest of our team knows either one of us could get booted at any moment and you don't even care!" She continued, Randy stood there thinking a minute

"I'm not going anywhere" Randy said confidently

"You will be when the others find out!" Katy said, Randy shook his

"Do you know what, I don't have to explain anything to any of you!" Randy exclaimed, that's when Katy snapped

"I'm just trying to help you...you idiot!" Katy exclaimed "I've been trying to help you ever since we got here and what did you go and do betray your own team and join forces with Roxy!" She continued, Randy just stood there "And do you know what I'm not taking the heat because of keeping a secret for you!" She finished before turning around to walk away

"Where are you going?" Randy asked, Katy turned around to look at him

"To try and make up with Brent so they won't vote me off if we lose the challenge" she replied then she turned to walk away again but said one more thing before she left "If I was you I would start packing because I can guarantee next time we lose...you're gone" she said before walking out of the cabin, Randy just continued to stand there before he finally realized that she was right.

(Confessional -Katy)

"I've tried helping him, I really have...but I'm not going to let the others turn on me for protecting him" Katy started "He's on his own" she continued

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek was in the ring nervously waiting for the bell to ring.

(Bell Rings)

Takamaru looked at Cheek with that same grin he had shown everyone else, Cheek just closed her eyes and sucked up all of her fear before pushing herself into Takamaru...but he didn't budge...he shook his head and once again with one strong push shoved Cheek out of the ring.

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Takamaru!" Nightmare exclaimed

"Cheek lasted...nine seconds" Fritz said

Brent ran over to Cheek and helped her sit up.

"Told you you could do it" Brent said

"He didn't even need to try to get me out of the ring...all he did was push me" Cheek started "And I only lasted nine seconds" she continued

"Doesn't matter, you still went in there and did it didn't you?" Brent said curiously

"Yeah but-" Cheek was saying but was interrupted

"All right then, that's all that matters" Brent said with a smile, Cheek smiled back then Brent helped her up and she started taking the suit off "And I've been meaning to ask you something" He continued

"What is it?" Cheek asked

"During that last bonfire ceremony...when we thought that I was the one who got eliminated-" Brent was saying but stopped, Cheek knew exactly where he was going with this "That reaction he got out of you...what was that...would you have been upset if I was eliminated?" He asked, Cheek blushed and looked away not wanting to answer...before she could anyways Marionette spoke

"Alright love birds talk about your weird not a secret relationship later, right now...Roxy needs that suit" he said, Cheek then processed to chuck the suit at him "Hey!" He exclaimed

Marionette tossed Roxy the suit who just rolled her eyes in reply, she put it on and climbed into the ring

(Bell Rings)

Roxy stood there staring at Takamaru

"Make your move fatty!" Roxy exclaimed, Takamaru did not like that one bit...he was going to run at her but figured she was just going to do the same thing that Foxy did and run so he just stood there...Roxy started to get really annoyed "What are you waiting for!" She yelled, then Katy came walking back up followed shortly after by Randy who started talking to her...that distracted Roxy enough for Takamaru to make his move and knock Roxy right out of ring.

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Takamaru!" Nightmare exclaimed

"Roxy lasted...twenty-four seconds" Fritz said

Roxy angrily got up and yanked the suit off

Katy and Randy were standing there talking

"Look...I know siding with Roxy probably wasn't the best move but think of the place I was in" Randy started "All of you guys were against me...what was I supposed to do...wait for you guys to eliminate me?" He asked, Katy shook her head

"But what does that have to do with siding with Roxy?" Katy asked

"I had to" Randy replied, Katy shook her head again

"No you didn't, she's not even on our team" She said, she then noticed Brent and Cheek on their way over until Marionette saved Randy...

"Next up...Brent!" Marionette exclaimed, Fritz tossed Brent the suit

"Well...you're up" Cheek said, Brent nodded

"Guess so" he replied putting on the suit

"Good luck" Cheek said, Brent smiled at her and nodded

"Thanks" he said climbing into the ring

(Bell Rings)

Brent stood as Takamaru stared him down, He let out a deep breath

"Alright, lets go" he said, Takamaru charged at him but he moved out of the way in time "Come on" he continued in a taunting tone, Takamaru again ran at him but he moved

"Stay still!" Takamaru yelled, Brent shook his head

"Nope" he replied moving again as Takamaru once again tried to charge him

Cheek was standing on the side smiling

Katy and Randy had stopped their conversation and started watching as well

"Come on buddy" Brent said in a sarcastic sympathetic tone, that just made Takamaru even more mad

Roxy started to get annoyed

"Come on...he's not that hard to catch!" She yelled, everyone looked at her "What?!" She exclaimed, The Hunters shook their heads

Brent was still playing with Takamaru

Roxy growled

"Come on catch that idiot!" She yelled, that's when Cheek got mad

"Shut up Roxy!" She yelled, Roxy glared at her

"Make me!" She replied, her and Cheek ended up getting in each others faces...Freddy, Foxy, and Goldie were trying to keep them separated...but that face off was enough to distract Brent just long enough for Takamaru to run and push him out of the ring

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Takamaru!" Nightmare exclaimed

"Brent lasted...forty-five seconds" Fritz said

Roxy just smiled and backed off, Cheek shook her head and quickly made her way over to Brent who was sitting up

"Are you ok?" She asked him, he nodded

"Yeah, got distracted" he replied, Cheek gave him a sympathetic look

"I'm sorry, it was my fault" She said, Brent shook his head

"No it wasn't...it was Roxy's" Brent started "She set you up so that would happen" he continued

"Next up...Freddy!" Marionette exclaimed, Brent stood up and took the suit off and handed into Freddy

Freddy quickly put the suit on and climbed into the ring.

(Bell Rings)

Freddy immediately tried the same tactic that Brent and Foxy used...but it didn't go as planned.

"Come at me!" Freddy exclaimed, Takamaru...used to that trick by now...had a tactic of his own...Freddy ran to the left and Takamaru acted like he was going to the right but really tricked Freddy and ended up cornering him.

"Mighty night bear" Takamaru said before pushing him out of the ring as hard as he could

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Takamaru!" Nightmare exclaimed

"Freddy lasted...thirteen seconds" Fritz said

Freddy sat up and shook his head before climbing to his feet, Foxy and Chica walked up to him

"Guess my plan backfired" Freddy said, Foxy patted his shoulder

"Don't worry lad, we're still in ta lead" Foxy said, Freddy nodded

"Alright...last up for the The Hunters...Goldie!" Marionette exclaimed, Goldie went and got the suit from Freddy and put quickly put it on before climbing in the ring

"You got this Goldie!" Brent exclaimed, Goldie looked at him determined and nodded

(Bell Rings)

Goldie was standing there staring at Takamaru, who just seemed to get more and more angry as the matches went on.

"Alright, lets do this" Goldie said, Takamaru ran at him but Goldie moved.

Takamaru was standing by the edge with his back turned trying to regain his balance...when Goldie ran and with all of his power pushed him sending him out of the ring.

Everyone was standing there in shock

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Goldie" Nightmare said in shock

"Goldie...actually won" Fritz said

Goldie yanked the suit off and immediately started celebrating with The Hunters.

"Goldie! Goldie! Goldie!" The Hunters cheered

"Hold it!" Roxy yelled "We've still got one more member!" She continued

"Who?" Brent asked

The Scouts steeped out of the way reveling a trembling Damien

"Damien!" Roxy exclaimed, she yanked him forward

"I...I can't" Damien said shakily

"Yes you can now get in the ring!" Roxy exclaimed pushing Damien into the ring, Damien looked at the suit, picked it up and put it on...Takamaru angrily climbed back into the ring

"Rest in piece Damien" Marionette muttered

(Bell Rings)

Damien scared out of his mind just stood there...Takamaru walked up to him with the angriest expression any of them had even seen and screamed as loud as he could in Damien's face...Damien immediately threw his arms in the air and took off running screaming like a girl.

(Bell Rings)

"Winner...Takamaru!" Nightmare exclaimed

The Scouts all shook their heads as Damien started stripping the sumo suit as he ran.

"And with that here are the final results!" Marionette exclaimed

Goldie- won

Foxy- fifty-two seconds

Brent- forty-five seconds

Roxy- twenty-three seconds

Randy- twenty-two seconds

Chica- fifteen seconds

Freddy- thirteen seconds

Clyde- twelve seconds

Beth- nine seconds

Cheek- nine seconds

Katy- eight seconds

Bonnie- seven seconds

Max- six seconds

Damien- two seconds

"And the winners of today's challenge...The Hunters!" Marionette exclaimed, The Hunters continued their celebration "Scouts...I will see you all tonight at the bonfire ceremony" he continued

"Of course" Roxy said walking away

As The Hunters kept their celebration Brent noticed Randy walk off and remembered he had something to say to him, Cheek noticed

"Hey, don't worry about him right now...we won celebrate...we'll deal with him later" she said, Brent looked at her a littler unsure at first...but in the end decided she was right.

"Alright" Brent said with a smile, Cheek smiled back and the celebration continued

(Confessional -Brent)

"Cheeks right...right now...but I'm not done with Randy" Brent said "Not by a long shot" he continued

(Confessional End)

(At the Bonfire Ceremony)

"Scouts welcome" Marionette started "You know why you're here...after a very close call you guys did not get the job done today" he continued "There are only six pizza slices on this plate...but there are seven of you...one of you will not be receiving a slice and must take a walk down the dock of shame and take a ride in the boat of losers" he finished

Everyone was sitting there with a mixture of disappointment because they lost and uneasiness knowing anyone of them could be eliminated

"When I call your name come get your slice" Marionette said

"Foxy..." Marionette called, he went and got his slice

"Freddy...Beth" Marionette called the two of them went and got their slices

"Roxy...Clyde" Marionette called, the two of them went and got their slices

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Damien, Bonnie...one of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said, they both nervously sat there waiting for their fates to be revealed.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Marionette in his usual Marionette fashion was standing there with a smirk on his face moving the last slice back and forth between Bonnie and Damien.

Clyde was standing with the others with his fingers crossed

"Please not Bonnie...please not Bonnie...please not Bonnie" he was muttering, Roxy looked at him and shook her head

"Idiot" she muttered

"Hmmm..." Marionette started as he continued to toy with The Scouts "...Bonnie" he finally said, Bonnie smiled as she jumped up and went and got her slice "Damien...can't say I'm to surprised...you were the only competitor to run away screaming" he finished

(Elimination Music Playing)

Damien stood up with a disappointed look on his face as he started making his way to the dock.

"The rest of you are safe...for now" Marionette said

(At The Dock)

Damien slowly made his way down the dock

"It just had to be a sumo wrestler didn't it" he said before sighing and climbing into the boat.

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 11, hope you all enjoyed! And also anyone who got the Takamaru reference let me know...hope atleast one person did lol...

Welp see you in Chapter 12!


	13. Ninja Takeover

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, the contestants were put up against a real life sumo wrestler in a series of matches to determine who could last the longest with one of their biggest challenges yet in the ring" Marionette started "And emotions ran high as Brent and Katy got into a serious argument about team traitor Randy...when Cheek stumbled upon Randy and Roxy going into The Scouts cabin for another meeting" he continued "In the end after countless failures, wicked falls, and grown men running away like babies...Goldie would shock everyone when he managed to defeat Takamaru and secure a victory for his team...sending The Scouts to the bonfire ceremony where they would say goodbye to Damien" he finished

"What will happen this week...find out now...only on"

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Marionette woke up in his what he called cabin but it was really a mansion on a blocked off side of the island that no one else knew about, he tiredly climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom where he took a quick shower before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"I hate this job" he mumbled as he ate his eggs and bacon that his chef cooked for him

He was sitting there eating when he heard a giant crash outside followed by the ground shaking, he got up and made his way to the front door where he yanked it open

"Quite out there i'm trying to enjoy my breakfast!" he yelled ignoring the giant crashed helicopter in his front yard, after which he went and sat backdown to finish his breakfast.

After he finished his breakfast he got up, grabbed the keys to his boat and headed outside to travel to the contestants side of the island.

As he walked he walked past the wreckage of the helicopter humming before finally realizing it was there and backing up.

"What the-" he started but couldn't finish before two figures dressed in ninja gear emerged from the remains of the copter, Marionette jumped back as the figures landed directly where he had been standing.

After they landed, the two figures looked around before spotting Marionette...they quickly pulled out the katanas they had sheathed on their backs and pointed them at him.

"Woah!" Marionette exclaimed as he put his hands in the air, the two ninjas stared at him before one of them finally spoke

"Who are you?" One of them said in a deep raspy voice, Marionette gulped

"Uh...my names Marionette" he said nervously, the two ninjas looked at each other before speaking again

"Are you working for Genshin?" The deep male voice asked, Marionette was now both scared and confused

"I...I don't know who that is" Marionette replied, the ninjas once again looked at each other but time nodded before sheathing their weapons again.

Marionette now feeling a little safer slowly put his arms down.

"Sorry to scare you, I'm Poseidon's Ninja" The deep male voice said

"And I'm Aphrodite's Assassin" the other ninja said but this time in a female voice which shocked Marionette.

(From this point on Poseidon and Aphrodite will be known by just those names)

"Nice to meet you" Poseidon said

"Uh...you too" he replied before noticing the blood staining Poseidon's suit "Uh...if you want...I have a medic that can take care of that for you" he continued pointing towards Poseidon's open wound

"I would be most grateful" Poseidon replied

"Alright, follow me" Marionette said as he led the two ninjas into his mansion.

Once inside Marionettes live in medic bandaged up Poseidon's wound, while his chef cooked them something to eat.

"You guys must be starving" Marionette said, the two nodded in reply

"So how did you guys get here exactly?" Marionette asked, both ninjas looked at him

"We were on a mission for a leader taking out some people we were told about and Genshins minions jumped us and took us hostage in that helicopter" Poseidon started

"They were taking us to Genshins lair when with one of my secret knifes I cut us free" Aphrodite said

"We ended up taking all of the minions out, but unfortunately while doing so we lost control of the helicopter and crashed here" Poseidon said, Marionette nodded

"Where are we exactly?" Aphrodite asked

"We're on an island in the middle of Lake Cawthon off of the coast of Texas" Marionette replied, Poseidon nodded

"And you have this whole island to yourself?" Aphrodite asked, Marionette shook his head

"No, this island is actually the location where we a filming a reality competition called Total Drama Fazbear" Marionette replied

"A reality competition?" Aphrodite said curiously

"So there are others here?" Poseidon asked, Marionette nodded

"Yes" Marionette replied, once he did before either of the ninjas could speak again the chef walked up with two plates in hand...one for each ninja.

"Thank you" Both ninjas said at the same time, the chef nodded.

"Now anyways, where are the others?" Poseidon asked

"On the other side of the island where the competition takes place" Marionette replied

As he sat there talking to the the two ninjas he had more time to observe them, starting with Poseidon he was wearing a dark blue outfit with a sheath on his back with two katanas in an x shape that included a sword in a sheath on each side of his waist, a sheath of arrows by the sword that has the handle on his left, full with arrows and a bow over his chest strung and facing the opposite way of the sheath of arrows, and a knife above the sword at his waist on either side...just with how loaded he was with weapons Marionette was already intimidated of him knowing if Poseidon wanted to he could kill Marionette a hundred and fifty ways with just the stuff on him.

Next Marionette turned his attention to Aphrodite who was in a similar getup but jet black clothes instead of dark blue and she wore a ring that was dull while he didn't, once again knowing how many ways this woman could kill him she intimidated him to the bone.

"So...you're married?" Marionette asked pointing out the ring that Aphrodite was wearing, she looked at the ring and back at Marionette before nodding

"Yes, we are" Aphrodite replied, Marionette was about to ask why Poseidon didn't have his ring on but Poseidon could tell that it was coming.

"I don't wear my ring during missions" he said before sticking a piece of bacon in his mouth, Marionette just nodded in response

"Now, we have to get out of here and defeat Genshin and his minions before they take over the world" Poseidon started "But we hate being in debt so how can we ever repay you for your services?" He asked, Marionette sat there thinking before an idea came to his mind

"Well there is something you guys could do for me" Marionette said as a smile started to grow on his face, both ninjas nodded

"Anything" Aphrodite said

(With Clyde)

Clyde was walking in the woods whistling the theme to The Terminator looking for the lavender bunny that told him to meet her out there.

"Bonnie" he called as he stopped whistling, nothing "Bonnie" he called again, but stilling nothing "Bonni-" he was calling for a third time before something tackled him to the ground "Ahhhhh!" He exclaimed before he was met with a finger over his mouth, he looked up and saw said lavender bunny he was looking for...she was giggling.

"Hey there" Bonnie said cheerfully, Clyde blinked a few times before Bonnie removed her finger

"Why did you tackle me?" He asked, Bonnie rested her elbows on his chest and her head in her hands as she looked at him

"Cause" she replied in a cutesy tone

"Cause?" Clyde asked curiously

"Cause I wanted to show you that I was stronger than you" she replied

"Oh haha" Clyde said in a sarcastic tone, Bonnie just laughed "You think that's funny?" He asked

"Yes" Bonnie replied while still giggling, Clyde smirked before quickly rolling over forcing Bonnie to the ground with him on top surprising her.

"Who's laughing now" Clyde said, Bonnie's surprised face turned into a smile as she wrapped her arms around Clyde's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

(Confessional -Clyde)

"I love this place so much!" Clyde exclaimed

(Confessional End)

(With Randy)

Randy woke up in the boat house...he had slept in there the night before to avoid any kind of confrontation with Brent and got dressed in the pair of clothes he brought out there with him before making his way to the dining hall to get some breakfast, when he got to there however he quickly decided he could live without breakfast has he saw Brent was already in there eating with Cheek.

(Confessional -Randy)

"Sleeping in the boat house to avoid Brent wasn't that bad" Randy said "I don't know why I'm even scared of that idiot...it's not like he intimidates me enough to run away from him" he continued with a little chuckle

(Confessional End)

Brent looked up and saw Randy staring at him from the entrance, Randy quickly noticed and took off running out the door...Brent glared as he got up.

"Brent what's wrong?" Cheek asked

"Randy" is all Brent replied before he took off running after him

"Brent wait!" Cheek yelled as she got up to follow

(Confessional -Brent)

"I told them I was going to confront Randy" Brent started "He can't run forever" he continued

(Confessional End)

Randy ran out of the dining hall and across the middle of camp onto the trail that leads around the island bumping into and knocking over Beth in the process

"Hey!" Beth exclaimed, Randy however paid the cat not attention as he kept running.

Beth stood up as Brent and Cheek ran past knocking her to the ground once again.

"HEY!" Beth yelled even louder

"Sorry!" Cheek exclaimed as she kept running, Beth shook her head as she stood up

Katy who was coming out of the females restroom noticed Randy running into the woods with Brent and Cheek on his tail

"Oh no" she said as she quickly started running after them, on her way however she bumped into Beth once again knocking the poor cat to the ground

"HEY!" Beth yelled even louder than last time, Katy didn't have time to stop and apologize...so she didn't.

"Get back here Randy!" Brent yelled as he chased after him

"Brent wait!" Cheek yelled as she chased after Brent

Clyde and Bonnie were on their way back to camp to get breakfast after their early morning make out session when Randy ran right through them knocking Bonnie backwards and Clyde upside down into a bush

"HEY!" Bonnie yelled as she turned towards Randy, so she didn't notice Brent run up...he bumped right into Bonnie sending her to the ground "HEEEYYY!" She screamed, Cheek ran past as well...Bonnie quickly climbed to her feet and started chasing after them forgetting that Clyde was upside down in a bush.

"Help!" Clyde yelled as he flailed his legs wildly

Randy kept running ignoring the fact that he felt like he could drop dead at any moment.

He looked back over his shoulder seeing Brent was still close behind, and when he did that he missed the fact that there was a figure dressed in dark blue standing in his path up ahead...Randy turned back the way he was running and ran right into the figure and fell onto the ground.

"Hey-what the..." He said as he looked up, the figure was looking off somewhere with his arms crossed Randy sat there looking at him.

Brent and Cheek finally caught up to him and used their heels to skid to a stop when they saw the figure, Katy and Bonnie both did the same thing but unfortunately didn't stop in time and bumped right into Brent and Cheek and all four of them fell onto the ground.

"W...who are you?" Bonnie stuttered, the five contestants just sat there staring at the figure.

When he finally looked up to reply...

"I'm Poseidon" the figure replied

But before he could continue Clyde came running up

"Hey, whoever pushed me in the bush is goi-" he was saying but stopped when he saw Poseidon "Who's this guy?" He asked

"I'm Poseidon" Poseidon replied

"Well Poseidon, it's not Halloween so you might as well take off that stupid costume and-" Clyde was saying but before he could finish Poseidon threw a knife the just grazed the top of Clyde head cutting a little bit of his fur off and sunk deep into a tree, Clyde's jaw dropped.

Roxy was standing in the woods just out of sight watching all of this happen

"What the heck" she muttered, as she turned around to leave however a figure in all black dropped from one of the trees and landed infront of her "Ahhhhh!" Roxy yelled as she ran out of the woods towards the others, they all looked at her but before anyone could say anything the figure in black did two flips out from behind a bush and landed in a crouched position infront of the other ninja.

"There's two of you?" Randy asked nervously as he slowly crawled his way backwards

Poseidon nodded in response

"Alright, what's going on?" Brent asked "Is Marionette behind this?" He continued

"Yeah, this sure does seem like it has a Marionette tint to it" Cheek said agreeing with Brent, the two ninjas looked at each other

"Brent I presume?" Poseidon said, Brent looked a little surprised at his assumption

"I never said my name" Brent said "Now I know Marionettes behind this" he continued

"Follow us" Poseidon said

"No" Randy replied, Poseidon looked at him "How do we know you're not tricking us or something?" He asked

"If we wanted to trick you, I wouldn't have been standing out in the open when you ran into me" Poseidon replied

"We're going back to your camp" Aphrodite said as her and Poseidon started walking the trail back to the camp

"Follow" Poseidon repeated, the seven competitors looked at each other before they hesitantly followed.

(With Max)

"Come on one more time Goldie!" Max exclaimed

"This is stupid Max, you're a grown dog!" Goldie exclaimed "What would the others think?" He asked, Max shrugged

"I don't know" Max replied

"I do, they would think this is silly" Goldie said, once again Max shrugged

"Please Goldie!" Max exclaimed

"Max, I-" Goldie was replying before Max cut him off with the puppy dog eyes, Goldie stood their staring at him "That doesn't work on me Max" he said, Max just got an even more of a sad look on his face as he added a little whimper everyone once in awhile...Goldie sighed "Fine" he said

"Yay!" Max exclaimed immediately going back to his happy self

"This is the last time" Goldie said, Max nodded

"Alright" Max said happily

"Go long" Goldie said as he threw the frisbee him and Max had, Max took off running after the frisbee and caught it in his mouth...his tail wagging happily...but since he ran and caught it on all fours like an actual dog he caught it at the feet of someone he had never seen before, he slowly started looking up and saw two ninjas staring at him...the frisbee fell out of his mouth as he backed up.

"Max, what are you doing?" Brent asked, Max looked and saw the seven competitors behind the two.

"Uh...I...who-" Max was nervously stuttering before Goldie ran up

"Who are you two?" He asked

"My name is Poseidon and this is Aphrodite" Poseidon introduced

"You must be Goldie" Aphrodite said, Goldie nervously backed up

"How do you know my name?" He asked

"Marionette" the seven competitors behind them replied

"They knew our names too" Brent said

"Go get the rest of the competitors" Poseidon said

"Uh...why?" Goldie asked

"I'll explain once everyone is here" he replied

"Uh...ok I guess" Goldie said before walking off

(One Montage of Gathering Competitors Later)

All the competitors were gathered around Poseidon and Aphrodite in the middle of camp

"Alright, is everyone here?" Poseidon asked

"Yeah" Goldie replied

"Who are you exactly?" Freddy asked

"I'm Poseidon, and this is Aphrodite" Poseidon introduced them for the fifth time

"And you must be Freddy" Aphrodite said, Freddy looked surprised

"How did you-" Freddy was speaking but got cut off

"Marionette" the nine competitors that were with them before the rest joined said.

"Uh..." Freddy didn't know what to say

"Speaking of Marionette, where is he?" Beth asked

(Marionettes Mansion)

Marionette was sitting in a beach chair out back by his pool in swimtrunks and sunglasses with his hands resting behind his head.

"Ahhh...so glad those ninjas decided to drop by" Marionette said "Where's my lemonade!" He yelled towards his butler

"Coming sir!" The butler replied

(Back with the Others)

"Now, let me explain" Poseidon started "Marionette put myself and Aphrodite in charge of today's challenge so he could take a day off" he continued, the contestants rolled their eyes

"Typical" Katy said

"So today's challenge will test your ninja skills" Aphrodite said

"Oh because you guys are ninjas!" Max exclaimed "I get it!" He continued, everyone just looked at him

(Confessional -Max)

"I've always thought ninjas were so cool!" Max exclaimed "Now I'm getting to meet some in real life!" He continued "This is awesome!" He finished

(Confessional End)

"Anyways, the challenge is...the dining hall has been set up with traps that you need to try and sneak and maneuver your way around to get to the kitchen and claim the jewel with your name on it" Poseidon explained

"After which you must make it back through the dining hall and return the jewel to us" Aphrodite said

"If you get caught by any of the traps you are automatically eliminated from the challenge" Poseidon said

"Whichever team retrieves the most jewels in the end wins" Aphrodite said

"Piece o' cake" Foxy said confidently

"Don't be to sure of yourself captain" Poseidon said, Foxy glared at him

"Now, to make this go as smoothly as possible we are only allowing two teammates from a team to go at once" Aphrodite said

"Ok who starts?" Freddy asked

"That is up to you" Poseidon said "When I say go, the first two teammates for each team will start" he continued

"If one of the two of you gets caught you must immediately exit the building while the other continues" Aphrodite said

"Now the first four get ready" Poseidon said

"I'm startin fer us" Foxy said to The Scouts, Freddy nodded

"Then I'll start wit-" Freddy was saying before Roxy cut him off

"I'll go with you!" She exclaimed taking a position right next to Foxy, he just rolled his eyes

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I'm taking this opportunity to team with my Foxy and running with it" Roxy started "And if it irritates the chicken well...that's just a bonus" she continued happily

(Confessional End)

Meanwhile with The Hunters Chica was busy glaring at Roxy to be paying attention to what was actually being said between the group

"Alright, I'll be one of the ones to start for us" Brent said, he looked at Cheek who smiled

"I'll go with y-" Cheek was saying before Chica stopped her

"I'm going with him" she said angrily

"What but-" Cheek was replying to what Chica just said before once again getting cut off by Chica

"I said I'm going with him!" She exclaimed even more mad, The Hunters all looked at her a little scared

" *gulp* alright Chica, j...just calm down" Brent said nervously, Chica looked at him but didn't say anything

"Alright, the four that have been chosen to start get ready" Aphrodite said, they did as they were told

"Alright remember, if you get caught by one of the traps you must immediately exit the bui-" Poseidon was saying but was interrupted by Roxy

"We heard you the first time, we aren't deaf" she said in an annoyed tone, Poseidon glared at her before pulling out one of his katanas and in one clean motion cutting Goldie top hat in half

"HEY!" Goldie yelled, Poseidon glared at him while Roxy looked at him like he was crazy

"I don't like being interrupted" he said darkly "And if you do it again I will not hesitate to cut your hand off" he continued, everyone looked at him with their mouths gaped

(Confessional -Goldie)

"What the *bleep*" Goldie exclaimed

(Confessional End)

"Now on your mark...get set...GO!" Poseidon exclaimed, as soon as he did Brent, Chica, Foxy, and Roxy all took off into the dining hall only skidding to a halt when they seen lasers everywhere.

Brent looked at Chica

"Uh...follow my lead" he said, Chica nodded...Brent started carefully maneuvering his way through the lasers with Chica close behind, Foxy watched as they did before he started doing the same thing with Roxy behind him.

"Be carful" Brent said as he noticed Chica stumbling a little, she regained her balance before nodding.

"Are ye still there?" Foxy asked Roxy

"You bet Foxy-poo" she replied in a cutesy tone, Foxy only shuddered at the nickname

"We're almost to the-" Brent was saying but was interrupted when spiked staffs started shooting from the wall

"HOLY CRAP!" All four contestants yelled causing Roxy to lose her balance, but before she could fall Foxy grabbed her...Chica noticed and immediately got angry again

"I told ye ta be careful" Foxy said as he stood Roxy back on her feet

"Sorry, cutie" Roxy replied, once again Foxy only shuddered in reply

"Uh...Chica we have to move!" Brent quietly exclaimed as he continued to dodge spikes

Foxy and Roxy continued past the spikes and almost immediately fell victim to the trip wire on the floor

"Whoa!" Foxy exclaimed putting himself and Roxy to a sudden halt

"What is it?" Roxy asked

"Trip wire" Foxy replied

Brent noticed and stopped Chica as well, she looked at him confused he just pointed down in reply...Chica got it and nodded.

"Look the kitchen" Brent muttered, him and Chica quickly made their way in there followed by Foxy and Roxy after them.

Once they were in the kitchen they saw that each jewel was on an individual pedestal with a glass case over them.

"Lets get them and get out of here" Roxy said, but before she could make a move Foxy put his hand on her shoulder "What are you-" she was saying but Foxy interrupted

"It's a ninja based challenge do ye really tink we can just walked up to it and grab it?" Foxy asked, Roxy knew he was right

"Alright Chica, I've seen this before" Brent said, Chica looked at him confused

"What are you talking about?" She asked, Brent was quickly looking around before he saw a pen sitting on the counter...he quickly ran and got it "How is that supposed to help us?" She asked

"Just watch" Brent said as he took the cap off of the pen and pressed the button at the end, once he did a laser started shooting out

"What the heck" Chica said shocked as Brent cut a circle in the glass with his jewel and then in the glass with Chicas jewel, Foxy and Roxy watched in shock

"Grab yours and lets go" Brent said, when he did Chica grabbed her jewel and her and Brent made their way out of the kitchen

(Confessional -Chica)

"Alright, that was pretty smart on Brent's part" Chica said

(Confessional End)

Foxy quickly grabbed the pen that Brent had discarded and tried using the laser on his and Roxy's but it didn't work

"Why isn't it workin!" He exclaimed

"We have to hurry!" Roxy said

"I know!" Foxy replied

(Outside with the Others)

"I'm sensing that Brent and Chica are on their way back" Poseidon said, The Hunters cheered

"What about Foxy and Roxy?" Bonnie asked

"They're having trouble" Poseidon replied

"Of course" Bonnie said in an annoyed tone

Before anyone else could say anything Brent and Chica burst out of the dining hall with the jewels and quickly made their way to Poseidon and Aphrodite

"Here" Brent said as him and Chica handed the jewels over, Poseidon nodded

"The next two Hunters can go" Aphrodite announced, almost immediately after Goldie and Cheek took off running into the dining hall

(With Foxy and Roxy)

Foxy eventually gave up on the pen and was thinking before it finally hit him

"I got it!" Foxy exclaimed as he lifted his hook and started cutting a circle into the glass

(Confessional -Roxy)

"He's pretty smart" Roxy said "That's why he belongs with me and not chicken girl" she continued

(Confessional End)

Foxy eventually got both his and Roxy's jewels cut out and the two of them made their way back into the dining hall, passing a frightened looking Goldie and Cheek as they did.

"Later losers" Roxy taunted on the way past, Foxy just shook his head.

Once they made it to the exit they immediately turned the jewels into Poseidon

"Next for The Scouts can go" Aphrodite said, Freddy and Beth took off into the dining hall.

"Alright, stay alert" Freddy said as him and Beth slowly started making their way through the lasers, Beth almost tripped trying to avoid the lasers but Freddy helped her "You alright?" He asked, Beth nodded

"Thanks" she said, Freddy nodded

"No problem" he replied as the two of them continued their way through the lasers, they both almost had a heart attack when the spikes started shooting at them

"Holy crap!" Freddy quietly exclaimed

(In the Kitchen)

Goldie and Cheek made it to the kitchen and were trying to find a way to get the jewels out of their cases.

"How are we supposed to get these things out of here?" Cheek asked

"Uh...I don't know" Goldie replied as he looked around for anything to help

(Confessional -Goldie)

"I wish they would have atleast left some kind of hints as to how we get the jewels out of the cases without making noise" Goldie said

(Confessional End)

"Can we lift the glass?" Cheek asked, Goldie walked up and tried but it wouldn't budge

"It won't move" Goldie said

"Yeah because it's screwed to the pedestal" Cheek said pointing to the screws, Goldie looked at them

"Oh...I guess it is" he said "Where are we going to find a screwdriver though?" He asked

"We're in a kitchen" Cheek said walking to the drawer and pulling out a knife

"Oh...yeah...we are aren't we" Goldie said

Cheek walked up to Goldie and handed him the knife

"Thanks" Goldie said as he started unscrewing the screws.

Freddy and Beth burst through the door at that moment all out of breath.

" *heavy breathing*...lasers, spikes and tripwires!" Freddy exclaimed "Those guys are worse than

Marionette!" He continued, his irritation only got worse when he saw that the jewels were inside glass cases "Awwww man!" He exclaimed

"Done" Goldie said "Now listen, when I lift the glass up grab the jewels as fast as you can" he said looking at Cheek

"Alright" she replied

"Ready?" He asked, Cheek nodded "Alright, 1...2...3...grab!" He exclaimed as he lifted the glass, Cheek quickly stuck her hand underneath and grabbed the jewel

"Got it" she said, when she did Goldie put the glass down

"Alright, one more" he said, Cheek nodded...they did the same lift and grab plan as last time and after getting the second jewel they took off running out of the kitchen.

"We have to hurry Freddy" Beth said

"I know, but I don't know how we're supposed to get the jewels" Freddy replied, both him and Beth stood there thinking a minute before Beth got an idea

"Use your claws!" She exclaimed, Freddy looked at her

"What?" He asked

"Your claws, you know because you are a bear" she replied, Freddy looked at his paws and extended his long sharp claws

"Now I get it!" Freddy replied as he started cutting into the glass

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I should have really thought about that" Freddy said

(Confessional End)

(With the Others)

Goldie and Cheek ran outside and up to Poseidon with the jewels in hand, Poseidon took them and nodded

"Next for The Hunters may go" Aphrodite said

Max and Katy were about to go before Randy gabbed Max by the collar of his shirt and pulled him backwards

"I'm not staying out here alone with Brent, you can sit this one out Sparky" Randy said

"It's Max" Max said unamused by Randy's actions

Randy and Katy then made their way into the dining hall where they saw Freddy and Beth making their way back.

"We've got to move" Katy said, her and Randy quickly and carefully started making their way through the lasers

Outside with the others Freddy and Beth had made it to Poseidon and Aphrodite and gave them the jewels

"Last for The Scouts may go" Aphrodite said, after she said that Bonnie and Clyde took off into the dining hall.

Bonnie quickly started rolling and diving through the lasers, Clyde's ears stood straight up as his jaw dropped

"Come on slow poke" Bonnie called to Clyde who was just standing there.

In the kitchen with Katy and Randy, once they got in there they started looking for something to use to open the cases

"Come on look for something that will help" Randy said

"I am!" Katy replied

"Hey don't get an attitude with me" Randy said

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked "After all you've put me through since we've been here" she continued

"All I've put you through, ha" Randy scoffed "It should be all you've put me through" he continued, Katy was shocked at that

"What have I done to you, honestly?" Katy said as her anger started to rise

"Well lets see, I didn't tell you to try and turn me into something I'm not" Randy started

"I tried to convince you to be anything other than a jerk!" Katy said

"How did that work out for you?" Randy asked, Katy started getting even more mad

(Confessional -Katy)

"I can't take his crap anymore!" Katy yelled "I'm done trying to help him!" She continued

(Confessional End)

"You started working with the other team!" Katy started "That's how that worked for me!" She continued, Randy didn't say anything "I tried helping you...I tried to show you that there is a way you can actually get people to like you!" She continued

"I-" Randy started talking but Katy cut him off

"No just listen!" She yelled "I've been nothing but nice to even...so nice I even kept your little secret...I tried telling you that Roxy wasn't a trustworthy person...I don't care what she told you...she's just using you don't you get that?!" She yelled

While Randy and Katy were arguing Bonnie and Clyde had made it to the trip wire where unfortunately Clyde tripped over it

"Whaaa!" He exclaimed as and land face first on the floor...a spotlight shone down on him shortly after "Bonnie just go" he said as three ninjas in plain black came in with staffs, Bonnie looked at him before running into the kitchen.

Clyde climbed to his knees as the ninjas surrounded him

"Hey guys, can't we talk about this?" He asked, but for a reply the ninjas started hitting him with their staffs "Ahhh!" He screamed as they beat him down

Bonnie ran into the kitchen and saw Katy and Randy arguing, she didn't know what to do.

Katy and Randy got in each others faces

"I've been to nice to you since we've been here and you haven't deserved any of it!" She continued

"Do you know what!" Randy yelled "Do you want to know why I've been helping Roxy...it's because I know that none of my 'teammates' like me and in the end everyone knows that I'm going to be the one that gets the boot" he continued "Do you honestly think that Brent or Cheek or Chica are going anywhere?!" He continued "I'm tired of being over looked...you guys can act like I don't do anything but that's not true...realistically I do more than you do!" He yelled, that's the statement that pushed Katy over the edge.

She shoved Randy backwards he bumped into one of the pedestals and caused a domino effect, knocking each one over as loud crashes were heard...a red siren went off as Randy sat on the floor in the middle of the mess and Katy stood there.

Coincidently enough Bonnie's jewel slid up to her, she quickly picked it up and rushed out of the dining hall.

(Outside the Dining Hall)

Bonnie came running out and ran up to Poseidon and handed him her jewel

"Where's Clyde?" Freddy asked

"He got-" Bonnie was saying but Poseidon interrupted her

"Caught" he finished "So did Randy and Katy" he added, The Hunters immediately looked down in disappointment

"Meaning the winners of this challenge are The Scouts" Aphrodite said, The Scouts started celebrating.

Randy came storming out of the dining hall looking as mad as ever, Katy shortly followed after not even paying anyone any attention.

(At The Bonfire Ceremony)

"Welcome Hunters" Poseidon said "According to what Marionette told me, I hand out these pizza slices to six of you while whoever doesn't get a slice must...what was it?" He asked looking towards Aphrodite

"Must walk down the dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers" Aphrodite said

"Oh...right" Poseidon said "Alright, when I call your name come get your slice" he continued

"Max..." Poseidon called, Max went and got his slice

"Brent...Chica...Goldie" Marionette called, the three of them went and got their slices

Cheek, Randy, and Katy sat there nervously

"...Cheek" he called, Cheek hopped up and went and got her slice

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Katy, Randy looks like one of you is going home tonight" Poseidon said, they both looked really nervous before their eyes meet...then they glared at each other and immediately looked away from each other

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

More and more time passed as Poseidon stood there with the last slice of pizza in his hand, taking a trick out of the Marionettes book he was dragging it on to build more tension.

"Did Marionette tell you to drag things on like this?" Goldie asked, Poseidon didn't reply he just continued his little games.

"...Randy" he finally said, Randy had a shocked look on his face that immediately turned into a smirk "Katy...you're out" he continued

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"W...what!" She exclaimed "How am I out!" She continued

Randy stood up and went and grabbed his slice, he looked at it and was about to take a bite when a feeling of...remorse...hit him like a truck.

"Sorry, that's what the votes said" Aphrodite said

"B...but Randy's been working for the other team!" Katy yelled "And you all voted for me!" She continued, that shocked Goldie, Chica, and Max seeing how that's the first any of them heard of it.

"He's working for the other team!" Goldie exclaimed

"Why didn't we know about this?!" Chica exclaimed

"You knew he was a traitor and you didn't say anything?!" Goldie exclaimed

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Chica said, Randy was just standing there trying to hold in his anger

Brent sighed knowing since him and Cheek knew too he couldn't let Katy take all of the heat.

"I knew too" Brent said, everyone looked at him

"What!" Goldie exclaimed

"Listen to me, I just found out and before I said a anything to any of you I wanted to confront Randy about it first" Brent said, Goldie shook his head

"So you, Katy, and Randy have been keeping secrets from the team" Goldie said

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Brent asked, Goldie glared at him

"Half of the team are traitors, it's not just Randy" Goldie said, that's when Cheek got mad

"Will you listen to him?!" She exclaimed "I found out the same time he did and like he said we were going to confront Randy before we said anything!" She continued, Goldie looked shocked

"Oh great...another traitor on the team!" Goldie exclaimed, Cheek eyes widened before she reared her hand back and slapped Goldie across the face

"I'm no traitor and neither are Brent and Katy!" Cheek exclaimed, Goldie felt the hand print that was now on his muzzle

Max was standing there nervously so he decided to speak up

"I didn't vote for you" Max said to Katy

"Neither did I" Cheek said turning from Goldie to Katy

"Me neither" Chica said

"Well I'll tell you right now that I voted for Randy" Brent said

"Well then how am I out?" Katy asked, everyone looked at Randy

"You did something didn't you!" Goldie exclaimed, Randy shook his head

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed

"I don't believe you" Brent said, Randy shook his head

"Don't then!" He exclaimed "Rather you believe me or not I'm telling the truth!" He continued

"Uh...guys don't mean to rush but...we're almost out of time and according to what Marionette said we have to get footage of Katy walking down the dock of shame and leaving on the boat of losers" Poseidon said, Katy sighed

"Fine, whatever" she said before she started walking away.

As she started walking she realized there was something she had to do before she left, she walked over to Randy and grabbed his shirt collar

"I just want you to know, however you managed to survive tonight...you just lost the one person here that was willing to help you" She started, Randy just looked at her "Now you have two choices, you either break your alliance with Roxy and do your best to apologize to what's left of our now broken team or you keep on playing errand boy with Roxy and hope your luck doesn't run out" she continued before letting Randy go and walking towards the dock

(Elimination Music Starts Again)

Katy walked down the dock with a mixture of anger and disappointment inside of her, knowing the realistically it was her own fault that she got eliminated after letting her anger get the better of her and costing The Hunters the challenge.

She climbed on the boat and looked back at camp, where she saw Randy standing at the end of the dock watching as the boat sailed away...and Katy could tell deep down...that Randy knew what he was doing was wrong.

* * *

First off I want to give a shout out to Poseidon's Ninja for allowing his OCs (Poseidon's Ninja and Aphrodite's Assassin) to guest star in this weeks chapter.

Next I would like to thank all of you for reading and to say I hope you enjoyed chapter 12!


	14. Marionette Kart

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, after a surprise crash landing that ruined my front yard I met two highly dangerous and intelligent ninja assassins...who I put in charge of the challenge and the competitors so I could take the day off" Marionette started "The competitors were forced to work together and use stealth and brains to get through our ninja trap-esque dining hall where they would retrieve a jewel locked inside of a glass case" he continued "And after a stream of arguments, jealousy, clumsiness, and built up anger...Katy and Randy finally exploded at the most inopportune time ultimately leading to The Hunters demise as they were sent to the dreaded bonfire ceremony where after finding out somehow that Randy managed to survive another night we would be saying our goodbyes to Katy...but not before more drama and arguments ensued and secrets were revealed ultimately putting the remaining Hunters at odds" he finished

"Can The Hunters get back on the same page?" Marionette said curiously "Find out now...only on"

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

It was Chica and Foxy's wedding day, all of the Total Drama Fazbear contestants plus friends and family were there to celebrate the occasion.

Foxy was standing at the end of the aisle dressed in a very nice tuxedo waiting for the arrival of his soon to be bride.

After a moment the wedding music started playing and everyone stood and turned their attention to the back of the church where Chica who was wearing a very beautiful white wedding dress with a veil that was neatly placed on her head and hanging over her face slowly started walking in with her father by her side, Foxy was standing on the stage with a smile from ear to ear as a tear escaped his eye.

Once Chica got to the end of the aisle she kissed her dads cheek as he smiled and let go of his little girl for the last time before she got married tears started sliding down his face, a couple tears started sliding down Chicas as well as she wrapped her arms around her dad

"I love you daddy" she said, her dad returned the hug

"I love you too princess" he replied, Chica smiled as he used his nickname for her.

Foxy walked off the stage to her Chica and her father, Chica's father looked at Foxy and held his hand out...Foxy shook it.

"Take care of my daughter" he said, Foxy smiled and nodded...after that her dad went and sat down as Foxy took Chica's hand and they both walked up to the stage.

"Ye look so...amazing" Foxy said to his bride, Chica blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you, you look very very handsome yourself" Chica replied smiling as wide as Foxy was.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to witness the joining of this fox and this chicken in holy matrimon" The Preacher Started "Before we begin, does anyone believe that these two should not be married...speak now or forever hold your peace " he continued, everyone stayed silent and happy as they were...then a voice sounded that changed it all in an instant.

"I do" the voice said, everyone gasped and looked around for the voice...standing in the back of the church was...Roxy.

Foxy and Chica couldn't believe it.

"Why do you think these two should not be married?" The Preacher asked

"Because I love Foxy with all my heart and he belongs with me...not Chica" Roxy replied, everyone was speechless "Foxy, look you know you love me too...we belong together" she continued, Foxy was just standing there staring at Roxy as she made her way down the aisle.

At this point Foxy completely turned to face Roxy

"Foxy?" Chica said curiously wondering what Foxy was doing, Foxy didn't even acknowledge her "Foxy?" She said again, once again nothing

"Yer right, I do belong with you" Foxy said shocking Chica who beak gaped open "I belong with you Roxy, not duck girl" he continued

"I'm a chicken" Chica said as tears running down her face "Foxy what are you doing?" She asked, without turning around Foxy replied

"Goin ta be ta girl a really belong with" he replied, before grabbing Roxy and pulling her into a kiss...Roxy wrapped her arms around his and kissed back

Chica stood there shocked, embarrassed and mad as Foxy her what was supposed to be groom and the women she despises most in the world Roxy stood right infront of her at her wedding making out.

"No" Chica said "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed

(Back in Reality)

"NOOOOO!" Chica woke up sweating and screaming immediately waking up Cheek who jumped out of her bed

"Chica?!" Cheek exclaimed

"Are you alright?" Cheek asked as her approached her, Chica sat there panting trying to calm herself down

"What happened?" She asked, Chica shook her head

"Roxy" was all she said, Cheek immediately got an angry look.

"What did she do this time?" Cheek asked angrily

"S...she ruined mine and Foxy's wedding and stole him away from me" Chica said outloud not realizing how crazy she sounded, Cheek anger vanished as she looked at Chica confused.

"Uh...what" Cheek said confused

"Foxy and I were getting married and Roxy mess-" Chica was saying but stopped when she realized the other two were looking at her like she was crazy

"Uh...Chica...there was no wedding" Cheek said "We're at a crappy camp on an even crappy reality show" she continued, unfortunately it took. Chica this long to realize it was just a dream.

"So...it was just a dream?" Chica asked looking off in another direction

"Yes, a weird dream...but it was a dream none the less" Cheek replied, Chica started smiling

"What a relief!" Chica said sighing in relief, a smirk instantly started growing on Cheeks face...Chica looked back at her and noticed the smirk...her smile started fading.

"What is it?" She asked

"So you wanna keep denying that you like Foxy?" Cheek asked, Chica blushed and like away

"Maybe" she replied still blushing

(Confessional -Chica)

"Guess the secrets out now...even though it wasn't really a secret" Chica started "That dream although the beginning was good quickly turned into a nightmare" She continued "Even Roxy haunts my nightmares" she finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I knew she liked Foxy...I just wanted her to admit it" Cheek started "And dreaming about a wedding...I bet Brent and I looked so good-" She continued as she trailed off...then quickly realized she was still being recorded "CHICA AND FOXY...I bet Chica and Foxy looked so good!" She corrected

(Confessional End)

(With Brent)

Brent woke up to his alarm going off, he quickly hit the off button and climbed out of bed...he went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of clean clothes before heading to the shower completely ignoring Goldie who was also up as he did.

(Confessional -Goldie)

"He can ignore me all he wants but now all of us know the Brent can't be trusted!" Goldie exclaimed "Keeping secrets from the rest of us...him and Cheek both!" He continued "I guess it's a good thing that Katy's gone...since who knows how long she's known" he finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Brent)

"Goldie calling me a traitor...ha!" Brent said "I'm no traitor...I tried explaining to him that I wanted to talk to Randy first but that wasn't good enough" he continued "And besides Cheek and I had just figured out!" He finished

(Confessional End)

(With Clyde)

"Come on Bonnie!" He said quietly

"I'm coming...don't rush me!" Bonnie replied, Clyde rolled his eyes "Why are we up here anyways?" She asked as Clyde continued to lead her up the mountain

"Because...just trust me" Clyde replied

"Whatever you say" Bonnie said

Once they reached the top Bonnie saw a blanket spread out in the grass with a basket on top of it, she looked at Clyde surprised.

"Surprise" Clyde said with a smile

"Clyde...what-" Bonnie was saying but Clyde interrupted

"A morning mountain side picnic" Clyde started "I remember you talking about wanting to have one so...I set one up" he continued, Bonnie smiled a huge smile as she ran and tackled Clyde into a hug

"Oh Clyde" she said before pulling him into a kiss.

Once they broke the kiss Clyde lead Bonnie over to the blanket

"After you" he said extending his arm for Bonnie to go, she smiled and and took his gesture.

"Where did you get this basket anyways?" Bonnie asked as she sat down on the blanket.

"Uh...I borrowed it from Nightmare" Clyde replied, Bonnie was surprised at that

"You mean he actually let you borrow this?" She asked, Clyde smirked before rubbing the back of his neck

"Uh sure...lets eat!" He exclaimed, Bonnie smiled as they dug in.

(Meanwhile in Nightmares kitchen)

"Where is it?!" Nightmare exclaimed as he was throwing things out of the kitchen closet looking for the picnic basket "That was my Nanas!" He exclaimed as he kept looking

(Confessional -Bonnie)

"Alright, I know I've said it before but Clyde is officially the sweetest guy in the whole world" Bonnie said "I've had boyfriends before but non of them have ever done anything like this for me" she continued "But Clyde...he's...different" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Foxy)

Foxy had just hopped out of the shower and was on his way to the dining hall for breakfast when Roxy walked up.

"Hey there captain" she said in a flirtatious voice, Foxy groaned in response

"What is it Roxy?" He asked clearly not wanting to deal with her flirtatious vibes right now.

"Nothing, can't little old me just come up and start a conversation?" She replied

"Not when you open ta conversation flirtin wit me" Foxy said

Randy was sitting on the steps of The Hunters cabin waiting for Roxy to show up and when he saw her walking with Foxy he immediately walked up to her

"Roxy, we need to talk" he said catching both her and Foxy off guard

"Not now Randy, can't you see I'm having a conversation?" She asked

"Uh...ta lad says he needs ta talk go right ahead" Foxy said before running off, Roxy stood there watching Foxy run away before turning to Randy

"What is it that was so important that you needed to pull me away from Foxy?" She asked

"What was that at the bonfire ceremony last night?" He asked

"What was what?" She replied

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Randy stared "You rigged the votes didn't you?" He asked in angry tone, Roxy shrugged her shoulders

"Maybe...what's the big deal?" She asked, Randy's eyes widened before turning into a glare

"What's the big deal...WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!" He exclaimed "I was supposed to be the one that got eliminated not Katy...and now the team that already hates me as it is thinks I had something to do with Katy's elimination!" He continued, Roxy obviously didn't see the problem.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now!" She exclaimed "You should be thanking me not yelling at me!" She continued

"Thanking you!" Randy exclaimed "For what...making my team hate and not trust me?!" He asked

"Hey, when I told you if you helped me you would be making it to the finals I meant it" Roxy started "Never said we would get there fair" she continued, Randy just looked at her not knowing what to say

(Confessional -Randy)

"She's nuts if she thinks I'm ok with this" Randy started "I've never considered myself a nice guy and honestly don't really mind cheating...but when someone does it for me that's crossing the line" he continued "I know that she 'saved' me from getting eliminated last night but I honestly don't know what to do...maybe Katy was right" he finished before getting lost in his thoughts

(Confessional End)

"So are we done here?" Roxy asked obviously bored of the conversation

"I don't know if this alliance thing is working for me" Randy said shocking Roxy a little

"What?" Roxy said curiously not believing what she was hearing

"I don't know if I can go on with this" Randy said

"What are you talking about?" Roxy asked

"My whole team hates me...I think I should go and try and change that" Randy started "And working with you isn't going to help me" he continued, Roxy was obviously annoyed by what Randy was saying

"If you leave this alliance you will be making a huge mistake" Roxy said "Trust me, I've helped you a lot more than anyone on your team" she continued "If you leave me and go crawling back to them you won't have my help anymore and you will end up getting eliminated" she finished, Randy stood there looking at her as he thought about what she said then thought back to what Katy had told him.

"I...I..." He was saying but stopped, Roxy put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him to finish "Guess you're right" he finished before putting his head down, Roxy smiled

"Good, don't let them try and convince you that I'm not helping" Roxy started "Like I said, as long as you stick with me you'll be safe" she finished, Randy looked at her and slowly nodded

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I know that kangaroo had something to do with him thinking about breaking our alliance" Roxy started "Now that she's gone I have to make sure those other idiots don't do anything to ruin my plan" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Foxy)

Foxy walked into the dining hall to get some breakfast, on his way into the kitchen though he hit Chica who was on her way out with the door.

Chica grunted as she dropped her plate and fell onto the floor

"Oye, I'm sorry lass!" Foxy exclaimed as he got down next to her "Are ye alright?" He asked, Chica looked at him before pushing the pain to the back of her mind and smiling

"I'm fine Foxy, thank you" she said

"Ye shouldn't be thankin me, I hit ye wit ta door" Foxy said before standing up and extending his hand to Chica, she smiled and grabbed onto it so Foxy could pull her to her feet

"It's no big deal, trust me" Chica said, Foxy had an unsure look on his face

"Aye don't know, is there anyting I can do ta make it up ta ye?" He asked, Chica thought a minute before she got an idea

"How about you join me for breakfast" Chica said, Foxy couldn't help but smile a little

"And if I do...that'll make up fer me hittin ye wit ta door?" Foxy asked, Chica nodded

"Uh huh" she replied, Foxy smirked

"Well...alrighty then" He said

After they cleaned up Chica's spilled breakfast and they both made a plate (in Chica's case, another plate) they both went and sat down.

As Chica and Foxy sat there talking Chica couldn't help but think of the dream turned nightmare she had had, just thinking about her and Foxy getting married made her blush...which unfortunately for her she was doing at that exact moment.

"Uh...Chica are ye alright?" Foxy asked noting the look on Chica's face, she quickly looked at him and nodded trying to hide her blush "Are ye sure, ye seemed a little-" Foxy was speaking before being cut off by Marionettes voice over the loud speaker.

(Horns Blow)

"All contestants meet me on the beach pronto for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed

"Great, and right in ta middle of out breakfast" Foxy said in an annoyed tone, Chica gave him a sympathetic smile

"We can always try again tomorrow" Chica said still smiling, Foxy looked at her and smiled back

"Aye, guess yer right" He said, After that the two of them sat there staring at each other a minute before Freddy patted Foxy on the back on his way past

"Come on lover boy or Marionettes going to get mad" Freddy said with a small chuckle escaping him afterwards, Foxy just gave him an annoyed glare before him and Chica followed.

(On the Beach)

"Alright, welcome competit-" Marionette was saying but stopped when he realized that two rabbits were missing "Where are Bonnie and Clyde?" He asked, everyone looked around but no one knew the answer.

"Haven't seen them all morning" Freddy finally spoke up.

Marionette sighed, but before he could speak they heard yelling from the woods.

"We're coming!" Bonnie yelled

"Don't start without us!" Clyde yelled as they came bursting out of the woods and quickly joined the others.

Everyone was just looking at them as the tried to catch their breath.

"Glad you two finally decided to join us" Marionette said, then he noticed the basket that Clyde was holding "Hey, isn't that Nana Nightmares picnic basket?" He asked, Clyde looked at Marionette then the basket

"Uh...no" Clyde said before throwing the basket behind him and into the lake, Marionette blinked a few times before continuing

"Alright then, whatever" he said "Now that everyone's here I can explain today's challenge" he continued "Today's challenge is a little something I like to call Mario-Nette Kart!" He exclaimed

"Marionette Kart...you're joking" Goldie said clearly not amused

(Confessional -Max)

"Mario-Nette Kart...why does that sound so familiar?" Max said curiously as he rubbed his chin

(Confessional End)

"Nope, not at all" Marionette replied "Now this challenge is a series of go-kart races on different tracks that I have come up with" he continued

"Seriously, how many go-kart tracks can you possibly come up with on this rinky dink island?" Roxy asked, Marionette smiled

"Four!" He exclaimed, Roxy gave him a shocked look

"How?!" She exclaimed

"These challenges were thought out before the show aired you know" Marionette replied "Now, the cup will be called the Fazbear Cup and will consist of four races Cawthon Beach, Fazbear Mountain, Nightmares Woods and Bonfire Pit!" Marionette exclaimed

"Ok first off, all of those are really bad names" Clyde started "And second...how is this challenge even supposed to work?" He continued

"Yeah, do you really think twelve contestants are really going to be able to race around these tiny tracks?" Brent asked, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Alright first off I came up with these names myself so...(Sticks Tongue Out)...and second this isn't real life...so the tracks will grow in size obviously to make this challenge work and everything will be back to normal by the next chapter" He replied, the others nodded knowing it was true "Now, that board up there is displaying how the point system is going to work...whichever team has the most points at the end of the cup wins the challenge" he continued

1st = 15

2nd = 12

3rd = 10

4th = 8

5th = 7

6th = 6

7th = 5

8th = 4

9th = 3

10th = 2

11th = 1

12th = 0

"And just so there is no confusion, those are the karts you will driving in" Marionette said pointing to twelve parks karts

"Where did those even come from?" Clyde asked looking around, remember those weren't there two minutes before

"Doesn't matter" Marionette replied "Now anyways, there are six karts for each team The Hunters karts are red and have The Hunters team logo on the front and The Scouts karts are blue and have The Scouts team logo on the front" he continued

"So is that it?" Freddy asked "A simple go-kart race?" He continued, Marionette smirked

"Weeeellllll not exactly" He started "See there's going to be item boxes on the track that if you grab one you get a randomly selected item that could either help you...or in the case of the banana peel could be your downfall" he continued

"I just had to ask" Freddy muttered

"And you also got to worry about not hitting your own team mates" Marionette said "So...everyone go get ready and Nightmare and Fritz will help you get to the starting line for race one" he continued

After Marionette walked away both teams went to their designated karts and started getting ready.

The Hunters were ignoring each other like they had been doing and it was really starting to worry Max.

"Uh...guys" Max said, no one paid him any mind "Hello?" He said, without turning around Brent replied

"What is it Max?" He asked

"I know after what happened none of us have been on the same page but-" Max was saying before Goldie interrupted him

"I was on the same page and so were you and Chica, it's Brent, Cheek, and Randy who weren't" He said, Randy glared at him but didn't say anything

"I already told you what happened, and you didn't want to listen to reasoning you wanted to start an argument" Brent said clearly not happy with the way Goldie was putting this, Goldie chuckled

"Trying to make it seem like I'm the bad guy here...ha" He said "If you, Cheek, and Katy wouldn't have been keeping secrets to protect him (Points at Randy) Katy would still be here and you guys wouldn't have caused all of this tension between the group" he continued, that's what really irritated both Brent and Cheek

"We didn't cause anything, it's Randy we should be blaming" Cheek started "And the fact that you're trying to pin this whole thing on us doesn't make you any better" she continued, that really irritated Goldie

"I have been behind this team the whole time we've been here and turns out you two haven't" he started "I say if you want to work with the others so bad why don't you take Randy and work with them...we don't need you three anyways" Goldie said which led to him and Brent getting in each others faces

"Alright enough!" Chica exclaimed "Arguing like this isn't going to get us anywhere...we have to get back on the same page if we're going to win this challenge" she continued "Can we please just put all of our differences aside...at least for right now?" She asked, Goldie and Brent finally broke eye contact to look at her

"Fine" Brent said

"Yeah" Goldie said, Chica smiled

"Alright, then lets get ready" she said

Meanwhile The Scouts were eating up the fact that The Hunters were arguing

"With the way they've been acting we got this one in the bag!" Clyde said happily

"You know it!" Bonnie said

Roxy couldn't do anything but smile knowing she was the one that caused all of this from the beginning.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Oops" Roxy started "Was that my fault?" She asked "I didn't mean for that to happen" she said in a sarcastic sympathetic tone

(Confessional End)

After everyone was ready and the karts were pulled up to the starting line of Cawthon Beach, Marionette was starting the race.

"Alright, before we start has everyone signed those wavers that Fritz gave you?" Marionette asked, everyone nodded

"What were those for anyways?" Max asked

"Oh ya know...incase any of you get injured...or die...during any of these races I won't be held responsible" Marionette replied

"Wait there's a chan-" Max was saying but Marionette cut him off

"Alright three laps around the track...if you get out of your kart for any reason you are disqualified" Marionette started "Now...drivers ready...on your mark...get set...GO!" He exclaimed, as soon as he did everyone floored the gas and they were off.

Everyone was in close proximity to each other until a row of four item boxes appeared on the track, Freddy drove though one and got it revealing a banana peel.

"Hmmm" he thought as he threw the peel backwards right into Max making him spin, everyone quickly passed him...Freddy couldn't help but laugh a little.

Chica got the next box reveling a green turtle shell, she smiled at it before throwing it backwards barley missing Brent

"Sorry" she called nervously, the shell bounced off things until it finally hit Clyde making him spin.

"Ahhh!" He exclaimed as he spun to a stop, just like with Max everyone quickly passed him "Crap!" He exclaimed before flooring it.

Freddy had finished the first lap in first followed by Chica, Roxy, Foxy, Brent, Beth, Goldie, Randy, Cheek, Bonnie, Max, and Clyde...he drove through and got another item, once again getting a banana peel.

Roxy got an item as well, a red shell...she smiled eyeing Chica before throwing the red shell...it smack into the back of Chica's kart causing her to spin out

"Later loser!" Roxy yelled as she passed, once Chica stopped spinning she floored it trying to catch back up to Roxy.

Clyde finally managed to catch back up to the later contestants before stumbling upon a previously missed item box

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he drove through it "Something useful...something useful" he muttered with his fingers crossed only to be disappointed when he got a banana peel "Crap!" He exclaimed

Randy was neck and neck with Goldie as they took quick glares at each other, Randy looked at Goldie again before smirking and then passing him...Goldie growled under his breath.

Once again lap two was finished with Freddy in first, he smiled knowing he had been dominating the race so far and with two of his teammates in second and third he knew that they were good.

Brent and Chica were catching up to Foxy and Roxy with Beth close behind them, Foxy wasn't really paying them any mind but Roxy was...she saw a row of upcoming item boxes and after Foxy got one she got one aswell with Brent and Chica getting the last visible two.

Roxy got another green shell, Foxy got a banana peel, Chica got a red shell and Brent got a mushroom...they all happily used their items to their advantage Chica was the first throwing her red shell directly at Roxy...but thanks to strategy Roxy used her green shell to repel it.

"Nice try!" Roxy exclaimed, Chica growled as she tightly clenched her steering wheel.

Foxy looked back and saw Brent catching up so he used his banana peel but unfortunately for him Brent dodged it and almost immediately after used his red shell passing both Roxy and Foxy sending him into seconds place and across the finish line right behind Freddy.

After one by one everyone started passing the finish line Freddy, Brent, Foxy, Roxy, Chica, Beth, Cheek, Randy, Goldie, Bonnie, Max, and Clyde

"Alright, here is the updated score board!" Marionette exclaimed pointing to the board with the points on them

1st- Freddy - 15 points

2nd - Brent - 12 points

3rd - Foxy - 10 points

4th - Roxy - 8 points

5th - Chica - 7 points

6th - Beth - 6 points

7th - Cheek - 5 points

8th - Randy - 4 points

9th - Goldie - 3 points

10th - Bonnie - 2 points

11th - Max - 1 point

12th - Clyde - 0 points

"And with that The Scouts currently stand at a combined total of 40 points while The Hunters stand at 32" Marionette announced, The Scouts were happy with that "Now, off to the next track for race two!"

(Race 2)

After the contestants got ready and were at the starting line of Fazbear Mountain, Marionette was getting ready to start the race.

"Alright, just like before three laps and no getting out of your kart" He said "On your mark...get set...GO!" He exclaimed, as soon as he did everyone floored it past the starting line.

Freddy leading the pack like the first race with Brent close behind him and Foxy, Roxy and Chica not far off.

Clyde was trying to stay caught up to Bonnie who was one Max ahead of him.

Freddy drove through an item box and got a banana peel

"Just my luck" He said as he threw it backwards right in front of Brent who spun "Ha!" Freddy exclaimed as Brent spun out allowing Foxy, Roxy, Chica and Beth to pass him.

"Dang it Freddy!" Brent exclaimed as he floored it to try and get his spot back.

Cheek was close by Goldie and Randy and saw the looks they were giving each other and knew something was going to end up happening.

Roxy drove through an item box followed by Foxy getting the one next to her, she got a green shell while Foxy got a mushroom.

"This'll come in handy" Foxy said happily, Roxy looked at her shell before throwing it behind barley missing Chica...she growled.

Bonnie drove through an item box and got a blooper.

"What the heck does this thing do?" She asked releasing it, the blooper flew in the air before multiplying infront of every racer that wasn't Bonnie and sprayed black ink in their faces.

"Ahhh!" Most of them yelled, blinded by the ink Freddy drove into a rock the was next to the track allowing the still blinded other racers to pass him

Roxy crossed the finish line for lap one in first, followed by Foxy, Chica, Beth, Brent, Cheek, Randy, Goldie, Bonnie, Max and once again still in last Clyde.

Roxy was as confident as ever knowing she was in first...that was until Chica passed Foxy.

"You'll never catch up chicken!" Roxy yelled, Chica just glared in response

Cheek drove through an item box and got a set of three mushrooms

"Cool!" She exclaimed as one by one she used them passing almost everyone including Brent, now placing her in second.

Roxy looked back now seeing two determined chickens on her tail, she looked forward again trying to push the gas harder to get away from the two.

Freddy had passed Beth again and was right behind Brent trying to pass him.

Clyde had managed to somehow pass Max and was neck and neck with Bonnie however it didn't last long as Max drove through an item box and got a red shell.

"Cool!" He exclaimed throwing the shell into the back of Clyde causing him to spin out, Max quickly passed him

"Crap!" Clyde yelled

Randy and Goldie were still trading positions as they kept passing each other.

Roxy once again crossed the finish line in first starting the final lap.

Randy got ahead of Goldie and drove through an item box getting three red shells, he smirked as he threw one and hit Beth...she spun out and Randy passed her.

"Nice" Randy muttered as he threw another shell hitting Freddy, Freddy spun out as well

"Ahhh!" Freddy exclaimed, Randy passed him with a smile

Goldie passed both Beth and Freddy as well and once again was tailing behind Randy, Randy looked back and snarled...he looked forward again realizing he had another shell but one of his partners was ahead of him so he knew he couldn't throw it.

Brent was right behind Foxy trying to pass him but Foxy just wouldn't let him.

"Ye aren't passin me tat easy!" Foxy yelled, Brent immediately got a determined look as he clenched the steering wheel tighter.

Cheek, Chica, and Roxy drove through a few item boxes, Roxy and Cheek both got a banana peel, and Chica got a mushroom.

Chica quickly used her mushroom and passed Cheek, Roxy turned around and saw Chica was almost on her bumper...she dropped her banana peel but Chica dodged it.

Cheek dropped her banana peel as well and coincidently enough it was right in front of Foxy causing him to spin out allowing Brent to pass him.

"Ha!" Brent exclaimed as he passed, Randy smiled and took that opportunity to throw his last red shell once Foxy stopped spinning hitting him causing him to spin again.

"Oh come on!" Foxy yelled as Randy and Goldie passed him

Randy smirked as he started catching back up to Brent.

Roxy was getting really nervous as Chica got closer and closer, she could see the finish line in the distance.

"Yes...yes...yes" she was muttering, and at last she rejoiced as she passed the finish line "YES!" She yelled

Just like before after she passed the others followed one by one Chica, Cheek, Brent, Randy, Goldie, Beth, Freddy, Beth, Bonnie, Max, and Clyde.

"Alright, the updated scores are up on the board!" Marionette exclaimed

1st- Roxy - 23 points

2nd - Brent - 20 points

3rd - Chica - 19 points

4th - Freddy - 19 points

5th - Cheek - 15 points

6th - Beth - 14 points

7th - Randy - 11 points

8th - Foxy - 10 points

9th - Goldie - 9 points

10th - Bonnie - 4 points

11th - Max - 2 point

12th - Clyde - 0 points

"And with the updated score The Scouts currently stand at a combined total of 70 points while The Hunters have 76...meaning The Hunters have taken the lead!" Marionette exclaimed

(Race 3)

After he announced the current standings he lead everyone to the third track...Nightmares Woods. Once everyone was in their designated spots he was getting ready to start the race.

"Alright, once again same as before...no getting out of your kart" Marionette started "On your mark...get set...GO!" He exclaimed, and just like before everyone floored it.

Roxy once again in the lead did her best to try and avoid both Cheek and Chica, she quickly drove through an item box and got...a banana peel.

"OH COME ON!" She yelled

Chica drove through another item box and got a green shell, she huffed knowing the odds of hitting someone was slim.

Cheek drove through the next one and got a mushroom, she smiled and used it passing Chica and almost Roxy in the process.

Clyde once again in last place was trying to catch back up to the others, he drove through an item box that appeared and got a mushroom.

"ONE MUSHROOM!" He yelled as he used it, he managed to catch up to Max but still couldn't pass him...Max smiled at him as he tried.

"Sorry buddy!" Max exclaimed as he sped up.

Randy and Goldie were still in the middle of their glare and pass each other battle not even paying attention to the fact that Beth was passing them, when they both noticed they immediately stopped glaring at each other and started trying to pass Beth.

Freddy was trying to pass everyone to get back to his first place position...but it just wasn't working out for him.

Roxy managed to pass the finish line ending the first lap with her first place status in tact, Chica was really starting to get annoyed.

Chica drove through an item box that Roxy had missed and got a red shell.

"Perfect" she said with a sly smile, Roxy looked back and saw Chica with the shell...her eyes immediately went wide as she started swiveling around trying to avoid the shell.

Chica smiled knowing exactly what Roxy was trying to do, she threw the shell snaking Roxy in the back of her kart making her spin out

"Ghaaaa!" Roxy exclaimed as she spun to a stop

"Later loser!" Chica yelled in a mocking tone as she passed Roxy, followed by Cheek, Brent, Beth, Randy, and Goldie.

"AHHHHH!" Roxy screamed as she floored her gas again and sped up behind Goldie.

Max drove trough an item box and got a lightning bolt

"What does this do?" He said curiously as he threw it up, it turned into a giant storm cloud and electrocuted everyone that was ahead of him that wasn't on his team making them spin out.

"Ahhhhh!" They all screamed, the rest of The Hunters were confused with what just happened but didn't ask any questions.

Max quickly passed both Bonnie and Freddy and started tailing Foxy.

Chica passed the finish line in first ending the second lap and starting the third.

Freddy was starting to get irritated at the fact that he couldn't catch back up and everytime he got an item box he would get either a banana peel or a green shell.

Foxy looked back at Max who was getting ready to pass him, so he decided to do what he did to Brent and stay infront of him so he couldn't pass.

Roxy drove through an item box and got a mushroom

"Finally something useful!" She exclaimed, she used the mushroom and passed Goldie who got irritated in response.

Randy looked next to him and saw Roxy was there now instead of Goldie.

Goldie was watching as Randy and Roxy stayed close to each other...it looked like they were trying to discuss something, Goldie growled before speeding up and driving right in between the two of them bumping into both in the process.

Randy glared at Goldie before driving through an item box and getting a red shell, he looked at the shell then at Goldie who was in front of him.

"Do it" he heard Roxy say, Randy looked at her then the shell again and nodded...he reared his arm back to throw the shell but before he could Foxy bumped into him causing him to drop the shell.

"Hey watch it!" Randy exclaimed, Foxy paid him no attention as he passed both him and Roxy.

Chica was still in first and enjoying every minute of it, Cheek and Brent were close behind her.

Beth drove through an item box and got a mushroom, she smiled and used it and quickly drove right between Brent and Cheek passing both of them.

Brent and Cheek both picked up their pace but it was to late as the finish line was right ahead.

Chica passed in first with Beth following close behind followed by Cheek, Brent, Foxy, Roxy, Randy, Goldie, Max, Freddy, Bonnie and once again in last Clyde

"Race three is finished, the updated scores are on the board!" Marionette exclaimed

1st - Chica - 34 points

2nd - Roxy - 29 points

3rd - Brent - 28 points

4th - Beth - 26 points

5th - Cheek - 25 points

6th - Freddy - 21 points

7th - Foxy - 17 points

8th - Randy - 16 points

9th - Goldie - 13 points

10th - Max - 5 points

11th - Bonnie - 5 points

12th - Clyde - 0 points

"And with that The Scouts currently stand at a combined total of 98 points while The Hunters have a whopping total of 121 points!" Marionette exclaimed "Now follow me and I'll lead you to the final race!" He finished

(Race 4)

Once Marionette led everyone to the starting line for the final race...The Bonfire Pit...he was getting ready to start the race.

"Now, just like the last three races no getting out of your kart" he said "Now on your mark...get set...GO!" He exclaimed and just like the last three races everyone floored it past the starting line.

Chica was in the lead with Beth behind her followed by Brent and Cheek.

Clyde was just like in the last three races...in last place, and he was getting really mad at that fact.

Goldie and Randy continued their glaring contest as they went back to taking turns passing eachother, Roxy just rolled her eyes at the two as she passed them and started tailing behind Foxy.

Max was trying to catch up and pass Goldie and Randy but he couldn't.

Bonnie and Clyde were falling behind as they continued to hold the two last place spots.

"We've gotta catch up!" Bonnie yelled over to Clyde

"I know!" Clyde replied

Freddy drove though an item box and three green shells, he quickly threw all three...they bounced off objects surrounding the tracks before they one finally hit Goldie making him spin out...Freddy passed him with a successful smile.

The other two green shells continued to bounce off of things until one finally hit someone else...Foxy. Foxy spun out as Roxy passed him not knowing who threw the shell, Randy passed him aswell and so did Freddy.

"Sorry!" Freddy exclaimed as he passed, Foxy shook his head as he floored his gas trying to catch back up.

Chica passed the finish line ending the first lap without any problems, Beth got even more determined at that point...her and Chica both drove through item boxes...Chica got a green shell and Beth got a red one.

Beth threw her shell only to have Chica use her green shell to repel it.

"Dang it!" Beth silently exclaimed

Max managed to catch up with Goldie who did not look happy after getting hit with one of Freddy's shells.

Bonnie and Clyde both drove through item boxes, Bonnie got a golden mushroom while Clyde only got a regular one

"Crap!" Clyde exclaimed

"Sorry Clyde!" Bonnie exclaimed as she used her mushroom and passed Max, Goldie, Foxy, Freddy and caught up with Randy.

Clyde used his mushroom but it didn't get him out of last place.

Cheek and Brent both got item boxes, Cheek got a mushroom and Brent got a red shell.

Brent smiled and threw the shell hitting Beth making her spin out, at that point Cheek used her mushroom and passed her.

Beth glared at Brent as he passed her as well, then she floored her gas and started tailing him.

Goldie managed to catch back up to Freddy once he got a mushroom.

Randy was up ahead trying to pass Roxy but she wouldn't let him.

Chica once again passed the finish line still in first ending the second lap and starting the final one.

Chica, Brent, and Cheek were all still in the lead for The Hunters...while Beth was still trying to pass them.

Bonnie drove through an item box and got a blue shell, she smiled as she threw it...it flew past every competitor until it finally smashed into Chica causing a blue explosion and her, Brent, and Cheek to spin out.

Beth passed then while they were spinning followed by Roxy, Randy, and Freddy. Once the three of them stopped spinning they floored their gas to try and catch back up.

Clyde still in last place was really annoyed now...that was until he drove through an item box and got a bullet bill.

"What does this do?" He said curiously as he used it, the bill incased him and shot past every racer that was ahead of him knocking into each of The Hunters as it did and placed him in first "YES FINALLY!" He yelled

The Hunters really started picking up their paces now seeing that most of The Scouts were ahead of them.

Goldie drove into an item box and got a bob-omb, he smiled knowing exactly what it was. He quickly dropped it behind him causing it to flash red before exploding sending Foxy and Bonnie into a spin off.

Clyde continued his first place run and saw the finish line up ahead, at that moment he couldn't be more happy.

Brent, Cheek, and Chica had all managed to pass everyone back up except him and Beth.

Roxy got one last item box and got three mushrooms, she smiled as she quickly used them passing Brent, Cheek, and Chica as she did.

Clyde crossed the finish line in first and with a huge smile on his face, followed by Beth, Roxy, Brent, Cheek, Chica, Randy, Freddy, Goldie, Max, Bonnie and Foxy.

"Alright, the updated and final scores are on the board!" Marionette exclaimed

1st - Beth - 41 points

2nd - Chica - 40 points

3rd - Roxy - 39 points

4th - Brent - 36 points

5th - Cheek - 32 points

6th - Freddy - 25 points

7th - Randy - 21 points

8th - Foxy - 17 points

9th - Goldie - 16 points

10th - Clyde - 15 points

11th - Max - 7 points

12th - Bonnie - 6 points

"And with that The Scouts final combined total tallies to...143, while The Hunters final score is 153!" Marionette exclaimed "And with that, The Hunters win Marionette Kart!" He continued, The Hunters cheered...some of them at least.

"Great!" Roxy exclaimed

"Scouts, see you back here tonight!" Marionette exclaimed

(At The Bonfire Ceremony)

"Scouts welcome" Marionette started "You all know why you're here...even though The Hunters are falling apart as a team you guys still couldn't beat them!" He exclaimed just irritating the remaining Scouts more than they already were

"Just shut up and get on with it!" Roxy yelled, Marionette smiled knowing he made her mad

"Alright alright, you all know the rules...there are five slices on this plate but there are six of you" he started "If you don't receive a slice you must take a walk down the dock of shame and catch a ride on the boat of losers...and never ever return" he continued "When I call your name come get your slice" he finished

"Freddy" Marionette called, Freddy went and got his slice

"Clyde...Roxy" Marionette called, the two of them went and got their slices

"Beth" Marionette called, she went and got her slice

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Bonnie, Foxy one of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said, Bonnie and Foxy looked at each nervously before looking back towards Marionette.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Bonnie and Foxy continued to sit there as just like always, Marionette was messing with them.

Marionette continued to move the last slice back and forth between the two for several more seconds before he finally spoke.

"...Foxy" he finally said, Foxy got up and got his slice "Bonnie, you're out" he continued

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Clyde yelled

"What!" Bonnie exclaimed

"You're out" Marionette repeated, Bonnie sat there a minute before standing up...Clyde ran up to her and tackled her into a hug.

"T...this has to be a mistake!" Clyde exclaimed "S...she can't be out!" He continued, Marionette stood there and rolled his eyes before replying

"Well she is, that's what the votes said" he replied "Now get to stepping, I want to go to bed" he continued, Bonnie glared at him before looking back at Clyde

"Before I go...I have to do this one more time" Bonnie said, Clyde didn't know what she meant before she pulled him into one last make out session.

The other Scouts were just standing there, Roxy looked away in disgust.

"Nightmare" Marionette called

"On it" Nightmare replied before walking up to Bonnie and grabbing her "Time to go" he said as he started dragging Bonnie down the dock.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed, Clyde ran to the front of the dock as Nightmare threw Bonnie into the boat

"I...I love you Bonnie!" Clyde yelled, Bonnie got to her feet and looked at Clyde smiling

"I love you too!" She yelled as the boat started sailing off.

Once the boat was out of sight Clyde dropped to his knees, he looked up into the sky

"BOOOONNNNNIIIEEEEE!" He yelled as he started crying.

* * *

Well that is it...an over eight thousand word chapter! Well hope you all enjoyed and would also like to point out (for those that couldn't tell) the challenge was based off of Mario Kart...thought it would be something unique since I had the right amount of contestants left.


	15. Capture the Flag

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, the remaining twelve contestants were put in a four race six on six go-kart tournament" Marionette started "Roxy once again tricked Randy into staying in her alliance, The Hunters are still falling apart as a team, and Clyde can apparently be romantic if he wants to be" he continued "In the tournament shells were thrown, banana peels were dropped, mushrooms were used, people were electrocuted, and bullet bills were rode...and in the end The Hunters would somehow take the victory sending The Scouts to the bonfire ceremony were Bonnie was sent packing" he finished

"What will happen this week?" he said "Find out now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Clyde was lying in his bed hugging a picture of Bonnie to his chest while crying

"Booonnnniiiieeee!" He said as his crying continued, Freddy and Foxy both put pillows over their faces "Whhhyyyyy!" He continued crying

"Lad will ye please stop cryin', ye have been doin' it all night" Foxy said both tiredly and annoyed

Both Freddy and Foxy were startled when Roxy kicked the door open and glared into the room with bags under her eyes, Beth walked up behind her.

"CLYDE SHUT UP!" She yelled "YOU'VE BEEN CRYING ALL NIGHT...BONNIE'S GONE GET OVER IT!" She continued, Clyde stopped crying a minute before looking at her...he then processed to start crying harder

"BOOOOONNNNNIIIIIEEEEE" he yelled as tears poured down his face

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Alright, I think ta lads over reacting a bit here" Foxy said "It's not like Bonnie's dead, ta lass just got eliminated tats all" he continued

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Clyde's really starting to get on my nerves and I try being as nice to people as I possibly can...I really do" Freddy started "But this whole Bonnie getting eliminated thing is really making me wish he would have gotten eliminated over Bonnie" he finished

(Confessional End)

"Good going, you just made it worse!" Beth exclaimed, she also had bags under her eyes.

"Clyde lad please stop yer cryin'!" Foxy pleaded, Clyde just keep on crying.

Everyone stood or sat there staring at Clyde until Beth thought of something, she walked over to Clyde's bed and sat down.

"Clyde will you listen to me a minute?" Beth asked, Clyde didn't move "Please, Clyde" She continued, Clyde nodded before sitting up...but he didn't look at Beth.

Everyone stood there wondering what Beth was up to.

"Will you look at me?" She asked, Clyde took a minute but slowly looked at her "Thank you, now I know you miss Bonnie but its not like you're never going to see her again" she continued "I know you're upset but crying like this isn't going to help the situation any, and besides do you really think Bonnie would want you to be crying like this?" She asked, Clyde shook his head "Alright, now will you please stop crying and try calming yourself down?" She asked, Clyde slowly nodded as his crying turned into sniffling "Thank you Clyde, you'll see Bonnie again trust me and besides if you really want to try and win this competition you need to stay focused and not let stuff like this get to you...alright?" She said

"A...alright" Clyde sniffled, Beth smiled

"Alright, good...now if you need to talk or anything let me know ok" Beth said with a smile

"Ok...t...thank you Beth" Clyde said, Beth nodded

"You're welcome Clyde" Beth replied with that smile still on her face

Foxy, Freddy, and Roxy were all shocked at how well Beth handled that.

Beth got up off the bed and walked towards the others.

"There you go" she said said

"How did you do that?" Freddy asked

"Back in high school I use to babysit all the time to earn money and I learned a thing or two when I did" Beth replied

(Confessional -Beth)

"I know everyone was surprised at what I did...but there's a lot that they don't know about me" Beth said

(Confessional End)

(With Brent)

Brent woke up to his alarm and climbed out of bed and went to his dresser to get some clean clothes, when he opened his drawer on a piece of white flat board in big red letters was the word "TRAITOR"...Brent growled under his breath before yanking the board out and walking over to Goldie's bed.

"Wake up!" He exclaimed hitting Goldie with the board, Goldie shot up

"Hey what's your problem?!" He exclaimed, Brent glared at him

"This!" Brent replied throwing the board onto Goldie's lap, Goldie looked at the board

"What is this?" He asked

"Why don't you tell me, you're the one that put it in my drawer" Brent replied, Goldie looked at him

"What are you talking about I didn't put that in your drawer" Goldie exclaimed, Brent chuckled a little

"Oh really, something with the word traitor...ya know the same word you've been calling me for days...just magically appears in my dresser drawer and you have nothing to do with it" Brent said, Goldie started to get annoyed

"Hey believe me or not I don't really care, I told you I didn't do it" Goldie said, Max sat up rubbing his eyes

"What's going on?" He asked, Goldie and Brent were to busy glaring at each other to reply "Uh...guys?" He continued, Brent grabbed the board and threw it to Max

"This" he said, Max looked at the board

"Goldie did you do this?" Max asked

"No I didn't, and that's what I'm trying to tell him" Goldie replied

"Well then who was it?" Brent asked

"I don't know but it wasn't me!" Goldie replied

"What about Randy?" Max asked, both Brent and Goldie looked at him "He could have easily done it to make things worse" he continued

"Randy hasn't been staying in here though" Brent said

"Doesn't mean he couldn't have snuck in while we were sleeping" Max replied

"I guess you're right, it couldn't have been Randy" Brent said before looking back at Goldie "But until we know for sure you're still a suspect" he continued, Goldie glared at him

"Whatever..." Goldie said, Brent turned to walk back to his dresser when he heard Goldie mutter something "Traitor..." He muttered, Brent immediately stopped, clenched his feathered fists, and turned back around

"What was that?" Brent said curiously, Goldie gave a little smirk

"Nothing...traitor" Goldie replied, Brent started walking back to Goldie's bed...Goldie jumped out of it and the two got in each others faces.

Max jumped out of his bed and ran in between them to keep them separated

"Alright, you two need to calm down" Max said as he struggled to keep them apart

(Confessional -Max)

"This is nuts!" He exclaimed "Everything was good until we found out what Randy has been up to" he continued "Now our team...or what's left of it...is falling apart...I don't like that" he finished before sadly putting his head down

(Confessional End)

"I've already told you I'm not a traitor!" Brent exclaimed

"Sure you aren't, keeping secrets from the rest of your "team"...yeah doesn't make you a traitor at all!" Goldie replied, apparently Cheek and Chica heard the yelling because they came in and saw Max trying to hold Brent and Goldie apart.

"What's going on?!" Chica asked as her and Cheek ran to help Max.

"They're arguing again!" Max replied

"Why?!" Cheek asked

"He's blaming me for something that I didn't do!" Goldie exclaimed

"You keep calling me a traitor that's how I know you did it!" Brent replied, Cheek pushed Brent back while Chica pushed Goldie back and Max stayed in the middle just in case.

"Will you two please calm down!" Cheek exclaimed, Brent and Goldie never took their eyes off of each other.

"Says traitor number two!" Goldie exclaimed, that made Cheek mad...but knowing the situation she tried to bite her tongue.

"Shut up Goldie!" Brent exclaimed "I told you we aren't traitors!" He continued

"That's exactly what a traitor would say!" Goldie replied, Brent tried to get past Cheek but she wouldn't let him.

"ENOUGH!" Chica yelled catching everyone off guard "THIS IS RIDICULOUS...WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A TEAM AND THIS IS HOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO ACT?!" She continued "GROW UP...I'm done" she finished before walking out of the cabin, everyone just stood there watching.

"Look what you did!" Goldie exclaimed, Brent looked at him wide eyes before glaring

"Look what I did?!" Brent exclaimed, Cheek growled under her breath.

(Later with Chica)

After Chica stormed out of the cabin she went and sat on the dock and that's where she had been.

Foxy who was on his way back from his morning jog saw her sitting there so he decided to go check on her.

"Ahoy Chica" Foxy said, Chica turned and looked at him.

"Hello Foxy" She replied, Foxy went and sat down next to her.

"Are ye alright?" He asked

"No" She replied

"Well, what's ta matter?" Foxy asked, Chica sighed

"My team" she replied

"What's goin on with tem?" Foxy asked, Chica sat there not knowing if she should tell Foxy what's really been going on with Randy but didn't want to lie to him.

"Well...*sigh*...I don't know if you knew about it already but...Randy has been helping your team" She replied, Foxy went wide eyed

"What?!" He exclaimed "Since when?" He asked

"Well...I don't know for sure but Katy found out first and didn't say anything, then Brent and Cheek found out and wanted to confront Randy before telling the rest of us buy Katy let it slip before she left and now Goldie is mad at everyone and keeps calling Brent a traitor and Max has been trying to keep everyone at peace but it's not working and I can't take all the arguing anymore!" Chica exclaimed as a couple tears escaped her eyes, Foxy was sitting there with wide eyes not knowing what to say.

"Chica, I had no idea Randy was up ta sometin" Foxy said as he started rubbing Chica's back, even though Chica was having a breakdown she still blushed at that "I can tell ye right now though tat he hasn't been halpin me any" he continued

"I know Foxy" Chica said

"I don't know who he's helpin, maybe we can-" Foxy was saying but stopped himself, Chica looked at him

"What is it?" She asked

"I think I jus' figured it out" Foxy replied, Chica was confused at this

"Figured what out?" She asked

"Who Randy's been workin' with" Foxy said, Chica just sat there before.

(Later in the Dining Hall)

After the storm that is The Hunters had calmed everyone went and did their morning routines before all meeting in the dining hall for breakfast.

Brent sat at one end of The Hunters table with Cheek while Goldie sat at the other end and poor Max sat alone in the middle, neither Randy or Chica had shown up yet.

Roxy was sitting at The Scouts table staring at The Hunters with a wicked grin on her face.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"It was so easy tearing those morons apart!" Roxy exclaimed happily "And all it took to set my plan in motion was to trick that idiot Randy" she continued

(Confessional End)

Clyde was sitting at The Scouts table with a depressed look on his face, however this time he wasn't crying.

Freddy was just sitting there minding his own business while enjoying his breakfast.

Foxy and Chica came bursting through the door immediately getting everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked, Foxy looked at him

"I'll tell ye what's goin on, Ro-" Foxy was saying before Marionettes booming voice over the intercom interrupted him

"All contestants meet me ASAP in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" He exclaimed

"Guess you'll have to tell us later Foxy" Freddy said as he walked past Foxy, everyone else started following.

While Roxy was walking past she winked at Foxy, Chica glared at her...Roxy noticed and smirked as she walked out of the dining hall.

"Come on Chica" Foxy said getting Chica's attention "Guess we'll have ta tell tem later" he continued, Chica nodded

"Alright" She said before following Foxy out the door.

(In the Middle of Camp)

"Alright contestants welcome!" Marionette exclaimed and just like every other time, didn't get a response "You guys sure are rude" he continued

"And you're annoying so get on with it!" Roxy exclaimed, Marionette glared at her

"Alright, today's challenge is going to be a little game known as Capture the Flag!" Marionette exclaimed "Now let me explain each team will have a base where their teams flag will be located Scouts will take the bonfire pit and Hunters will take the beach at the end of the trail" he continued "The goal is to infiltrate the opposing teams base to capture their flag and return it to your base safely, the rules are at least one person must remain at your base to try and protect your flag while the others adventure out...if someone from the opposing team tags you you must stay frozen in place until one of your partners unfreezes you...first team to make it back to their base with the other teams flag wins!" He finished

"Capture the Flag...easy" Goldie said confidently

"Your teams bases are already set up, the challenge begins once everyone reaches their base" Marionette said

"So how will we know when everyone reaches their base?" Beth asked, Marionette smirked

"Easy" he replied pulling out a whistle and a mega phone "Like this" he continued walking over to Max and blowing the whistle into the mega phone in Max's left ear

"AHHHH!" Max exclaimed as he fell to the ground grasping the side of his head

(Confessional -Max)

"UNNECESSARY!" Max exclaimed

(Confessional End)

"I call it the whistlephone...cool huh!" He exclaimed everyone looked annoyed so he just moved on "Now, everyone get to your bases" Marionette said, Brent and Cheek helped Max up before everyone took off running to their respective base.

(With The Hunters)

They were walking to their base in complete silence until Max broke it.

"Uh guys" he said, no one responded "Guys...we can't just keep ignoring eachother" he continued, once again no one said anything.

Chica felt bad for Max, she knew exactly what he was trying to do but it just wasn't working.

"I know Max" she said as she put her hand on the dogs shoulder, he looked at her before looking back down.

Once they finally made it to the beach they walked to their flag and just stood there waiting to hear Marionettes "whistlephone" as he called it.

"So what's the plan?" Chica asked, Brent and Cheek looked at her Goldie and Randy just acted like they didn't hear anything.

"I don't know, but we should come up with something" Brent said, that's when for absolutely no reason at all Goldie got irritated

"Yes everyone listen closely!" He exclaimed "Mr. Leader is about to tell all of us what to do!" He continued in a sarcastic tone, Brent glared at him

"Oh grow up Goldie!" Cheek said, Goldie snickered

"And here's Mrs. Leader!" He exclaimed "The only reason you're second in command is because you're

willing to do stuff for him that we aren't!" He continued, Cheeks eyes went wide

"How dare you!" She exclaimed before once again slapping Goldie across the face, Goldie glared at her

"ENOUGH!" Chica yelled "THIS IS RIDICULOUS...GOLDIE YOU KNOW THAT COMMENT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" She continued "All of this arguing is stupid...like seriously!" She yelled "Why are we all arguing?...because of Randy?...HE'S NOT WORTH ALL OF THIS YELLING!" She finished, Randy rolled his eyes before letting out a little chuckle

"What's so funny?!" Chica asked

"The fact that all of you guys really think all of this is my fault" Randy replied, everyone looked at him in shock

"IT IS!" They all exclaimed at the same time

"If it wasn't for you none of this would be going on!" Chica said, Randy was about to reply before they heard the sound of Marionettes whistlephone blow

(Loud Whistle Blow)

"Looks like it's time to start the challenge" Max said

"Yeah so what's the plan?" Chica asked, Brent, Cheek, Randy, and Goldie were all looking in different directions...Max looked down once again sad "Come on guys, of we're going to win we have to come up with a plan and work together" she continued, no one moved

"It's no use Chica...the teams broken" Max said sadly, Chica gave him a sympathetic look

"Guess we'll just have to figure this out on our own" She said, Max nodded "I hope all of you are happy" she continued before her and Max started walking away

(Confessional -Chica)

"Deep down I saw this coming, I didn't want to believe it but I saw it coming" Chica started "I know we're all here for the same reason...to win and I know in the end this whole team thing isn't going to matter...but the fact that we're supposed to be working together and can't...is" she was saying but stopped "...Sad" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With The Scouts)

"Alright, so I think I've come up with a good plan" Freddy said

"Alright, lets hear it" Foxy said, Freddy nodded

"Alright, so I was thinking maybe since I'm the biggest out of the five of us I'll stay here and watch the flag, and Foxy since you're fastest you need to find a away to get on the beach without them tagging you-" Freddy was saying but was interrupted

"What we need to do is take advantage of the fact that The Hunters are falling apart as a team" Roxy said, everyone looked at her

"That's wrong" Beth said, Roxy laughed

"And your point?" She said "You do want to win right?" She asked

"Well yeah but-" Beth was saying but was interrupted

"Alright then" Roxy said

"But what about what I came up with?" Freddy asked

"We can still use that, but if we start a fight between The Hunter then we'll be able to get their flag back here without a problem" Roxy replied, The Scouts were skeptic but finally agreed

"A...alright...I guess" Freddy said "How are we supposed to start a fight?" He asked

"Well-" Roxy started

(With Max and Chica)

"So what are we going to do Chica?" Max asked as the two of them walked through the forest.

"I...don't know Max" Chica replied, they stopped walking when they heard rustling leafs.

Chica looked around trying to see if she could spot anyone, but she couldn't.

"Whats that?" Max asked, Chica looked at him and shrugged her shoulders

"I don't kno-" she was saying but before she could finish her sentence Beth ran out from behind some bushes and tagged her

"Got you!" Beth said, Max immediately went to reach and unfreeze Chica but Clyde ran out from the other side and tagged him...freezing him in place "Good job Clyde!" She exclaimed, Clyde nodded

Foxy then walked out from behind some trees.

"Sorry Chica" Foxy apologized "Come on" he said to Beth and Clyde, they nodded then started running down the trail to the beach.

"Crap" Chica said under her breath

(With Roxy)

Roxy was standing in the edge of the woods by the beach watching the remaining Hunters that were around Goldie and Randy...Brent and Cheek were nowhere to be seen.

"I have to think of something to lure them away" Roxy said to herself while trying to come up with something "I got is!" She quietly exclaimed

Goldie and Randy were standing on opposite sides of their flag with their backs turned to each other

"Yoo-hoo!" She called trying to get their attention and it worked, they looked at her as she started walking their way

"Don't come any closer" Goldie said "I know why you're here so turn around or I'll freeze you" he continued

"Believe it or not I'm not here for your flag" Roxy said

"I don't believe you" Goldie said

"Well...I'm sorry about that then" Roxy said

"So if you're not here for the flag why are you here?" Randy asked

"I just want to talk" Roxy replied

"About what?" Randy asked

"Just...stuff" Roxy replied shrugging her shoulders

"Alright, enough of the crap Roxy what do you want?" Goldie asked

"Well I wanted to try and get all of you guys back on the same page and I know you two have had the most problems so..." Roxy was saying but stopped, Goldie snickered

"Yeah, no thanks" he said turning away from her

"There's nothing to talk about" Randy said

"That's where you're wrong, there's plenty to talk about" Roxy started "I heard about you thinking everyone's a traitor" She continued towards Goldie, Goldie raised an eyebrow and turned around

"How did you know about that?" Goldie asked

"It's all around camp" Roxy replied, Goldie frowned

"How is that?" He asked slowly looking towards Randy, Randy immediately gave him an "are you serious" look

"Of course you automatically think I have something to do with it" Randy said

"Yeah you got that right" Goldie replied, Randy glared at him

"How do I know you aren't the one spreading rumors and acting like you aren't so you can blame me?" Randy asked

"Are you serious?!" Goldie exclaimed "You've been working for the other team, I know you're feeding them information...or ya now that I think about it, it could be Brent or Cheek too!" He continued

"And out of the three of us you automatically assume me!" Randy replied

"Perfect" Roxy muttered

(With Chica and Max)

"Chica my legs are getting tired" Max said

"I know Max, mine too" Chica replied

"When do you think someone's going to come unfreeze us?" Max asked

"I honestly don't know Max" Chica replied, they were interrupted when they heard more rustling in the woods

"Go away Beth or Clyde or whoever we're already frozen" Chica called, just then Brent and Cheek came walking out from behind some bushes

"Brent, Cheek!" Max exclaimed

"What happened to you guys?" Brent asked

"Beth and Clyde froze us" Chica replied

"Oh" Brent said

"Yeah so, can you two like unfreeze us?" Chica asked

"Oh...uh yeah" Brent replied as he nodded towards Cheek...she nodded then they went and unfroze Chica and Max

"Thanks" Chica said, Brent nodded

"You're welcome" He said

"So why are you guys here?" Chica asked

"Well we were thinking and you and Max were right, if we're going to win this we need to get back on the same page...with or without Randy and Goldie" Brent replied, Chica and Max both smiled

"Yeah, so lets go get that flag" Cheek said

"Alright, lets go" Chica said happily

(With Freddy)

Freddy was standing guard watching The Scouts flag

"Wonder what's taking them so long" he said to himself, just then he heard rustling from the woods

"Uh...Foxy?...Beth?...Clyde?" He called, but he didn't get a response "Guess it's nothing" he said shrugging

(With Foxy)

Foxy, Clyde, and Beth were waiting for the signal from Roxy to run and grab the flag

"Are ye guys gonna be ready ta do this?" Foxy asked looking back at Clyde and Beth, they both nodded "Alright" He continued

"I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN TELLING THEM EVERYTHING!" Goldie yelled

"NO I HAVEN'T!" Randy yelled back, they were getting more and more in each others faces and farther and farther from the flag that Roxy had picked up without them noticing

"Hey you're the one that started the whole working for the other team thing!" Goldie yelled

"And you're the one that's completely split this team in half!" Randy yelled back, Goldie looked taken back by that statement

"I'm the reason for the team falling apart?!" Goldie yelled, Roxy kept taking more and more steps back and gave a small hand signal for Foxy to come and grab the flag

"Tats ta signal" Foxy said before quickly making his way to Roxy and grabbing the flag from her "Good job" He said as he grabbed the flag and took off running with it

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Tat was easier tan I thought it would be" Foxy said

(Confessional End)

Goldie and Randy who were still arguing finally noticed both Roxy and their flag had disappeared

"Oh great she got away with the flag!" Goldie said in an annoyed tone

"It's your fault!" Randy exclaimed, Goldie angrily looked at him

"No it's your fault!" Goldie yelled back, that's when they tackled each other and started fighting on the ground

(With Foxy)

Foxy, Roxy, Beth, and Clyde were running back to their base with The Hunters flag.

"We got it!" Beth exclaimed

"Now we jus' have ta make it back to our base wit it" Foxy said

(With Freddy)

Freddy was still standing watch when Brent came walking out from behind a tree

"Hey Freddy" Brent greeted, Freddy immediately got in a defensive stance in front of The Scouts flag

"What do you want Brent?" He asked

"I found something and wanted to see if it was yours" Brent replied, Freddy gave him a confused look

"What is it?" He asked

"This" Brent replied pulling a black top hat out from behind his back, Freddy's eyes went wide

"Where did you get that?" He asked

"Found it on your dresser in your cabin" Brent replied nonchalantly

"You were in my cabin?" Freddy asked, Brent shrugged...Freddy gave him an annoyed look "Well give it here" he said

"That's to far of a walk for me...so here" Brent replied extending his arms "Come get it" he continued, Freddy looked at him then turned around to look at his teams flag that wasn't there anymore

"What the heck!" Freddy exclaimed, when he turned back around to look at Brent he was gone and the hat that he had was lying on the ground.

(With Brent)

Brent caught up to Max, Cheek, and Chica who had The Scouts flag

"Good job guys!" Brent exclaimed, the three looked at him and nodded.

They kept running until they ran right past The Scouts with their flag, The Scouts seen The Hunters had theirs

"Make sure they don't make it back to their base with our flag" Brent said, what he didn't know was Foxy told his team the same thing.

Cheek, Chica, Max, Clyde, Roxy, and Beth all went into staredown mode as Foxy and Brent kept running with the flags

Cheek ran and tagged Clyde freezing him in place, Roxy did the same to Max...then Chica and Roxy tagged each other at the same time freezing each other.

Beth and Cheek glared at each other, Cheek ran and tried to tag Beth but Beth dodged and quickly tagged Clyde unfreezing him.

"Clyde go stop Brent!" Beth yelled, Clyde nodded and quickly ran after Brent

Freddy was running down the trail trying to catch The Hunters and get their flag back.

Clyde was following Brent trying to stop him, Brent looked back and saw Clyde closing in...but missed Randy and Goldie who were running aswell trying to catch Roxy...Brent turned around and crashed hard into Goldie and Randy dropping The Scouts flag in the process...Clyde quickly picked it up and headed back towards The Scouts base.

"I got it!" He exclaimed as he ran back towards his base, unfortunately he didn't see Beth who was running to try and help him stop Brent and him and Beth crashed into each other...Cheek who was following Beth ran and grabbed the flag without stopping and headed back towards The Hunters base

Freddy who was still running didn't see Foxy coming with the flag and crashed hard into Foxy not only knocking them both to the ground but sending the flag into a nearby pond

"Hurry help me find it!" Foxy exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and ran to the pond, Freddy followed behind

Cheek ran down the trail past Brent, Goldie, and Randy and ran to The Hunters base with The Scouts flag

"Yes!" She exclaimed, Marionette blew his "whistlephone" signaling the end of the challenge

"And The Hunters win!" He exclaimed into the megaphone

Freddy and Foxy had heard the announcement

"Crap!" Foxy exclaimed

Brent, Chica, and Max gathered around Cheek and started celebrating, Goldie and Randy looked like they wanted nothing to do with said celebration.

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"Scouts once again, welcome" Marionette started "You know I honestly don't see how you guys keep losing to team that all they ever do is argue" he continued, The Scouts just glared at him

"Get on with it" Freddy said, Marionette nodded

"You know the rules, when I call your name come get your slice...if you don't receive a slice you must take a walk down the dock of shame and hope aboard the boat of losers" He said

"Foxy..." Marionette called, Foxywent and got his slice

"Roxy..." Marionette called, she went and got her slice

"Freddy..." Marionette called, Freddy went and grabbed his slice

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Clyde, Beth one of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said, Beth and Clyde both nervously looked down.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Clyde and Beth were still sitting there waiting for Marionette to speak.

"Uh..." Marionette started as he moved the final slice between the two "Hmmm..." He continued, he was really starting to annoy everyone

"Just get on with it!" Roxy yelled, Marionette looked at her

"Alright" he said "...Clyde" he continued, Clyde got up and grabbed his slice "You're out..." He finished towards Beth

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"Well that's it then" Beth said sadly as she stood up, Clyde walked up to her and hugged her

"Thank you" he said, Beth was confused

"For what?" She asked

"The help earlier" he replied "Trying to help me get over Bonn-" Clyde was replying but stopped as tears welled started welling up in his eyes, Beth saw

"It was my pleasure Clyde, don't worry about it" she said, Clyde looked at her and nodded

"Who am I supposed to talk to now when I start getting upset?" He asked, Beth thought a minute before replying

"You just have to try not getting upset...like I said its not like you'll never see Bon" Beth started but stopped when she realized she was about to say her name, and the last thing she wanted before she left was to see Clyde crying again "Her...again" she continued, Clyde nodded

"I'll try" he said

"Good" Beth replied with a smile before hugging him again "Good luck" she continued before she started walking down the dock.

"Well...looks like I'm coming home sis" she said before climbing into the boat.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 14...hope you enjoyed!

And on a side note sorry for the delay with updating the chapter with the elimination...something came up and I couldn't update it like I usually do so sorry about that.


	16. Teams Divided

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, the two teams were put head to head in a Capture the Flag challenge where the was to...well...capture the flag from the opposing team" Marionette started "Even more drama ensued between the remaining Hunters and what will now be known as Crybaby Clyde cried over previously eliminated girlfriend Bonnie" he continued "In the end both teams did a good job tricking their opposing teams flag watchers...in Roxy's case starting a fist fight between Goldie and Randy...and stealing the flags...and after a whole lot of freezing and unfreezing and somehow managing to run into each other three different times...it was Cheek who would secure the win for her team sending The Scouts once again to the bonfire ceremony where Beth would get the boot" he finished

"What will happen this week...find out now...only on"

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

"Great!" Goldie exclaimed as he frantically looked through his belongings "Where is it!" He continued, Max was sitting there confused as he watched Goldie throw clothes all over the cabin

"Where is what?" Max asked

"My hat...i-it's missing!" Goldie replied, just then Brent walked in with the clothes he took off before he got in the shower "You!" He exclaimed, Brent looked at him confused

"What?" Brent asked, Goldie gave him a death glare

"You know what!" He exclaimed, Brent was still confused

"Uh...actually I don't" Brent said

"You took my hat!" Goldie exclaimed

"What...no I didn't!" Brent replied

"Yes you did, I know it!" Goldie said

"I haven't touched your hat!" Brent said

"Liar!" Goldie exclaimed

"How am I a liar?!" Brent asked

"With all the traiting you've been doing lying is part of that!" Goldie replied

"Traiting?" Brent said confused "That's not even a real word!" He continued

"Well it is now hat thief!" Goldie replied

"I told you I didn't touch your stupid hat!" Brent exclaimed

"Guys calm down please!" Max exclaimed, both Brent and Goldie just ignored him though

"Give me my hat back!" Goldie yelled

"I don't have your hat!" Brent yelled back, just then Cheek and Chica walked in

"Can you two go five minutes without fighting?" Chica asked, Brent and Goldie both looked at her

"He stole my hat!" Goldie said angrily

"No I didn't!" Brent yelled

"Come on what would he do with your hat honestly?" Cheek asked

"Oh what a shocker standing up for your boyfriend!" Goldie exclaimed, that instantly made Cheek mad and Brent had to hold her back from running and tackling Goldie

"I kill him!" Cheek yelled

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I'm so sick of the way Goldie has been acting!" Cheek yelled "And if he says something else about Brent and I I'm gonna rip his nose off!" She continued "We're not dating...yet" she finished, muttering the last part

(Confessional End)

"Will all of you calm down please?" Chica asked "Goldie I'm sure your hat is around here somewhere" she continued

"Yeah like where?" Goldie asked with an attitude "Brent's suitcase?" He continued, Brent was glaring holes through Goldie

"I don't have your *bleeping* hat!" Brent exclaimed

"Alright, Cheek why don't you and Brent go get some breakfast while Max and I help Goldie find his hat" Chica said calmly, Cheek even though she was still glaring at Goldie...nodded at what Chica had said.

"Come on" she said taking Brent's arm and pulling him out of the cabin, Chica let out a relieved breath before turning to Goldie

"Ok Goldie, where was the last place you saw your hat?" She asked, Goldie had his arms crossed

"I sat it on the dresser before I went to bed like I do every night" Goldie replied

"Ok, maybe it got knocked onto the floor or fell behind it or something" Chica said, Goldie shook his head

"Are you serious?" He asked, Chica looked at him confused "It's a fricken top hat...you'd be able to see it if it was on the floor!" He exclaimed catching Chica off guard, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to remain as calm as she could.

"You're right Goldie, I'm sorry for suggesting that" She said, Max was shocked that she didn't snap at Goldie.

"Yeah well, whatever" Goldie said as he started looking again.

(Confessional -Chica)

"Staying calm in situations like this is necessary if I want to get this team back on track" Chica started "Because I mean if I were to yell at Goldie and rip his arm off like I wanted to for him yelling at me when all I'm trying to do is help-" she continued but stopped realizing she was getting more and more worked up as she talked "That wouldn't solve anything...now would it?" She said curiously

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy)

Roxy was standing on the trail through the woods waiting for Randy to show up.

"What took you so long?" She asked as Randy walked up

"Sorry, I was eating breakfast when you threw that paper airplane at me" Randy replied, Roxy just rolled her eyes in response

"How's your team?" She asked, Randy was a little confused with her question

"Why?" He asked, a little smirk appeared on Roxy's face

"Oh no reason, just curious" she replied, at that point Randy knew something was up but he didn't know if he should call Roxy out on it or not

"Yeah...uh...ok" he said

"So...how are they?" She asked again

"Uh...everyone's mad at each other right now and an argument breaks out every five minutes...apparently the newest one being about Goldie's hat" Randy replied

"How do you know that?" Roxy asked "Thought you hadn't been staying in the cabin with them" she continued

"I haven't...I heard Brent and Cheek talking about it at breakfast" Randy replied "Apparently Goldie is blaming Brent" he continued, another smirk appeared on Roxy's face...Randy noticed this one

"What is it?" He asked

"Oh nothing" she replied plainly, again Randy knew something was up...but decided not to say anything.

(Confessional -Randy)

"I know Roxy's up to something...and I have a feeling I'm just a pawn" Randy said

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Everything is still going according to plan" Roxy said

(Confessional End)

Foxy was going for his morning run when he heard talking in the distance.

"What ta heck" He muttered before sneaking into some bushes and making his way towards the voices.

"Now, I don't know what Marionette has planned for today but with your help I'm sure both of us will make it out of this challenge intact" Roxy said, Foxy was still crouched down in the bush now listening to Roxy

"Uh...are you sure?" Randy asked, Foxy went wide eyed when he saw Randy

"Chica was right" Foxy muttered

"Remember what I said before, you have to trust me if you want to make it to the final two" Roxy said, Randy looked at her hesitantly before nodding

"Alright, so what are you just going to come up with something as we go along or what?" He asked

"I'll think of something, trust me" Roxy started "I just need to figure out what today's challenge is" she continued, Randy nodded

"I've gotta tell ta others" Foxy said

"Alright, lets get back...we don't need the others questioning now do we" Roxy said before she started walking back to camp, Randy stood there a minute

"What am I doing?" He asked himself as he stood there

"Randy!" Roxy called as she walked

"C-coming!" Randy called back, he quickly started following Roxy.

Foxy quickly and quietly raced through the woods heading back to camp.

(With Freddy)

Freddy and a still upset Clyde were sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast when Freddy overheard Brent and Cheeks conversation.

"I don't know what to do anymore...Goldie is such bit-" Brent was saying but was interrupted

" *clears throat*...Brent PG remember?" Cheek said curiously, Brent nodded

"Sorry, Goldie is such a female dog" Brent said

"Hey watch it...I don't know what's going on with you guys but Goldie's still my brother" Freddy said, Brent and Cheek looked at him

"Sorry Freddy, it's just he's been acting like a real jerk lately" Brent said

"What's going on?" Freddy asked, Brent and Cheek looked at each other

"Should we tell him?" Cheek asked, Brent sighed

"Guess better now than never" he replied

"Alright here's the thing, Randy has secretly been working with someone on your team" Brent said, Freddy's eyes went wide

"What?" He said curiously "Since when?" He asked

"Well we don't know exactly, Katy was the first to find out but she never said anything to anyone...then Cheek and I found out and decided we wanted to confront Randy before we told the others" Brent started "But the night Katy was eliminated she spilled the beans infront of everyone else, that's when we told them we knew too...and I mean we had just found out ourselves so besides Randy, Goldie started calling Katy, Cheek and I traitors for "keeping secrets from the team" and "working with you guys to go against The Hunters"...even though that's not true at all" he continued "And ever since then our team has been nothing but a mess...with everyone always arguing and it's getting really ridiculous" he finished, Freddy and Clyde were both sitting there not believing what they were hearing.

"So...what you're telling us is...Randy is secretly working with someone on our team?" Freddy asked, Brent nodded

"Yes" he replied

"Why didn't you guys vote him off then?" Clyde asked, Brent, Cheek and Freddy all looked at him

"Well...that's another thing...we tried and we're sure someone tampered with the votes" Cheek said

"That's what got Katy eliminated" Brent added, Freddy was about to reply when Foxy burst through the door catching all four contestants in there already off guard

"Guys...*pant*...I have sometin' important...*pant*...ta tell ye!" Foxy exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath

"Woah Foxy, calm down buddy" Freddy said as he got up and walked to the fox with a bottled water, Foxy took the drink and quickly downed almost half the bottle

"Thanks" Foxy thanked Freddy, Freddy nodded

"No problem" Freddy replied "Now what's the matter?" He asked

"I was kinda hopin' everyone would be here" Foxy said "Where are Chica, Goldie, and Max?" He asked

"Looking for Goldie's hat" Brent replied

"Foxy, just tell us what's wrong and we'll tell the others" Cheek said

"Alright, I don' know if ye guys knew Randy's been helpin' someone on our team" Foxy started

"We were just talking about that actually" Freddy replied "We're trying to figure out who it is" he continued

"I know who it is" Foxy said

"What really who?" Freddy asked

"It's Roxy, seen em in ta woods together talkin' bout today's challenge" Foxy replied

"Guess that confirms your theory" Brent said to Cheek, Cheek nodded

"What theory?" Freddy asked

"Well I did see Randy and Roxy go into one of the cabins one time but I didn't know what they were up to, I kinda assumed with the way Randy had already been acting that it wasn't anything good" Cheek replied

"So Roxy's been up to no good this whole time and we didn't even notice" Freddy said

"Chica did" Cheek said getting everyone's attention

"What?" Clyde asked

"Chica noticed, and I didn't listen" Cheek replied, Brent patted her back

"Guess none of us did" he said, just then they were interrupted by Marionettes voice booming over the loud speaker

"All contestants meet me at the bonfire pit pronto, for an announcement as well as today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed

"We'll have to talk more about this later" Freddy said, everyone nodded

"Agreed" Brent replied as the five of them stood up and made their way to the bonfire pit

(At the Bonfire Pit)

"Alright, where are Goldie, Max, and Chi-" Marionette was saying but was interrupted by Chica

"We're here!" Chica called as the three of them walked up

"Alright, good now-" Marionette was saying but stopped when he noticed Goldie was hatless "Uh...where's your-" he was saying before being interrupted by Goldie

"I don't know" Goldie replied before glaring towards Brent, Brent noticed and glared back

"All the hostility in your team is amazing, and the fact that you guys have won the last two challenges inspite of that is shocking" Marionette said, no one said anything back "Well anyways the first thing I wanted to let all of you guys know is from this point on The Hunters and The Scouts will be no more!" He exclaimed, everyone was confused by that

"What do you mean...no more?" Freddy asked

"Well starting now, the two teams will be merging and this contest will really get underway with the everyone man...or woman...for themselves rule now applying!" Marionette replied

"So...you mean I don't have to take orders from bird man anymore?" Goldie asked irritating Brent even more

"Uh...you didn't really have to anyways...but yeah...pretty much" Marionette replied, Goldie smirked

"Good" He said "Guess you can stop playing peacemaker Chica" he continued, only for Chica to shake her head in response

"Ok...well...getting back to where I was...now since the teams are merged the males will now take one cabin and the females will take the other" Marionette said

"So we have to move cabins?" Clyde asked

"Well not all of you but...the males will now take The Hunters former cabin and the females will now take The Scouts former cabin" Marionette replied

"Hey, atleast I don't have to move cabins" Max said happily

"Can I stay in the males cabin?" Cheek asked

"Me too?" Chica added

"Living with Roxy would be a nightmare" Cheek said, Marionette smiled at the two chickens

"Yeah...no" He said

"Bu-" Chica was going to say but what cut off by Marionette putting his hand up

"Enough cabin talk...time to get into today's challenge!" He exclaimed "So...since this is going to be the first challenge after the merge I've decided to do a five teams of two three legged race!" He added

"So...the teams are merged...yet we're still doing team challenges?" Freddy asked

"You didn't let me finish" Marionette replied "I've decided so that you guys can get use to someone from the opposite team you were on we would do one former Hunter teaming with one former Scout!" He continued, Foxy looked at Chica and smiled...Chica blushed a little

"So...uh do we get ta pick are partner?" Foxy asked, Marionette looked at him

"Nope" He replied, Foxy's smile instantly faded "I've already decided the teams...I figured I would team you guys up how you would have chosen your partners anyways" he continued, Foxy's smile returned

"What a relief" He said

"Yeah alright, Foxy your partner will be Cheek!" Marionette exclaimed

"What!" Foxy, Brent, Chica, Cheek, and Roxy all exclaimed

"Thought you guys would like that one" Marionette said

"Why would you make her his partner?!" Roxy asked angrily "It's obvious he would have picked me as his partner!" She continued

"Says who?" Chica asked

"Foxy obviously chicken girl!" Roxy replied before looking over at Foxy "Right sweetheart?" She asked

"Uh...no" Foxy replied shocking Roxy

"What do you mean no?" She asked

"I wouldn't have picked ye Roxy" Foxy replied, Roxy was glaring at this point

"Then who would you have picked?!" She asked angrily

"Uh...Chica" Foxy replied, Chica blushed big time and Roxy looked like her head was about to explode

"CHICA!" Roxy yelled

"And besides...he said someone from each team...we were on ta same team" Foxy said

"I don't care!" Roxy yelled, Marionette was getting bored of this

"Alright next up Chica...your partner will be-" He was saying but stopped

"Who?" Chica asked, a huge grin started growing on Marionettes face

"...Roxy" he said, both Chica and Roxy's eyes grew the size of lightbulbs

"WHAT HER!" Roxy and Chica both yelled at the same time, Marionette nodded

"Yep, I know how well you two get along so I figured I would let you two work together for this challenge" He said, both Chica and Roxy went from glaring at Marionette to glaring at each other

(Confessional -Chica)

"Teaming me up with Roxy!" Chica exclaimed "What is he thinking?" She asked "He lives to torture us doesn't he?" Sh finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Uh...teaming with that stupid chicken girl...like seriously!" Roxy exclaimed "And especially after Foxy openly admitted that he'd rather team with her than me?!" She continued "And now with Marionette forcing us to work together...now I not only hate chicken girl...I hate Marionette too!" She finished

(Confessional End)

"Alright, next up Max and Clyde!" Marionette exclaimed, Randy snickered

"The court jesters from each team" he mumbled, fortunately for him no one heard

"I thought you two would work well together" Marionette said, Max and Clyde both looked at him

"Why?" Max asked, Marionette looked away with a smirk on his face

"Uh...no reason" He replied "Uh moving on...next team will be Freddy and Goldie!" He continued, Freddy and Goldie both looked a little shocked that he decided to team them together

"Really?" Freddy asked, Marionette nodded

"Yep, figured you two could use some brotherly bonding" he replied, Goldie and Freddy looked at each other

"Uh..." Was all Goldie managed to get out

"What about me?" Brent asked, Marionette looked at him

"Right, since The Hunters had two more teammates than The Scouts Brent you will have to team with another former Hunter...Randy" he said, Brent sighed and rolled his eyes

"No way I'm teaming with him" Randy said, Marionette looked at him

"Looks like you don't have a choice now do you?" He said curiously, Randy just gave him an annoyed look "Alright, now that the teams are settled Fritz will get all of you guys tied to your partner and we'll get this race started!" He finished, Fritz immediately started getting to work tying everyone to their partner.

No one was remotely happy with the partner they got...well except maybe Clyde and Max...even Goldie seemed a little irritated that he had to team with his brother

(Confessional -Goldie)

"Well, I guess teaming with Freddy is better than teaming with Brent or Randy" Goldie said "Those traitors..." He muttered

(Confessional End)

"Uh...so I take it you never found your hat?" Freddy asked, Goldie gave him an irritated look

"Does it look like it?" He asked

"Uh...sorry for asking" Freddy said, he nervously looked around before saying something else "Where do you think it is?" He asked, Goldie glared over to Brent

"Wherever Brent put it" he replied

"Come on Goldie you can't honestly believe that Brent took your hat can you?" Freddy asked, Goldie looked at him

"Yeah I can, with the way he's been acting and keeping secrets I know it was him" he replied

"Uh-" Freddy was saying but was cut off as Fritz walked up

"Are you two ready to be tied together?" He asked, Freddy nodded

"Uh...sure" he said

"Whatever" Goldie replied clearly not interested in the challenge, he was to busy glaring at Brent...Freddy noticed and shook his head

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I don't know why Goldie's been acting like this lately, but maybe that brother bonding thing that Marionette was talking about will help me get some answers" Freddy said

(Confessional End)

"I hate you" Roxy said to Chica, Chica glared at her

"I hate you more" Chica said in an annoyed tone, then they started glaring at each other

"Listen to me chicken girl...don't you go and screw this up for me" Roxy said, at this point Chica was glaring so much that her eyes were pretty much closed at this point

"No, don't YOU screw this up for ME" Chica replied putting emphasis on "You" and "Me", at this point Marionette saw that they were about to start throwing fists

"Fritz!" He called, Fritz who was just finishing up with Freddy and Goldie looked at him

"Yes sir!" Fritz called back, Marionette then motioned his head towards Roxy and Chica...Fritz immediately caught wind of what Marionette wanted him to do

Fritz got up and quickly made his way to Roxy and Chica

"You two ready?" He asked

"NO!" Both of them exclaimed startling Fritz

"Uh...sorry" Fritz said before he got down and started tying the rope to their ankles

Meanwhile Brent and Randy were not getting along either

"Look, I know you don't like me as much as I don't like you but...we have to work together if we're going win this challenge" Brent said, Randy looked at him but didn't say anything...Brent just nodded

"Ok..."Randy finally replied, Brent looked at him

"Huh?" He asked

"I'll work with you...I don't want to lose the first non-team challenge" Randy replied, Brent nodded "Doesn't mean I like you" he continued

"Same goes for you" Brent said, Randy nodded

Fritz then walked up and started tying them together.

While everyone else was mainly arguing Max and Clyde were the only ones who were actually getting along

"So why do you think Marionette teamed us up?" Max asked, Clyde shrugged his shoulders

"Don't know, maybe he realized that we were the smartest in our groups" He replied, Max put his paw on his chin and thought about it a minute

"Eh...you're probably right" Max said, Roxy who was standing near by over heard their conversation

"Ha!" She laughed "I can already tell you two that's not the reason he put you guys together" she continued, both Max and Clyde looked at her

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Roxy said curiously

"Isn't what obvious?" Max asked

"Isn't it obvious that he put you two together because you two were the biggest idiots on the team" Roxy replied, Max and Clyde both looked offended by that

"Shut up Roxy" Chica said, Roxy looked at her

"What?" She asked "I'm only telling the truth" she continued, Chica shook her head

"No, you're being a bully" She said, Roxy laughed

"Oh am I?" She asked

"Yes you are" Chica replied, Roxy smiled

"Well...sorry not sorry" She said, Chica glared at her before looking at Max and Clyde

"You two aren't idiots" She said "Roxy's just...a word that I can't because this show is PG" she continued, Max and Clyde nodded

Fritz was finally tying up the last of the competitors, so Marionette started talking

"Alright, now the race is on the trail that leads around the island...first team back wins!" He exclaimed

"Before we start I have a question" Cheek said, Marionette looked at her an rolled his eyes

"What?" He asked

"Alright, what's up with all of these races?" She asked, Marionette was confused

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well it's just a good number of these challenges have been races and I'm just curious as to why" Cheek said, Marionette sighed

"Does it matter...I mean a challenge is a challenge...so" Marionette replied

"I know it's just...I was curious is all" Cheek said

"Yeah, uh...well...don't be" Marionette said, Cheek nodded before nervously looking down "Alright, now...one more thing I have to add before we start...we will have two winners...whoever comes in first...that's great but whoever comes in last will automatically be placed in the bottom two for tonight's bonfire ceremony!" He exclaimed, that surprised everyone

"So whichever team finishes last will automatically be the bottom two for tonight..." Freddy said

"Uh...Yeah that's what I just said" Marionette said "So...uh yeah...try not to come in last" he continued "So now follow Fritz to the starting line and I'll be there shortly to start the race" he finished, Everyone looked at Fritz before they all started walking completely forgetting they were tied together causing them all to trip over each other.

(At the Starting Line)

"Alright, so this is the starting line...as you all know the trail goes around the island...first team back wins" Marionette said "Now for the rules, you are not at any point in time allowed to remove the rope from around you and your partners legs or you will automatically be disqualified from the challenge and be placed in the bottom two for tonight's bonfire ceremony" he continued, Max raised his hand...Marionette looked at him "What?" He asked

"Well...I was just curious...what happens if you have to go to the bathroom?" Max asked, Marionette looked at him like he was stupid

"You'll have to take your partner with you...but I don't see why you would decide to stop in the middle of a challenge with so much on the line just so you can stop and take a pee" Marionette replied, Max nodded

"I was just curious" he said looking down

"Yeah well...whatever" Marionette said "Now anyways everyone get in your spot and I'll start the race" he continued, everyone got to the starting line and got ready to start.

"On your mark...get set...GO!" Marionette exclaimed, once he did everyone started trying their best to work with their partner to run without falling

"Aye, yer doin' good Cheek" Foxy said as the two of them did their best to run

"Thanks" Cheek replied

"Come on chicken you're not going fast enough!" Roxy exclaimed, Chica glared at her

"Maybe if you would do a little more to help I'd be able to go faster!" Chica exclaimed

"Right! Left! Right! Left!" Max exclaimed as him and Clyde ran

"Alright Randy we're doing good" Brent said

"Whatever" Randy replied, Brent rolled his eyes

As Freddy and Goldie were running Freddy was thinking about how to get Goldie to tell him what was going on.

"Goldie what's been up with you lately?" Freddy asked, Goldie looked at him confused

"What?" He asked

"What's been up with you?" Freddy asked again "I mean...the stuff I've been hearing...calling people things and blaming them for stuff...what's with you?" He continued, Goldie shook his head and pretended he didn't hear what Freddy said...Freddy noticed that "Why are you ignoring me?" He asked

"Just keep running" Goldie said clearly annoyed by all of his brothers questions

"Come on Goldie talk to me" Freddy said

"Nows not the time Freddy" Goldie said with more annoyance in his voice, Freddy caught on

"Fine, Goldie...whatever you say" he replied

Freddy was just running along with Goldie, not knowing what to do.

"We're in first" Foxy said

"I know, we're actually going pretty good" Cheek replied, Foxy smiled and nodded

Meanwhile behind them Chica and Roxy had stopped glaring at each other and started glaring at Cheek.

(Confessional -Chica)

"I know Cheeks my friend and I know she likes Brent, but when I see her with Foxy like that...for some reason it just makes me really really mad" Chica said "Almost like...I want to throw her into a volcano" she continued

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I hate chickens...so much" Roxy said

(Confessional End)

"Max look we're in third!" Clyde exclaimed

"I know...it feels good not to be in last!" Max replied, they looked at each other and high fived

Randy was watching them and shook his head

"Come on, we're falling behind" He said to Brent

"I know, I'm trying" Brent replied

"We'll you're not trying hard enough" Randy said, Brent was starting to get annoyed

"Look Randy, I'm not arguing with you...that's something we have to avoid if we're going to win" Brent said

"Then...just pick up your pace" Randy replied, Brent just rolled his eyes

"Alright" he simply replied trying his best to avoid an argument

"I'm startin' ta think tat ta others don't want tis victory as much as tay say tay do" Foxy said, Cheek let out a little giggle

"Maybe" she said "At this rate we'll have no problem with staying in first" she continued

"I know right" Foxy said with a chuckle

Meanwhile in the back a very jealous Chica and Roxy were watching

"Why am I so mad?" Chica asked

"It's called jealousy sweetheart, get a clue" Roxy replied, Chica glared at her

"I'm really in no mood to deal with you" She said

"I don't see why you're jealous anyways...I told you...Foxy's mine" Roxy said, that got Chica's full attention

"What was that?" She asked in an almost demented tone

"Foxy's...mine" Roxy replied, Chica balled up her feathered hands into fists and tightly closed her eyes...she then grabbed a limb off the ground as they were passing and swung it knocking a bees nest out of a tree...the bees nest fell right on Roxy's head

"AHHHH!" Roxy screamed as she got repeatedly stung by bees, Chica had a victorious smile on her face as they kept running

Randy and Brent were watching from behind, they both went wide eyed

"Remind me never to mess with Chica" Randy said, Brent nodded

"Same" he said, Randy nodded

"We're in second Clyde!" Max exclaimed

"I know this is so cool!" Clyde exclaimed back

"Now we just need to catch up to Foxy and Cheek" Max said, Clyde nodded

"Lets do it!" He exclaimed

"Come on Goldie, we're in last place" Freddy said

"I'm trying, we're the two biggest guys here did you really think this was going to be easy?" Goldie asked

"No but I mean-" Freddy was saying but was cut off

"All we really need to do is pass Brent and Randy then at least we'll be safe for tonight" Goldie said

"Yeah, but coming in first would be nice too" Freddy said

"Yeah I know it would Freddy, but honestly with how big you which is shocking seeing how I'm older than you are I don't think that's going to happen" Goldie said, Freddy looked offended by that

"With how big I am?" He said curiously "You're as big if not bigger than me!" He continued "And you're only four and a half minutes older than me!" He finished

"So what, are you calling me fat?" Goldie asked

"Goldie you know I didn't say that it's-" Freddy was replying before being interrupted by Goldie

"Yeah you did say it" Goldie said

"Goldie I really don't know what's gotten into you lately but you really need to snap out of it" Freddy said

"What's gotten into me!" Goldie exclaimed "Come on Freddy we all know you've been acting different ever since your girlfriend got eliminated!" He continued, Freddy went wide eyed

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked

"Don't play dumb with me Freddy, I saw your and Polly's make out session on the dock before she left" Goldie replied "It's not hard to see the dock from The Hunters cabin ya know" he continued, Freddy didn't know how to react to his brothers comments

"Now Goldie, Polly has nothing to do with this conversation and you know it" Freddy said while trying to hide the building anger inside of him

"Well she obviously does with how you've been acting" Goldie replied "I mean...you want to bring up the way I've been acting so why can't I bring up the way you've been acting?" He asked

"Goldie, stop talking about Polly right now" Freddy said while still trying to hold back his rapidly building anger

"Did I strike a nerve brother?" Goldie asked "Come on Freddy, you don't worry about what I do and-" He was saying before a fist collided with his face, he fell to the ground taking Freddy with him...Goldie looked at Freddy wide eyed

"I told you to stop" Freddy said, Goldie immediately went from shocked to angry and punched Freddy back...that started a fist fight between the two.

Everyone else had stopped to see what was going on and saw the fight...but in the end started running again...

"I see ta finish line" Foxy said

"Me too...lets go!" Cheek exclaimed, Foxy nodded

"The finish line...Clyde we have to pick up our pace if we're going to pass them!" Max exclaimed

"We're gonna have to start moving faster without tripping...so we need to hold onto each other" Clyde replied, Max nodded and him and Clyde put their arms around each other and started running faster than they were

"It's working...we're catching up!" Max exclaimed

"I know!" Clyde replied, Foxy and Cheek heard the two talking so Foxy looked back and saw that they were right behind them

"Crap!" Foxy silently exclaimed "They're catchin' up" he continued, Cheek looked at him

"Just a little bit further" Cheek said, they were almost there when Max and Clyde caught up and the four of them were neck and neck

"Sorry guys!" Max exclaimed as him and Clyde passed them and made it past the finish line

"YES!" They exclaimed at the same time as they jumped in for a hug

"We finally came in first!" Clyde exclaimed, Cheek and Foxy followed behind

"Aye, guess ye did" Foxy said with a chuckle

Brent and Randy who had past Chica and Roxy made it after.

"Well...we didn't come in first...but at least we didn't come in last" Brent said, Randy nodded

Chica and Roxy made it next, everyone flinched when they seen Roxy...her head was covered in bumps and swelling from all the bee stings

"Ouch" Clyde said

"Don't say anything" Roxy said, when she talked it sounded like her cheeks were smushed together.

Freddy and Goldie made it next but they weren't tied together anymore.

"Well looks like we have our winners...Max and Clyde!" Marionette exclaimed "Freddy, Goldie since you two not only finished last but also took off the rope you two lose and will automatically be placed in the bottom two tonight" He continued, Goldie shook his head before angrily walking off

Freddy eventually did the same, no one said anything.

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"Welcome contestants" Marionette said "This is the first time all of you have been here together" he continued "Now with how today's challenge went we already know eight of you that are getting pizza slices...but we don't know the ninth" he finished

Freddy and Goldie were sitting there glaring at each other like they never have before.

"When I call your name, come get your slice" Marionette said

"Max...Clyde" Marionette called, Max and Clyde went and grabbed their slices

"Brent...Randy" Marionette called, Brent and Randy went and got their slices

"Foxy...Cheek...Chica" Marionette called the three of them went and got their slices

"Roxy..." Marionette called, Roxy went and got her slice

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Freddy, Goldie one of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said, Freddy and Goldie both sat there and continued to glare at each other

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Freddy and Goldie were to busy glaring at each other to see Marionette moving that slice back and forth between the two.

"Hmmm..." He said as he continued to move the slice back and forth "Ya know before I tell you guys the results I just want to say that the irony in the fact that the two brothers are the ones that are here instead of the obvious choice of Roxy and Chica is honestly shocking" he continued, Everyone was just sitting there pretty much ignoring everything Marionette just said

"Yeah the irony, who cares just tell us that Freddy's going home already" Goldie said, Marionette smirked

"Yeah, well I don't think you're going to be to happy with the results then Goldie" He said

"What why?" Goldie asked

"Cause...Freddy" Marionette said, Goldie's jaw dropped

"What!" Goldie exclaimed

"HA!" Freddy laughed as he got up and got his slice

"Time to go Goldie" Marionette said

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"B-but how?!" Goldie exclaimed "I've honestly been more help than Freddy...I mean come on!" He continued

"Well...apparently the others didn't think so since...ya know Freddy's still here" Marionette replied

"This is bull!" Goldie exclaimed

"First half of my team turns on me...traitors...then Brent steals my hat-" He was saying before Brent interrupted

"I already told you I didn't steal your hat!" Brent yelled

"Sure you didn't traitor!" Goldie replied, Brent threw his arms in the air signing that he wasn't going to try and convince Goldie anymore "And then my own brother turns on me and costs us the challenge and gets me sent home!" He continued

"You started on me!" Freddy exclaimed "I was just trying to see what your deal has been and you brought up Polly!" He continued but quickly caught his mistake

"What does Polly have to do with this?" Chica asked, Freddy blushed a little

"Uh...n-nothing" He replied, Chica noticed the nervousness all of the sudden and it hit her

"Freddy were you and Polly-" Chica was saying but was interrupted by Goldie

"Yes they were" He said, Freddy looked at him

"No we weren't!" Freddy exclaimed

"Uh...don't mean to interrupt this love fest but we're running out of time here" Marionette said, Goldie looked at him

"Whatever...I'm gone" Goldie said before he started walking away

Roxy formed a vicious smile on her face, before she started following Goldie down the dock

(At the Dock)

"Goldie wait" Roxy said, Goldie stopped and turned around

"What do you want Roxy?" He asked

"I figured you would want this back now that I have no use for it" Roxy said, Goldie looked at her confused...she then proceeded to pull out Goldie's hat

"My hat!" Goldie exclaimed as he ran and grabbed it from her, then he realized something "Why did you-" he was in the middle of asking before he went wide eyed "You took my hat not Brent!" He exclaimed, Roxy smirked

"Yep" she replied, Goldie shook his head

"Wait, and the board that Brent found his drawer you did that too!" He exclaimed, Roxy's smile never left "You've been behind all of this the whole time haven't you!" He continued "And Randy...you planned all of this!" He finished

"Bravo, glad someone was finally smart enough to figure it out" Roxy replied

"I'm telling the others" Goldie said, Roxy just let out a laugh

"I don't believe you can do that" she said

"What's stopping me?!" Goldie asked

"The fact that you have a boat to catch loser!" Roxy exclaimed as she pushed Goldie backwards, he stumbled before falling into the boat...he stood up as the boat was sailing off, Roxy stood there waving

"You won't get away with this Roxy!" Goldie yelled, Roxy snickered in response

"One more down" Roxy said to herself as Goldie's boat disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Well there's chapter 15...hope you enjoyed!


	17. The Fazbear Dead

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, The Hunters and The Scouts were no more as the two teams merged and the competition became every man...or woman...for themselves" Marionette started "More drama ensued between former Hunter members as an argument broke out over Goldie's missing hat and Foxy found out that Randy had been working for Roxy" he continued "Once the former teams were merged into one they were immediately put into a team challenge know as the three legged race where one former member of each team would team with a former member of the other making for a bunch of interesting pairings and also an interesting catch where the last team to cross the finish line would automatically be the bottom two at the bonfire ceremony...and in the end after some harsh words and a few fists Freddy and Goldie were sent to the bottom two ultimately ending Goldie's run on Total Drama Fazbear" he finished

"What will happen this week, who will go home, and what other surprises will be in store?" Marionette asked "Find out now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

"Come on lass, yer fallin' behind!" Foxy called to Chica, Chica smiled at him

"I'm coming *pant* Foxy" She called back, Foxy looked at her and smiled

"I know ye are" he replied, Chica smiled again as she finally caught up to him

"Guess we know who would win a race" She said, Foxy chuckled

"Bet ye could beat me if ye tried" He replied, Chica giggled

"Sure thing Flash" She said, Foxy chuckled once again "So what is it that you wanted to show me?" She asked

"We're almost there, trust me" Foxy replied, Chica nodded

The two of them were currently on their way up the mountain on the island, once they finally got to the top Foxy stopped as Chica walked past him in awe.

"I've never been up here this early" Chica said as she noticed Foxy staring.

"I know ye haven't, I usually come up here in ta mornins while I'm doing me jogs just to watch this" Foxy replied as he pointed out at the now rising sun

"It's...so beautiful" Chica said, Foxy stood there staring at her a minute as her eyes gazed upon the beautiful view she had

"I know it is...tats why I wanted to show it to ye" He said, Chica looked at him and smiled

"Thank you" She said, Foxy smiled at her and nodded...as they were standing there they were just staring into each others eyes...about a minute passed before...

" *clears throat* you're uh...welcome" Foxy said before nervously looking back ahead, once Foxy looked away Chica looked to the ground with a smile on her face before staring back out into the distance

(Confessional -Chica)

"I don't know what that was...but I liked it" Chica said happily

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Gah, I'm such a coward!" Foxy exclaimed "I deserve ta be in Davey Jones Locker!" He continued

(Confessional End)

(With Brent)

Brent and Cheek were out for a morning walk when they saw Freddy sitting on the dock

"He looks upset" Cheek said "Do you think it's about Goldie?" She asked, Brent looked at her

"Probably" he replied "Lets go talk to him" he continued, Cheek nodded

Freddy was just sitting there staring off into the distance when Brent and Cheek walked up.

"Hey Freddy" Brent said, Freddy looked back at the two

"Hey you two, morning" He said before looking back off into the distance

"Hey is something wrong?" Cheek asked

"Nope, I'm fine" Freddy replied, neither Cheek or Brent believed him

"Come on Fred, something's up" Brent said, Freddy looked at him

"Don't call me that" He said, Brent nodded apologetically

"Sorry" He said, Freddy sighed

"Fine...yeah something's up, what happened with Goldie...you know over the years we've argued but it's never been anything like that before" He started "I mean we broke out into a fist fight and now he's blaming me for him getting eliminated...it just bothers me ya know" he continued, Brent and Cheek looked at each other before turning back to Freddy

"Goldie was just angry, you know with everything that's been going on...especially with all of the arguing" Cheek said, Freddy looked at her "He'll get over it...trust me" she continued, Freddy sat there a minute before saying anything

"Get over winning a million dollars...yeah right" Freddy said

"I mean...if you win you can-" Brent was saying before getting cut off

"What share it with him?" Freddy said "Who knows if I'm even going to win...with you two, Foxy, Chica, and Roxy still here I don't stand a chance" he continued

"Come on Freddy you have as much of a chance of winning as any of us do" Brent said, Freddy laughed a little

"Come on Foxy's still here" He said

"So" Brent said, Freddy shook his head

"Nevermind" He said waving the mention of Foxy off

"Uh...alright" Brent said "But seriously Freddy, Goldie's your brother...he'll get over it" He continued

"When?" Freddy asked

"Uh...eventually" Brent replied

"Come on Freddy you know he's right" Cheek said, Freddy once again nodded

"I guess, I just don't like arguing with my family...I've never exactly been known as the angry type of person" He said, Brent nodded

"I can tell" He said

"You know just because you argue with family doesn't mean you love them any less" Cheek said, Freddy nodded

"I know" Freddy said, just then a boat pulled up to the dock and Marionette and Nightmare came running down the docks in a panic with a couple suit cases

"Come on Nightmare we have to get out of here!" Marionette exclaimed, Brent, Cheek, and Freddy watched on confused

"Don't you think I'm trying!" Nightmare yelled as he threw his bags into the boat

"Uh...what's going on?" Brent asked, Marionette looked at him as Nightmare continued throwing the bags into the boat

"We're leaving...I suggest you guys do the same!" Marionette replied as him and Nightmare jumped into the boat

"Wait why?" Cheek asked, before Marionette could reply the boat started taking off

"Wait for me!" They heard someone yell, they turned to the end of the dock and saw Fritz running down it with a couple of bags...Fritz quickly ran and threw his bags into the boat before backing up and running making the jump into the boat

"I suggest you guys get out of here!" Marionette yelled as the boat disappeared into the distance

"Why?!" Freddy yelled

"You can't just leave us here!" Cheek yelled

Once the boat was completely gone Freddy, Brent, and Cheek looked at each other.

"What the heck was that about?" Freddy asked, Brent shook his head

"I have no clue" he replied "He has to be up to something though" he continued, Freddy and Cheek nodded in agreement

"What do you think it is?" Cheek asked, Brent stood there thinking before he noticed a group of...zombies coming out of the woods...his eyes went wide.

"That" Brent said pointing at them, Freddy and Cheek turned around and looked as atleast a dozen zombies poured out of the woods...a couple noticed the three and started making their way towards the dock

"Hurry, in there!" Brent exclaimed pointing towards the boat house, the three of them quickly made their way inside and pulled the door closed

"Were those zombies?" Freddy asked in disbelief, Brent got down and slowly made his way to the window to peek out...he saw what looked like dozens of them making their way towards camp...there was also a few on the dock.

"What do you see?" Cheek asked

"There's gotta be dozens of them out there" Brent replied

"What are we going to do?" Cheek asked

"Hang out in here I guess...we can't leave they're all over the dock" Brent replied

"Do you think this is what Marionette was up to?" Freddy asked, Brent looked at him

"Yeah...I do" He replied

(Confessional -Brent)

"Zombies...zombies Marionette...really...zombies" Brent said

(Confessional End)

(With Foxy and Chica)

Foxy and Chica were still sitting on the cliff of the mountain just looking off into the distance...that was until they heard footsteps.

"Clyde if that's ye I told ye that I wo-" Foxy was saying before he turned around and saw at least fifteen zombies closing in "Ahhhhh!" He yelled, Chica immediately looked at him before turning around

"Ahhhhhhh!" Chica screamed, they both immediately jumped up to their feet "What the heck!" She exclaimed

"Zombies!" Foxy exclaimed as they crept closer and closer to the two

"What are we going to do?!" Chica asked in a panic, Foxy quickly looked around

"We can't just run...there's no way ta get around tem" Foxy said, he then thought of something "Chica we have ta jump" He said, Chica looked at him

"Are you serious?!" She exclaimed "After that first time they made us jump of this dang thing I promised myself I wouldn't do it again!" She continued

"Chica we have to if we want to get away from these...things" Foxy replied, Chica looked at him reluctantly as the zombies were closing in

"F-fine" She said, Foxy immediately grabbed her hand and jumped off the cliff with Chica

"Ahhhhhh!" They both yelled as they fell before splashing into the water

(With Roxy and Randy)

Roxy was in the shower so she made Randy wait outside the door to make sure no one else came in

"Roxy is this really necessary?" Randy asked

"Yes it is!" Roxy exclaimed "I don't want one of those stupid chickens coming in while I'm in here" she continued

"Yeah but I mean do you really think I'm going to be able to stop them from coming in?" Randy asked

"Yes you can and you will...now stop talking so I can enjoy my shower!" Roxy yelled, Randy rolled his eyes

"Whatever" he muttered as he stood there with his arms crossed staring forward.

He stood there for countless minutes before in the distance he saw zombies filling up the camp grounds, he squinted to get a better look.

"What the" He said, just then one came out from behind the bathrooms and grabbed him "Get off of me!" He exclaimed pushing it backwards, some of the others heard the noise and started walking towards the bathrooms...Randy panicked and took off running towards the cabins.

"What's going on out there!" Roxy yelled "Randy!" She called, when she didn't get an answer she decided to open the bathroom door only to notice Randy was no where in sight "Randy where are you?!" She called Just then the zombies closed in on her "Ahhhhh!" She yelled as she tried to push the door closed but to no avail, there was so many they forced the door open as Roxy continued to scream...they quickly swarmed her.

(In the Dining Hall)

Max and Clyde were in the dining hall eating breakfast and telling stories about each other

"One time some of my friends and I built a tree house in the woods and we went to hang out in it one day and there was a guy with a beard and a dirty coat sleeping in it...we later found out he was hobo named Jim" Max said "We let him move into it" he continued

"That's cool!" Clyde exclaimed

"I know...Jim was cool...haven't seen him in awhile though" Max said "You have any stories? " he asked, Clyde sat there thinking a minute before he started talking

"Alright I got one!" He exclaimed "One time my friend Cain and I went skinny dipping with a bunch of other kids that went to our school, we went to the lake and when Cain jumped in and-" he continued but before he could finish Foxy and Chica came bursting through the door immediately closing it behind them, Max and Clyde jumped up

"Are you two okay?" Max asked

"And why are you all wet?" Clyde asked

"Zombies" Is all Chica replied

"What?" Clyde said confused

"We were on ta mountain and zombies started coming out of the woods and Chica and I had to jump into ta lake ta get away from tem" Foxy said, Max and Clyde were confused

"Z-z-z-zombies" Max stuttered

"Calm down lad, as long as we're in here we'll be safe" Foxy said, but unfortunately as soon as he did they heard banging on the door and windows

"Oh no they found us!" Chica exclaimed in a panic

"Calm down, even if tay do get in it'll take em awhile" Foxy said, Chica looked at him with a panicked expression on her face

(Confessional -Clyde)

"I've honestly seen enough zombie movies that I'm going to be one of the guys that survives in the end...watch" Clyde said confidently

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Chica)

"I'm gonna admit, I'm a little freaked out by all of this" Chica started "Horror movies have never been my favorite thing in the world...especially zombie movies" she continued

(Confessional End)

(With Randy)

Randy ran full sprint and burst through the door to the guys cabin and slammed it shut behind him.

"What the heck is going on?!" Randy asked in a panic as he moved one of the dressers in front of the cabin door.

"Zombies isn't it obvious?" A voice asked, Randy turned around faster than he ever had before only to see...Jeremy sitting on one of the beds.

"What the heck are you doing back here?" Randy asked, Jeremy smirked

"I guess Nette realized how unfair it was that I was eliminated so he decided to bring me back" Jeremy started "I woke up here" he continued

"And the zombies that have all of the sudden taken over the island?" Randy asked, Jeremy shrugged

"Have no clue" He replied "Bet Nette has something to do with it though" he continued, Randy just stood there a minute before nodding

"Yeah, more than likely" He muttered "Well what do we do now?" He asked, Jeremy leaned back with his hands behind his head

"Sit back and relax until all of the others die or whatever...then we go out there and get the victory" Jeremy replied

(Confessional -Jeremy)

"That's right I'm back" Jeremy started "I'm glad Marionette realized how big of a mistake it was eliminating me seeing how the ratings have probably plummeted since I've been gone" He continued "Because you all know the only reason any of you are watching...or reading...is because of me!" He finished

(Confessional End)

(In Boat House)

"How does it look out there?" Cheek asked, Brent slowly and quietly peeked his head up to look out the window

"There's still a few on the dock and from what I can see of the camp grounds they're over run" He replied before sitting back down

"So what do we do...just sit here?" Freddy asked, Brent looked at him

"That's all we can do, we're safe so we should be good" He replied, however he spoke to soon because as soon as he said that an arm shot through one of the windows which the noise just grabbed more zombies attention an soon the dock was filled with zombies trying to get in.

Brent, Cheek, Freddy jumped up in a panic

"So much for being safe!" Freddy exclaimed

"We're trapped!" Cheek said in a panic, Brent looked around

"No we're not...we have to swim under" He said pointing at the giant boat parking spot, Freddy and Cheek seemed to calm down a little

"Ya know...this is a boathouse...so why didn't we realize this was here earlier?" Freddy asked, Brent looked at him and shrugged his shoulders

"Alright, I'll go first and just to make sure we can get out ok" Brent said

"They'll kill you!" Cheek exclaimed, Brent smiled

"I'll be fine trust me" he replied, Cheek gave him a nod even though she still wasn't happy "Now just be ready when I get back" he continued, Freddy and Cheek both nodded...Brent smiled before diving into the water.

Freddy and Cheek were left standing there waiting for Brent to come back, but as they were waiting the zombies started beating down the door which just made Freddy and Cheek both go into a panic again.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"This is ridiculous" Cheek started "I know Marionettes behind all of this and those things out there aren't actually zombies that are going to rip our flesh off but he sure managed to freak me out" She continued

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I already know Marionettes behind this but he's still a jerk" Freddy said

(Confessional End)

(In a Tent Deep in The Woods)

Marionette, Fritz, and Nightmare were all sitting in the tent watching the cameras set up all around the camp that were watching the competitors or in this case the survivors.

"This was an awesome idea!" Nightmare said, Marionette looked at him smiling

"I know!" He replied before high-fiving him, just then a group of men painted up to look like zombies walked in carrying Roxy who was still wrapped up in a towel and now scared out of her mind.

Marionette got up and walked over to them

"Nice one" He said as the men threw Roxy down onto the ground, she sat up into the fetal position and started rocking back and forth "Wow...you guys really scared her" he said with a worried look on his face..."So awesome I'm gonna have to pay you guys extra for that one!" He exclaimed before breaking out into laughter

"Hey Nette look!" Nightmare exclaimed "I think the head chicken and the bear are about to get caught!" He continued, Marionette smiled

"Can't miss this!" He exclaimed as he dashed back over to the TVs

(In the Boathouse)

The zombies were beating down the door as Cheek and Freddy struggled to keep it closed.

"They're gonna get in!" Cheek exclaimed

"Just keep the door blocked!" Freddy replied as he staring piling things in front of the door, just then the zombies arms grabbed onto Cheek

"Ahhhhh Freddy help!" Cheek yelled, Freddy immediately stopped what he was doing and raced his way over to her.

"Let her go!" Freddy yelled as he struggled to try and pull Cheek away from the door

Just then Brent popped back up from the water and saw what was going on

"Cheek!" He exclaimed as he quickly got out of the water and ran to the door, Brent and Freddy finally managed to pull Cheek away from the door...they all fell backwards onto the floor "Are you okay?" He asked Cheek, she looked at him and nodded

"Yeah" she replied

The three of them looked at the door as more and more zombie parts became visible

"We have to get out of here" Brent said "I found a way to get us to the dining hall without having to mess with any of these...things" he continued Freddy and Cheek nodded

"We'll follow you" Freddy said

"Alright so lets-" Brent started but was interrupted when the zombies burst through the door and piled onto Freddy "Freddy!" Brent and Cheek exclaimed

"Go! Go!" Freddy yelled as he disappeared, Brent grabbed Cheek and jumped into the water

(Back in the Tent)

"Ouch!" Marionette flinched "I told you the bear wasn't gonna make it!" He exclaimed

"Oh dang, he was my favorite" Nightmare replied

(In the Dining Hall)

Foxy, Chica, Max, and Clyde were all sitting at a table with the doors and windows covered up

"How many do you think are out there now?" Chica asked, Foxy shrugged

"Couldn't tell ye" he replied

"Hey it's lucky that Nightmare had all of those old quilts in the dusty box that said "Great Granny's One of a Kind hand made priceless Quilts" on it, with those we managed to cover the windows" Max said, Foxy looked at him and nodded

"Yep, wonder why ta lad kept those in ta kitchen" Foxy said, Max shrugged

"Don't know" he replied, just then they heard banging on the doors and windows causing everyone to immediately jump up

"Okay, everyone just stay calm...they aren't gettin' in tat easy" Foxy said

"Uh...Foxy I don't know how long some windows and a few quilts are going to hold out all of those zombies that are beating on the glass" Clyde said, Foxy looked at him

"Then if tay get in we sneak out ta back" He replied, Clyde nodded

"That could work I guess" he said

"So what do we do until then?" Chica asked

"I guess we go back ta sittin' back n' relaxin" Foxy replied before sitting back down, the others followed suit

(In the Tent Deep in The Woods)

Marionette, Nightmare, and Fritz were still watching the contestants on the TVs when some more "zombies" walked in carrying Freddy who was struggling to try and get free.

"Another nice catch" Marionette said, the "zombies" nodded and threw Freddy onto the ground...he immediately shot up before glaring at the zombies and turning to face Marionette

"I knew this was your doing!" He exclaimed, Marionette just sat there looking at him "What up with this?" He asked, Marionette continued to sit there and stare

"Well for starters I thought it would be fun to watch...and I was right about that" He started, Freddy just glared at him "And second it's today's challenge...which you lost" he continued, Freddy gave him an angry look

(Confessional -Freddy)

"This whole Marionette not telling us about challenges thing is ridiculous!" Freddy exclaimed "I mean come on!" He continued

(Confessional End)

"Why do you not tell us about these kinds of things?!" Freddy asked, Marionette shrugged

"Figured it would be more funny if it was a surprise...and it was" He replied "Now if you don't mind me I'm missing the show...now go sit over there with the other loser so far" he continued pointing towards where Roxy was sitting still in the fetal position, Freddy shook his head before making his way over there.

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek were hiding behind some bushes and trees out of sight from the zombies

"Alright so how are we going to get over there without getting caught?" Cheek asked, Brent looked at her

"Trust me this area was almost empty a few minutes ago" Brent replied

"We can't stay out in the open like this" Cheek said, Brent nodded

"I know" He replied as he started looking around for an alternate route "What about the cabins?" He said, Cheek looked at him

"What about them?" She asked

"There is a clear path to them that we can take" Brent replied

"But I thought we were trying to get into the dining hall seeing how that's probably where the others are" Cheek said, Brent nodded

"We were...but now we can't...and we have to get somewhere away from these things" He replied, Cheek nodded

"I guess you're right" She said

"Alright, so here's the plan-" Brent started but didn't get to finish as a group of zombies attacked him and Cheek from behind

"Ahh!" Cheek exclaimed letting out a startled scream, Brent was doing his best to push the zombies away but all the noise that was being made just got more and more of their attention.

"Crap!" Brent exclaimed, him and Cheek were doing their best to fight them off but they were getting surrounded

"What do we do?!" Cheek asked in a panic, Brent quickly looked around but found no possible way of getting out of this

(With Randy and Jeremy)

Jeremy and Randy were sitting back waiting when they heard yelling coming from outside, Jeremy shrugged it off but curiosity got the better of Randy as he stood up and walked to the window.

"What the-" He muttered before stopping, in the distance he could see Brent and Cheek fighting off tons of zombies...but it looked like they were getting over whelmed "Crap!" He muttered

"What is it?" Jeremy asked

"Brent and Cheek" Randy replied "They're getting swarmed" he continued, Jeremy just shrugged

"So?" He said curiously, Randy looked at him

"So?" Randy repeated "We can't just watch this" he continued

"Why?" Jeremy asked "It's a challenge...it's not like they're actually getting torn up...and besides when did you start caring what happens to other people?" He continued, Randy looked at him before letting out a frustrated grunt

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked as Randy made his way to the door and started moving the stuff in front of it "Hey stop, are you crazy!" He yelled, Randy ignored him as he continued to clear the door

(Confessional -Randy)

"I know this is a challenge but I can't just watch that" Randy started "I don't know why I care all of the sudden...but I really hate myself for it" he continued

(Confessional End)

Once Randy cleared the door he quickly looked around before grabbing a baseball bat that just so happened to be sitting there before storming outside

"Hey, get back here!" Jeremy exclaimed "You're making a big mistake!" He continued, but as he did he grabbed some zombies attention as they started making their way to the cabin door...Jeremy immediately panicked as he tried to close the door but zombies were piling against it making it impossible

Meanwhile Randy was running towards Brent and Cheek taking down zombies in the process with his bat...causing some of them to break character and start crying...

Brent and Cheek looked and saw Randy coming to help and they both for shocked looks on their faces, Randy looked at them

"Come on!" He exclaimed, Brent and Cheek started following him...they were fighting their way back to the cabin but saw that it was over run

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Randy helping us?" Cheek asked "That's something I honestly thought I would never see" she continued

(Confessional End)

Jeremy was still trying to keep the door closed but in the end he knew he wasn't going to be able to close it so he quickly dashed away from the door, flung open the window across the room and dived out all while the cabin filled up.

Everyone that was in the dining hall heard the commotion and got curious

"All of ye stay back" Foxy said as he stood up and walked towards one of the windows to look out, the first thing he saw was Randy, Brent, and Cheek trying to fight off a surrounding mob of "zombies"..."Oh no" He muttered

"What is it?" Chica asked

"Brent, Cheek, and Randy are out there" Foxy replied, that immediately made Clyde, Chica, and Max stand up

"We have to help them!" Clyde exclaimed

(Back at The Tent)

Marionette facepalmed hard...

"Do none of these morons realize that this is supposed to be everyone man for himself?" Marionette asked, Nightmare shook his head

(Back in the Dining Hall)

"Alright, we'll go n' help tem" Foxy said as he approached the door and started moving everything "Alright, Chica you and Max stay here Clyde you come with me...we stay together while we're out there" he continued "Chica, Max you two watch the door keep it closer until I say so" he finished, everyone nodded

"Alright" Chica said

"Ok good, Clyde are ye ready?" Foxy asked, Clyde looked at him nervously before nodding

"Ok good, then lets go" Foxy said before opening the door, him and Clyde immediately rushed out the door and into the fight.

Brent, Randy and Cheek saw them and started feeling a little better

"Make yer way to ta dinin' hall!" Foxy exclaimed, the Brent, Randy, and Cheek all nodded before they started fighting their way towards said dining hall.

Jeremy was hiding in a trash can on the side of the dining hall peeking out as the fight went on.

Brent and Cheek made it to where Foxy was but Randy got separated

Randy was doing his best but in the end it was just too much as they swarmed him and took him to the ground

"Randy!" Brent and Cheek exclaimed

"We have ta get inside!" Foxy said, they looked at him and nodded before the four of them started making their way back into the dining hall Cheek first, followed by Brent, then Foxy and Clyde behind them.

They were almost inside when Jeremy jumped out of the trash can and bolted past them into the dining hall bumping into Clyde in the process knocking him straight into the arms of a group of zombies

"Ahhhh no!" Clyde yelled as they pulled him to the ground

(Confessional -Clyde)

"Figures that's how I would go out" Clyde said

(Confessional End)

Brent, Cheek and Foxy all stood there in shock as Clyde vanished out of sight

"Come on!" They heard Chica call, the three of them quickly turned there attention back to the door and dashed for it as a group of zombies followed behind them

The three of them made it back inside as the zombies filled the porch and started bashing on the door that Chica had just managed to close.

"What the *bleep* are you doing back here?!" Brent asked angrily as he grabbed Jeremy by his shirt and slammed him into the wall, Foxy, Cheek, Chica, and Max all angrily looked at him as well seeing as how he got Clyde "killed"

"Marionette brought me back because he realized this show was a flop without me" Jeremy replied

(In the Tent)

"That is definitely not the reason I brought him back" Marionette said

(In the Dining Hall)

"Yeah sure!" Cheek exclaimed

"I've got a question...how are you even still in this competition?" Jeremy asked towards Cheek "You have done nothing to contribute to anything what so ever" he continued, Cheek looked insulted by that

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed

"You all know its the truth...I don't understand how Clyde's still here either...or you Max...have you even won a challenge?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah Clyde and I came in first in the last challenge" Max replied

"I'm surprised by that...you two are always in last" Jeremy replied

"Hey that's not true!" Max exclaimed

"Hey calm down there lad" Foxy said trying to calm Max down

(Confessional -Jeremy)

"Looks like they're happy to have me back" Jeremy started "Rather they like it or not I'm here to stay this time...and if that means walking over them to get that money then that's what going to be done" He continued "Because I'm not going any where!" He finished

(Confessional End)

While everyone was arguing the zombies burst through the front door immediately startling everyone

"Run!" Chica exclaimed

"Where?!" Max asked

"The kitchen!" Foxy exclaimed "There a door tat leads out ta back!" he continued, but before he could do anything Jeremy ran past

"Later losers this challenge is mine!" He exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen and slammed the door shut locking of behind him, everyone went wide eyed as they started beating on the door

"Jeremy open the door!" Brent exclaimed

"Jeremy!" Chica yelled

"Open the dang door or I'm gonna rip your head off!" Cheek yelled, but it was no use Jeremy wasn't going to open the door

"Idiots" Jeremy said as he made his way to the back door, but before he could even open it it burst open and the room started filling with zombies "Wha-ahhhhh!" He yelled as they swarmed him.

Back out in the other room everyone turned around as the zombies were closing in

"What do we do?" Cheek asked

"We're trapped!" Max exclaimed

Brent and Foxy were both looking around trying to find a way that they could escape, the zombies were inching closer and closer and just as everyone was about to get mauled a rock flew through one of the windows getting everyone's attention

"Lets go!" A voice yelled, Brent, Foxy, Cheek, Chica, and Max all looked at where the voice came from and standing right outside the window...the groups savior...Springtrap

"Springtrap?" Brent said curiously

"Come on!" He exclaimed, the group took off running towards the window but at that point it was obvious that not everyone was going to make it and Foxy realized that

"Crap" He muttered

"What is it?" Chica asked, Foxy looked at her and smirked before running back towards the hoard and started pushing them back "Foxy!" She yelled, everyone turned around to see what was going on and saw Foxy being surrounded

"Go...I'll help him!" Brent exclaimed

"What n-" Cheek was saying before Brent interrupted her

"No questions...get out of here and win this" He said before making his way over to the swarm to help Foxy "Lets go!" He yelled as he disappeared as well

"Brent!" Cheek yelled

"We have to go!" Max exclaimed as he grabbed Cheeks arm and pulled her towards and then out the window.

Once everyone who had made it were outside they looked at Springtrap

"What are you doing back?" Chica asked

"I'm here to help" Springtrap replied

"No I mean back in the challenge...first Jeremy...now you...what's going on?" Chica asked

"Jeremy's back too?" Springtrap asked confused, Chica nodded

"Yeah the jerk almost got all of us caught" Cheek said, Max nodded

"Well I don't know why we're back honestly...I woke up in a cave" Springtrap said

"A cave?" Max said curiously, Springtrap nodded

"Yep" he replied

"That's weird" Max said

"Yeah I know" Springtrap replied

(In the Tent)

The zombies had drug in and threw down both Randy and Clyde and after Randy yelled a Marionette for countless minutes, they went back to watching the show

"Two more down" Nightmare said

"Man I knew since day one that if something like this happened those two would go down saving others" Fritz said, Nightmare and Marionette looked at him

"They both do look like those kind of people" Marionette said, Nightmare nodded

"Why is Jeremy back?" Randy asked

"Jeremy's back?" Freddy said curiously, Marionette nodded

"Yep, him and Springtrap both" He said "Here comes Jeremy now!" He continued as a few zombies walked in dragging Jeremy

"This is bull!" He yelled

"Hey calm it pipsqueak I'm trying to watch my show!" Nightmare yelled

"Welcome back Jeremy!" Marionette exclaimed, Jeremy glared at him

"Yeah and I'm not going anywhere this time" He replied, Marionette laughed a little

"Sure you aren't" He said, that just irritated Jeremy even more

"I'm not!" He exclaimed

"Alright little guy" Marionette clearly enjoying what he was doing

"I'm not little!" Jeremy exclaimed

"What did I tell you?!" Nightmare yelled "Go sit down before rip you in half!" He continued, Jeremy frowned as he stomped his way over to the others

"Sir the bird and the fox should be jointing you shortly" one of the zombies said, Marionette nodded

(Back with the Others)

"So are we all that's left?" Max asked, Springtrap looked at him

"I guess so" he replied

"What do we do now?" Chica asked

"I don't know, I guess we just do our best to try avoid getting caught" Springtrap replied

"If this is supposed to be a challenge when exactly does it end?" Cheek asked

"I'm assuming after everyone except one person gets caught" Springtrap replied, everyone looked at each other

"It's not going to be me" they all said at the same time, they all preceded to glare at each other as they started backing up from one another

Just then a hoard surprise attacked Chica

"Ahhhh!" She exclaimed as they pulled her backwards, the others went wide eyed before they all took off running in different directions

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I've come to far to lose this challenge now" Cheek started "I can't and I won't let that happen" she continued

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"I don't plan on losing my first challenge back" Springtrap started "I helped them out of the dining hall because I'm a gold guy...but honesty if I just would have left them I would have won this challenge a long time ago" he continued

(Confessional End)

Max was running deep into the woods with his hands in the air and a hoard of zombies on his tail

"Nonononono!" He repeated as he ran

Springtrap was running back towards camp which wasn't the best idea seeing how zombies were all over, he immediately skid to a stop when he realized his mistake

"Crap!" He exclaimed, he quickly started looking in all directions as the zombies started surrounding him...he looked around until he finally thought of something.

He immediately made a mad dash towards a tree and started climbing it as quick as he could, once he got a safe distance up he stopped and looked down at the zombies surrounding the ground...he let out a sigh of relief.

Cheek ran deep into the woods and unintentionally made it to the trail, she kept running until she got to the beach...there was only a few zombies roaming around to her relief.

"What now?" Cheek asked herself in a panic as she tried to come up with a place to hide

(In the Tent)

The zombies brought in Brent and Foxy and threw them down

"Hey easy!" Brent said angrily

"If ye ever put ye hands on me again I will gut ye ye scallywag!" Foxy exclaimed as he showed his hook

"Hey hey hey calm down Captain Hook" Marionette said "Only I can talk to these underpaid interns like that" he continued earning an eye role from said interns

"Call me Cap'N Hook again I dare ye" Foxy said as he raised his hook again, Marionette looked at the hook then Foxy and snapped his fingers...Nightmare got up and walked over to Foxy, picked him up by his belt and threw him over where the others were

"Don't you move...or else" Nightmare said in the most menacing tone imaginable, Foxy gulped

"Now that he's settled down, I always knew you two would go down like that" Marionette said

"Like what?" Brent asked

"Heros...giving your own lives to save others" Marionette replied "It disgusts me" he continued

Just then some more zombies walked in carrying Chica, they quickly dropped her on the ground.

"Oh so nice of you to join us" Marionette said, Chica sat up glaring at him "Maybe instead of turning on each other you should have worked together" he continued, Chica just continued to glare at him

"Hey look I think the other chicken is about to get caught!" Nightmare exclaimed

"What!" Brent exclaimed as he raced over to the TVs

(With Cheek)

Cheek had found somewhere to hide and was on her way there when she stepped on a plastic bag that was put there for some reason, she got the attention of a few of the nearby zombies and they started making their way towards her.

Her eyes went wide and she took off running to where she was going only being stopped when a couple zombies sneak attacked her allowing the others to catch up

"Noooo!" She yelled as she disappeared into the middle of them

(Back at the tent)

"No Cheek!" Brent lowly exclaimed

"I knew she wasn't going to win" Marionette said, Brent glared at him

"And how did you know that?" He asked in an annoyed tone, Marionette shrugged his shoulders

"I mean just look at her...does she really look like someone that would survive a zombie apocalypse to you?" He asked

"Yeah she does!" Brent replied, Marionette snickered

"Alright the-" he was saying before he was interrupted by screaming

"Ahhhhh!" They heard someone screaming, the scream got closer and closer until Max finally ran into the tent only stopping when he saw everyone

"Hey you guys aren't dead!" He exclaimed, everyone either facepalmed or sighed

"Well since you're not supposed to be in here unless you get caught it looks like Springtrap wins this challenge!" Marionette exclaimed

"What...awww man" Max said, Marionette picked up a little radio and started talking into it

"Hey Springtrap" He said

Springtrap was still sitting in the tree when he heard Marionette call his name

"What the heck" he said as he started looking around

"Built in radio" Marionette said "Awesome isn't it?" He said curiously, Springtrap was still confused

"Uh..." He said

"Yeah well anyways you won!" Marionette exclaimed, Springtrap smiled

"Really?" He asked

"Yep, really" Marionette replied

"Yes!" Springtrap exclaimed, as he was sitting up there celebrating he started hearing cracking noises "What the he-ahhhhh!" He was in the middle of saying before the tree branch he was sitting on broke sending him crashing hard onto the ground "Owwww" he whined

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"Alright contestants what a challenge I mean seriously!" Marionette exclaimed "And now we know what all of you guys would do in a situation like that" he continued"

"Will you just shut up and get on with it already?" Roxy asked "I mean seriously don't you think you've put us through enough today?" She asked

"For the first time in...forever...I actually agree with her" Freddy said, most of the others nodded in agreement

"Fine whatever, when I call your name come collect your pizza slice...if you don't get a slice you must take a shameful walk down the dock of shame and hop aboard the boat of losers" Marionette said

"Foxy...Cheek...Chica" Marionette called, the three of them went and got their slices

"Brent...Clyde...Springtrap" Marionette called, the three of them went and got their slices

"Freddy...Randy...Roxy" Marionette called, the three of them went and got their slices

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Max, Jeremy one of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said, Max was sitting there with a nervous look on his face while Jeremy was pretty full of himself at that moment

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Just like usual Marionette was moving the last slice back and forth between the contestants, Max kept getting more and more nervous while Jeremy had the most confident look on his face that you could imagine.

"Come on just give me my slice so we can get this over with" Jeremy said "Because we all know that there is no way this loser is staying" he continued, Max glared at him

"And how do you know that?" He asked, Jeremy just smirked

"Honestly it's easy to tell, who do you think those losers would rather have around the smartest most handsome sonava gun around or a moron like you?" He asked, everyone else joined Max in the glaring contest now...Marionette was standing there with an amused look on his face

"Well I really hate to break it to you Jeremy but you're going home...again" Marionette said

"What!" Jeremy exclaimed

"Max you're safe" Marionette said, Max smiled as he jumped up and ran and got his slice...his tail was wagging like crazy

(Elimination Music Starts Playing)

"T-this is bull!" Jeremy exclaimed "How could you guys vote me off...again!" He continued

"Because you're a jerk" Chica replied, Jeremy glared at her

"Shut up chicken!" He yelled, that's when Foxy stood up

"Aye I'd watch who yer disrespectin' ye landlubber" He said in a defensive tone, Chica blushed at the fact he was standing up for her

"What are you going to do?!" Jeremy asked, Foxy snarled and lifted his hook

"If ye really want me ta show ye then I will" He replied

"Alright that won't be necessary, Nightmare show Jeremy to the boat of losers" Marionette said stopping anything before it happened, Nightmare nodded and grabbed Jeremy

"Let me go!" Jeremy yelled as he struggled to get free...but it wasn't working "This isn't over!" He yelled "You haven't seen the last of me...I'll be back!" He continued yelling as Nightmare walked him down the dock and threw him into the boat.

Everyone else was just standing there watching

"You'll see...you'll all see!" Jeremy yelled as the boat started sailing off, everyone continued standing there as the boat disappeared into the distance

(Confessional -Foxy)

"Lad got lucky tonight" Foxy started "If Marionette wouldn'a stepped in ta landlubber woulda been leavin' in a bucket fer disrespectin' me lass like tat" he continued before nervously stopping realizing what he just said "Uh...crap" he finished before sighing

(Confessional End)

* * *

Well there's chapter 16...hope you enjoyed the surprise returns this time around and stay tuned because it only gets better from here!


	18. Finding Love, Heartbreak, and Flags?

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, our remaining nine competitors, along with the return of two familiar faces, were given the challenge to see who could survive the longest in a zombie apocalypse" Marionette started "It didn't go so well for a lot of people. We found out that Max and Clyde have a lot more in common than we thought, Foxy and Chica's 'secret' romance is heating up, and we found out Randy has a soft side after all as he cost himself the challenge by helping Brent and Cheek" he continued "In the end, it was the returning Springtrap who overcame the odds and won his first challenge back and the returning Jeremy being eliminated and once again taking a stroll down the dock of shame" he finished

"What will happen this week in a surprising twist that will leave everyone speechless" Marionette said "Find out right now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Springtrap sat up in his bed and stretched and yawned before standing up and looking around and nodding his head

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Marionette might treat us like crap...but I will admit, I honestly did miss this place while I was gone" Springtrap started "I got eliminated and now I'm back and I'm more determined than ever to walk away this time with that million dollars" he continued "And I promise, I won't be seeing that dock of shame anytime soon" he finished

(Confessional End)

"Mornin" Foxy said startling Springtrap, he quickly turned around to face the fox that was currently pulling a pair of sweatpants out of his drawer

"Morning" Springtrap replied "You going for a jog?" He asked, Foxy nodded

"Do it every mornin" He replied "Chica's been joggin' wit me too so tats a bonus" he continued, Springtrap smirked

"Did you ever tell her?" He asked, Foxy looked at him confused

"Tell her what?" He asked

"You know, tell her you like her" Springtrap replied, Foxy blushed a little

"Uh..." He started before being interrupted

"No, he didn't" Brent said as he climbed out of his bed "Been trying to talk him into it for awhile though" He continued as he gave the nervously blushing fox a little chuckle before digging through his own drawer

"What about you and Cheek?" Springtrap asked, Brent stopped in his tracks for a minute before he continued digging

"What about me and Cheek?" He asked

"Did you ever tell Cheek you liked her?" Springtrap asked, Foxy shook his head

"Nope, lad never did" He said, Brent looked at him

"I've been gone this long and neither of you have told either chicken how you feel? Come on guys" Springtrap said

"Oh and if there was a girl here you liked you would have told her by now?" Brent asked, Springtrap nodded

"Yes, I would have. But I wouldn't need to because I already have a girlfriend back home" He replied, Brent and Foxy looked at each other again before they started laughing, Springtrap clearly took offense to that

"What?!" He asked

"Now lad, I don' mean ta burst yer bubble or anyting, but if ye didn't already have a girlfriend and ye had a crush on someone here, I highly doubt ye would have admitted yer feelins fer anyone before me or Brent" Foxy replied

"You wanna bet?!" Springtrap exclaimed, Foxy chuckled

"Calm yerself down, lad" He replied

"No, you guys don't believe I can get a girlfriend before you!" Springtrap exclaimed

"Well, I mean who are you going to ask out Roxy?" Brent asked, Springtrap looked at him

"Uh..." He said

"Tats what I thought" Foxy said "Now listen lad, we never said ye couldn't get a girlfriend, we just said that ye probably wouldn' tell a girl tat ye liked her before Brent or I did" He continued, before Springtrap could reply however Max and Clyde burst in laughing like fools

"Haha! Dude, you never told me that!" Clyde exclaimed

"Yep, that's why I'm banned from all future local fairs" Max replied with a chuckle

"Epic!" Clyde exclaimed as he kept laughing, Springtrap, Brent and Foxy were just looking at them

"What?" Max asked

"Uh...nothing" Brent replied

(Confessional -Max)

"I honestly realized I have a lot more in common with Clyde than I thought!" Max exclaimed "He's awesome! I think we're going to be bestfriends!" He continued

(Switch to -Clyde)

"Man ever since I've started hanging out with Max I haven't been as upset as I was about Bonnie" Clyde started before getting a nervous look on his face "Not that I don't miss you bunny boo...I do it's just-" he was nervously saying before he cut himself off "I love you" he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck

(Confessional End)

"Where have you two been so early?" Springtrap asked

"Aye, I mean usually I leave fer me jog 'n get back here before ye two even get up" Foxy said

"We went for an early morning walk on the beach so we could watch the sunrise" Max replied, Foxy, Brent, and Springtrap gave him a weird look

"Lad, I thought ye were datin' Bonnie?" Foxy said curiously to Clyde, Clyde was confused a minute before him and Max both understood what Foxy meant

"Oh...no, no, no! We're just friends!" Clyde exclaimed, Max nodded

"Oh, so this is like...a weird bromance thing?" Brent said curiously

"What's a bromance?" Max asked, everyone just stood there.

(With Chica)

Chica and Cheek had woken up and decided to go for an early morning swim in the lake before they started doing their normal morning routines with their 'secret' crushes.

"So what did you and Foxy have planned for today?" Cheek asked, Chica blushed at the mention of his name

"I was probably going to go jogging with him like I've been doing" Chica replied, Cheek smirked

"Is that all?" She asked, Chica nodded

"Pretty much" She replied

"What, no telling him that- I don't know-you like him?" Cheek said curiously, Chica blushed once again

"Are you crazy?!" Chica silently exclaimed "No way" she continued

"Why?" Cheek asked

"Cause I-uh" Chica stuttered trying to come up with a reason "Cause I'm...too scared to" she continued before disappearing under the water, Cheek pulled her back up

"You don't need to be. I mean come on, Foxy's hung around with you more than he has anyone else since we've been here" She said

"I...guess so" Chica replied, Cheek smiled

"Good, you need to have more confidence in yourself about this" She said, Chica nodded "Alright, good" she continued that's when Chica grew an evil smile on her face

"So...now that we've talked about Foxy, why don't we talk about Brent" She said, Cheek got all nervous

"Wh-why do you want to talk about Brent?" She asked quickly, Chica shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know, maybe because you've liked him as long as I've liked Foxy and you haven't said anything to him yet" She replied

"Uh...Brent and I are just friends" Cheek said, Chica floated there a minute before bursting out into laughter, Cheek looked at her confused

"What is it?" She asked, Chica just kept laughing "What is it?!" She asked again

" *laughing* you don't like Brent?! *laughing* yeah right!" Chica replied

"I never said that!" Cheek exclaimed "I just said...we are just...friends" she continued

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Now don't get me wrong I do like Brent. Like a lot. But I don't know how to tell him" Cheek started "I don't know why that is...but I don't" She continued

(Confessional End)

"I know you don't want to be 'just friends' though" Chica said, Cheek nodded

"You got me" She replied

"Maybe we can help build each others confidence a little" Chica said "Maybe that'll help, because I reeeeaaaalllllyyyyy want to tell Foxy I like him" she continued, Cheek smiled

"That's a good idea!" Cheek exclaimed

"Then lets do it!" Chica exclaimed, Cheek nodded

What the two chickens missed though was the fact that Roxy was eavesdropping nearby

"Hmm..." Roxy said before walking away.

(With Randy)

Randy and Freddy were both in the dining hall eating breakfast while completely ignoring each others presence, when Roxy walked in.

"Randy!" She called, Randy rolled his eyes

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here you know" He said in an annoyed tone tone

"Are you getting an attitude with me?" Roxy asked, Randy grew a sour look on his face before replying

"No" he replied through gritted teeth

"Good, now I need to talk to you" Roxy said, Randy continued to eat his breakfast "Uh...like now!" She exclaimed in an impatient tone

"Can't you see I'm trying to eat breakfast?" Randy asked

"I honestly don't care. I have something important to talk to you about" Roxy replied "And I want to talk to you about it now!" She continued, Randy groaned as he stood up

"Fine!" He replied before angrily making his way to the door, Roxy smiled

"Good" she said before walking out of the dining hall with Randy close behind, Freddy just sat there with a confused look on his face.

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I know Randy and Roxy are in cahoots together, but the way Roxy treats Randy is weird" Freddy started "And what's even worse is Randy puts up with it. There has to be something more going on than everyone thinks" he continued "And I guarantee its not good" he finished

(Confessional End)

(With Randy and Roxy)

Roxy led Randy into the woods before she started talking to him.

"So what's that 'super important' thing that you needed to talk to me about that couldn't wait until after I finished my breakfast?" Randy asked

"Oh stop complaining about your dang breakfast already. You're acting like its the end of the world" Roxy replied, Randy snarled at her in response as he clenched his fists "Calm it down and let me explain. Now, I overheard Chica and Cheek talking this morning about Brent and Foxy-" she started but was interrupted

"So what?" Randy asked in an annoyed tone

"So, I have a plan to get one of the two out of here" She replied, Randy gave her a confused look

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"Well, you see, everyone here knows that the chickens like the bird and my Foxy. So-" Roxy was saying before being interrupted again

"Your Foxy?" Randy said curiously, Roxy glared at him

"Shut up and let me finish!" Roxy yelled, Randy put his paws up signaling for her to continue "Now, as I was saying, everyone knows that the chickens like the two guys and if we set one of the guys up to make it look like they are 'cheating' on one of the chickens, crushing their heart into a million pieces, you know whichever guy did it, is going to get the boot automatically" she continued, Randy knew exactly what she meant but he didn't really want to go along with it.

"Come on, Roxy. Do you really want to win by setting someone else up?" He asked, Roxy looked at him like he was stupid

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm Roxy, nice to meet you" She said holding her paw out, Randy shook his head

"Enough of the games, Roxy. I asked a question" He said as he got more and more fed up with Roxy

"Hey, don't you dare get an attitude with me. I don't know about you, but I actually want to win this competition and I'll do anything I have to to achieve that goal" Roxy replied

"So cheating, manipulating, and lying is how you want to do it?" Randy asked

"Like I said, anything I have to do to win" Roxy replied "So are you going to help me, or not?" She asked, Randy stood there a minute as a million thoughts rushed through his mind

"I...don't know" He finally replied

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Roxy asked

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Roxy" Randy replied, Roxy gave a little laugh in response

"Remember what I said, Randy. You help me, I'll help you and we'll both make it to the final two" She started "But if you don't help me, well then lets just say, I can't guarantee your safety anymore" she continued, Randy stood there staring at her a minute before saying anything

"Is that a threat?" He asked, Roxy shrugged her shoulders

"Don't know, is it?" She replied

(Confessional -Randy)

"I know this is really wrong...but Roxy has a point" Randy started "Even if it was because of her cheating, I would have been gone along time ago without her help" he continued "As much as I don't like it, I think I know what I have to do" He finished before sighing.

(Confessional End)

"Fine, Roxy. I'll help you" Randy muttered, Roxy smiled

"Good" She replied "Now, here's what I have in mind" she continued.

(With Chica)

Chica had nervously met up with Foxy after her conversation with Cheek, Foxy seemed to be nervous as well.

The two of them stayed quiet awhile before Foxy finally spoke.

"So...are ye enjoyin' ta jog?" He asked, Chica was lost in her thoughts but came back to reality when Foxy started talking

"Oh...uh...yep. Loving it" Chica replied

"Are ye alright?" Foxy asked, Chica looked at him

"Yep, I'm great" She replied

"Ye don' seem like it" Foxy said

"Trust me, Foxy. I'm alright" Chica said with a smile, Foxy, even though he didn't believe her, nodded

"Alright" He replied

(Confessional -Foxy)

"I know sometins up wit her" Foxy said "I mean, I really shouldn' be talkin' seein' how sometins on me mind too. But-" he continued before stopping "I know what's on me mind though" he finished

(Confessional End)

Foxy and Chica both continued to walk in silence again before Chica spoke up this time

"Foxy?" She said curiously, Foxy looked at her

"Yes, lass?" He said, Chica got nervous again before continuing

"I wanted to ask you something" She said, Foxy nodded

"Go ahead 'n ask away" He replied

"Alright, Chica. Nows your chance, don't mess this up" Chica said in her head "Alright, Foxy...I-" she was saying but nervously stopped both talking and jogging causing Foxy to stop too "I-I-I" she stuttered before stopping again

"Chica, are ye alright?" Foxy asked with worry clearly in his voice, Chica looked like she was about to explode

"Come on you idiot!" Chica yelled to herself in her head "You're gonna mess this all up!" She continued yelling in her head, Then in an instant Chica grew a confident look on her face, took a deep breath and started talking again "Alright. Foxy, I li-" She was saying before Max and Clyde ran up

"There you guys are!" Max exclaimed

"Marionette wants everyone at the bonfire pit, now" Clyde said, Foxy nodded

"Alright, thank ye" He said, Clyde nodded before him and Max ran back the way they came "We better get back ta camp" he continued towards Chica, her face dropped and she nodded as her and Foxy started walking back.

(At The Bonfire Pit)

"Good morning, competitors!" Marionette exclaimed, no one said anything "Alright, so this is how this is going to go from now on, when I say "Good morning competitors" you guys are going to yell back "Good morning", got it?" He asked in an annoyed tone, everyone just continued to sit there "Or we will sit here until you guys say it back" he finished

"You're making a big deal out of nothing" Springtrap said

"It isn't nothing! You guys are just rude!" Marionette replied "So lets try this again, and remember you either say it back, or we're just going to sit here" he continued "Good morning, competitors!" He exclaimed

"Good morning" Everyone forcefully replied

"Could use some work, but that'll work for now" Marionette said "Now, anyways, today we are going to start a series of challenges that I like to call 'Marionette'sSurvival of the Fittest Series'!" He exclaimed "This is how this is going to work. The next three challenges-so today's challenge followed by the next two-will be challenges to determine the next three participants who will be eliminated" he continued

"What does that mean?" Freddy asked confused

"It means whoever comes in last in each challenge, will automatically be eliminated!" Marionette replied, every gave a surprised look at that "Meaning we skip the bonfire ceremony and whoever finishes last will automatically earn him or herself a ride on the boat of losers!" He continued

"That's not really fair. I mean weren't the fans supposed to help determine who gets eliminated every week?" Clyde asked, Marionette glared at him

"No. Now stop breaking the fourth wall or I'll eliminate you by default" He replied "But...we will go back to regular eliminations after my series!" He continued

"Alright, so what's the first challenge in this...series?" Brent asked

"Well, deep in the woods each of you has a flag with your face on it hanging from a tree. You must recover your flag and make it to the dock with it. Last one to the dock with their flag, will be going home tonight" Marionette explained, everyone nervously looked at each other "So I recommend no messing around unless you want to take the walk of shame tonight" he continued.

(Confessional -Brent)

"Alright, that's a bombshell. But I'm not going anywhere tonight" Brent said.

(Switch to -Freddy)

"I've come too far to lose now" Freddy started "I know Marionette enjoys throwing obstacles in our way, but dang" he continued.

(Switch to -Roxy)

"Perfect" Roxy said evilly while tapping her fingers together.

(Confessional End)

"Alright, now if theres no questions you may go" Marionette said, everyone looked around "Oh, one more thing. The trees that the flags are on, are all an equal distance away from the dock, so everyone has an equal chance at winning" he continued

"Now I have a question" Max said raising his hand

"What?" Marionette said

"How are we supposed to find out what trees our flags are on?" Max asked

"Yeah, you didn't give us any kind of hint" Clyde said, Marionette facepalmed

"That's the point" He replied

"Yeah, but I mean, if we're supposed to look for trees in the woods, don't you think at least some kind of hint would be nice?" Clyde asked, Marionette was clearly getting annoyed

"No, no hints. Now GO!" He exclaimed, everyone took off into the woods leaving Max and Clyde behind. Once the dust settled, they were the only two left "Uh...you two might want to go" he said, Max and Clyde looked at him before they took off running into woods.

(With Brent)

"We have to hurry and find those flags" Brent said as him and Cheek ran through to woods

"I know. Do you think we would find them faster if we split up?" Cheek asked, Brent looked at her and thought a minute

"Probably" He replied, Cheek nodded

"Alright, then we split up" She said

"Ok, I'll see you at the finish line" Brent said, Cheek smiled and nodded before going her own way

When she was gone Brent looked around

"Alright, time to find this flag" He said to himself

(With Foxy and Chica)

"Aye, do ye see anyting yet?" Foxy asked, Chica shook her head

"Nope" she replied

"Alright, we'll just keep on lookin" Foxy said as he started walking around again, Chica nodded

Chica was standing there looking around thinking about what had happened earlier.

"I was so close to telling him. So so close" She said to herself in her head "Why can't I do it?" She asked herself "Why?" She said, she was thinking when Foxy interrupted her thoughts

"Aye, Chica" He called, she didn't respond the first time "Chica" he called but this time a little louder, Chica looked at him

"Come wit me. I found sometin' I tink ye'll like" Foxy said, Chica looked at him confused

"What is it?" She asked, Foxy smiled

"Just follow me" he said, Chica nodded and followed him

Foxy led her to a tree, she was confused

"Foxy, what are we-" Chica was saying before Foxy pointed up, Chica looked and smiled. Hanging from one of the branches was the flag with Chica's face on it

"My flag!" She exclaimed happily, Foxy smiled at her "Foxy, you found my flag!" she continued looking at the fox, he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck

"Twas no biggie" He said, Chica smiled and tackled him into a hug. Both of them blushed heavily

Once they released the hug, they looked at each other

"S-sorry" Chica apologized, Foxy smiled at her

"Tis be alright" He replied, they stood there a minute before he spoke again "Alright, now how's 'bout we get tat flag down, aye?" he said, Chica nodded

Meanwhile, what the duo didn't know, was that both Randy and Roxy, who had already found her flag, were nearby.

"I hate that chicken so much!" Roxy quietly exclaimed, Randy just rolled his eyes

"Instead of spying on them, can we just find my flag already so I don't get eliminated?" He asked, Roxy looked at him

"Needy, needy. Can't you ever think about anyone but yourself?" She asked, Randy's mouth gaped open in disbelief

"Are you serious?" He replied "Like, are you really serious?" He continued

(Confessional -Randy)

"She can't really be serious" Randy said "Telling me I'm selfish? Like, really?!" He exclaimed

(Confessional End)

"Ok, now we have to decide who the easiest target would be" Roxy said, Randy thought a minute. He knew he didn't want to do this "Ok, I've got it. We get Chica out of here. You get her away from Foxy, and I'll go and show him that he belongs with me and not chicken girl" she continued, Randy just stood there before reluctantly nodding his head

"Whatever" He said, Roxy smiled

"Good" she said "You're going down, chicken girl" she said to herself.

(With Max)

Max and Clyde were together but decided to split up to cover more ground.

"If I don't hurry up and find my flag, I'm going to get eliminated" Max said, he was walking when Clyde ran up and ran into him knocking both of them on the ground

"Oh, hey, Max!" Clyde exclaimed, Max looked at him

"Hey, Clyde!" He replied

"You're not going to believe what I found!" Clyde exclaimed

"What is it?" Max asked, Clyde smiled before pulling out two flags

"I found our flags!" He exclaimed, Max smiled

"You did?! Awesome!" He exclaimed

"I know, right? Now there's no way we're going home tonight" Clyde said, Max nodded

"We gotta hurry and get to the dock then" He said, Clyde nodded

"Lets go!" He exclaimed as him and Max stood up and took off running towards the dock.

(With Randy)

Randy was standing behind a bush, out of sight of Foxy and Chica.

"I just have to think of a way to get Chica out of there" He said to himself, he stood there and thought until he finally got an idea "Got it!" He silently exclaimed

"Hey, Chica!" Randy called, Chica turned around and looked at him, he waved her over. Foxy had walked off for a minute to see if he could find his flag.

Chica hesitantly walked over to him.

"What do you want, Randy?" She asked, Randy sighed

"I know you like Foxy" He said, Chica blushed

"S-so and your point?" She asked

"My point is, I found his flag a little ways back and I thought maybe if you went and got it for him and brought it back and surprised him, that it might break the ice for the two of you" Randy replied, Chica stood there and thought a minute

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick or something?" Chica asked

"Trust me it's not a trick. I really do want to help" Randy replied, Chica could hear the sincerity in his voice

"Alright, thank you" She said, Randy nodded as Chica walked off

"Roxy's gonna be mad at me..." Randy said to himself

Roxy was watching Foxy as he was heading back to the spot where he left Chica. When he got back and didn't see Chica, he started looking around.

"Chica?" he called, no reply "Chica!" He called this time a little louder, still no response, thats when Roxy showed up

"Hey, handsome" She said, Foxy rolled his eyes

"What do ye want, Roxy? Can't ye see I'm busy?" He asked, Roxy looked around

"Busy doing what?" She asked

"Lookin' fer sometin" Foxy replied

"What? Chica?" She asked

"Yeah, Chica. So?" He said curiously, Roxy put her paws up

"Oh, it's nothing. I just think you can do a whole lot better than Chica, captain" She replied in a flirtatious tone, Foxy was really getting tired of Roxy

"No, I can't do better ten Chica, cause tere's no one better ten Chica" He replied, Roxy smiled

"You're looking at her" She said, Foxy just rolled his eyes.

(With Springtrap)

Springtrap was walking around trying to find his flag, after walking for what felt like hours he finally found one

"A flag!" He exclaimed, he ran to the tree and looked at the flag...and it was Brent's..."Dang!" He continued that's when he heard rustling from some bushes, he turned around just as Cheek popped out "Oh, hey, Cheek" he said

"Hey, Springtrap" Cheek replied "You find your flag yet?" She asked, Springtrap shook his head

"No, you?" He asked, She shook her head

"Nope" She replied, that's when Cheek spotted the flag in the tree "Who's is that?" She asked

"Brent's" Springtrap replied, Cheek's face lit up

"Really?!" She asked excitedly, Springtrap nodded, Cheek ran passed him and grabbed the flag

"Are we allowed to take another persons flag?" Springtrap asked, Cheek looked at him

"Sure, I don't see why not. It's not like I'm going to hide it from him" She replied, Springtrap shrugged

"I guess" He said, Cheek smiled and looked back at the flag

"Good luck, Springtrap. I'm going to find Brent" Cheek said

"Alright, good luck to you too" Springtrap said, that's when Cheek walked away to find Brent "Time for me to get back to work" he continued

(With Max and Clyde)

Max and Clyde finally made it out of the woods and dashed to the dock where Marionette was waiting.

"Last to leave and first to make it back, congratulations!" Marionette exclaimed

"So we're safe?" Clyde asked, Marionette nodded

"Yep" he replied, Max and Clyde smiled at each other before giving each other a high five

Just then, Freddy walked out of the woods carrying a flag as well, he walked to the dock.

"Well, looks like I'm safe" he said, Marionette nodded

"Yep, congratulations" He said

"So what do we do now?" Max asked

"We wait for six more contestants to make it" Marionette replied.

(With Brent)

Brent was walking around trying to find his flag still when he stumbled across Chica.

"Hey, Chica" He said, Chica looked at him

"Hi, Brent" She replied "Did you find your flag yet?" She asked

"Nope, you?" He asked, Chica nodded happily

"Well, I didn't. Foxy did" She replied

"Oh, cool. So why aren't you at the dock?" Brent asked

"Because I'm helping Foxy find his flag. Randy told me he saw it around here somewhere" Chica replied

"And you believed him?" Brent asked

"He seemed sincere" Chica replied as she continued to look around

(Confessional -Brent)

"I'll make a deal with you right now. After what Randy did for us in the last challenge, if Chica finds Foxy's flag, then I will honestly believe Randy has finally turned from a Sith...into a Jedi" Brent said

(Confessional End)

"There it is!" Chica exclaimed as she happily ran to the tree where the flag was and pulled it down "Foxy's flag!" She exclaimed, Brent was surprised

"So Randy was telling the truth. Hmmm" He said

"Told you he sounded sincere" Chica said as she walked up to him with the flag

"Guess you were right" Brent replied, as they were standing there though they heard Cheek calling

"Brent!" She called, they looked and saw her coming out from behind some trees

"Hey" he said happily

"Look what I found" Cheek said happily as she pulled Brent's flag out from behind her back, he immediately smiled, too

"Oh, awesome! My flag, thanks!" Brent said as he hugged her, her face turned bright red as he did. Chica wanted to giggle so bad but figured she would just ruin the moment by doing so.

"I-it was n-no p-p-problem" Cheek stuttered as she hugged back, once they broke the hug Brent smiled at her

"Now, that you found my flag it's only fair if I find yours" He said, Cheeks smile never left her face

"Don't you want to get to the dock so you don't get eliminated?" She asked, Brent shook his head

"Not without you. I don't want you getting eliminated" He replied, Cheeks face turned bright red again

(Confessional -Cheek)

"OH...MY...GOD!" Cheek exclaimed "He is the sweetest thing EVER!" She continued "I want him soooooo bad!" She finished

(Confessional End)

"A-alright" Cheek said, Brent smiled

"Alright, then lets get going" he said happily, Cheek nodded

"See you later, Chica. And good luck" Brent said

"Thanks. You, too" Chica replied. After that, Brent and Cheek walked off, but while they were doing so, Cheek looked back at Chica with a huge smile on her face and mouthed "Oh my god" Chica gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

"They're so adorable together!" Chica exclaimed to herself after they were gone "Hopefully Foxy and I will look like that one of these days" she said to herself before sighing.

(With Roxy and Foxy)

Roxy was still standing there hitting on Foxy.

"Come on darlin, you know I would make a much better girlfriend than Chica" She said

"I've already told ye, Roxy. I'm not interested" Foxy replied

"Awww, come on, cutie. You know you are" Roxy said, Foxy shook his head

"Roxy, listen. I'm sorry, I don't feel ta same way. There's someone else tat I really care about" Foxy said, that's when Roxy got mad

"Who? Chica?!" She asked angrily "What does she have that I don't?!" She asked

"Doesn't matter who it is, Roxy" Foxy said "And she is ta most perfect lass in ta whole world!" He exclaimed, that got Roxy really angry

"She's just a dumb chicken!" She yelled "You're a fox, you should be with a fox!" She continued

"Just because I'm a fox doesn't mean I have ta be with one and even if it did...it sure as heck wouldn't be ye!" Foxy yelled, at that moment Roxy saw Chica in the distance and immediately changed her plan. As soon as Chica got close enough, Roxy grabbed Foxy and pulled him into a kiss.

Chica walked up and saw them kissing and immediately dropped Foxy's flag

Foxy pushed Roxy off of him as he heard Chica sniffling, he turned around just as Chica took off running the other way with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Chica, wait!" Foxy exclaimed, but she ignored him. Foxy turned around and glared at Roxy before running after Chica, what he didn't see though was his flag that Chica dropped.

"That'll teach them" Roxy said, Randy who was standing nearby saw everything, he shook his head is disapproval.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I'm done being treated like that. If Foxy doesn't see what I see, and he thinks he belongs with the chicken, then I'm done protecting him" Roxy said "It's game on now" she continued "And it's a game both Foxy, and Chica are going to lose" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek had found Cheeks flag and were on their way back to the dock

"Thanks for the help" Cheek said, Brent smiled at her

"It was no problem honestly. And besides, you found mine" He said

"And that was no problem" Cheek replied, that's when she stopped walking, Brent stopped too

"Is something wrong?" He asked, Cheek looked at him and gulped

"I like you" She said nervously, Brent's eyes grew wide before a smile grew on his face

"You do?" He asked, Cheek nodded before looking away

"I like you, too" Brent said shocking Cheek

"Y-you do?" She asked looking back a Brent, he nodded

"Yes, I do" he replied, Cheek ran up to him and hugged him, Brent smiled and hugged back. When they broke the hug, they looked at each other and slowly started inching closer and closer to each other. They were about a centimeter away from their first kiss, when Chica ran passed them crying, breaking them from their moment.

(Confessional -Brent)

"So close..." Brent said as he looked down and shook his head.

(Confessional End)

"Chica?" Cheek said as she turned to the direction where the chicken ran

"Chica! Please, wait!" They heard Foxy yell

"Hey, Foxy, what's wrong?" Brent asked as he stopped the fox

"Roxy, tats what's wrong" Foxy replied

"What happened?" Cheek asked

"Roxy kissed him infront of Chica" they heard a voice say, they looked in the direction of the voice and saw Randy walking up

"She did what!" Cheek exclaimed

"Yeah, 'n now Chica hates me guts" Foxy said

"Wait, did you want the kiss?" Brent asked, Foxy shook his head

"Of course not. She was flirtin' wit me 'n once I turned her down she kissed me so Chica would get mad at me" He replied

"Did you have something to do with this?" Cheek asked Randy, he shook his head

"No, I didn't" He replied

"Well, lets go find Chica and try to talk to her" Cheek said, everyone nodded

Brent, Cheek and Foxy started walking towards the dock when they saw Randy wasn't following

"Hey, are you coming?" Brent asked

"I still have to find my flag" Randy replied, Brent looked at Cheek and Foxy

"You two go find Chica, I'll help him find his flag" He said, they nodded

"Try and hurry, I don't want you getting eliminated" Cheek said, Brent smiled and nodded

"Alright, I will" He replied, Cheek nodded then her and Foxy took off towards Chica.

Once they were gone, Brent turned towards Randy.

"Alright, lets find this flag" He said, Randy nodded

"Why are you helping me after everything that I've done to everyone" He asked

"There's good in everyone and you've proved that egardless of what happened in the past" Brent replied, Randy looked at him but didn't know what to say "Lets go" he continued before he started walking, Randy followed.

(With Springtrap)

"Where is my flag!" Springtrap yelled as he continued to walk around "All the others have probably found their flags. I don't want to get eliminated again!" He yelled, as he was yelling he stumbled upon a tree with a flag on it, his eyes went wide.

He immediately ran to the tree and saw the flag was his

"YES, FINALLY!" He yelled as he pulled the flag down "Time to get to the dock" he continued before he took off running back towards the dock.

(On the Dock)

Roxy had made it to the dock with her flag, everyone was disappointed.

"Where's your sidekick?" Freddy asked, Roxy smirked at him

"Don't know, don't care" She replied, Freddy shook his head

Just then, the sound of sniffling was heard, everyone turned and saw a puffy eyed Chica making her way to the dock.

"What's wrong, Chica?" Max asked, Chica didn't reply, instead she glared at Roxy "Oh" he continued before backing off.

"Chica!" They heard Foxy call, everyone looked and saw him and Cheek making their way to the dock "Will ye please just listen ta me?" He asked, Chica looked at him

"Don't you want to talk to your girlfriend?" She asked sarcastically

"No, Chica. She isn't me girlfriend" Foxy replied

"Oh, really?" Chica said curiously "But making out with her is ok?" She continued, everyone was shocked

"It's not what ye tink, Chica" Foxy said

The arguing was interrupted however by Springtrap

"I'm here!" He yelled as he ran to the dock "Don't send me home!" He continued, he made it to the dock with his flag "I'm *pant* not late am I?" He asked

"Nope" Marionette replied "That leaves two, Brent and Randy!" He continued

"Oh no" Cheek said.

(With Brent and Randy)

Brent and Randy were still looking for Randy's flag.

"It seems like we've circled this island twice and we still haven't found that flag" Randy said, Brent nodded

"I know, it is a little weird" He replied, they continued searching until they saw something that made them want to jump with joy, Randy's flag.

They immediately dashed to the tree and pulled it down.

"Finally!" Randy exclaimed, Brent smiled

"Alright, now lets get to the dock" he said, Randy nodded and followed Brent as they made their way to the dock.

(On the Dock)

"Chica, please. I've already told ye tat Roxy kissed me 'n ta kiss meant notin" Foxy said still pleading with Chica

"You know it did, sugar" Roxy said, Foxy glared at her

"Will ye stay out of tis, Roxy?!" Foxy exclaimed, Roxy was a little surprised at him raising his voice

"Why should I?" She asked "You know you liked it" she continued, Foxy shook his head. Chica looked devastated and Foxy could tell.

"I didn't like it, not one bit" Foxy replied "Do ye know why?!" He continued

"Why?" Roxy asked

"Because I've already told ye I DON'T LIKE YE!" Foxy exclaimed "I never have 'n I never will!" he continued, Roxy looked insulted

"And why not?!" She asked

"Do ye know why not?! Because I like Chica!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to go wide eyed. Brent and Randy, who were about to reach the dock, stopped dead in their tracks.

Chica stood there for about a minute not moving an inch before she finally spoke.

"Y-you do?" She asked, Foxy looked at her before walking up to her

"I do" He replied, Chica smiled before she wrapped her arms around Foxy's neck and surprised him with a kiss, everyone else continued to just stand there.

Brent looked at Randy, who actually for once had a small smile on his face. After a minute they both stepped forward on the dock

"Hey, hey! Hold it!" Marionette exclaimed breaking the heartwarming moment "Which one of you stepped on the dock first?" He asked looking at Brent and Randy, they looked at each other and shrugged

"I don't know" Brent replied

"Alright, I know how to figure this out...Fritz!" Marionette called

"Y-yes, sir?!" Fritz asked as he ran up

"Pull out your laptop and get us a replay" Marionette said, Fritz nodded quickly as he pulled out his laptop and pulled up the replay "Slow it down a bit" He said, Fritz nodded again and slowed the replay down. Everyone gathered around to see who the last to walk on the dock was, and it was...Brent, everyone gasped.

"No" Cheek said, Brent looked down, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Dang" He said

"Well, unfortunately we have a loser" Marionette started "And it's not Brent" he continued, everyone gasped again

"What do you mean?" Brent asked

"Well, the challenge was to get your flag back to the dock. And Brent and Randy, even though they made it back last, one of you didn't have your flag" Marionette replied as he looked at the group standing behind him. Everyone looked at their flag before they heard Foxy let out a deep sigh, they all turned to look at him and saw him standing there shaking his head.

"It's me" He said, everyone was shocked

"Yes, unfortunately it is. Foxy, you're out" Marionette said

(Elimination Music Plays)

"No!" Chica exclaimed as she hugged Foxy "T-this is my fault" she said, Foxy shook his head

"No it isn't" He said, Chica nodded

"Yes it is. I had your flag, I dropped it when I saw you kissing Roxy" She said, Foxy was a little surprised at that

"Aye, but even if ye didn' have me flag, I still chose ta follow ye back here, so I woulda left it behind anyways" He said "So don' go 'n blame yerself" He continued, Chica looked up at him before kissing him again

"I waited so long for this *Sniffle* to happen and now that it finally did *Sniffle* you're getting eliminated" Chica said sadly, Foxy let out a sad chuckle

"I know, fate sucks sometimes" He started "But it's not like we'll never see each other again. Yer me first mate, me number one lass. I wouldn't leave ye behind" He said, Chica smiled

"Alright uh, if we go over in time we'll have to pay more so...since we're already on the dock of shame, Foxy you mind hopping aboard the boat of losers already?" Marionette asked, Foxy looked at him

"Guess it's time fer me ta go" He said looking back at Chica "Don' ye go gettin' upset like Clyde over there. Just remember, you'll see me again" He continued

"You promise?" Chica asked

"I give ye a pirates promise, cause ye know pirates don't break their promises" Foxy replied, Chica smiled and hugged him one more time

"I know they don't" She whispered in his ear, he let out a hearty chuckle

"Good" Foxy replied, once they broke the hug Foxy looked at everyone else "Well, me crew, tis be time fer tis Cap'n ta be on his way. Best of luck to ta lot 'o ye" He continued earning smiles from everyone "Except ye Roxy. Yer gonna be in Davey Jones locker one 'o these days" he finished, everyone except Roxy started laughing

Foxy jumped in the boat, put one foot on the side, and gave a goodbye wink as it sailed away.

After the boat was gone, Chica turned around and walked back up the dock, stopping right in front of Roxy.

"No more games, Roxy. You messed up" She said in the most threatening voice she could before walking away. Everyone stood there surprised for a minute. Roxy looked scared for at least a second before putting her scowl back on her face.

(Confessional -Chica)

"This is the straw that broke the camels back" Chica started "Roxy messed up, big time. And this time, she isn't getting away with it" she continued "So Roxy, if you're watching this, you better sleep with one eye open" she finished

(Confessional End)

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 17 and before you guys stone me about the elimination, it had to be done to further the story. Hope the elimination was shocking, and if anyone caught the fact that he didn't make it to the dock with his flag...good for you. I was hoping someone would.

But regardless of rather you're mad about the elimination or not, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next week!


	19. Paintballed

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, the contestants were giving the first challenge in my Survival of the Fittest Series...and that challenge was...to find your flag deep in the woods" Marionette started "Brent and Cheek finally found out about each others not so secret crushes on each other, Roxy once again set a competitor up when she just wouldn't take no for an answer from Foxy and kissed him right in front of Chica, Randy once again helped another competitor further proving that he does have a heart, and Max and Clyde's bromance continued" he continued "In the end after unsuccessfully retuning to the dock with his flag it was Chica's now boyfriend Foxy who had to take the walk of shame in one of Total Drama Fazbears most shocking eliminations so far" he finished

"What will happen this week when the competitors take on challenge two of Marionettes Survival of the Fittest challenge and who will take the walk of shame" Marionette said "Find out right now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Chica sat up in her bed and tiredly looked around, she noticed Cheek wasn't there...she smirked

"She probably hanging out with her new boyfriend" Chica said before giggling but stopped when she stopped about Foxy "You should still be here" she said before sighing

"Come on Roxy give it back!" She heard Max yell, she got up and walked to the window and looked out and saw Roxy running around holding Max's chew bone

"I told you to stop chewing this stupid thing in front of me!" Roxy exclaimed, Chica glared at her before stomping outside.

She walked up behind Roxy and yanked the bone out of her hand, Roxy turned around surprised before immediately glaring

"Hey, this doesn't involve you!" She exclaimed

"When you're picking on my friends it does!" Chica replied, Max gave a little smile at the "Friend" part

"You're actually friends with that idiot?" Roxy asked, Chica was trying her hardest not to punch Roxy in the face.

"Yes I am!" She exclaimed "And he's not an idiot!" She continued, Roxy just smirked

"Whatever" she said before walking away, Chica stood there glaring holes through her head before she turned and walked to Max

"Here you go" She said handing him his bone, Max smiled as his tail started wagging

"Thanks Chica!" He exclaimed happily, Chica gave him a smile

"You're welcome Max" She replied

"Roxy's a jerk" Max said, Chica nodded

"Tell me about it" She said

(Confessional -Chica)

"I've had enough of Roxy and her big mouth" Chica said "After what happened with Foxy...that's what drew the line for me" she continued "And the way she treats everyone here...she's gonna pay" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek were just walking along the trail

"Sucks about Foxy the other night" Cheek said, Brent nodded

"Yeah, I know" He started "Roxy is an evil person" he continued

"Agreed" Cheek said "Why is she even still around?" She asked

"Cause she's out smarted all of us" Brent replied

"Unfortunately" Cheek said, after that conversation about Foxy they both stayed silent for a couple minutes before Brent spoke again

"Ya know...what I said the other night...during the challenge...I meant that" He said, Cheek looked at him smiling before stopping Brent in his tracks by wrapping her arms around him

"Me too" she replied, Brent smiled and wrapped his arms around her...they still in their hug looked in each others eyes and started inching closer and closer...when...Randy walked up...Brent and Cheek both looked at him

"Uh...I don't mean to interrupt" Randy said as he kept walking past, Brent and Cheek looked at each other

"Wait, Randy" Brent called, Randy stopped and turned around

"Yeah" He said

"Look, after the help you've been giving all of us the past few days...we're grateful" Brent said, Randy nodded

"Yeah, you're...uh...welcome" He said, Randy nervously started looking around before replying "It was no problem...uh...I have to go" he said before walking away, Brent and Cheek looked at each other confused

What Brent and Cheek didn't know but Randy expected was that Roxy was watching from the woods, she glared at the now walking away Randy.

(Confessional -Randy)

"For some reason lately, Roxy's been watching my every move like a hawk" Randy started "Maybe she knows that I've been helping the others?" He questioned "I don't know...but it's weird" he finished

(Confessional End)

(With Freddy and Springtrap)

Freddy and Springtrap were in the dining hall eating breakfast

"So I haven't asked, how have you enjoyed being back?" Freddy asked, Springtrap looked at him

"Well aside from Roxy...it's been fun" He replied, Freddy nodded

"That's good and yeah I've had to deal with Roxy since the beginning...at least you got a break from her" He said with a chuckle, Springtrap laughed too

"You're right on that one" He replied

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Ya know, it really is good to be back" Springtrap started "I mean except Roxy...I could live without having to deal with her" He continued "But if a million dollars comes out of this...putting up with her and her big mouth is worth it" he finished

(Confessional End)

As they were sitting there talking Clyde walked in

"Morning" Springtrap and Freddy said at the same time

"Morning" Clyde replied

"So what are you up to this morning?" Freddy asked

"Just wanted to grab a bite before Marionette calls us to god knows where for today's challenge" Clyde replied

"Yeah, same" Freddy said

"You guys do know this challenge today is still part of that Survival of the Fittest thing Marionette came up with right?" Springtrap asked, Freddy nodded

"Yeah you're right, and after Foxy getting eliminated in the first challenge anyone really could get eliminated" He said

"Yeah, lets hope it's not one of us" Springtrap said

"Maybe we'll all get lucky and it'll be Roxy" Clyde added, Freddy and Springtrap both laughed

"Maybe" Freddy said

(With Randy)

Randy was still walking along the trail when he heard something rustle in the bushes, he immediately stopped and started looking around

"Who's there?" He called, no one replied "Roxy?" He asked...that's when guess who popped out of the bushes

"Correct" She said as she walked over to Randy

"What do you want?" He asked, Roxy laughed

"What do I want?" She asked "I want to know why you've been helping these losers the past few challenges...that's what I want to know" she continued, Randy tried to play dumb by shrugging his shoulders

"I don't know what you're talking about" He replied, Roxy glared at him

"Don't play dumb with me Randy, you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about" She said

"Nope sorry, can't say I do" Randy said, that's when Roxy started getting mad

"If you're going to be working with me...you are NOT going to be helping anyone else!" She exclaimed

"How do you know I still want to work with you?" Randy asked, Roxy gave him a surprised look before immediately turning it back into a glare

"What are you saying Randy?" She asked

"You've been treating me like crap ever since I started helping you and it honestly hasn't gotten me no where" Rand started "Alls it's done is gotten you one step closer to winning" he continued

"Treated you like crap?! Roxy exclaimed "You're still here aren't you?!" She asked

"Yeah, but because of cheating...Katy should still be here...not me" Randy replied

"Katy, you mean the kangaroo that was trying to tell you to be something that you're not?" Roxy asked

"You mean like you're doing?" Randy asked

"What are you talking about?!" Roxy exclaimed "I don't tell you what to do!" She continued, Randy was in disbelief at what he was hearing

"You're joking me right?" He asked "You don't tell me what to do?" He asked

"No I don't" Roxy replied, Randy laughed again

"You've been telling me what to do since the beginning!" He yelled "I've taken order after order after order from you!" He continued, Roxy rolled her eyes

"Once again trying to make it all about you" She said, Randy's eyes widened as he balled his fists "Look, arguing is getting us nowhere so I'll make a deal with you...I'll continue to keep you safe even though you have been working with those other losers behind my back...if you agree to stop helping them" she continued "Do we have a deal?" She asked, Randy stood there staring at her

"I honestly don't know why you would think that I would continue taking orders from you" He finally said, Roxy rolled her eyes again

"Fine, we can turn this into more of a partnership...you watch my back and I'll watch yours...that way we'll both be safe" She said, Randy stood there thinking a minute before replying

"Deal" He said, Roxy gave a wicked smile

"Good" she replied

(Confessional -Randy)

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with me" Randy started "I've been getting along so well with everyone lately especially Brent...and he hated my guts" he continued "But...working with Roxy will lead to something good...I can tell" he finished with a smirk

(Confessional End)

"Now, lets get back to camp and get ready for today's challenge" Roxy said

"Whatever you say" Randy replied as him and Roxy made their way back to camp

(With Brent and Cheek)

"Randy sure was acting...strange" Cheek said, Brent nodded

"He looked nervous about something" He said

"Almost like...someone was following him or something" Cheek said, that's when her and Brent looked at each other

"Roxy!" They said at the same time

"She's up to something, I know it" Brent said, Cheek nodded

"Yeah, and after what happened with Foxy we should all watch our backs" She said

"I know, maybe we'll get lucky and she'll lose whatever stupid challenge Marionette had in store for us today" Brent said

"Hopefully" Cheek said

As they were walking they heard Marionettes voice boom over the loud speaker

"All contestants meet me in the middle of camp ASAP for today's Survival of the Fittest challenge!" He exclaimed, Brent and Cheek looked at each other before sighing

"Here we go" Brent said, Cheek nodded as the two of them made their way back to camp

(In the Middle of Camp)

Everyone was starting to arrive for today's challenge, Brent and Cheek were the last to arrive.

"Alright, is that everyone?" Marionette asked, everyone looked around

"Yeah" Freddy said

"Ok, so today's challenge will be round two of the Survival of the Fittest Series!" Marionette exclaimed, everyone groaned "That's the spirit!" He exclaimed "Now, if round one proved anything it's that anyone could be eliminated...just ask Foxy...so I recommend you stay on top of this" he continued

"Foxy was on top of things and you eliminated him because of a stupid technicality" Chica said, Marionette smiled at her

"It wasn't a technicality it was a rule that I told all of you before the challenge even started" He replied

"But Foxy wasn't even the last one on the dock" Chica argued

"But he didn't have his flag!" Marionette exclaimed

"So he s-" Chica was saying before being cut off

"He's out...stop talking" Marionette said, Chica frowned and crossed her arms "Anyways...today's challenge is going to be a good ole' game of paintball!" He exclaimed

"Ooooo I love paintball!" Max exclaimed happily as he looked at Clyde

"Me too!" Clyde exclaimed, him and Max started laughing before giving each other a high five, Marionette facepalmed

"Who cares" He said, Max and Clyde looked at him "Done?" He asked, they both nodded their heads

"Yes" They said at the same time

"Alright then, I'll continue" Marionette said "Now, this challenge is going to go like this...each of you will be given a paintball gun, plenty of paintballs, and an armored vest and a pair of goggles to wear to protect yourself" he continued "Once the whistle blows the game will start, you are eliminated from the challenge once you get shot and I will know you got shot by the rigging in each of the vests to notify me when that happens...that way there is no cheating...once you get shot you must return to the center of camp and wait until there is only one person left" he continued

"Ok so how is this elimination thing gonna work?" Freddy asked, Marionette looked at him

"I will explain if you let me get to it" He replied, Freddy nodded

"Sorry" He apologized

"Now, elimination is going to work like this...once there are only two competitors left in the game is when things will get risky...the person who gets shot leading to the other person winning is the person who will be eliminated" Marionette started "So for example, say Randy and Freddy were the final two and Randy shoots Freddy...that will lead to Randy winning the challenge and Freddy taking that dreaded walk of shame" he continued

"Ok, with that much risk there has to be some kind of special prize for the winner" Brent said, Marionette nodded

"Indeed there is" He said "Whoever walks away from this challenge the victor will earn automatic immunity for the next challenge...and trust me...that's something you're gonna want" he continued with a smile

(Confessional -Brent)

"Automatic immunity for a challenge?" Brent said curiously before nodding "That'll definitely help" he continued

(Confessional End)

"Alright, so now that the rules are explained Fritz will hand out everyone's equipment and we will get started" Marionette said, after he said that Fritz started handing everything out

"Man, these are cool!" Max exclaimed as he examined the paintball gun Fritz handed him "These are whole lot better than the ones that I've used before!" He continued

"I know right!" Clyde exclaimed as he did the same

"Thanks" Brent said as Fritz handed him a gun, Fritz nodded

"Thank you" Cheek said as he handed her a gun as well

"Yep" He replied as he moved on

"Have you ever been paintballing before?" Brent asked, Cheek was looking at the gun

"Once, my brothers and a few of our friends went for a birthday once" She replied "You?" She asked

"A few times, I was never that good at it though" Brent replied "And you have brothers?" He asked, Cheek nodded

"Yeah, two" She replied

"I did not know that" Brent said, Cheek giggled

"Well...you do know" She said, Brent nodded

"Yep" He said with chuckle

(Time Skip)

Fritz had finished handing out all of the equipment and everyone was ready to start the challenge

"Alright, now that everyone is ready we can start!" Marionette exclaimed "Once I blow the whistle everyone will have fifteen seconds of being immune to get into the woods before its game on" he continued "Now ready...GO!" He exclaimed as he blew the whistle

Everyone took off running into the woods, Marionette stood there counting down...once he counted the fifteen seconds he looked at Fritz

"And let the games begin" He said happily

(With Freddy)

Freddy was carefully walking around while looking to make sure no one was going to sneak attack him.

"Guess everyone's better at hiding than I thought" Freddy said

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek decided to stay together, they were just walking around while talking

"So do you have any siblings?" Cheek asked, Brent nodded

"Yeah, a younger sister" He replied

"That's cool, I always wanted a sister" Cheek said

"Eh...growing up with a younger sister was harder than you might think" Brent said with a chuckle

"And growing up with two brothers is harder than you might think" Cheek said with a giggle, Brent laughed

"I bet they were over protective right?" Brent asked, Cheek nodded

"Oh yeah, very" She replied "I couldn't even bring any boys home when they were around, they would always scare them away" she continued

"Eh...my sister wasn't really like that with me" Brent said

"I bet you were protective over her though right?" Cheek asked, Brent gave a little smile and a nod

"Had to be" He chuckled, Cheek giggled "Cause if I wasn't then who was going to be?" He asked

"I understand, that's why even though my brothers got on my nerves I still love and appreciate the knuckleheads" Cheek replied, as they were walking they heard a rustling in the distance...they both immediately aimed their guns ready to shoot...but nothing ever came out

"Must of just been a bird or something" Brent said, Cheek nodded

(With Roxy)

Roxy was hiding behind a tree watching Brent and Cheek when Randy walked up...he rustled a bush when he did and Brent and Cheek heard it...they immediately aimed their guns ready to shoot.

"Quiet!" Roxy quietly hissed

"Sorry" Randy apologized "Why are you spying on them anyways?" He asked

"Because...uh...none of your business that's why!" Roxy replied

"Fine, whatever...lets just shoot them and get them out already" Randy said as he lifted his gun ready to take out Brent and Cheek, Roxy stopped him he could though

"Leave them be for now" She started "We'll come back to them" She continued, Randy was confused at why but he just went along with it

"Whatever you say" He said

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Brent playing leader is done, he's gotta go" Roxy said "And that's exactly what's going to happen" she continued

(Confessional End)

(With Max)

Max was sneaking around with his gun aimed ready to shoot if necessary, he jumped out into the middle of an empty patch flailing his gun when he heard something but nothing was there

"Wonder what that was" he said curiously before shrugging it off, then he heard it again he quickly raised his gun back up and started backing up

What he didn't know though was that the same thing had happened to Clyde and he was backing up the way that Max was coming from

"Ahhhh!" They both yelled as they bumped back to back, they both quickly turned around and shot at each other...but nothing happened

"Max?" Clyde asked

"Clyde?" Max asked

"Why didn't anything happen?" Clyde asked as he started looking over the gun

"I don't know" Max replied as he did the same

"Try loading them" They heard someone call, they did

"That's why they weren't working!" Max exclaimed

"Thanks!" Him and Clyde both exclaimed as they looked at where the voice came from only to see Roxy standing there aiming her gun

"No problem" She replied as she pulled the trigger and shot Clyde in the chest, Clyde dropped his gun and fell to the ground

"Clyde!" Max exclaimed as he started shooting at Roxy but she ducked and disappeared back into the woods, after she was gone Max dropped to his knees next to Clyde and pulled him into his arms

"H-hey b-b-buddy" Clyde stuttered

"C-Clyde it's going to be ok" Max said, Clyde gave a little laugh

"N-no it won't" He said "I'm done for" he continued

"Don't say that" Max said

"I'm s-sorry I let you down Max" Clyde said

"Y-you didn't let me down Clyde" Max replied

Meanwhile back at Camp

"What are they even talking about?" Marionette asked, Fritz and Nightmare both shrugged

(With Max and Clyde)

"You're gonna h-have to go M-Max" Clyde stuttered "There's n-no hope for m-me" he continued

"I k-know Clyde" Max said

"G-go and w-w-win this thing" Clyde said before two x's appeared over his eyes and his tongue fell out of his mouth as he fell limp, Max looked up into the sky

"NOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, after yelling a minute he laid Clyde down and stood up "I'm gonna get you Roxy" he said before running into the woods

Clyde continued to lay there acting like he was actually dead

"Uh...Clyde...you're out so...get back to camp" Marionette voice said, Clyde lifted his head up and looked down at his vest

"I'm dead" He replied, Marionette made an "are you serious" face even though Clyde couldn't see it

"If you're dead how are you talking to me?" He asked

"Uh...I...um" Clyde stuttered

"Exactly now get back to camp" Marionette said

"Fine" Clyde said as he stood up

(With Freddy)

Freddy was...just like everyone else...walking through the woods trying to find someone to shoot

"Where did everyone go?" He asked himself as he kept walking

"Bullseye" Springtrap muttered as he lined his gun up to Freddy chest from the bush he was hiding behind, he pulled the trigger twice and two paintballs flew out at full speed and nailed Freddy in the chest

"What the heck!" Freddy exclaimed as he looked at his now paint splotched vest

"Out" Springtrap muttered before retreating back into the woods

"Freddy you're out, report back to camp" Marionette said, Freddy sighed before he started making his way back to camp

(With Chica)

Chica was sitting hidden in a tree waiting for someone to pass by

"Come on already" She muttered, she sat there and sat there and sat there until finally she heard someone

Brent and Cheek were walking and Chica saw them, she aimed her gun ready to fire

"Sorry Cheek" She said, but before she could fire a paintball flew and hit her right in the chest causing her to lose her balance and fall out of the tree

"Got you" Roxy muttered before once again retreating back into the woods

Brent and Cheek ran over to Chica

"Are you ok?" Cheek asked, Chica sat up

"Uh...hmm" she replied before shaking the dizziness off, Brent and Cheek helped her up

"Chica you're out, report back to camp" Marionettes voice called

"Yeah yeah yeah" She replied before she started making her way back to camp

Brent and Cheek looked at each other before continuing on their way

(With Max)

Max was using his stealth skills to sneak around, he was looking for Roxy

"Come out come out wherever you are" He muttered, he stopped when he heard something only to nearly dodge an incoming paintball

He quickly turned around and saw Springtrap shooting at him, he kept dodging before finally shooting back and just like Max, Springtrap was dodging as well

"Just give up!" Springtrap called

"Never!" Max replied

As they continued shooting at each other they didn't notice Roxy sneaking up, once she got close enough she immediately fired at Springtrap but missed him...but it did distract him long enough for Max to shoot and nail him

"Crap!" He exclaimed, after Max hit Springtrap that's when he noticed Roxy running away...he immediately ran after her

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek were still walking around looking for someone

"Man where did everyone go?" Brent asked "Are they all out already?" He continued

"I don't know, I hope not though...that would mean we are the last two and one of us would be eliminated" Cheek said

"Yeah, true" Brent said

(Confessional -Brent)

"I don't know if I would have the power to finish Cheek off if it came down to it" Brent started "Knowing I would be responsible for not only eliminating her from the competition but costing her the chance at winning a million dollars" he continued "Lets hope Randy or Roxy or something is still running around" he finished

(Confessional End)

"So...is there anything you want to talk about while we walk?" Brent asked, Cheek looked at him as she thought

"Hmm...how about -" Cheek was saying but was interrupted by a paintball hitting her chest, her and Brent stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the now paint covered vest

"Bu...I...what" Cheek was stuttering, her and Brent were looking around to see if they could find who shot Cheek but didn't see anyone

"Cheek, you're out...report back to camp" Marionette said, Cheek sighed

"Looks like I have to go" She said, Brent nodded "Go win this thing" She continued before hugging Brent and giving him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled

"I'll do my best" He replied, Cheek smiled and took off towards camp...once she was out of sight Brent looked around "Game on" he said

(With Randy)

Randy was standing hidden behind some bushes, Roxy had sent him to take out Cheek and that's what he was going to do.

He saw her and Brent walking and took his opportunity, he aimed and fired hitting Cheek on his first try.

"Got her" He said, after that he stood there watching and saw the hug and the kiss on the cheek and then started feeling bad knowing that after everything he was still going along with Roxy to get Brent eliminated

(Confessional -Randy)

"I can't do this anymore" Randy said

(Confessional End)

(With Max)

Max was still chasing Roxy through the woods

"You might as well stop Roxy!" Max exclaimed

"Bite me!" Roxy replied

Max kept chasing Roxy until she ran into Brent causing both of them to fall to the ground and drop their guns

"Hey watch it!" She yelled

"You ran into me!" Brent replied

"You shouldn't have been in my way!" Roxy yelled, just then Max ran up and saw the situation...he smiled and aimed his gun at Roxy

"This is for Clyde" Max said, but just as he was about to pull the trigger he got shot in the chest twice

He looked up to see who shot him and saw Randy standing their

"Sorry, nothing persona...just business" He said

"Max...you're out...get back to camp!" Marionette exclaimed the rigging on the vest

"Aw man" Max said

Brent and Roxy just sat there staring at Randy

"Good job Randy" Roxy said, Brent was shocked

"You're still working with her?!" He asked, Randy didn't reply

"Now give me the gun so we can't get him out of here" Roxy said as she stood up and reached for the gun, Randy looked at the gun...then Roxy before pulling the gun away "What are you doing...give me the gun" She said, Randy looked at her before looking at Brent who was sitting there not knowing what to think

"No" Randy said, Roxy went wide eyed

"What do you mean no?" She asked angrily

"I'm done taking orders from you Roxy" Randy replied "I've done everything you've told me to do and all's it got me was everyone wanting me gone" he continued "And after actually helping people instead of trying to cheat to get them eliminated I realized Katy was right, there was a good person inside of me...and working with you was what was keeping that good person locked away" He finished before looking at Brent, he pulled the trigger and shot Brent with a paintball

Brent looked down at his paint splotched vest

"And Brent sure as heck doesn't deserve to be eliminated by a set up" Randy said "Sorry Brent" he continued, Brent nodded before standing up "Roxy...everyone at this camp has been putting up with your crap for far too long and I thinks it's about time that I end it" he finished before lifting his gun again but this time at Roxy, he pulled the trigger and blasted Roxy with a paintball...she looked down at her vest

Everyone back at camp immediately started celebrating

"You're done" Randy said, Roxy started laughing before slowly looking up with a smirk on her face

"That's where you're wrong" She said before pointing behind her, Randy was confused he turned around as someone wearing all black with a black mask on swung down from a tree and blasted him in the chest three times with paintballs

The figure landed on his feet facing the opposite direction of Randy and Roxy, Randy looked down at his vest in shock

The masked figure turned around and faced Randy and Roxy before he slowly started taking his mask off, once it was fully off Randy went wide eyed

"You!" He said in shock

"Miss me?" The figure asked

Everyone back at the camp collectively gasped when they saw the figure unmask revealing non other than...Baxter

(Confessional -Baxter)

"Guess who" Baxter said

(Confessional End)

"W-what are you doing back here?!" Randy asked, Baxter smirked

"Marionette invited me back" He replied

"And how did you know about it?" Randy asked Roxy

"Who do you think convinced Marionette to bring him back?" She asked "I figured you would pull something like this so having a Plan B never hurt anyone" She continued

"So I'm back in the game" Baxter said

"And for you...it's Game Over" Roxy said with an evil smile before she started laughing, Randy dropped his gun before shaking his head

"You three get back to camp" Marionette said, Randy started walking first followed by the other two

(Back at the Camp)

"Why didn't you tell us Baxter was back?!" Cheek asked

"Thought it would make for a fun surprise" Marionette replied

"That's the same thing you said about Springtrap and Jeremy!" Freddy said, Marionette smiled

"Yeah" He said nonchalantly

Randy finally showed and he looked mad and disappointed

"Where are Roxy and Baxter?" Marionette asked, Randy glared at him but didn't say anything

"Man it sucks that things went down the way they did" Springtrap said

"Yeah, I know" Randy replied "I honesty thought that I finally broke the whole Roxy curse and got her eliminated" he continued "But it figures that something like that would happen" he finished before looking down and shaking head, everyone around felt bad for him

Before anyone could reply to him though Roxy and Baxter walked up with huge smiles on their faces

"I'mmmmm baaaaacccckkkk!" Baxter said, everyone glared at him and shook their heads

"Yes you are, the winner of today's challenge and also gets invincibility for the next challenge...Baxter!" Marionette exclaimed, everyone looked disgusted by it

"Yes yes, you may all save your applause" Baxter started "You guys miss me?" He asked

"No, not one bit" Chica said

"Aww you guys upset that your loser friend is going home?" Roxy asked mockingly

"You should be the one leaving...not Randy" Brent said, Roxy laughed

"I don't get you guys...all of you hated Randy up until three days ago...all of you wanted him gone and now that he's actually leaving you're mad at me?" She asked "Hypocrites" she continued

"Well yes, unfortunately Randy you are going home tonight" Marionette said "Time to take the walk bro" he continued

(Elimination Music Starts)

Randy started walking towards the dock, everyone followed

"Bye loser" Roxy said, Randy clenched his fists and did his best to ignore her

He started walking down the dock before stopping and walking back to the group, he sighed

"Look, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused all of you...I should have listened to Katy...turns out she was right the whole time" He started, everyone was looking at him "I especially owe an apology to you Brent...I was working with her to get you eliminated tonight...and I'm sorry for that" he continued, Brent nodded

"I forgive you" He said, Randy was surprised

"Y-you do?" He asked, Brent nodded

"Yeah, in the end you didn't go through with it...and that's really all that matters" He replied, Randy smiled and nodded

"Thank you" He said, Brent smiled at him before sticking his hand out...Randy looked at it before looking back at Brent

"Don't want to end this on bad terms do you?" Brent asked, Randy shook his head before shaking Brent's hand "Guess nows a better time than any to make amends" he continued

"Yeah...it is" Randy said

"Thank you...for helping us in that challenge the other day" Cheek said, Randy looked at her

"Me too" Chica said "With finding Foxy's flag...even though I never got to give it to him" she continued

"You're welcome" Randy said, then he looked at Max

"No hard feelings for earlier right?" He asked

"No hard feelings" Max replied, Randy nodded before shaking Max's hand (paw)

In the back Roxy was making a gagging face, Randy looked at her and Baxter before walking up to them

"I'm finally free of your chains Roxy" Randy said to Roxy, then he looked at Baxter "You made a big mistake Baxter, you might not know it now but you will eventually...you signed a deal with the devil" he continued, Baxter just laughed

"Whatever loser" He said, Randy smirked

"Hope she treats you as good as she treated me" He said sarcastically before making his way back towards the others "Well, guess its time for me to go" he said "Whatever you do...don't let Roxy win" He continued before climbing on the boat

"Oh, we'll make sure of it" Chica said seriously, Randy nodded and smiled

"See you all on the flip side" He said as the boat started sailing off

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Bye bye loser" Roxy said "I had a feeling all along that you would go weak on me" she continued "Guess you got what you deserved" she finished

(Confessional End)

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 18, hope you enjoyed and just to note just like the elimination last week...this elimination was to further the story a little bit...there's still one more Marionette Survival of the Fittest Series Challenge for next weeks chapter so again it will be a Pre-determined elimination so just bare with me...regular fan votes with resume in the following chapter.

And also Baxter will be the last surprise return so don't look out for any other returns.


	20. A Pirates Life for Me

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, the contestants were given challenge two of the Marionette Survival of the Fittest Series...where they were forced to play a good ole' fashioned elimination game of Paintball with huge steaks!" Marionette started "Randy's battle to sway away from the dark side continued as he thought more about leaving Roxy's alliance, Max and Clyde's "bromance" got a bit weirder, Chicas hatred for Roxy grew, and Brent and Cheek learned more about eachothers personal lives" he continued "In the end it would be Randy's turn to a full fledged babyface and the surprising return of Baxter that would ultimately lead to his elimination when Randy finally turned on Roxy thinking he eliminated her when her Plan B swooped in and stole the victory" he finished

"What will happen this week when the contestants take on the third and finale challenge of the Marionette Survival of the Fittest Series?" Marionette asked "Find out now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Chica woke up bright and early and started making her way up the mountain...when she got to the top she walked to the spot where Foxy had brought her and just stood there staring out as the sun rose to start the day

" *sigh* " Chica sighed "Roxy won't get away with all the wrong she's done" She continued, after that she didn't say anything else

(With Brent)

Brent had woken up early so him and Cheek could go for a morning walk, he was currently waiting outside the dining hall for Cheeks arrival.

"Wonder where she is?" Brent said curiously

(With Cheek)

"Ohhh I'm late!" She quietly exclaimed as to not wake Chica, she was quickly throwing some clothes on to go meet Brent

After she was dressed she ran out of the cabin and rushed to the dining hall

"I hope he's not mad at me" Cheek said, once she saw Brent standing in front of the building she got more nervous

"Hey" Brent said when Cheek ran up

"He-*pant*-hey sorry I'm late, I sleep through my alarm" Cheek said, Brent just chuckled a little

"No biggie, don't worry about it" He said, Cheek nodded and sighed in relief "You ready?" He asked

"Sure am" Cheek replied, Brent smiled then they started making their way down the trail

(Confessional -Cheek)

"It's a relief that he's not mad at me at least" Cheek started "That would have been a bad way to start the relationship" she continued "I just have to learn how to wake up when my stupid alarm tells me too" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Baxter)

Baxter was lying in bed sleeping when someone snuck in the cabin and started shaking him

"Hey...hey wake up" The voice said

"Five more minutes mommy" Baxter mumbled, the figure shook its head before yanking Baxter's blanket off the bed pulling him to the floor...Baxter hit the floor with a thud

"Huh...wa...huh" He mumbled as he quickly jumped up and started looking around only to see Roxy standing above him "Roxy...what the heck" he said

"I tried waking you up the nice way and you refused" Roxy said

"What do you want...it's only6:30" Baxter said

"I want to discuss plans" Roxy replied, Baxter was confused

"What kind of plans?" He asked

"How we're going to take care of all of these other losers" Roxy replied

"Ohhhhh those kinds of plans" Baxter said, Roxy nodded

"Yyeeaaahhhh those kinds of plans" She said "Now get dressed and follow me" she continued, Baxter nodded

After Baxter got dressed him and Roxy walked back to Roxy's cabin to talk

"Alright, now I think our biggest threat right now is Brent" Roxy said, Baxter nodded in agreement

"So is he our first target?" He asked

"He should be" Roxy replied "Now that Foxy's gone we don't have to worry about him...or that idiot Randy" she continued

"What about the others?" Baxter asked

"I think after Brent we should probably go after Freddy" Roxy replied "Those two seem to be the two that everyone is behind with winning" she continued "Or maybe even Chica...she's done nothing but cause me trouble since we've been here" she finished

"What about the others?" Baxter asked "You know none of them are happy with us after the whole Randy thing" he continued

"Who cares about what they think or about Randy" Roxy replied "We'll take them out one by one until we're the finale two" she continued, Baxter nodded

"And this plan is going to work?" Baxter asked, Roxy nodded

"It's worked ever since the beginning" She replied

"Yeah but I mean Randy had some close calls while he was working with you" Baxter said "What if that happens to me?" He asked, Roxy laughed

"You trust me right Baxter?" She asked, Baxter nodded

"Yeah" He replied

"Ok then, I've got your back as long as you have mine" Roxy said

"Alright, works for me" Baxter said

"Ok then, lets find out what the challenge is so we can start with our list" Roxy said

"Ok" Baxter replied

Once that was all said Roxy grew a huge evil smile on her face

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Now that everyone for sure wants my head on a stick its time to really get serious" Roxy started "And to do that everyone that's not myself now has a target on their back" she continued "And that's why starting today everyone on that's not me is going to fall one by one until I have that million dollars" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Max and Clyde)

Max and Clyde woke up around eight so they could go get some breakfast before the challenge but on the way to the dining hall they saw something interesting...Chica was practicing kick boxing on an old sandbag with a picture of Roxy on it

"Uh...hey Chica" Clyde said

"Hey" Chica replied without stopping what she was doing

"What are you doing?" Max asked

"Kickboxing" Chica replied

"Why?" Clyde asked

"Incase I ever have to kick Roxy's head off her shoulders" Chica replied, that scared both Max and Clyde a little...Chica noticed and stopped so she could look at them "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you two" she said, that eased their minds a little "Unless you do something that I don't like...then I'll put your and Roxy's heads together before I kick them off" she finished making Max and Clyde both really nervous again

"A-*gulp*-alright" Max said nervously "Well we're going to get some breakfast" he continued before him and Clyde ran off

"Alright I might join you lat-" Chica was saying before she turned and noticed him and Clyde were gone, she shrugged and went back to her kickboxing

(Confessional -Max)

"I like Chica and all but she scares me sometimes" Max started "Especially ever since Foxy's been gone" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With Freddy)

Both Freddy and Springtrap were currently in the dining hall eating and chatting

"So this whole Roxy things gotten a bit out of control" Springtrap said, Freddy nodded

"Tell me about" he replied "Now with Randy gone and Baxter back who knows what she could be up to" he continued

"Anythings possible" Springtrap said, before Freddy could reply Max and Clyde walked in and they looked nervous

"What's up with you two?" Freddy asked

"Chica's scary" Max said, Freddy and Springtrap were confused

"Why?" Freddy asked

"She was practicing kickboxing on a sandbag with Roxy's face on it in case she has to kick her head off her shoulders" Clyde said

"And she said she wouldn't hurt us unless we did something she didn't like...then she would put our head next to Roxy and kick them off at the same time" Max added, Freddy and Springtrap went wide eyed and looked at each other

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Note to self...don't do anything that would annoy Chica" Springtrap said

(Confessional End)

"I like my head on my shoulders" Freddy started "So I say we just try to stay on Chica's good side" he continued

"We've managed to do it so far...so we just need to keep it up" Springtrap said, just then Chica walked in...everyone immediately turned their attention to her

"Good morning" She said as she walked in, then she noticed all of them looking at her "Is something wrong?" She asked, all four males just shook their heads

"N-no...no problem" Clyde said nervously, Chica raised an eyebrow

"Are you sure?" She asked "All of you look nervous" she continued

"Yeah we're sure" Clyde replied, Chica shrugged

"Alright I guess" she said as she made her way into the kitchen, once she was gone everyone looked at each other

"Smooth" Springtrap said

"You could've done better?" Clyde asked

"Pretty sure I could have" Springtrap replied

"Fine, then when she walks back in you try and act calm knowing that if you make one wrong move you'll be trying to reattach your head to your body with super glue" Clyde said, Springtrap smiled

"I will" He replied, just then Chica walked back in with a plate and made her way to one of the tables to eat

"How's your morning been so far?" Springtrap asked, Chica looked up at him

"Oh, it's been ok" She replied "What about yours?" She asked

"Pretty much the same" Springtrap shrugged

"That's good I guess" Chica said before taking another bite of her food

"So Clyde and Max said they saw you kickboxing earlier?" Springtrap asked, Chica nodded...Max and Clyde hid behind Freddy...Chica noticed

"Yeah" she replied before looking at Max and Clyde "I already told you two I wasn't going to hurt you" she continued "Just figured practicing in case I ever needed it was a good thing" she finished, Springtrap nodded

"I didn't even know you knew how to kickbox" Freddy said

"It's something that I don't tell a lot of people" Chica replied

"Where did you learn?" Springtrap asked

"When I was younger my dad thought it would be a good idea to teach me as a way of self defense in case I ever needed it" Chica replied

"Does your dad teach kickboxing?" Freddy asked, Chica nodded

"Yeah, he owns his own school" She replied

"That's pretty cool" Springtrap said

"I know, no one ever messed with us since everyone in our town knew who my dad was" Chica said "He's like a hometown hero to most people there" she continued

(Confessional -Chica)

"Well I'm sure you guys didn't know that" Chica said "Practicing my skills is something I should have been doing with my free time since the beginning" she continued "Because in pretty sure before this show ends I'm going to use it on someone...hopefully Roxy" she finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Ya learn something new everyday" Freddy said shrugging his shoulders

(Confessional End)

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek were talking as they made their way back to camp

"So what do you think the third challenge is for that Survival of the Fittest thing?" Cheek asked, Brent shrugged

"I'm assuming since Marionette did say there was three and this is the third one that it will probably be something big" He replied, Cheek nodded

"Probably" She said "I'm just wondering who's going to get eliminated because of it" she continued

"Yeah same, I mean Foxy and Randy are by no means small eliminations" Brent said "So for all we know it could be something no ones expecting" he continued

"Knowing Marionette it will probably lead to something like that" Cheek said "Or Roxy could pull another one of her stunts because after all that did lead to both Foxy and Randy's eliminations" she continued, that's when Brent got a little nervous

"You're right" He said "Knowing Roxy she probably does have something planned...especially now that Baxter's back and helping her" he continued

"I guess we should probably watch our backs...because for all we know she could be targeting one of us" Cheek said, Brent nodded

As Brent and Cheek were walking they heard Marionettes voice boom over the loudspeaker

"All contestants meet me at the bonfire pit for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed, Brent and Cheek looked at each other

"Here we go" Brent said "Guess we better get there" he continued, Cheek nodded

(At the Bonfire Pit)

Everyone started showing up and the first thing they noticed were the nine treasure chests that were lined up

"Argh me mateys and welcome ta today's third n' finale challenge of ta Survival of ta Fittest Series!" Marionette exclaimed in a cheesy pirate accent

"What's up with the terrible accent?" Springtrap asked

"Well me hearty ta accent is ta help me explain today's challenge obviously!" Marionette replied "And also ta give a nod to our previously eliminated contestant Foxy!" He continued winking at Chica as he did

"You jerk!" Chica yelled as she tried to run at him, Freddy and Springtrap grabbed her before she could

"I knew ye would like tat one!" Marionette said "Now anyways today's challenge is goin' ta be a pirate treasure hunt!" He continued

"Oh a treasure hunt!" Max exclaimed "Cool!" He continued

"Yes, now there are nine treasure chests here with different prizes locked inside...the point of the challenge is ta find one of ta keys placed around ta island that you will be given one random hint fer and it will be yer duty ta retrieve yer key!" Marionette exclaimed

"So what are the prizes?" Brent asked, Marionette smirked

"I'm glad ye asked bucko" He started, Brent cringed at the "bucko" part "I can't tell ye all ta prizes but I can tell ye ta most crucial ones...one chest has an invincibility pass fer ta next challenge while another has a one way ticket aboard ta boat of losers!" He continued, everyone went wide eyed at that

"You're serious?!" Cheek asked, Marionette nodded

"As serious as a heart attack!" He exclaimed

(Confessional -Brent)

"Things just got interesting" Brent said

(Confessional End)

"Now come and collect yer hint and ye landlubbers can be on yer way!" Marionette exclaimed

Everyone walked up to him and started getting the little tags he was handing out at random with hints on where a key was

"Good luck mateys!" Marionette exclaimed

"Alright, guess its time to go treasure hunting" Brent said as he looked at the tag he got, Cheek nodded then both of them walked off

Freddy chuckled when he read his tag

"This isn't going to take long" Freddy said as he walked away

"Ooooooo I know where my key is!" Max exclaimed as he ran off

" *sigh*...this is gonna be fun" Springtrap said before walking off

Marionette chuckled after everyone was gone

"One of ta landlubbers isn't gonna be too happy with their booty" He said

(With Clyde)

Clyde was walking in the woods looking for the hint that was on his tag, he walked for a few minutes until he finally seen it

"There it is!" He exclaimed as he looked up at the beehive that his key was in hanging from the tree a few feet infront of him "Now how do I get it down?" He asked himself, he stood there thinking for a minute before coming up with an idea "I got it!" He exclaimed as he ran off

About thirty seconds later he came back with a large stick

"Now all I have to do is knock that beehive down and get my key" Clyde said as he swung the stick at the hive, he hit it a couple times before he was able to knock it out of the tree...once it hit the ground he walked over to it and grabbed his key as soon as he did however a swarm of bees emerged and flew towards him

"Ahhhh!" He yelled as he ran away with the bees in tow

(With Chica)

Chica was on her way to the beach because her tag had a picture of a castle which she could only assume meant sand castle.

Once she got there she stopped dead in her tracks on the beach there must have been a thousand sand castles

"Holy crap" She said, she started kicking down the sand castles assuming that's what she had to do to find her key...she kicked and kicked and kicked and kicked castle after castle after castle until she couldn't kick anymore

After what felt like hours of kicking there was only one castle left

"If it's not in this one then...I don't know" Chica said, she kicked the last castle and low and behold in the mix of all of the sand was her key "They seriously put it in the last one!" She exclaimed as she picked her key up

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek were walking to where they thought the hint lead for Cheeks key

"Alright, here it is" Brent said as him and Cheek stopped, Cheek looked down and blinked a few times

"It's really a gopher hole" She said, Brent nodded

"Guess your keys down there" He said

"Yeah, I guess it's time to get it" Cheek said, she was about to stick her hand into the hole but Brent stopped her

"Wait" He said before running off

"Where are you going?!" She called

"I'll be right back!" Brent called back

"Alright" Cheek said as she looked back at the hole

A couple minutes later Brent came back with a bucket of water, Cheek was confused

"What's that for?" She asked

"For this" Brent replied before dumping the bucket into the hole, about thirty seconds later the gopher ran out and ran into the woods...Brent then preceded to stick his hand in the hole and pull out Cheeks key "Here you go" He said as he handed Cheek her key

"Thank you!" Cheek exclaimed as she hugged Brent

"No problem" Brent replied, Cheek was getting ready to kiss him when Clyde ran passed them screaming

"Bees!" He yelled as he ran, Cheek and Brent looked at where he ran from and saw a ton off bees closing in

"Ahhhh!" They exclaimed as they ran as well

(With Freddy)

Freddy walked into the dining hall and walked straight to the kitchen, he walked into the freezer and walked to the back where there was a giant stack of ice blocks...he started moving them until he found the one he was looking for

"Here we go" He said happily, he grabbed the ice block, carried to the sink, and started melting it with hot water...after the ice had melted he grabbed his key "Jackpot" he said as he looked at his key

(With Springtrap)

Springtrap was on his way up to the top of the mountain which is where his key was located

Once he reached the top he immediately saw where his key was...there was a board cemented to the ground and hanging off the side and at the end of that board was his key dangling above the lake below

He had to walk across the balance board and grab his key without falling, he walked to the ledge and looked down revealing what would happen if he were to fall

If he fell to his right he'd crash hard into the ground below, if he fell to his left he'd land right in the middle of a pack of hungry sharks and if he fell straight he'd land on the sharp pointy rocks below...he gulped at the thought of any of those three things happening

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"I'll admit right now that I've done some pretty stupid things in my life...but this takes the cake" Springtrap said "I mean having a million dollars would be cool and all but I don't know if risking my life for it is worth it" he continued "But unfortunately I'm pretty sure I'm going to do it anyways" he finished

(Confessional End)

"Alright...here goes nothing" Springtrap said as he nervously started balancing his way across the board, at one point he almost lost his balance...but luckily for him he quickly got it back "Nice and calm Springtrap" he muttered to himself, he was getting more and more nervous the further he got away from land...about thirty second later he finally made it to the end where his flag was...he slowly and carefully leaned down and grabbed his flag "Got it" he said as he positioned himself to turn around, what he hadn't noticed however was the fact that the board was cracking under his weight.

He slowly started making his way back to the land when he realized it was cracking which only made him really nervous

"No no no no" He repeated as he carefully picked up his pace, but just as he was about to make it back the board broke and he fell "Ahhhh!" He screamed, it didn't last long however as a hand grabbed him before he could actually make it far...he was shocked...the hand quickly pulled him up

"Are you alright?" A voice asked, Springtrap looked at his savior and saw none other than Max standing there

"M-Max?" He said curiously "What are you doing up here?" He asked

"Was on my way to that cave over there when I saw you needed some help" Max replied, Goldie looked at the cave then back at Max

"Thanks" Goldie said "And why where you on your way into that cave?" He asked

"That's where this tag says my key is" Max replied

"Can I see it?" Springtrap asked, Max nodded as he handed Springtrap his tag...when he saw it he got a surprised look on his face

"Are you serious?" Springtrap asked, Max shrugged

"Apparently" He replied

"Alright, I'll help you since you helped me" Springtrap said, Max nodded

"Cool!" He exclaimed "Thank you!" He continued, Springtrap nodded

"You're welcome, now lets get your key" He said, Max nodded

(With Roxy and Baxter)

"Ok my key is somewhere in here" Roxy said, her and Baxter were currently standing outside the men's restroom "So you're going to have to go in there and find it" she continued

"Why do I have to do it?" Baxter asked

"Because it's the men's restroom and I obviously can't go in there" Roxy replied, Baxter stood there a minute before replying

"Oh...makes sense I guess" He finally said

"Exactly, so hurry and get in there" Roxy said, Baxter nodded then quickly made his way inside...Roxy stood there with a smirk on her face

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Tricking this people is so easy" Roxy started "I mean they'll believe a anything I say meaning I can get almost any of them to do anything I tell them to" she continued "I will admit this though, Baxter is more loyal than Randy ever was" she finished

(Confessional End)

"If I was a key in a men's restroom where would I be?" Baxter asked as he stood there tapping his chin "Oohh I got it!" Baxter exclaimed as he made his way to the trash can, picked it up, and dumped the trash all over the floor...once it was empty he immediately started digging through the trash to find the key but he didn't find it "Dang it...where else would I be?" He asked, then he saw the stalls and made his way to each one opening the door and checking the hook on the back of it only to once find nothing

"Once again nothing" He said starting to get frustrated "What about the showers" he said as he made his way over there next, he looked top to bottom in the showers even down the drains only to find nothing once again

"Hurry up in there!" Roxy called from the outside "What's taking so long?!" She asked

"I can't find the key, I've checked everywhere!" Baxter replied, Roxy stood out there thinking a minute before she thought of something

"Did you take the tops to the back off the toilets?!" She asked, Baxter stood there

"No" he replied

"Well what are you waiting for?!" She asked "Hurry up and check there!" She continued

"Alright!" Baxter replied as he made his way into the first stall, he pulled the top off but didn't see anything "Nothing" he said "Nothing in the first!" He yelled

"Check the other ones!" Roxy yelled back

Baxter quickly made his way into the second and pulled the top off of the back only to once again not find anything, instead of yelling to Roxy again he just decided to finish looking in the last two...so that's what he did

He checked the third one only to come out empty handed again, he was really starting to get annoyed now

"Come on" He said as he made his way into the finale stall "If it's not in here I don't know where it is" he said as he pulled the final top up only to practically jump in joy, there laying in the water was the key "Yes!" He exclaimed as he quickly pulled it out and ran outside to Roxy

"You find the key?" She asked, Baxter nodded quickly

"Yes I did" He replied as he handed it to her "It was where you said it would be" he continued, Roxy nodded

"Oh it was...really?" She said in a somewhat sarcastic tone "So now do you know you can trust me?" She asked, Baxter nodded "Alright, then" she finished

"Now can we go find my key?" Baxter asked, Roxy sighed

"Sure" She replied in an uninterested tone "What's your clue?" She asked, Baxter looked at his tag

"There's a picture of a mean looking bear on it and it looks like theres something hanging out of his back pocket" Baxter said

"Let me see that" Roxy said taking the tag, she looked at it "That bear is Nightmare" She said

"Who's Nightmare?" Baxter asked

"One of Marionettes tail coaters" Roxy replied

"Alright so what does that mean?" Baxter asked

"It's obvious...Nightmare has your key" Roxy replied

"How am I supposed to get it from him?" Baxter asked, Roxy stood there thinking

"We have to out smart him" She replied "And I think I know just how to do it" she continued, Baxter nodded

(Confessional -Baxter)

"Roxy's smart...she knows what she's doing" Baxter said "Glad she's willing to have an alliance with me" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With Brent and Cheek)

"Do you think they're gone?" Cheek asked

"I'm pretty sure they followed Clyde" Brent replied "Let me check" he continued as he lifted up the canoe him and Cheek were currently hiding under "I don't see anything" he said

"Do you think it's safe to go out there?" Cheek asked

"Yeah, sure it is" Brent replied as he flipped the canoe off of them, there were no bees insight "Alright so that takes care of that, now to find my key" he continued

"What hint does your tag give you?" Cheek asked, Brent looked at his tag

"Looks like a key tied to an anchor being pushed in water" He said before sighing loudly "Crap" he continued

(Confessional -Brent)

"Just when I thought these challenges couldn't get anymore ridiculous Marionette proves me wrong" Brent said

(Confessional End)

"I'll help you get it" Cheek said, Brent looked at her and nodded

"Thank you" He said

"You're welcome" Cheek replied hugging him, Brent blushed a little even though at that point he was already really use to his "girlfriends" hugs

"I'm assuming that this anchor is probably somewhere relatively close to the dock so I guess we better start there" Brent said, Cheek nodded "Alright lets go" he said, after that him and Cheek started walking to the dock

(With Max and Springtrap)

"Ok now we just have to be quick and quite and maybe we can pull it from around his neck without waking him up" Springtrap said, Max nodded "Ok on my lead we'll walk in there alright?" He continued

"Alright" Max said

"Ok...lets go" Springtrap said quietly, him and Max tiptoed into the cave and both almost screamed when they saw what they had to take the key from "Shhhh-Shhh" He quietly shushed Max "J-just breath" he said, Max quickly and nervously nodded

"S-Springtrap it's Bigfoot" Max whispered

"I know it is...j-just stay calm" Springtrap said

"I-I-uh" Max didn't know what to say

"Just wait here and I'll try and get the key" Springtrap said, Max nodded

After that Springtrap carefully tiptoed to the sleeping Bigfoot and started looking for the key...it was on a chain around his neck, Springtrap carefully tried to pull the chain but all that did was make Bigfoot reposition himself...he looped on arm around Springtrap who at that moment was ready to scream but managed to hold it in

Max was standing there scared as well

"What do I do?" He asked in a panic, Springtrap shook his head...he started moving his hand around the back of Bigfoots neck and found the chain...he carefully unchained it and the chain and key fell to the floor

Springtrap grabbed the key with his teeth then motioned for Max to come help move Bigfoots arm from around him, but unfortunately as they were trying Bigfoot woke up and came face to face with both Max and Springtrap...the two of them stood there frozen in fear...that was until Bigfoot let out a viscous roar making both Springtrap and Max run out of the cave screaming

Bigfoot followed them out of his cave before he started laughing

"This is too easy" Marionette said as he took off the Bigfoot mask

(With Roxy and Baxter)

Baxter and Roxy snuck into the dining hall to spy on Nightmare who was currently in the kitchen

"Here's the plan I'll go in there and distract him, you sneak in once he has his back to the door and grab your key" Roxy said, Baxter nodded "Alright, keep an eye out" She continued before walking in the kitchen

"Oh high Nightmare" Roxy said, Nightmare glared at her

"What do you want?" He asked obviously in no mood to talk

"I just wanted to have a friendly conversation is all" Roxy replied

"Well I don't now get out of my kitchen" Nightmare said

Roxy was slowly walking around the kitchen so Nightmare would face her eventually turning him away from the door

"Oh come on you don't mean that" Roxy said

"Yes I do!" Nightmare exclaimed

"You need to chill out every once in awhile, ya know start talking to people other than Marionette" Roxy said

"I don't need to talk to people and you're really starting to annoy me so I suggest you turn your pink and white furred body around and get out of my kitchen!" Nightmare yelled

Roxy had gotten to the spot where she needed to be in order to turn Nightmare away from the door, Baxter saw and quietly snuck in

"Just before I go can I ask you a couple questions?" Roxy asked

"No!" Nightmare yelled

"Please, it'll help you get rid of me faster" Roxy said, Nightmare stood there thinking

"Fine" He said, Roxy smiled

"Alright first question...what's your favorite color?" She asked, Nightmare shook his head

"These are your important questions?!" Nightmare yelled

"Well yeah, I'm just curious what your favorite color is" Roxy replied, she was keeping Nightmare distracted good because Baxter had managed to sneak in snatch the key from Nightmares back pocket and get out unnoticed

"Get out of my kitchen!" Nightmare yelled

"Fine fine I'm leaving" Roxy said as she quickly made her way out of the kitchen, Baxter was waiting for her in the dining room

"Got it" He said

"Good...now lets go" Roxy said, Baxter nodded

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek were on the dock they had been looking in the water with a pair of goggles to find the anchor

"Found it" Cheek said, Brent looked at her

"Where?" He asked

"It's right down there" Cheek said pointing to the spot where the anchor is, Brent nodded

"Guess it time to go get it" He said "I'll be right back" he continued before jumping in the water, he quickly swam to the anchor and started searching for the key...after a minute he finally found it and yanked it off the side before quickly swimming back to the dock "Got it" he said holding the key in the air, Cheek smiled

"Good" She said as Brent climbed out of the water

"Thanks again for the help, appreciate it" Brent said

"Not as much as I appreciate everything you've done for me since we've been here" Cheek said, Brent smiled

"I wanted to do those things" He said, they stood there staring at each other before they slowly started closing the up only to be interrupted by Marionettes voice over the loudspeaker

"If you have found your key report to the bonfire pit immediately!" Marionette exclaimed, Brent sighed

"Guess it's time to go find out what treasures await us" He said, Cheek nodded

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Brent just doesn't know how much I really do appreciate him" Cheek started "I mean he is...perfect" she said happily "And I honestly don't know what I did to deserve him" she finished

(Confessional End)

Everyone had started gather around the bonfire pit with their keys like Marionette told them to

"Alright crew, find ta treasure chest tat fits your key!" Marionette exclaimed once again in his cheesy pirate accent

Everyone immediately started trying to fit their keys into chests

"Got it!" Max exclaimed

"Got mine" Freddy said

"Me too" Chica said

After about thirty seconds everyone had their treasure chests

"Alright now ye may open tem!" Marionette exclaimed, everyone started opening their chests

"Oh I got a bag of Nacho cheese Doritos!" Max exclaimed as he held the bag of chips up

"A bar of soap and a tube of toothpaste?" Freddy said curiously

"I got a rock?" Springtrap said curiously "I almost died for a rock?!" He exclaimed, he looked at Marionette

"Didn't say all of ta treasure was good treasure" Marionette said, Springtrap chucked the rock at him but he ducked "Yer gonna have ta do better then tat" he continued in a taunting tone

"My chest is empty" Clyde said

"Mine too" Cheek said

"Didn't say tey all had treasure in tem" Marionette said, Cheek and Max shook their heads

"Well look what I got...an invincibility gift basket" Roxy said, everyone sighed at that "Looks like I'm safe for the next challenge" she continued

"That's cool, I got...a dictionary" Baxter said

"What the-" Chica said before stopping, she then preceded to pull out what was in her chest "A Foxy plush?" She said curiously

"Was hopin' ye'd get tat one" Marionette said "Will have ta do ye good seeing how ye won't be seein' ta real Foxy fer awhile" he continued, Chica glared at him before looking back at the plush...she hugged it to her chest

Cheek was looking at Chica before she realized Brent hadn't said anything

"What did you get?" She asked as she turned towards Brent, Brent was on his knees above the chest he got...he sighed deeply before handing Cheek what he got, Cheek took it from him and looked at it

"Free one-way ride on the boat of losers" Cheek read "No" she said before dropping the ticket and cover her beak

"What's going on?" Freddy asked

"Brent's out" Cheek said, everyone except Roxy and Baxter were surprised

"What?" Freddy said

"I got the ticket" Brent said before standing up "I'm out" he continued before looking away from everyone

"We'll me heartys looks like we have our loser!" Marionette exclaimed "Brent it's time ta walk ta plank!" He continued

(Elimination Music Starts)

"I guess my run here is over" Brent said

"No!" Cheek exclaimed as she ran and hugged him "You can't be out" she continued

"I don't want to be but it looks like I don't have a choice" Brent said

"This sucks!" Max exclaimed "You were my first friend here" he continued, Brent chuckled

"And you were mine buddy" He said

"Sucks to be you" Roxy started, everyone looked at her "But I guess you weren't meant to win" she continued, everyone glared at her

"Shut up Roxy!" Cheek yelled "I wouldn't be surprised if you had something to do with this!" She continued, Roxy acted like she was insulted

"I would never" She said "What kind of person do you think I am to go and cheat to get someone eliminated" she continued

"Nothing's stopped you in the past" Freddy said

"Yeah, do Randy and Foxy ring any bells?" Chica asked

"And before he left Randy said something about you having something to do with Axel, Katy, and Springtraps eliminations" Brent said, Springtrap went wide eyed

"What?!" He exclaimed "You got me eliminated?!" He yelled

"I had nothing to do with any of that" Roxy said trying to play dumb

"Please, we're not stupid Roxy" Freddy said

"I don't believe that one" Roxy said, everyone continued to glare at her

"Hey, don't go blaming Roxy because none of those people you brought up were good enough to win" Baxter said trying to defend Roxy

"Well apparently you weren't either!" Cheek exclaimed "You were the second one eliminated!" She continued

"Yeah you're only back because of Roxy bribing Marionette" Freddy said

"Alright, then why is Springtrap back?" Roxy asked

"Because he deserves to be back!" Chica yelled "You screwed him the first time!" She continued

"Yeah, Foxy, Randy, Axel and Katy deserve to be back too" Max said, everyone nodded

"I second that!" Chica exclaimed

"That isn't happening" Marionette muttered "Can we get this show on the road?" He asked "Times ticking and I don't want to have to-" he was saying before was interrupted

"Yeah yeah yeah" Brent said before turning to Cheek "Guess it's really time for me to go" he said, Cheek nodded sadly

(On the Dock)

Everyone had walked to the dock to see Brent off

"Bye everyone, it's been fun" Brent said as he was about to walk down the dock

"You've been a great opponent" Freddy said as he extended his hand, Brent nodded and shook it

"You too Freddy" He said

He then walked to Clyde

"See ya later Clyde" Brent said

"Bye Brent, say high to Bonnie for me" Clyde said, Brent nodded

"Will do" he said

"Gonna miss you" Chica said as she gave Brent a hug, Brent chuckled

"Gonna miss you too Chica" Brent said "I overheard Clyde and Max talking about you kickboxing?" He said curiously, Chica nodded "Kick Roxy's head off for me" he said, Chica smiled and nodded

"Will do" Chica replied, Brent smiled

He walked to Max next who was standing there with his head down

"Max, buddy it's alright" Brent said

"No it's not" Max replied

"Yeah it will trust me, I wasn't going to be here forever" Brent said, Max looked up at him

"I know but you've been like really nice to me and-" Max was saying but Brent stopped him

"Max, you've made a ton of friends since we've been here...Chica, Springtrap, Freddy, Clyde, Cheek" Brent named off "You've got plenty of friends left and I know you guys are going to beat Roxy" he continued "Max you are like...the ultimate underdog...no pun intended...you've got this Max" he finished, Max smiled

"You're right, thanks Brent" Max said before hugging Brent, Brent chuckled and hugged him back

"No problem" He said before breaking the hug "And good luck" he continued, Max nodded

After Max, Brent walked to Springtrap

"I know we haven't got to hang out much but it's going to be weird without you here" Springtrap said, Brent nodded

"Probably" He replied before letting out a chuckle "Good luck Springtrap...and sorry about Roxy's screw job the first time around" he continued, Springtrap nodded

"Yeah that won't be happening again, trust me" He replied, Brent nodded

"Good luck" He continued

"Thanks" Springtrap said

After that he finally got to Cheek

"I'm gonna miss you" Cheek said, Brent smiled

"I'm gonna miss you too" He replied before hugging her, she hugged back

After about thirty seconds they broke the hug and Cheek looked down at her feet, Brent placed a finger on her chin and made her look up at him

"You're going to win this, I know you are" He started "And I'll tell you what...after you win I'm going to treat you to dinner...it'll be our first official date" he continued with a wink, Cheek smiled...they stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before they started closing the gap between them inching their beaks closer and closer

Everyone at the front of the dock were smiling and getting giddy...especially Max

Brent and Cheek were about half an inch away from each other when...Marionette popped up right in the middle of them

"Time to go" He said interrupting the moment, Brent glared at him

"You couldn't give me an extra five seconds?!" He asked, Marionette stood there thinking

"Nope, now get on the boat" He replied before pushing Brent into the boat

Brent stood up as the boat started sailing away, he looked at Cheek and gave her a smile, a wink, and a two-fingered salute

Cheek smiled at him as the boat disappeared

After the boat was gone Cheek stood there a minute before turning around to face the others, she walked down the dock and got in Roxy's face

"I know you had something to do with this, you look as guilty as a person can look" Cheek said, Roxy glared

"What ever you say princess" She replied, her and Cheek stood there glaring at each other before Cheek finally walked away.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"They'll never know anything because I'm never going to admit to anything...even if it is true" Roxy said "Brent needed to go and that's exactly what happened" she continued "Next up on the list...Freddy" she finished

(Confessional End)

* * *

Well as this chapter comes to a close so does the Marionette Survival of the Fittest Series...hope you guys enjoyed the little mini series of events, I know you guys probably hate me for the three big eliminations the past few weeks but I figured it would spice the story up a bit seeing three of the more important characters get eliminated.

And to mask any confusion this was another Pre-determined elimination chapter...when I said "leave in the reviews who you think will get eliminated" that wasn't an open vote...so sorry for any confusion.

I also added a few more Confessionals throughout the chapter as well as Chicas challenge to get her key (didn't even realize that I didn't give her one) so if you're interested track em down.

But anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next week when we will go back to our regular way of voting a character off.

And just because I'm interested in your opinions let me know in the reviews what you think about the Survival of the Fittest Series and Foxy, Randy, and Brent's eliminations.


	21. Facing your Fears

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, the contestants were sent on a treasure hunt to obtain a key in what was a series of hilarious challenges in the grand finale of the Marionette Survival of the Fittest Series" Marionette started "There was plotting between Roxy and Baxter of which contestant they should target, Max and Springtrap had to deal with Bigfoot, we found out that Chica can kickbox, and Brent and Cheek got more aquatinted with each other" he continued "Unfortunately for them it didn't last too long as Brent got the treasure of a free ride on the boat of losers as he was eliminated from Total Drama Fazbear" he finished

"After the chain of shocking eliminations what will happen next?" Marionette asked "Find out now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Cheek woke up to her alarm clock going off, she sat up and tiredly looked around...she sat there thinking about the one thing that's been on her mind since he left...Brent

" *sigh* " she sighed before standing up, walking to her dresser and grabbing clean clothes before making her way to the bathrooms for a shower

(Confessional -Cheek)

"It's been really weird without Brent here" Cheek said "I got so use to seeing him every day...now he's just...gone" she continued "I know Roxy was behind him getting that chest out of all of them...and she will pay" she finished

(Confessional End)

Once Cheek got out of the shower, dried off, and dressed she was on her way back to the cabin when she saw Chica practicing her kickboxing

"Chica, what are you doing?" Cheek asked, Chica stopped and looked at her

"Oh, morning Cheek" She started "I'm practicing my kickboxing" she continued

"I didn't know you could kickbox" Cheek said, Chica nodded

"Yep, my dad taught me" She replied

"That's pretty cool" Cheek said, Chica let out a little laugh

"Thanks" She replied "Ya know I could teach you if you want" she continued

"Really?" Cheek asked, Chica nodded

"Sure thing" She replied, Cheek stood there thinking a minute before replying

"It would be nice to know how to do it" Cheek said "Or maybe just to have it incase I ever get the chance to kick the fur off of Roxy's slimy body" she continued, Chica laughed at that "I'm in" she finished, Chica smiled

"Alright then, we'll start with something easy" She said

"Alright sensei" Cheek said, Chica smiled again

"Sensei Chica" She said "Kinda has a ring to it doesn't it" She continued, her and Cheek then broke out into a laughter

(With Max and Clyde)

Max and Clyde were on the beach throwing a ball back and forth to each other while talking

"That Survival of the Fittest thing Marionette made us do was pretty shocking...ya know with the eliminations and all" Clyde said, Max nodded "I mean Foxy, Randy, and Brent...it couldn't have gotten more surprising than that" he continued

"I know" Max said "I just hate how they all got screwed because of Roxy and Marionette still sent them away" he continued, Clyde nodded

"I know it's not fair" He said "Roxy needs to be eliminated" he continued

"She's needed to be for awhile" Max said, just then Max threw the ball past Clyde

"She's invincible today, remember?" Freddy said as he caught the ball, Max and Clyde both looked at him

"I forgot about that" Max said

"Yeah, so she's not going anywhere tonight" Freddy said as he threw the ball back to Max

"We have to talk to the others about voting her off though before she gets rid of all of us" Clyde said, both Max and Freddy nodded in agreement

"That's a good idea" Freddy replied

(Confessional -Max)

"We are going to get justice for all of the competitors Roxy has screwed" Max started "Katy, Axel, Randy, Foxy, Brent, and Springtrap even though he's back now" he continued "She won't see it coming" he finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Max is a lot smarter than people give him credit for" Freddy started "And he seems so determined to get back at Roxy for all the damage she's caused" he continued "I'm actually really proud of the little guy" he finished

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy and Baxter)

Just like before Roxy had woken Baxter up to discuss their targeting strategy

"Alright now that Brent's gone we have to target are second biggest problem...Freddy" Roxy said

"Ok so what's the plan?" Baxter asked, Roxy sat there a minute thinking before replying

"I don't know exactly what todays challenge is yet, but when I find out it won't take long for me to come up with something" She replied

"So we're for sure targeting Freddy next?" Baxter asked, Roxy nodded

"Yeah, is there someone else you think is a more important target right now?" She asked

"Well maybe Chica" Baxter started "I mean she's wanted you gone from day one even when the others didn't see you as too big of a threat" he continued "And now that Foxy's gone she could be more determined than ever to accomplish that" he finished, Roxy looked intrigued at what he was saying

"Hmm...I think you're on to something" She said "We could target both of them today and make sure they both end up in the bottom two so regardless of whichever one gets eliminated one of them will be gone no matter what happens" she continued

"Good idea!" Baxter exclaimed, Roxy smiled

"I know it is" She said

(Confessional -Roxy)

"These losers won't know what hit them when I'm done with them" Roxy started "So I'm thinking Freddy or Chica today then the other in the next challenge and that will take care of those two" she continued

(Confessional End)

(With Springtrap)

Springtrap was sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast when Chica and Cheek walked in

"Morning" Springtrap said

"Morning" Chica and Cheek replied

"Here to get some breakfast?" Springtrap asked

"Actually Max, Clyde, and Freddy told us to meet them here for something" Chica replied, Springtrap looked confused

"What?" He asked

"That's what they said" Chica replied "Don't know what they need to talk to us about though" she continued

"Well where are they?" Springtrap asked

"They said they were going to find you too because they had something important to talk to all of us about" Cheek replied

Before anyone else could say anything though Max, Clyde and Freddy walked on

"You're already here, good" Freddy said

"Uh...what's going on?" Springtrap asked

"We wanted to talk to you guys about something important" Clyde replied

"And that is?" Chica asked

"Well we were talking...about Roxy" Freddy said, Springtrap, Chica, and Cheek all rolled their eyes

"What did she do this time?" Chica asked

"Nothing...yet" Freddy replied "But with how she's been a factor in so many eliminations we have to come up with a plan to get her out of here" he continued

"But she has invincibility today" Cheek said

"We know that" Max said

"Ok so if she's safe that means one of us is getting eliminated tonight" Cheek said, Freddy shook his head

"Not necessarily" He said "There's still Baxter" he continued "So if we find a way to make sure Baxter gets eliminated tonight we'll be safe and Roxy won't have a sidekick to help her cheat" he finished, everyone nodded

"That's actually a good idea" Springtrap said

"I know right" Max said

"So how are we going to make sure Baxter gets eliminated?" Cheek asked

"I guess once Marionette tells us what the challenge is we can figure it out then" Freddy replied, the others nodded "Alright, so it's settled" he continued

While they were in there talking however they didn't know Baxter had come in through the back door to get a drink and heard everything that they just said

"They are trying to conspire against Roxy!" Baxter silently exclaimed "I've gotta tell her" he continued

(With Roxy)

Roxy was standing outside of her cabin waiting for Baxter to come back with her drink

"Roxy! Roxy!" Baxter came running up "I have to tell you something!" He continued

"Wait, let me stop you right there" Roxy started extending her arm for Baxter to stop "Where's my drink?" She asked

"I forgot it...but I have something importa-" Baxter was replying before Roxy interrupted him

"It can wait until after I have my drink" Roxy said, Baxter rolled his eyes

"Fine...give me a second" Baxter said before running off back to the dining hall

He ran in and past the group that was sitting there talking...they of course stopped when Baxter ran in, he quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed the drink he had prepared for Roxy before quickly running back out

He made his way back to Roxy

"Here you go" Baxter said as he handed her the drink, Roxy took it and drank a sip before spitting it out

"I told you I don't like Dr. Pepper!" Roxy exclaimed

"It's all they had" Baxter said

"Then go get me some water!" Roxy said

"But I have something really important to te-" Baxter was say before being interrupted again

"And you can tell me once I have a glass of water" Roxy said, Baxter rolled his eyes and sighed heavily before running back into the dining hall and making Roxy a glass of water

He quickly ran back to Roxy and handed her the glass, she looked at it

"I can't drink this" Roxy said

"What...why not?" Baxter asked

"There's no ice" Roxy replied, Baxter quickly took the glass and ran back into the dining hall once again and filled Roxy's cup with ice

Once he was done with that he ran back to Roxy

"Better?" He asked, Roxy looked at the glass before smile

"Finally you got it right" She replied before taking a sip "Now...what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked

"Ok...while I was fixing your drink I overheard the oth-" Baxter was saying before Marionettes voice interrupted him over the intercom

"All contestants meet me at the bonfire pit for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed

"Guess whatever you were going to say is going to have to wait" Roxy said as she started walking off

"But it's really important!" Baxter exclaimed as he ran after her

(Confessional -Baxter)

"I'm trying to warn Roxy about the others and fate doesn't want me to" Baxter started "How is that fair?" He asked

(Confessional End)

(At the Bonfire Pit)

"Contestants welcome!" Marionette exclaimed "So today's challenge after calling and talking to both friends and family of every single one of you...we are going to have get ready for this a face your biggest fear challenge!" He exclaimed, everyone went wife eyed

"What!" They all exclaimed

"You can't do that!" Chica exclaimed

"I already did" Marionette replied

"Digging into our personal lives to find out our fears and manipulate us with them?!" Freddy said "That's wrong on so many different levels" he continued, Marionette shrugged

"And your point?" He asked

"My point is that this is wrong and shouldn't be happening" Freddy said

"As not sorry as I am how you feel about this...rather you like it or not...it's happening" Marionette said "Because if you refuse to do your challenge you will automatically be sent to the bottom in the bonfire ceremony later tonight" he continued

"What happens if there are more than two that refuse to do their challenge?" Max asked

"Then all of them will be in the running for elimination" Marionette replied "Alright, so we'll start now and our first victim will be...Clyde" he continued, Clyde gulped "Clyde so I heard from a little birdie that you don't like clowns" he continued

"No no no no no anything but clowns!" Clyde exclaimed, Marionette smiled

"Nope, now follow me" He said, Clyde started shaking as he slowly started following Marionette with everyone else behind them

(At the Cabins)

"Alright Clyde, inside that cabin is a group of clowns that want to be your friends" Marionette started "So get in there and let that happen!" He continued, Clyde stood there staring at the cabin

"I...I don't wanna" He said nervously, that's when Springtrap walked up behind him

"It's alright Clyde, just stay calm...remember we're trying to get Baxter out...we don't want to see you get eliminated" He said, Clyde looked at him before nervously nodding "Alright, now we know you can do it" he continued before walking back over to the others

Clyde looked at them, they were all giving him encouraging smiles and nods...Clyde gulped one last time before he slowly started making his way up the steps and into the cabin.

Once he opened the door he saw it was pitch black inside, he flipped the light on and immediately screamed...there was a group of five clowns standing there with huge smiles on their faces waiting for Clyde

Clyde immediately took off running out of the cabin slamming the door behind him

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as he ran past everyone, they all watched as he disappeared into the woods

"Clyde" Springtrap muttered while shaking his head

"Well, looks like he'll be placed in the bottoms tonight" Marionette said "Anyways...on to the next challenge!" He exclaimed before smirking

(At the Top of the Mountain)

"I really don't want to do this" Cheek said as she looked over side

"If you're excited about it now watch this!" Marionette exclaimed "Fritz cue the steak!" He continued

"Yes sir" Fritz replied as he walked up and threw the steak off the side, before it could even hit the water a pack up hungry sharks jumped up and started tearing it apart...Cheek went wide eyed

"Now take this" Marionette said handing Cheek a stick with a giant steak tied to either end "And be on your way" he said as he nudged Cheek over to the tight rope she would be walking across, Cheek just stood there staring at the water where the sharks where "Oh, and something I didn't mention earlier is whoever complete their challenges will be entered into a drawing for invincibility in the next challenge" he continued, Cheek didn't even look at him

(Confessional -Cheek)

"This is insane, my biggest fear come to life" Cheek started "The way Marionette is using this is a game is sickening" she continued "But I really want to win for Brent so I don't want to risk getting eliminated by not completing this challenge" she finished

(Confessional End)

Cheek gulped before she nervously steeped onto the tight rope while balancing the sticks on her shoulders, she slowly and carefully made her way across with almost losing her balance twice.

The others...except Roxy and Baxter...were watching nervously knowing what would happen if she lost her balance and fell

Cheek was getting more and more nervous as time passed

"Don't fall" Roxy called, Cheek almost lost her balance and fell but she managed not to

"Shut up Roxy!" Chica yelled, Roxy just smirked

After about another thirty seconds Cheek finally made it to the other side and just about started crying once she collapsed onto the ground

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed as they started to cheer for her

"Looks like Cheek has survived her challenge!" Marionette exclaimed "Well enough celebrating...Baxter you're next" He continued

"Nows our chance" Max whispered to Freddy, Freddy looked at him and nodded...Roxy saw however and immediately knew something was up

"Hmmm" She said

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I know those losers are planning something" Roxy started "And I'm going to make sure whatever it is backfires" she continued

(Confessional End)

(In the Dining Hall)

"So here we are Baxter, your worst nightmare!" Marionette exclaimed as Nightmare pulled the top off of a tray revealing what Baxter fears the most in this world...carrots

"Ahhhh!" Baxter yelled as he covered his face, everyone else was dumbfounded

"Your biggest fear is carrots?" Chica asked, Baxter nodded slowly

"A rabbit afraid of carrots...never thought I'd see the day" Freddy said

"Dig in Baxter!" Marionette exclaimed, Baxter looked at the carrots

"Come on just take a bite and get this over with" Roxy said

"Or not, I heard if you eat to many carrots you'll get really sick" Freddy said

"And you'll turn orange" Springtrap added, Baxter started shaking

"And you'll die" Max said

"Ahhh!" Baxter screamed

Freddy and Springtrap shook their heads at Max

"Too far?" Max asked, Freddy nodded "Sorry" he continued

"They're lying so you won't do it" Roxy said "Just take a bite nothing's going to happen" she continued, Baxter looked at her

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Positive now take a bite" Roxy said, Baxter nodded...the others were hoping he would chicken out

Baxter looked back at the carrot before he slowly picked it up and started moving it towards his mouth, he closed his eyes tight as he took a bite...once he started chewing he opened his eyes

"So" Roxy said

"These are actually pretty good!" Baxter exclaimed as he kept eating it, Marionette shook his head

"All of this over a carrot?" Freddy asked

"Yeah well since Baxter completed his challenge we can move on" Marionette said "Max you're next" he continued

(Confessional -Max)

"Ok my turn" Max started "I really really hope my challenge isn't getting in a bathtub full of cockroaches" he continued

(Confessional End)

"Here we are Max!" Marionette exclaimed "Now hop in that bathtub full of cockroaches!" He continued, Max was standing over the tub in horror

The others were standing there looking on in disgust

"Uh...you got this Max" Chica said trying to sound as supportive as possible, Max looked her before looking at the others...they were giving him smiles and nods

Max looked back at the tub before slowly climbing in trying his best to hold in his screams, once he was all the way in a tear escaped his eye...about thirty seconds later Marionette looked at him

"You can get out now" He said, Max stood up and climbed out like there was no tomorrow

"Get em off get em off!" He yelled as he smacked at the roaches that were chilling in his fur

"Moving on" Marionette said "Chica you're up!" He exclaimed

"Alright what's my challenge?" Chica asked, Marionette smirked

"Well for your challenge your going to have to jump in that pit right over there" He replied pointing to a pit outside the dining hall

"That's all?" Chica asked

"Weeellll not exactly" Marionette replied, Chica got confused "Follow me" he continued

Everyone followed Marionette outside the dining hall and over to the pit, when they got there they immediately went wide eyed...the pit was full of snakes

"Now way in a thousand years am I jumping down into that pit" Chica said

"Well if you don't you forfeit and will automatically be placed in the bottom with Clyde at the bonfire ceremony tonight" Marionette replied, Chica stood there thinking...she looked back down into the hole "All you have to do is climb down there and walk across to the other side and climb up the other ladder" he continued

"I...I...f-fine I'll do it" Chica said as she slowly started climbing down the ladder, once she got to the bottom she jumped off and started making her way to the other side...the snakes were slithering around her which was scaring the crap out of her

Once she got to the other side she quickly climbed up and got back to her feet

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Marionette asked, Chica glared at him but didn't reply "Alright Chica passed, Springtrap you're next" he continued

"What's my-" Springtrap was asking but was interrupted when he saw a dump truck full of dirt back up next to a hole in the ground

"That" Marionette said, Springtrap gulped

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Being buried alive has always been my biggest fear and Marionette is going to make me go through it?" Springtrap said curiously "Now I almost wish I would have stayed eliminated" he continued

(Confessional End)

Springtrap laid down in the box that was in the hole

"Now all you have to do us stay under there for five minutes and you'll pass" Marionette said "There is enough air in there to last you twenty so you'll be fine" he continued, Springtrap hesitantly nodded "Alright, see you in five minutes" he said before they covered the hole with dirt

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" Freddy asked, Marionette shrugged

"He should be" He replied "Now while he's in there we have time for your challenge Roxy" he continued

"Alright lets get this over with" Roxy said

"Alright your challenge is right here" Marionette said pulling out an electric razor, Roxy looked at it

"What is that for?" She asked

"To shave off your fur" Marionette replied, Roxy got a shocked looked on her face

"Are you insane?!" She asked, Freddy couldn't help but laugh

"No" Marionette replied "Your family told me losing your fur is your biggest fear so...yeah" he continued

"I'm not shaving my fur" Roxy said

"Well then you can't qualify for the invincibility raffle" Marionette said

"Fine" She replied, at that Freddy smirked "I still have invincibility tonight so I'm not going anywhere" she continued

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Marionette must be crazy if he thinks I'm shaving my beautiful fur off" Roxy said

(Confessional End)

"You're correct about that" Marionette said "So you forfeit so that means Freddy you're next" he continued, Freddy nodded "Ok Freddy, your challenge is you have to throw your hat into a wood chipper" he continued, Freddy went wide eyed before hugging his hat to his chest

"W-what no" He said

"You have to if you want to win" Marionette said

"But I love my hat, my Granddad gave it to me" Freddy said, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Yeah but if you win a million dollars you can by nine hundred thousand hats" He said, Freddy stood there and thought about it

"F-fine" He said, Marionette smiled

"Alright, lets get to that wood chipper" He said, Freddy nodded before him and Marionette started walking to the wood chipper

Roxy was standing there smiling as Freddy put his hat back on his head

"I've got an idea" She said

Freddy and Marionette continued walking to the chipper when a fish hook swung and lapped on to Freddy's hat yanking it off his head, Freddy noticed his hat fell off and quickly turned around and noticed it on the ground...he picked it up before quickly rejoining Marionette

What he didn't know however was that wasn't his actual hat, Roxy left a decoy on the ground when she grabbed his

"This'll get Freddy disqualified for cheating" Roxy said as she held on to his hat

Meanwhile Freddy and Marionette walked up to the wood chipper as Nightmare turned it on

"Throw it in" Marionette said, Freddy looked at his hat

"Let me say a few words before I do" He said, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Make it quick" He said, Freddy nodded

"Hat, we've been through a lot together" He started "And I will always cherish the memories we've had together" he continued "And I promise you this is not in vein" he finished

"Are you serious?" Marionette asked, Freddy nodded "Whatever just throw it in" he continued

"Alright, I love you hat" Freddy said before tossing his hat into the chipper shredding it into a million pieces

"Ok, that's it lets get back to camp" Marionette said

"Wait" Roxy said stopping them

"What is it?" Marionette asked

"Freddy cheated" Roxy said

"What?" Marionette asked

"Just what I said Freddy cheated" Roxy replied

"That's bullcrap and you know it Roxy!" Freddy exclaimed

"Oh is it now...is that why I found this hiding behind a tree" Roxy said pulling out Freddy's hat

"Where did you get that?" Freddy asked

"I told you...I found it in your hiding place" Roxy replied

"I didn't hide anything" Freddy said

"The proof is right here Freddy, you might as well just give it up" Roxy said

"I'm not giving nothing up because I didn't cheat!" Freddy yelled, Marionette was just standing there watching the argument

"Well regardless of what actually happened, Freddy is that your hat?" Marionette asked, Freddy nodded

"Yes it is" Freddy replied

"Well then since you obviously shredded a fake I have no other choice than to disqualify you" Marionette said

"What!" Freddy exclaimed, Roxy just smirked

"Sorry, rules are rules" Marionette said

If rules are rules then you have to disqualify her too!" Freddy exclaimed

"Can't" Marionette replied

"And why not?!" Freddy asked

"Don't have a reason to" Marionette replied

"Don't have a reason to!" Freddy exclaimed "She's cheated to win in like every challenge we've done since we've been here!" He continued

"There is no proof" Marionette said

"Well can't I just take that hat and go throw it in the chipper?" Freddy asked, Marionette shook his head

"Nope sorry" He replied, Freddy glared at him before turning the glare to Roxy

"I'll get you for this" Freddy said before stomping off

(Confessional -Freddy)

"I can't believe Roxy screwed me!" Freddy yelled "Now not only am I going to be in the bottom but both Roxy and Baxter are safe!" He continued "Bullcrap!" He finished

(Confessional End)

Freddy angrily stomped back to camp, everyone except Baxter and Roxy were already there waiting

"Freddy what's wrong?" Cheek asked

"Roxy screwed me" Freddy replied

"What how?" Chica asked

"I did my challenge but she replaced my hat with a fake and told Marionette I cheated and he disqualified me" Freddy replied

"That's bull" Cheek said

"I know right" Freddy replied "And worst of all is since she has invincibility and Baxter finished his challenge that means both of them are safe" he continued

"Which means one of us isn't" Max said, everyone looked at each other

Just then Roxy walked up, everyone glared at her

Once everyone got back to camp Marionette was getting ready to do the drawing for invincibility when they noticed someone was missing

"Hey, where's Springtrap?" Chica asked

(With Springtrap)

"Hello!" Springtrap yelled "Where are they?!" He asked

(With the Others)

"He's still buried!" Freddy exclaimed

"You buried him?" Chica asked

"It was his challenge" Freddy replied as him and the others took off running to the hole and started digging him up

About three minutes later they had an angry Springtrap dug up

"What the *bleep*!" He yelled "I could have died!" He continued

"We're sorry" Freddy apologized, Marionette was just standing there

"You're not going to say anything for almost getting him killed?" Cheek asked

"What am I supposed to say?" Marionette asked "Sorry?" He said, Cheek just shook her head

"Uh sir I got that bucket with the names" Fritz said as he walked up

"Oh good, now we can draw a winner for the invincibility pass" Marionette said as he stuck his hand in the bucket "And the winner of invincibility is...Baxter!" He exclaimed

"Yay!" Baxter exclaimed

"You mean to tell me I almost died and I still don't get invincibility?!" Springtrap said, Marionette shrugged his shoulders

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"Well I know all of you have had a rough day so I'll try to nag this on as long as I can" Marionette started "Most of you faced your biggest fears today while others did not" he continued "So when I call your name come get your pizza slice...if you don't get a slice you must walk down the dock of shame, fetch a ride aboard the boat of losers and never EVER return" he finished "Man it's great to say all of that again" he added happily

"Roxy...Cheek...Max" Marionette called, the three of them went and got their slices

"Springtrap...Baxter" Marionette called, they went and got their slices

"Chica..." Marionette called, she went and got her slice

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Freddy, Clyde one of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said, Freddy and Clyde looked at each other

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Freddy and Clyde were sitting there waiting for Marionette to tell them which one of them was going home

Chica, Cheek, Springtrap, and Max all felt bad knowing they had all been outsmarted by Roxy yet again.

"Hmmm..." Marionette said as he moved the last slice back and fourth between the two "...Freddy" he finally said "Clyde dock is that way bro" he finished

(Elimination Music Starts)

Freddy put his hand on Clyde's shoulder, the other four walked up

"Clyde you can't go!" Max exclaimed "We were supposed to get matching bracelets when one of us won!" He continued, everyone gave him a weird look

"We're definitely still doing that" Clyde said "But it looks like it will have to be after you win" he continued

"We were best bros" Max said

"You're still my number one bro Max" Clyde said, Max smiled

"Oh come here you " He said pulling Clyde into a bro hug, Clyde smiled

"This wasn't supposed to happen like this" Freddy said "I'm sorry Clyde" he continued

"No sweat Freddy, we were outsmarted by Roxy again...you guys really need to take her and Baxter down" Clyde replied, Freddy nodded

"Don't worry about that, that's gonna happen" He said

"Good" Clyde said "Well guess it's time to go...I'm finally gonna get to see Bonnie again!" He exclaimed, the five others smiled

"Tell her I said hi" Cheek said as she hugged him

"Will do" Clyde said as they broke the hug "Bye guys" he said as he started walking towards the dock

"Bye Clyde" They said as they waved

Clyde walked down the dock and hopped into the boat

"I'm coming Bonnie" He said as the boat sailed away

(Confessional -Max)

"Clyde was my bro!" Max exclaimed "Roxy and Baxter are both jerks and they will both lose!" He continued

(Confessional End)

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 20 hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you all next week!


	22. Nightmare Bootcamp

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, the contestants were were forced to go up against the biggest challenge yet...their biggest fears!" Marionette exclaimed "Contestants had to endure things like walking across a pit of poisonous snakes, bathe in a bathtub full of cockroaches, tight rope across shark infested waters, and eat vegetables" he continued "And after more scheming by Roxy, Freddy and Clyde were sent to the dreaded bottom two at the bonfire ceremony where it was decided that Max and Clyde's weird bromance had gone on long enough as Clyde was sent packing" he finished

"What will happen this week?" Marionette asked "Find out now only on..."

"Total...

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

"Cheek...Cheek" A voice said as the owner shook Cheek, Cheek groaned in response "Cheek wake up, it's time to practice" the voice continued

"I don't want to" Cheek groaned as she rolled over to face the opposite way of the person talking

"Cheek if you want my help you're gonna have to get up" the voice said, Cheek ignored it...the owner stood there thinking a minute before getting an idea "Marionette invited Brent back, he's in the dining hall" the voice said, Cheek immediately shot up

"Brent's back?!" She exclaimed looking at the person who was talking revealing herself to be Chica

"No, but I needed to get you up" Chica said, Chica frowned at her

"Lying about Brent is the worst thing you can do to me" Cheek said "Don't you ever do that again, how would you like it if I said something like that about Foxy?" She asked, Chica thought about it a minute

"You're right, I'm sorry" She apologized

"Apology accepted" Cheek said as she stood up and walked to her dresser "Let me get dressed" she continued, Chica nodded

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I keep telling myself that this will all have been worth it when I know kickboxing like the back of my hand and can kick Roxy's head off" Cheek said

(Confessional End)

(With Max)

Max was currently sitting in the dining hall alone looking at his food on the plate in front of him

" *sigh* " Max sighed

Even though he was really mad at both Roxy and Baxter he couldn't help but miss his "bro" Clyde.

As he was sitting there Freddy and Springtrap walked in, they were talking about something but stopped when they noticed Max.

"Hey Max" Freddy said, Max looked up

"Hey" He replied, Freddy and Springtrap could both tell that something was up...especially when they saw he still had food on his plate...usually he ate his food so fast that most of the time people couldn't tell what he even had on his plate

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked

"Just thinking about everything Roxy's gotten away with" Max replied "Ya know with Axel, Katy, Foxy, Randy, Brent, Clyde" he continued, Freddy and Springtrap both nodded

"We're going to make sure that she doesn't get away with any of that" Freddy said

"We're going to make sure that everyone she's wronged get the retribution they deserve" Springtrap said "We're not going to let her screw anyone else" he continued, Max looked at him

"Look, I know this is a competition and there can only be one winner but that still doesn't make what Roxy's done to everyone right" Max said

"You're absolutely right Max" Freddy said, just then Roxy and Baxter walked in...everyone glared at them

"Morning losers" She said as she sat down at a table on the other side of the dining hall "Baxter you know what I want" she continued, Baxter nodded before rushing into the kitchen

"Lets go" Freddy said as him Springtrap and Max stood up and left the dining hall, Roxy just smirked

About a minute later Baxter came back with a plate of eggs and toast and a cup of cold water

"Where'd they-" Baxter was saying but was interrupted

"They left" Roxy said as she took her plate, Baxter shrugged and sat down

"So what's the plan for today?" Baxter asked, Roxy ignored him while she took a bite of her food before finally looking up at him

"Well since the last challenge didn't go as planned and that idiot Clyde got eliminated instead of Chica or Freddy I say we try again with them" Roxy replied

"Ok sounds good" Baxter said

"I know it does" Roxy said, after that the two of them just sat there a minute before Roxy thought of something "Hey there was something else I wanted to talk to you about" She said, Baxter nodded

"Ok" he said

"You know how in the last challenge you won invincibility for tonight?" Roxy asked, Baxter nodded "Alright well I was thinking maybe you let me have your pass tonight because you know that if I don't have invincibility I'll be the one getting eliminated" she continued

"You want my invincibility?" Baxter asked "I don't know Roxy" he continued

"Why don't you know?" Roxy asked

"Because if I give you my pass and you become safe wont they just eliminate me?" Baxter asked, Roxy sat there thinking of something to say

"It's possible...but it won't happen" She said "I've got your back remember?" She said curiously, Baxter sat there thinking before nervously nodding

"Yeah I do" He replied

"Good, so we got a deal?" Roxy asked, Baxter thought about it before replying

"Y-yeah I guess so" He replied "And you're sure I'm not going to get eliminated?" He asked, Roxy nodded

"I promise" She replied as she extended her hand, Baxter looked at it before shaking it

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Now I don't have to worry about getting eliminated tonight" Roxy said "I'm glad I went with Baxter, he's such a gullible idiot" she continued

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Baxter)

"I know what you guys are thinking, i'm stupid for giving Roxy my invincibility" Baxter started "But I trust Roxy when she says she's got my back" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With Chica and Cheek)

Chica and Cheek were training when Freddy, Max, and Springtrap walked up

"Hey you guys" Cheek said

"Hey" the three guys replied

"What's wrong?" Cheek asked

"Roxy" Max mumbled

"What did she do now?" Chica asked

"Nothing yet, but we have a hunch that she has something else planned" Freddy replied "And I'm assuming since she was trying to screw me in the last challenge that it probably has something to do with me" he continued, the others just looked at him sadly

"We're not going to let her screw you like she did everyone else" Max said, Freddy nodded

"Thanks Max" he said, as they were talking they were interrupted by Marionette over the speakerphone

"All contestants meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed, everyone looked at each other

"Here we go" Springtrap said before everyone started making their way towards the middle of camp

(At the Middle of Camp)

Once everyone made it the first thing they noticed was that Marionette was nowhere in sight

"Where's Marionette?" Chica asked, everyone shrugged

"Don't know" Freddy replied

"Well he said to meet him here so he should be-" Springtrap was saying before being interrupted by a small explosion infront of them, everyone fell backwards and covered their faces.

When they looked up and the smoke started clearing they saw Nightmare standing in front of them.

"Now was that necessary?" Springtrap asked, Nightmare gave a almost sadistic looking smile

"Yes it was" He replied

"Where's Marionette?" Cheek asked

"Marionette is taking the day off, and guess what...he put ME in charge of today's challenge" Nightmare replied, everyone groaned

"Do you maggots got a problem with that?!" He yelled, everyone went wide eyed before simultaneously shaking their heads "Good" He said

"So what's today's challenge?" Baxter asked, Nightmare glared at him

"If you'll let me speak I'll tell you!" He yelled, Baxter nodded quickly "Alright then, today's challenge is known as Nightmare Bootcamp" he continued "I will be putting you all in a series of tests to find out your strengths and weaknesses" he continued "And you better not have any weaknesses because being weak is for losers!" He yelled

"Ok now what are these "tests" going to be exactly?" Roxy asked, Nightmare smirked

(On the Beach)

"Keep going!" Nightmare yelled "I didn't say stop!" He continued as he paced back and fourth in front of the contestants currently doing push-ups

"T-this is stupid" Max mumbled to Springtrap

"Tell me about it" Springtrap replied

"Did I tell you you could talk?!" Nightmare yelled, Springtrap rolled his eyes as he went back to his push-ups

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"And once again Marionette leaves someone else in charge of the show while he takes a day off" Springtrap said "And worst of all is that it's Nightmare AGAIN!" He continued

(Confessional End)

"You don't stop unless I tell you to!" Nightmare yelled as everyone continued their push-ups

No one stopped until Max got to about 85 before collapsing to the ground, the others looked at him as he laid there...Nightmare walked up to him

"Did I tell you to stop and take a nap?!" He yelled, Max moaned in response "Get your lazy *bleep* up and keep going with the push-ups!" He continued

"I can't feel my arms" Max whined

"And you think I care?!" Nightmare asked "The others are still going!" He yelled and as he did Roxy, Baxter, and Freddy fell to the ground...he looked at them with fire in his eyes "You're all weak!" He yelled

"What *pant* about us?" Chica asked as her, Cheek, and Springtrap continued their push-ups

"You three aren't as weak as these other maggots!" Nightmare replied "You three keep going until there's only one of you left!" He continued "You others losers head back to camp!" He finished, once he did Max, Freddy, Roxy, and Baxter all pulled themselves off the ground and slowly made their way back to camp

"He's gonna kill us" Max said as they walked back, Freddy looked at him and nodded

"Tell me about it" He replied

Meanwhile Springtrap, Chica, and Cheek were all still working on their push-ups, they got to about 100 before Cheek collapsed next.

"Weak!" Nightmare yelled "Get back to camp!" He continued, Cheek tiredly looked at him before climbing to her feet and making her way back to camp

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I can't believe that I'm actually about to say this but I miss Marionette" Cheek said

(Confessional End)

Nightmare continued to watch Chica and Springtrap as they continued their push-ups.

"This *pant* is insane" Springtrap said

"I know" Chica replied

"No talking!" Nightmare yelled

Chica and Springtrap continued their push-ups for about another five minutes before Chica finally fell, as soon as Chica fell Springtrap decided to stop and fall too.

"Looks like Springtrap lasted the longest" Nightmare said, that was the first thing he hadn't screamed all day "Now get up and get back to camp so we can move on!" He yelled, Springtrap and Chica looked at each other before sighing and climbing to their feet.

(Back at Camp)

Everyone had been tiredly lounging around the dining hall waiting for the other three, and when they finally got back Nightmare immediately dragged them all out to the front of camp where like magic an obstacle course had been set up

"When the *bleep* did this get here?" Springtrap asked, Nightmare glared at him

"None of your business maggot!" Nightmare yelled "Now this part of the challenge is an obstacle course!" he continued "The goal is for all of you to get through it...now GO!" He finished, as soon as he said go everyone started making their way through it.

First was eight rows of two tires that everyone had to jump through and one by one everyone did, except Max who ended up getting his foot caught and tripping...Nightmare made him start over and he finally got through the second time

Next was everyone had to swing across one platform to another on a rope, and once again one by one people swung across Springtrap, Freddy, Cheek, Chica, Roxy, Baxter and last but not least Max.

Once someone made it to the second platform the next part of the obstacle course was having to get on your stomach and crawl through mud (that Nightmare made by turning the hose on) and underneath barbed-wire. As soon as someone would make it to the second platform they'd immediately drop to the mud and start crawling even though getting muddy like that wasn't really Roxy's thing.

"Ohhhh I hate the mud!" Roxy exclaimed as she crawled through, Chica who was ahead of her just laughed.

Eventually everyone had gotten through the mud and barbed wire and started on the last part of the obstacle course which was wall climbing.

Every immediately started climbing the wall, they were all muddy and tired but they wanted to get through it.

"This is ridiculous!" Freddy exclaimed as he struggled to get over

Max had gotten to the top and lunged himself over and crashed hard to the ground

"I-I'm alright" he moaned, the others started crossing while doing their best not to land on Max.

One by one they started crossing the finish line before falling to the ground, Nightmare walked up as Max crawled over the finish line.

"Last again Max...PATHETIC!" He yelled "I also saw that Springtrap finished first...so congratulations" he said "Springtrap is the only one impressing me maggots!" He yelled

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Hey at least he's impressed with me" Springtrap said "Maybe I'll get invincibility or something as a reward" he continued

(Confessional End)

"Now for the last part of the challenge I will choose the four of you that I was most impressed with and you will battle out in the finals for invincibility!" He exclaimed "Springtrap, Chica, Freddy, and Cheek...step forward" he continued, the four of them did as he said

"Hey, that's not fair!" Roxy yelled, everyone looked at her "I've done everything I was supposed to do...the stupid push-ups, the mud crawling and the wall climbing and I don't even get a shot at invincibility?!" She continued, Nightmare glared at her before walking and getting in her face

"No because you're a loser!" He yelled "Now shut up!" He continued, Roxy looked insulted

(Confessional -Chica)

"That was hilarious!" Chica exclaimed before breaking out into a laughter "Roxy getting embarrassed on national TV?!" She continued "Yes please!" She finished

(Confessional End)

"The last part of today's challenge is a race to that finish line on the the dock" Nightmare said as pointed to the dock

"Well that's not so bad" Freddy said

"While carrying those giant rocks" Nightmare said, everyone glared at Freddy...he let out a nervous chuckle

"You had to something" Chica said

"Sorry" Freddy apologized

"Now, you four will start back there and race to the docks with one of those rocks" Nightmare started "If you stop or drop your rock you're automatically disqualified!" He exclaimed "First one to the dock with their rock wins invincibility for the next challenge" he finished

(Confessional -Cheek)

"These challenges keep getting more and more ridiculous" Cheek said "Like...really" she continued

(Confessional End)

Once Freddy, Springtrap, Chica, and Cheek were at the starting line Nightmare was waiting to start the race

"GO!" He yelled and when he did the four competitors took off towards the finish line with their rock.

It was pretty much neck and neck between the four the whole way there until Cheek, then Chica started falling behind

"Sorry Springtrap but I deserve this invincibility too much to lose now *pant* " Freddy said as he struggled with the rock

"No *pant* I do" Springtrap replied, the two looked at each other before picking up their pace

Cheek and Chica were in the back trying to catch back up to the two but it wasn't working

" *pant* Those two are determined" Cheek said

"I *pant* know" Chica replied

Freddy and Springtrap were nearing the finish line and getting more competitive as they were, trying to bump into each other as they went

"Oh no" Max said as he was watching, Roxy smirked

(Confessional -Roxy)

"This is perfect!" Roxy exclaimed "If their loyalty to each other starts diminishing then it will be a whole lot easier to start taking them out!" She continued

(Confessional End)

Freddy and Springtrap were both neck and neck as the finish line neared, they tried picking up their pace to the best of their ability since they were both carrying giant rocks.

They turned their heads to glare at each other one more time before they both finally crossed the finish line, they both dropped their rocks and threw their hands up

"I won!" They exclaimed at the same time, they immediately turned to each other "No I won!" They both yelled "No I did" they once again both yelled

As they were arguing Chica and then Cheek crossed the finish line.

"Shut up!" Nightmare yelled, everyone looked at him "I know how to deal with a tie" he continued "Both of you on the ground NOW!" He yelled, both Freddy and Springtrap both dropped to the ground "Whoever gives me the most sit-ups wins...chickens spot them!" He continued, Chica spotted Freddy and Cheek, Springtrap "Now GO!" He yelled, when he did both Freddy and Springtrap started their sit-ups

Max was counting along as they did sit-up after sit-up after sit-up

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15" Max counted, after a while he stopped because he got tired of counting

"You two are impressing me!" Nightmare exclaimed "fifty-six and still going!" He continued

The sit-ups when on for another five minutes before Freddy finally went down and couldn't get back up

"Looks like Springtrap is our winner!" Nightmare exclaimed, after he said that Springtrap collapsed

"Yippie" Roxy mumbled

"Dang Springtrap 135 sit-ups!" Chica exclaimed

"What *pant* about me?" Freddy said

"You did good too Freddy" Cheek said patting the bear on foot

"Come get your invincibility pass!" Nightmare yelled, Springtrap tried to sit up but he didn't even make it an inch off the ground before collapsing back down

"I-I can't move" He said, Nightmare rolled his eyes

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"Welcome losers!" Nightmare exclaimed "Since I was in charge of today's challenge, I'm also in charge of today's bonfire ceremony!" He continued "All of you are used to being here so you know how this goes...when I call your name come get your slice of this crappy pizza" he finished

Everyone was sitting there dirty, mad, and tired with everything they had been put through

"Now since Baxter's has invincibility-" Nightmare started before being cut off

"Had...invincibility" Roxy said, everyone looked at her "He let me have it...so it looks like I'm safe" she continued, Nightmare glared at her

"You can't do that!" He yelled

"There's nowhere in the rulebook that says I can't so give me my slice" She replied, Nightmares glare got even worse

"Fine!" He yelled before giving Roxy her slice

"Thank you" she said sarcastically, Nightmare balled his fists as Roxy walked away

"When I call your name come get your slice!" He yelled "Freddy...Springtrap!" He called, the two of them tiredly stood up and walked over and grabbed their slices

"Chica..." He called, Chica went and got her slice

Cheek, Max, and Baxter were sitting getting more anxious as Nightmare smirked

"Cheek..." He finally said, Cheek sighed in relief as she went and got her slice "One of you two losers is outta here!" He continued towards Max and Baxter

(Dramatic Music Starts)

Max and Baxter were both sitting there really nervous, Baxter looked over at Roxy waiting for her to do something...she was standing there without a care in the world

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Baxter was getting more and more nervous as time progressed at this point wishing he hasn't given his invincibility away

"Max..." Nightmare finally said, the dogs nervousness vanished as a smile appeared on his face and he went and grabbed his slice "Baxter YOU'RE OUT!" He yelled

(Elimination Music Starts)

"What!" Baxter yelled "Roxy you were supposed to help me!" He continued, Roxy shrugged

"Sorry about that" she sarcastically apologized

"You actually believed she was going to help you?" Freddy asked

"She clearly played you" Springtrap said, Baxter looked at them before looking back at Roxy

"I-I want my invincibility back!" Baxter yelled

"Well you can't have it back!" Nightmare yelled

"W-what why?" Baxter asked

"Because you're already eliminated maggot!" Nightmare replied

"R-Roxy come on you can't let this happen after all I've done for you!" Baxter yelled as he looked back at Roxy

"Nothing I can do about it sorry" Roxy replied

"B-but you said you'd make sure I wouldn't get eliminated if I gave you my invincibility!" Baxter exclaimed

"And I couldn't" Roxy replied

"It's your own fault!" Nightmare yelled "Because you gave her your invincibility I had to give you the votes she had" he continued, everyone went wide eyed

"So she would have been out if Baxter wouldn't have given her his invincibility?!" Chica exclaimed

"Yes she would have" Nightmare replied, everyone was a mixture of shocked and mad...Roxy was just sitting there with a huge smirk on her face

"Awww so sad" She said mockingly "Better luck next time losers" she continued "And Baxter say hi to Randy for me" she said mockingly before walking off

"Roxy you can't do this!" Baxter yelled

"Time to go!" Nightmare exclaimed as he grabbed Baxter and started dragging him down the dock

"Roxy come on!" Baxter continued yelling "I did everything you asked me to!" He continued before being thrown into the boat "Roxy!" He yelled as the boat sailed off

Freddy, Cheek, Springtrap, Chica, and Max were all standing at the front of the dock watching

"And that right there is why you never trust Roxy" Freddy said, the other four nodded

* * *

Well sorry for the shortish chapter...hope you weren't too disappointed in it.

And by the way check out my new story "Mending a Broken Family" (Title Pending) if you haven't yet, that's partially why this chapter was short because I was working on this chapter and the next couple of chapters for that story at the same time.


	23. Tri Team Triathlon

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, the contestants were left at the hands of Nightmare and his Bootcamp challenge" Marionette started "Roxy and Baxter once again made plans to get Freddy eliminated and everyone else was trying to deal with yet another loss at the hands of Roxy" he continued "But in the end after push-ups, jumping through tires, crawling through mud, climbing over walls, and racing with rocks Freddy and Springtrap went through a tiebreaking sit up challenge for invincibility which Springtrap would take the win...and Max and Baxter were placed in the bottom two after Baxter gave Roxy his invincibility eventually leading to him once again getting eliminated from Total Drama Fazbear" he finished

"What will happen this week?" Marionette asked "Will our remaining campers finally get their revenge on Roxy or will she once again survive the night?" He continued "Find out now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Freddy woke up to his alarm going off, he tiredly crawled out of bed before putting on some clean clothes and making his way out of the cabin.

He had decided he was going to start walking in the morning to try and get somewhat in shape because of the last challenge.

"Here we go" he said as he walked out of the cabin, he was on his way down the trail when he saw Chica and Cheek practicing their kickboxing "Morning" he called out to them, they both stopped and looked at him

"Morning Freddy" they both replied

"You're still up to the early morning training?" Freddy asked as he walked up to them

"Yes we are" Chica replied

"Chica's actually taught me a lot so far" Cheek said "Watch this" she continued as she showed off a very impressive combination of kicks that Chica has been teaching her, Freddy was surprised

"Wow Cheek impressive" He said

"Thanks!" Cheek exclaimed happily

"You know I can teach you if you want me to" Chica said, Freddy stood there thinking

"I might have to take you up on that offer" He replied, Chica nodded

"So where were you off to?" Cheek asked

"Just going for a morning jog" Freddy replied

"Really why?" Chica asked

"Well after that challenge the other day I realized compared to you guys I'm really out of shape" Freddy said with a chuckle

"Oh come on, you did great in that challenge" Chica said

"Nah, mediocre at best" Freddy replied, Chica shook her head

"You beat us" She said

"And you ladies are tougher than you look" Freddy said with a chuckle, both Chica and Cheek laughed too

"Thanks" Chica said

"Well, I'm gonna head out" Freddy started "I'll get back to you on that offer Chica" He continued before he started walking off

"Alright Freddy" Chica replied

"Talk to you ladies later" Freddy said as he made his way down the trail

"Talk to you later" Both chickens replied, after Freddy was gone Chica looked at Cheek

"Alright, so show me that last move I showed you" She said, Cheek nodded before she started kicking the bag again

(With Roxy)

Roxy was standing at the window of her cabin watching Chica and Cheek as they trained

"Stupid chickens" She muttered to herself before making her way to one the walls in the cabin

The wall in question had pictures of every contestant that arrived for Total Drama Fazbear at the beginning plus an additional for Jeremy, Baxter, and Springtrap. Roxy had drawn X's over everyone that has been eliminated so far and has been using Chica's to throw darts at.

"Only five left" She said as she eyed the remaining five contestants that were currently standing between her and a million dollars

(Confessional -Roxy)

"The only things left in the way of me getting that million dollars are those leftover losers" Roxy started "Since Baxter failed twice to get Chica and Freddy out I'm going to have to do that myself" she continued "Because right now those two are my biggest threats" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Max)

Max was sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast, he was sitting there with a smile on his face seeing as one of the two biggest problems on the island were gone.

(With Springtrap)

Springtrap had decided to get up and go take a dip in the lake before hopping in the shower.

He was swimming around when he noticed something shining because of the reflection of the sun

"What the heck" He said before swimming down to the bottom and grabbing whatever it was, when he swam back to the top he realized that it was a key "A key?" He said confused, he was just floating in the water staring at the key...something about it looked awfully familiar to him

As soon as he recognized where he had seen that key before he went wide eyed before quickly climbing out of the lake and running towards the cabins.

"Cheek!" He called as he was running, he gained Cheeks attention who turned to look at him

"Springtrap?" She said curiously "What's wrong?" She asked, Springtrap ran up to her before skidding to a stop

"Look *pant* what I found in the lake" He replied before showing Cheek and Chica the key

"A key" Cheek said

"What's the big deal about a key?" Chica asked

"Look at it, it's not just any key" Springtrap replied, both Cheek and Chica were confused but really started thinking about the key

"Now that you mention it it does kind of look like the keys we had to find for they treasure hunting challenge" Chica said, that's when both her and Cheek went wide eyed "Is that Brent's key?" She asked, Springtrap nodded

"Cheek you were right, Roxy was behind Brent's elimination" Springtrap said, Cheek immediately changed her mood from surprised to pissed the F off

(Confessional -Cheek)

"I knew it!" Cheek exclaimed "I knew Roxy had something to do with Brent getting eliminated!" She continued

(Confessional End)

"I'll kill her!" Cheek yelled as she started towards Roxy's cabin, before she could get there though both Chica and Springtrap ran and grabbed her

"Calm down" Chica said

"Calm down...CALM DOWN!" Cheek exclaimed "You should be happy to let me do this seeing how she got Foxy eliminated too!" She continued, Chica stood there thinking about that

"Continue" She said as she let Cheek go

"No no no" Springtrap said as he maintained his grasp "You have to think about this, I know you want to rip Roxy apart but think about it...if you do you'll probably get disqualified" he continued, Cheek stopped trying to get out of Springtraps grasp and just stood there

"Yeah...you're right" She started "But I don't care" she continued as she yanked out of Springtraps grasp and started making her way to Roxy's cabin again, as she was Max came walking up from the dining hall

"Max grab her" Springtrap said, Max was confused but immediately grabbed Cheek

"Let me go!" Cheek exclaimed

"Uh...why did you want me to grab her?" Max asked

"She's trying to kill Roxy" Springtrap replied

"And that's a bad thing?" Max asked, Springtrap facepalmed

"Yes that's a bad thing" He started "She'll get disqualified if she kills another competitor and that will just make things easier for Roxy" he continued, Max thought about it

"I mean I guess you're right" He said

"I know I'm right" Springtrap started "So that's why we have to hurry and get Roxy out of here" he continued

"How are we going to do that?" Max asked "She's somehow always one step ahead of us" he continued, Springtrap nodded

"I know that, that's why we have to become one step ahead of her" He said

"And how are we going to do that?" Chica asked, Springtrap just smiled in response

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"I have an idea" Springtrap started "I know the others aren't going to like it but its crazy enough that it might just work" he continued "Hopefully" he finished

(Confessional End)

"I don't wanna!" Max exclaimed

"Max you want Roxy out of here just as bad as we do right?" Springtrap asked

"Yeah but-" Max was saying

"But nothing, you know this could work" Springtrap continued "You just have to work with us" he continued, Max sat there nervously looking around

"Please Max?" Cheek asked, Max looked at her before sighing

"O-ok...I'll do it" He replied, Springtrap, Cheek, and Chica smiled

"Alright good" Springtrap said "So this is the plan" he continued

(With Freddy)

Freddy was on his way back to camp from his jog when he spotted something in the grass that caught his attention, he stopped and made his way to it.

Once he got to it he shook his head before bending down and picking it up, it was the flag that got Foxy eliminated...

"Roxy..." Freddy muttered, he made his way back onto the trail after he stuffed the flag in his pocket as he continued on his way back to camp.

(With Max)

Max was standing outside Roxy's cabin, he sighed before knocking on her door.

He stood there nervously for a minute before Roxy answered

"What do you want?" She asked, Max didn't say anything at first but then forced words out

"I-I wanted to t-talk to you about an a-a-alliance" He said, Roxy looked surprised at that

"Oh really now" She said, Max nodded

"Yes" He said, Roxy stood there staring at him

"Fine, give me a minute" She said before closing her door and quickly making her way to the wall with the pictures, she looked at them one last time before hanging a large painting over them

After she was done she walked back to the door and opened it

"Alright, come in" She said motioning Max to come inside, Max listened and slowly walked inside

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I don't buy this crap for one second" Roxy started "But what's the harm in having a little fun" she continued "Maybe I can tear this little "alliance" these other losers have had apart and since Max is the dumbest one this should be pretty easy" she finished

(Confessional End)

"So what do you really want?" Roxy asked

"I told you, I want to start an alliance" Max replied "I figured since Baxter's gone now you would need some help" he continued

"And why would you want to help me?" Roxy asked, Max honestly didn't know what to say to that but he had to come up with something "Well?" She said impatiently waiting for Max's answer

"Because...uh...you've made it this far and I figured you'd be a good ally" Max replied, saying those words made him sick...Roxy just smirked

"Is that so" She said, Max nodded "Ok then, I'll let you be in an alliance with me" she continued, Max forced a smile on his face

"Cool" He said with as much excitement as he could force out

"So if you're going to be in an alliance with me you have to stop talking to those other losers" Roxy said, Max wanted to defend the other badly but knew if he did he would blow his cover

"A-alright" He replied

"Ok good" Roxy said "Now another rule if you want to be in an alliance with me is you have to do everything I say" she continued, Max nodded "Ok, so now that you're in an alliance with me let me tell you why joining me was the smartest move you could have made" she said

"Smartest move I could have made?" Max said curiously, Roxy nodded

"Yes, you didn't really think those other losers cared about you did you?" Roxy asked, Max didn't say anything "Max, regardless of rather you want to believe it or not...the others look down on you...they have since the beginning and I'm not just saying that" she continued, Max still didn't say anything "They all think that they're better than you, and they've only been talking to you because they feel bad for you" she finished

"T-that's not true" Max said sadly, Roxy nodded

"It is, that's why you working with me is what's best for you" She said, Max looked at her before looking away

"What about all the mean things you've said to me?" Max asked looking back at her, Roxy let out a little laugh

"Come on you didn't think I meant any of that did you?" She asked, Max nodded

"Actually I did" He replied

"I was just messing with you Max, I didn't mean any of it" Roxy said "Now as I was originally saying, if you're going to work with me you have to promise not to talk to those other losers again...remember they never liked you" she continued, Max looked at her sadly before nodding

"I actually believed they were my friends" He said, Roxy put a hand on his shoulder

"I know you did" she said "You've got me now, I'm the best friend anyone could ever have" she continued, Max nodded

"Thank you Roxy" He said

"You're welcome partner" Roxy said as a smirk grew on her face

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I honestly didn't think that Max could be stupider than I originally thought he was" Roxy started "But I guess I was wrong" she continued

(Confessional End)

(With Freddy)

Freddy made his way back to camp and immediately made his way to the dining hall where he figured the others would be, and he was right

"Hey Freddy" Chica said as Freddy walked in

"Hey" Freddy replied, that's when he noticed someone was missing "Where's Max?" He asked

"On a mission" Cheek replied

"On a mission?" Freddy said curiously "What kind of mission?" He asked

"A mission to find out Roxy's plans for today so we can be ahead of her and make sure none of us get eliminatedtonight" Chica replied

"It was Springtraps idea" Cheek added, Freddy looked at Springtrap

"You turned Max into a spy?" He asked

"It was necessary if we wanted to find out what Roxy was up to" Springtrap replied

"Maybe but do you really think it was a good idea?" Freddy asked

"Maybe" Springtrap replied

"And sending in Max?" Freddy asked

"Was the best we could do seeing how she hates him the least out of all of us" Springtrap replied, Freddy just shook his head

"Whatever gets her out of her faster" He said

"That's the spirit" Springtrap said, Freddy chuckled

"Yeah, well I'm going to take a shower I'll talk you you guys in a bit" He said

"Alright Fred-" Springtrap was saying before being cutoff by Marionettes voice over the loudspeaker

"Contestants meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionettes voice exclaimed over the loudspeaker

"Guess that shower will have to wait, huh" Springtrap said, Freddy sighed

"Guess so" He replied

(In the Middle of Camp)

Marionette was standing there waiting for everyone to show up, and they actually all did in a decent amount of time

"Welcome contestants!" He exclaimed, he looked around and noticed no one looked like they were in a good mood "What are you all so down about?" He asked "You should all be ecstatic, you're the finale six in this competition!" He exclaimed

"Just get on with it" Roxy said, Marionette looked at her

"Fine, today's challenge is going to be somewhat of a teamwork challenge" Marionette started "There will be three teams of two working together to complete a series of challenges" he continued

"How many more team challenges are we going to do?" Cheek asked

"Yeah I mean when the teams merged I thought that would be the end of team challenges but like half of the challenges we've done since then have been team challenges" Chica said

"Do you guys ever stop complaining?" Marionette asked "You have a chance to win a million dollars and you're complaining because you have to team with someone you've known for eight weeks to compete in a twenty minute challenge?" He said curiously

"You're right...sorry" Chica said

"Good" Marionette said "Now anyways the first challenge is going to be pushing one of those giant boulders up to the top of the mountain" he continued before being interrupted

"You really expect two people to push a boulder up a mountain?" Freddy asked, Marionette nodded

"Yes I do, it's possible" He replied

"How is it possible?" Freddy asked

"Because I had Nightmare and Fritz make sure it was before I made it an official challenge" Marionette replied

"You mean Nightmare and Fritz actually pushed a boulder up that mountain?" Chica asked, Marionette nodded

"Yep" he said

"That's because Nightmare is like three times the size of the rest of us, he could have probably pushed the dang thing up the mountain by himself" Freddy said, Marionette shrugged

"Anyways, the second challenge will be to construct a totem pole with the eliminated competitors heads-" He said

"Well that sounds easy enough" Springtrap said

"-In the order they were eliminated" Marionette continued

"Oh..."Springtrap said

"And the third and finale challenge will be a regular good ole' fashioned foot race" Marionette said

"Now there has to be a catch there" Freddy said, Marionette shook his head

"Nope, no catch" He replied "Except which ever team comes in last the most challenges will automatically be placed in the bottom two fortonight" he continued

"And there's the catch" Freddy said

"Now the teams will be as followed Freddy and Chica, Max and Roxy, and Cheek and Springtrap" Marionette said "Oh and one more thing" he continued, everyone was confused until Nightmare came out of nowhere and locked Freddy and Chica in handcuffs

"What the heck!" They both exclaimed

"Yep, forgot to mention that you will be handcuffed to your partner for the entirety of this challenge" Marionette said

"And there's catch number two!" Freddy exclaimed

Fritz walked up and locked Cheek and Springtrap up as Nightmare locked Max and Roxy

"Now, since that's done follow me to the first challenge" Marionette said before walking off

(Confessional -Freddy)

"You can never trust Marionette" Freddy started "EVER!" He continued

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Chica)

"I don't mind working with Freddy" Chica started "At least it's not Roxy" she continued "I feel bad for Max though, it's bad enough that he's having to pretend to be in an alliance with her...and now he's teaming with her...poor guy" she finished

(Confessional End)

(At the Bottom of the Mountain)

Once everyone made it to the bottom of the mountain all three teams stood infront of a boulder

"Alright, here are the rules...the first team to make it to the top with their boulder wins...if you find a way to take your handcuffs off you will automatically be disqualified" Marionette said "Now uh...good luck and GO!" He continued, as soon as he did all three teams started pushing their boulder with as much strength as they had

"It's not moving!" Max exclaimed

"Just keep pushing!" Roxy replied

Cheek and Springtrap were actually moving theirs, they started making their way up the mountain quickly

"We're doing good" Springtrap said as him and Cheek kept pushing

Freddy and Chica slowly started catching up as just like the rest they struggled to move their boulder

"This thing is heavier than it should be" Chica said

"I know" Freddy replied

Meanwhile Max and Roxy were still in last as they struggled more than either of the other two teams to move their boulder

"Push!" Roxy exclaimed

"I'm pushing as hard as I can!" Max replied as his heels started digging into the ground

"Push harder!" Roxy exclaimed

Cheek and Springtrap were a pretty good distance ahead of the other two teams at this point

"How did we get so far ahead?" Cheek struggled to asked

"Don't know, but who cares" Springtrap replied

Freddy and Chica started doing a lot better than they were

"We might not come *pant* in first but at least we won't be in last" Freddy said

"Yep" Chica replied as they both continued to push the boulder

They continued to push but the higher up they got the more tired they became

"T-this is getting *pant* harder t-to keep u-up" Chica said

"I-I know" Freddy replied, that's when Chica noticed something sticking out of his pocket...it looked like a very family flag...she immediately stopped pushing the boulder and Freddy could feel it "Chica w-what are you doing?" He asked, Chica was busy eyeballing the flag

"Where did you find that?" She asked, Freddy was confused at first but then looked down and saw that she was talking about the flag

"C-Chica can we talking about this after we get to the top?" Freddy asked as he started sliding backwards seeing how he was keeping the boulder up by himself, Chica didn't respond "Chica!" Freddy exclaimed

As Freddy and Chica were in the middle of that Roxy and Max managed to sneak up on them and pass them, Freddy noticed and was trying his best to snap Chica out of whatever she was in

"Chica they passed us, come on help!" Freddy exclaimed, that's when Chica came to

"W-wha" She muttered

"Help me!" Freddy exclaimed, Chica immediately started pushing the boulder again and her and Freddy started catching back up to Roxy and Max, Roxy looked back and saw them

"Keep pushing!" She exclaimed, her and Max pushed and pushed and pushed and finally made it to the top after Springtrap and Cheek

Freddy and Chica followed shortly after, when they got to the top Chica took the flag out of Freddy's pocket...he didn't say anything.

"And we have our winners!" They heard Marionette yell "Springtrap and Cheek!" He continued

"Crap!" Roxy exclaimed

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I pushed a boulder up a mountain only to come in second place!" Roxy started "Fantastic!" She continued

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Chica)

"I-I honestly don't know what happened" Chica started "I like blanked out...that's never happened to me before" she continued

(Confessional End)

(Back at Camp)

"Alright now contestants, as you can see in front of you there is a table and 21 wooden heads of your former peers" Marionette started "Your goal here is to build a totem pole in the order of how everyone was eliminated using these heads" he continued "First team to build the totem pole in the correct order wins!" He finished

"Would you look at this" Roxy said as she picked up the Randy head "It's little Mr. I think I can turn my back and get away with it" she continued "How well did that work out for you?" She asked before laughing and tossing the head back in the pile

"So when can we start?" Chica asked, Marionette looked at his non existent watch

"Now!" He exclaimed, as soon as he did the three teams got to work

"Uh...first was Mike" Freddy said as he dug through the pile of heads looking for the correct one

"Then Baxter..." Chica said as she did the same "Here's Mike" She continued as she pulled out the first head

"And here's Baxter" Freddy said, once they had the two heads they started stacking them Mike first then Baxter

"Who was next?" Freddy asked

"Uh...Lizzy?" Chica said

"I thought it was Buddy" Freddy said

While Freddy and Chica were slowly working their way down the list, Cheek and Springtrap were breezing their way through

"It was Mike...then Baxter...then Buddy...then Lizzy...then it was-" Cheek was saying

"-Me" Springtrap interrupted, Cheek nodded...they quickly dug out Springtraps head and stacked it before moving on "Who was after me?" He asked, Cheek stood there thinking

"I think it was Jeremy" She finally said "And then Polly" She continued, Springtrap nodded as he continued his dig and stack routine

Meanwhile Roxy and Max weren't having as easy of a time

"Who was after Buddy?!" Roxy exclaimed

"I-I don't remember!" Max replied "Was it Jeremy?" He asked

"No, I think it was Polly" Roxy said, Max shook his head

"I know it wasn't Polly" He said

"Then who was it?!" Roxy asked

"Uh...uh...Lizzy!" Max exclaimed "It was Lizzy!" He continued, Roxy quickly dug out the Lizzy head

"I know Springtrap was next" Roxy said with a smile as she dug out the Springtrap head "Too bad he didn't stay gone" She muttered, Max heard her and just shook his head

"Um...I think Jeremy was after him" Max said, Roxy nodded as she grabbed the Jeremy head "And then Polly" he continued

"Who was after her?" Roxy asked

"Uh...I don't remember" Max replied

"Well think!" Roxy exclaimed

"Um...A-Axel maybe" Max said

"Oh yeah, it was Axel...how could I forget" Roxy said as she picked up the Axel head with a smirk on her face

Meanwhile Freddy and Chica started picking up their pace as they neared the end of the stack

"Goldie was next" Chica said, Freddy nodded as he grabbed the Goldie head

"Yeah he was" He said as he stacked the head

"Then was Jeremy...again" Chica said as she picked up the second Jeremy head and stacked it "Then...Foxy" she said as she picked up the Foxy head and looked at it "I'm sorry you got eliminated the way you did Foxy" she said

"Uh...Chica?" Freddy said confused

"Here's your flag" She said as she pulled the flag out of her pocket and tied it around the head "If only I would have held on to it" she said as she continued to stare at the wooden head

"Uh Chica we have to stack that if-" Freddy was saying before being cut off

"And we have our winners!" Marionette exclaimed "Cheek and Springtrap!" He continued, Freddy sighed deeply

Roxy took the Damien head she was holding and spiked it onto the ground in anger.

(On the Beach)

"And now it's time for the third and final challenge!" Marionette exclaimed "The object is to race to the end then race back...do that three times and the third time you make it back whoever makes it across the finish line first wins!" He continued "Now Cheek and Springtrap have come in first the first two challenges while Freddy and Chica and Roxy and Max have both placed second and third so if one of you two teams doesn't come in first whoever comes in third this time will be placed in the bottom two" he finished

"Alright now lets get this over with" Roxy said, Marionette nodded

"Alright when you hear the whistle you may start" He said, about ten seconds he blew the whistle and all three teams took off across the beach

Springtrap and Cheek were off to a good start as they managed to make it to the finish line and back without leaving first

Roxy and Max were currently in second but had Freddy and Chica tailing them

"Pick up your pace!" Roxy exclaimed

"I'm trying!" Max replied, Freddy and Chica ended up passing them...Roxy growled under her breath

"Hurry up!" She exclaimed towards Max

Cheek and Springtrap were still ahead of the other two teams even though they were all on the second lap already

"We're still winning!" Cheek exclaimed, Springtrap smiled

"We're ahead of them" Freddy said, Chica looked back and Roxy and Max getting closer and closer

"We won't be for long if we don't pick up our pace" Chica said "They're catching up fast" she continued, Freddy looked back and saw theme closing in

"Alright, lets pick up our pace" Freddy said, Chica nodded as the two started running even faster

Cheek and Springtrap had crossed the finish line for the second time and were on their way back to start their third lap.

Max and Roxy had picked up their pace and managed to pass Freddy and Chica as they started the second part of lap, they started catching up to Cheek and Springtrap

"We have to catch up!" Roxy exclaimed, when she did her and Max picked up their pace as they made it to the starting point of what was considered the last lap

Cheek and Springtrap started picking up their pace so they wouldn't get passed but Max and Roxy managed to catch up to them and pass the

"There's the finish line!" Roxy exclaimed

Max and Roxy were in first and were close to passing the finish line, when all sorts of thoughts started rushing through Max's head.

"If we come in first that would be cool but it would guarantee one of the others gets eliminated" He thought "But if I purposely throw me and Roxy the challenge we'll get placed in the bottom two and surly Roxy would get eliminated" he continued

"We're finally going to come in first" Roxy said, and that's when Max stopped...Roxy was shocked

"What are you doing lets go!" She exclaimed

"No" Max replied

"What do you mean no...LETS GO!" She yelled, Max shook his head

"No" He said again, at the point Roxy tried dragging him but she wasn't making much progress

"Come on Max!" She yelled, Max just continued to stand there with his fleet plastered to the ground

A few seconds later Cheek and Springtrap passed them

"No my first place!" Roxy exclaimed "MAX NOW!" She yelled, Max just acted like he didn't hear her

Cheek and Springtrap passed the finish line with huge smiles on their faces

"NO!" Roxy yelled, the she realized they could still make second "MAX COME ON!" She continued, Max shook his head

That's when she realized exactly what Max was doing, he was trying to cost them the challenge so they'll get sent to the bottom two at the bonfire ceremony where Roxy would surly get eliminated.

"MAX COME ON!" She yelled as she continued to try and drag him, he still wasn't hardly moving...that's when Roxy saw that Chica and Freddy were closing in, she started looking around trying to think of something and that's when she saw something that she never thought she would be that happy to see...a frisbee was sticking out of the sand almost as if god was there helping her

She immediately picked up the frisbee know that Max wouldn't be able to resist

"Hey Max look what I found" She said as she waved the frisbee in front of the dog, his eyes went wide and his tail started wagging "Go get it!" She exclaimed as she threw it past the finish line, Max immediately took off after it dragging Roxy with him

Freddy and Chica watched in shock as Max and Roxy crossed the finish line

"Yes!" Roxy exclaimed, Max stood up with the frisbee in his mouth as he looked around and saw Freddy and Chica standing in the distance in disappointment...that's when it hit him what happened

"You tricked me!" Max exclaimed as he spit the frisbee out of his mouth and glared at Roxy

"I wasn't going to let you cost me this challenge" Roxy replied "And I didn't even if that meant tricking you like the idiot you are" she continued "Now someone come get these handcuffs off of me so I can get as far away from you people as I possibly can" she finished, Marionette walked up and unlocked the handcuffs and as soon as he did Roxy took off.

Freddy and Chica walked up disappointed, Max walked up to them with his head down

"I-I'm sorry you guys" He said sadly "This is my fault" he continued

"No...no it's not" Freddy said

"Yeah, you did everything you were supposed to do" Chica said

"But now you two are in the bottom two and one of you is getting eliminatedtonight" Max said

"Yeah but we saw what you did, you were willing to cost yourself the challenge for us" Freddy started "And even though you didn't have to do that you did it anyways and we appreciate it" he continued

"Well with that Freddy, Chica...you two will be our bottom twotonight" Marionette said, Freddy and Chica looked at him and nodded

After that Cheek and Goldie walked up

"Are you guys ok?" Cheek asked

"Yeah, we are" Chica said

"Sucks about you two being the bottom two" Springtrap said

"Yeah it does" Freddy said

"Don't blame yourself Max" Cheek said patting his back

"Maybe I am an idiot" Max started "Roxy outsmarted me again" he continued before walking off, the other four looked at him sadly

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"Welcome contestants" Marionette started "You six have made it far but one of your dreams is about to come to an end" he continued "When I call your name come and get your slice, if you don't get a slice you must take that ever so lonesome walk down the dock of shame and catch a ride on the boat of losers" he finished

"Springtrap..." Marionette called, Springtrap went and got his slice

"Cheek...Max" Marionette called, the two of them went and got their slices

"Roxy..." Marionette called, Roxy smirked before standing up and making her way to get her marshmallow

(Dramatic Music Starts)

"Chica, Freddy one of you will be going hometonight" Marionette said, both Freddy and Chica were sitting there upset that Roxy managed to outsmart everyone once again

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Freddy and Chica were both sitting there nervously waiting for Marionette to tell them who was going home, Max was standing off to the side feeling like this was his fault...Cheek noticed and started rubbing his back.

"Hmmm..." Marionette started as he did his usual moving the slice back and fourth routine "...Freddy" he finally said, Freddy sighed in relief "Chica it's time to go" he finished

(Elimination Music Starts)

Chica was sitting there looking at the ground, Max, Cheek, and Springtrap walked up

"I'm sorry Chica" Max said sadly, Chica looked at him

"I told you that it's not your fault" She said, Max shook his head

"Yeah it is, if I wouldn't have fallen for Roxy's stupid trick then you and Freddy wouldn't have been sent to the bottom to begin with" He said

"Max if this didn't come now it would have come eventually" Chica started "So don't feel bad about this, it's not your fault" she continued, Max looked at

"A-alright" He said

"It sucks that this had to end this way" Freddy said, Chica looked at him

"Tell me about it" She replied

The whole time everyone was talking Roxy was standing there with a smile

The others finally decided to walk to the dock, Roxy followed a good distance behind because she was excited to watch Chica get on the boat

"I'm gonna miss you guys" Chica said

"We're gonna miss you too" Cheek said as she hugged Chica, the other three were standing there...Chica saw them and smiled

"Aww come here you guys!" Chica exclaimed, the three guys quickly entered the what was now a group hug

Roxy was standing in the background fake gagging as she watched on.

When the group finally broke the hug Chica looked at all of them

"Good luck you guys" She said

"Well well well, I always knew that I was better than you chicken girl" Roxy said as she walked down the dock "Lasting longer than you and all" she continued, Chica glared at her

She turned and acted like she was going to climb in the boat but quickly turned and ran down the dock and spun kicked Roxy in the gut knocking her into the water, the others were standing there in shock before they all started cheering

"You're not better than me because you've cheated your way this far" Chica started "You're not better than anyone here right now or anyone that's been eliminated already" She continued, she walked back down the dock with a smile on her face the others were still cheering

"You don't know how long we've wanted to see that happen!" Freddy exclaimed, Chica smiled

"Just think of it as a...parting gift of sorts" She said, Freddy nodded "You guys need to make sure she doesn't win" she continued

"We've said it before and we'll say it again...we're going to make SURE she doesn't" Freddy said

"Good" Chica said before climbing into the boat "I'll see you all later" she said as the boat started sailing away, she stood there waving as the boat disappeared into the distance

After the boat was gone, Freddy, Max, Cheek, and Springtrap all looked at each other without saying a word before walking back up the dock. As they walked past Roxy popped up out of the water

"Help me!" She exclaimed "I'm drowning!" She continued, the four of them stopped and looked at her

"You'll be alright" Springtrap said before they continued their walk

"You'll *gurgle* regret that Chica!" Roxy yelled

* * *

Well there you go chapter 22, hope you all enjoyed.

And just incase you're reading my new story "Mending a Broken Family" as well expect a new chapter sometime next week.


	24. Five Nights at Camp Fazbear

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, out remaining six competitors were placed into teams and put in a series of teamwork challenges...all while being handcuffed" Marionette started "Springtrap and company came up with an undercover spy plan for Max to find out what Roxy's up to...even though it didn't work, and we found out in fact that Chica hadn't gotten over Foxys elimination as she would cost her and Freddy a challenge thinking about the former contestant" he continued "But in the end after Max decided to try and cost him and Roxy the finale challenge, Roxy would trick him with a frisbee ultimately sending Freddy and Chica to the bottom two leading to Chica's elimination" he finished

"What will happen tonight as we determine our final four contestants on Total Drama Fazbear" Marionette started "Find out now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Roxy was lying in her bed with a scowl on her face like usual, you would think she would have been happy that Chica...the competitor she's wanted gone the most ever since the beginning...was finally gone...but no...she just couldn't get past what Chica did to her before she left.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"You don't know how glad I am that Chica's out" Roxy started "But what she did to me before she left was uncalled for and I just want her to know that she WILL be hearing from my lawyer" she continued

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Cheek woke up early to go practice here kickboxing a little more even though Chica wasn't there anymore

She climbed out of bed and put on some lose sweat pants and a white tank top to do so.

After she was dressed she made her way outside to the bag that was in front of the cabin and looked at it

"No point in quitting now even though Chica's gone" Cheek said before she started practicing, as she was practicing Freddy...who was on his morning jog ran up

"Hey Cheek" He said

"Hey" Cheek replied without stopping what she was doing

"Uh...still practicing even without Chica?" Freddy asked

"Yep, no point in quitting just because Chicas gone" Cheek replied this time actually looking at Freddy, Freddy nodded

"I guess you're right" He said

"Was there something you needed?" Cheek asked

"Well I was thinking about taking up that offer Chica had but since she's gone I-" Freddy was saying before Cheek interrupted him

"-I can train you" She said, Freddy was surprised

"Y-you can?" He asked, Cheek nodded

"Now Chica wasn't able to teach me everything before she got eliminated but I can teach you what I do know" She said, Freddy smiled and nodded

"I'd really appreciate it, thank you" He said, Cheek smile at him

"Its no problem really" She said "So lets get started" she continued, Freddy nodded

(With Max)

Max was once again sitting in the dining hall alone thinking about all the negative things people...or Roxy...has been saying about him and it was really starting to get to him...that and the fact that Roxy has coat so many other people the chance at winning and they still can't find a way to get rid of her.

Springtrap walked in to get some breakfast and noticed Max sitting there.

"You alright Max?" He asked as he walked over to him, Max looked up at him and shook his head before looking back down "What's wrong buddy?" He asked as he sat down next to him

"Just everything that's been going on the past few weeks" Max replied

"With Roxy?" Springtrap asked

"That and the fact that no one thinks I have it in me to win" Max replied

"Who said that...Roxy?" Springtrap asked, Max shook his head

"No...well yeah but do you honestly think I'm anyone's choice to win?" Max asked

"Come on Max you know there's people out there rooting for you" Springtrap replied, Max shook his head

"I don't believe it" He said

"Well you need too Max" Springtrap started "If you give up on yourself you're not going to win" he continued, Max just sat there not saying anything for a minute

"I mean...I guess you're right" He said

"Come Max you know I'm right" Springtrap said

As they were sitting there talking Marionettes voice boomed over the loudspeaker

"All contestants meet me in the middle of camp pronto for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed

Springtrap looked at Max

"Lets go" He said, Max nodded as both contestants got up and walked out of the dining hall

(In the Middle of Camp)

"Welcome contestants!" Marionette exclaimed "I bet you're all dying to hear what today's challenge is!" He continued

"Uh...not really" Cheek said

"Well that's too bad!" Marionette exclaimed "Now today's challenge is something I came up with all by myself I like to call it Five Nights at Fazbears!" He continued

"Five Nights at Fazbears?" Freddy said curiously

"Yep!" Marionette exclaimed

"And how is this going to work exactly?" Springtrap asked

"Well, this challenge is going to take place over the span of the next five days...so it will be the longest challenge in Total Drama Fazbear history!" Marionette exclaimed

"Five days in a row?!" Springtrap exclaimed "Come on" he continued

"You can't be serious" Roxy said

"As serious as I can be" Marionette replied

"Now anyways the challenge will work like this, over the next five days you five will take turns trying to survive the night as a security guard for camp" Marionette started "One of you will be sitting in the security room while the other four sneak around camp trying to get to you...and if one of the other four contestants gets to you then you lose" he continued "It will kind of work like an elimination game, each round will last twenty minutes for each of you and if you get caught you're out of the challenge but if you survive your turn then you make it to round two!" He finished

"So what happens if someone catches you like five minutes into the first round?" Max asked

"Then you're out for the rest of the challenge" Marionette replied "And to put even more pressure on you guys the first one out will automatically be placed in the bottom two at the bonfire ceremony!" He exclaimed, everyone sighed

"Why do you always do that?" Cheek asked

"Because I can" Marionette replied "Now, round one will start at sundown so be ready" he continued

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Fantastic another challenge where if you come in last you automatically get placed in the bottom two" Springtrap said

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Cheek)

"You know you'd figure that since we've been here so long we would be use to Marionette pulling stunts like this" Cheek started "But it just seems that it annoys me more and more every time" she finished

(Confessional End)

(Sundown in the Middle of Camp)

"Alright contestants time to start tonight's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed

"Yippie" Springtrap cheered with fake excitement

"Keep doing that I'll send you to the bottom two for a technicality" Marionette said

"What technicality?" Springtrap asked, Marionette stood there thinking

"Fake excitement" He replied, before Springtrap could say anything back Marionette started talking again "Now here's how this is going to work, you guys are each going to get a twenty minute turn tonight...your goal is to avoid the other contestants as long as you can" he said "The contestant in the office will have a tablet and a camera system that will allow you to see certain points around camp, the contestants that are not in the security room will try to sneak their way to the security room" he continued "Now, if one of the contestants makes it to the office if the security guard is quick enough he can close the door to the office...but here comes the fun part...there is a timer on the door and if the door stays closed until the timer runs out the security guard automatically loses" he finished

"Sounds fun" Roxy muttered, Marionette looked at her

"Anyways, if a contestant gets to the door and the guard manages to close it on time they can wait but only for a limited time...if you try and camp out for ridiculously long amounts of time you will be disqualified" He said "Now, Freddy will be playing the guard first...so you make your way to the guard room over there while I get these four set up" he continued

"Alright" Freddy said as he started walking to the guards office

"Now, all four of you will start in the dining hall Springtrap, Max, and Cheek you three will start on the small stage that I had installed specifically for this challenge that's in the back of the dining hall and Roxy you will start behind the purple curtain on the other side of the room" Marionette started "And here are some rules, you can't all leave the dining hall at once and if you see the red light on the camera come on in the room you're in you have to stop...oh and you can't completely stay hidden in the cameras you have to at least be somewhat visible" he continued

"Alright so is that it?" Springtrap asked

"Almost" Marionette replied "Put these on" he continued pulling out a bib, a top hat, a red bow tie, and an eye patch and throwing them to the contestants

"You can't be serious" Roxy said

"But I am" Marionette replied

"You're crazy if you think I'm putting this eye patch on" Roxy said

"Oh you're putting it on alright" Marionette said

"And just why do you think that?" Roxy asked

"Because if you don't I'll disqualify you from competition" Marionette replied in a serious tone, Roxy looked surprised by that

"Fine I'll put the stupid thing on!" Roxy exclaimed as she put the eye patch on "There happy?!" She asked, Marionette nodded

"Very" he replied, when he looked back at the others Cheek had the bib on, Springtrap had the top hat on and Max was struggling to get the bow tie on

"How do you work this thing?" He asked in an annoyed tone as he continued to struggle with the tie, the others were watching him struggle...Springtrap and Cheek started feeling bad for him

"Give it here" Springtrap said as he reached for the tie, Max handed it to him...Springtrap proceeded to tie the bow tie for Max

"Thanks Springtrap!" Max exclaimed after it was tied, Springtrap nodded

"Now, if everyone's done fooling around you four get to your spots and don't start moving until you see the red light on the camera blink" Marionette said, everyone nodded and started making their way to the dining hall

Meanwhile Marionette made his way to the security office to check on Freddy, when he got there he saw Freddy sitting behind the desk messing with the tablet

"Freddy" Marionette said startling the bear

"Uh...is it time to start yet?" He asked

"Almost, just wanted to explain a couple things before we do" Marionette replied "First, you already know about the tablet and the door but the thing with the door if you want to close it there is a button on the wall next to you and next to that button is the timer...you can close the door for a total of eight minutes...if you lose your eight minutes before the your turn is up you automatically lose" he continued, Freddy rolled his eyes

"Yeah you said that already" He said

"Just thought I'd remind you" Marionette said as he walked over to Freddy, took the tablet and flashed the camera in the dining hall "Let the games begin" he continued before handing the tablet back to Freddy and making his way out of the guards office

(Night 1 - Freddy)

Freddy was sitting in the chair flipping through the cameras on the tablet, he switched back to the dining hall and saw Springtrap, Cheek, and Max standing on the stage

"Where did that come from?" Freddy asked "And what the heck are they wearing?" He continued, and that's when he finally realized Roxy wasn't there "Where's Roxy?" He asked as he returned to flipping through the cameras

He finally stopped at the camera that was aimed at the curtains

"That's peculiar" He said, he continued flipping before stopping back on the stage realizing that someone was missing "Guess Max is on the move" he continued before he started searching for Max "Not in the kitchen, not in the males bathroom, not in the males cabin, not in the-" He was saying before stopping "There you are" he said as he spotted Max standing on the porch of the dining hall

"Alright you stay there while I-" Freddy was saying before stopping when he switched back to the stage camera and saw that Cheek was gone "Great" he said as he started switching through the cameras, he finally found Cheek standing in the kitchen "Ok not too bad" he said as he switched back to the porch and saw that Max was gone "Where did you go now?" He asked as he flipped through the camera again, he finally found Max standing in the shadows outside of the bathrooms

Freddy looked at the clock and saw that he still had fifteen minutes to go, he sighed before switching back to the stage to see if Springtrap was still there...he was

"Why does all of this seem so familiar?" Freddy asked, he shrugged it off before continuing his search through the cameras, that's when he saw that the purple curtains that were on one of the cameras were open...then it him "That must have been where Roxy was" he said, he started quickly flipping through the cameras to find here.

He saw Roxy dashing her way to the guards office, that's when Freddy quickly mashed the button next to him to close the door...the door slammed shut and the timer immediately started ticking...Freddy sat back in his chair and sighed in relief

He quickly started flipping through the cameras again to see where everyone was at, Max was still by the restrooms, Cheek had made her way out infront of the guys cabin, and Springtrap had finally left the stage but was just standing in the middle of the dining hall.

As he was looking a loud banging on the door started him, he almost dropped the tablet...he looked at the door and then figured that it was probably Roxy who was banging so he just shrugged it off.

About another ten minutes of that went on, he eventually opened the door once he seen Roxy stomping her way back to the dining hall.

Freddy flipped his way back through the camera to check on everyone, the purple curtains had been closed so he figured that Roxy went back behind them. Max was standing in front of the dining hall, Cheek was surprising close to the office but not close enough for Freddy to worry...yet, and Springtrap was standing in front of the bathrooms where Max was earlier.

More time passed before an alarm started going off, Freddy looked as Marionette walked in

"Looks like you survived the night!" Marionette exclaimed, Freddy didn't look impressed at all

"That honestly wasn't that hard" He said, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Yeah well it'll get harder...trust me" He said "Now go wait in the middle of camp, the others should be there" he continued, Freddy stood up and walked out of the office with Marionette behind

Once everyone met back up Marionette started talking

"Alright, Freddy survived night one so he advances to night two" He started "Next up, Max will play the guard...so Max hand over the tie and go wait in the guards office" he continued, Max nodded before doing what he was told "As for the rest of you, Freddy put this on" Marionette said taking the hat from Springtrap and handing it to Freddy, Freddy looked at it

"Uh...I'm already wearing one" He said, Marionette looked at Freddy

"Well put it on over the one you're wearing" He said

"But I-" Freddy was saying before being cut off

"Don't care, just put it on" Marionette said, Freddy rolled his eyes before putting the hat on over the one he was already wearing

"What am I supposed to wear now?" Springtrap asked, Marionette looked at him before tossing him the bow tie

"Now, Freddy these three will explain the rules to you now all of you go get in your places" he finished, everyone turned and started walking to the dining hall...Springtrap and Cheek were explaining the rules to Freddy

Once the four contestants not playing the guard got to the dining hall they went to their spots, Freddy stood front and center on the stage while Springtrap stood behind him to his right and Cheek stood behind him to his left.

Freddy looked over to the purple curtains and saw Roxy walk behind them and pull them closed

"I'm getting a really strong sense of Déjà vu here" Freddy said, Springtrap and Cheek looked at him

(Confessional -Freddy)

"Seriously I don't know what it is" Freddy started "But it's weird" he continued

(Confessional End)

(Night 1 - Max)

Marionette had explained everything to Max and flashed the camera to let everyone else know it was time to start, Max was now sitting in the office alone messing with the tablet

"Bathrooms, Guys cabin, Girls cabin, dining hall, stage-" Max was saying as he flipped through the camera only to come to a stop when he saw that Springtrap was gone "Already?" He asked as he flipped through the cameras to try and find him "Not here...not here...not here...not-" he was saying but stopped when he saw Springtrap standing outside of the dining hall

"There you are Springtrap...you little rascal you" Max said "Now to make sure that the oth-" He was saying but stopped when he switched back to the stage camera and saw that both Cheek and Freddy were gone "Not both of them" he whined as he flipped through the cameras to find them.

Max flipped through the cameras until he found Cheek standing outside of the women's restrooms but he couldn't find Freddy

"Where's Freddy at?" He asked as he continued to flip through the cameras, that's when it hit him...Max slowly lowered the tablet and saw Freddy standing in the shadows outside of the office "AHHHHH!" Max screamed as he pounded the button on the wall to close the door

Once the door lowered to the ground Max started taking deep breaths to calm himself down, once he calmed down he looked at the timer on the wall next to the door and saw that he had already had the door lowered for two and a half minutes.

He looked at the tablet to make sure no one was around before he raised the door, Freddy had gone back to the stage, Springtrap had moved to inside the males cabin and Cheek was standing in front of the dining hall.

Max sighed again before opening the door, after that he started flipping through the cameras again only to see that the purple curtains that Roxy was behind were open...he quickly flipped through the cameras and saw Roxy sprinting her way to the office, Max quickly went wide eyed before slamming his fist on the door button again...the door quickly closed and Max sighed in relief once again.

After a few minutes of checking the tablet to see where everyone was and the occasional closing the door to keep mainly Roxy out the alarm finally went off telling Max he had won.

"Yes!" Max exclaimed, Marionette walked in clapping

"Congrats Max you made it past round one" He said "Go wait with the others" he continued, Max nodded before quickly rushing out of the office

(Confessional -Max)

"Woohoo I made it past night one!" Max exclaimed "I bet most people probably thought I couldn't do it!" He continued

(Confessional End)

Everyone met back up in the middle of camp and Marionette decided that Springtrap would go next, so after he gave Max the bow tie he made his way to the office while the others made their way back to the dining hall.

(Night 1 - Springtrap)

Springtrap walked into the office and looked around before taking a seat behind the desk, he picked up the tablet and looked at it only drawing his attention away when Marionette walked in.

"I think I've pretty much explained everything about the door and the tablet" Marionette started as he took the tablet and flashed the camera in the dining hall signaling for the others "Here you go and good luck" he continued as he handed the tablet back to Springtrap before walking out of the office.

Once Marionette was gone Springtrap went back to looking at the tablet, he started flipping through the cameras and after going through all of them once he stopped on the stage and saw Freddy, Cheek, and Max

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Ha, not going to lie but seeing them like that is pretty funny" Springtrap started "Ya know dressed up like that and standing on that stage like some kind of animatronic animal band at a kids pizzeria" he continued

(Confessional End)

After staring at the stage camera a minute he decided to flip through and see if Roxy had left the curtains yet, luckily she hadn't

"This is going to be easy" Springtrap said, that's when he flipped back to the stage and saw that both Cheek and Max were gone "What they were just there!" He exclaimed as he flipped through the cameras, he found Cheek in the kitchen and Max standing outside of the dining hall "Guess that's not too bad" he said before sighing

He sat there a minute before checking the cameras again, Roxy was still behind the curtains but Freddy was missing now...Cheek was still in the kitchen but Max had moved to outside of the guys cabin

"Where are you Fred?" Springtrap asked as he flipped through the cameras to find Freddy, he finally found him standing in the shadows of the guys restroom "Some kind of weird fetish I don't know about Freddy?" He asked before laughing

After his laughing he started flipping through the cameras again and saw that the purple curtains were opened

"You're not going to get me that easy Roxy" Springtrap said before he pressed the button and closed the door, after a minute he heard pounding in it which he assumed was Roxy...he couldn't help but smile

After a minute the banging stopped, he flipped through the cameras to make sure Roxy was on her way back to the dining hall and when he saw that he opened the door.

"Now to find the others" He said as he started flipping through the cameras again, Cheek was closing in in the office prompting him to close the door again, Max was standing outside the guys restroom and Freddy was standing outside the dining hall

He flipped back to the camera that Cheek was on and she was gone, he figured she had made her way to the door to try and get it.

After Cheek was gone he opened the door again and didn't have another problem like that the rest of his turn.

The alarm started playing and a smile grew on Springtraps face

"Guess I survived the night" He said as he stood up, as he was standing up Marionette walked in

"Congrats you survived round one" Marionette said "Go meet up with the others" he continued, Springtrap nodded and made his way out of the office

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Like I said pretty easy" Springtrap started "This challenge is going to be a piece of cake" he continued

(Confessional End)

Everyone met back up to the middle of camp and Marionette picked out Roxy to go next, Roxy took the eyepatch off and threw it at Marionette before making her way to the office

Marionette handed the eyepatch to Max and took the tie from him and gave it to Springtrap

"Get to your spots" He said, everyone took off to their spots.

(Night 1 - Roxy)

Roxy made it into the office and sat down in the chair, Marionette went in there and explained the rules and alerted the others to start the challenge

"Good luck" He said as he handed Roxy the tablet back

"I don't need luck" Roxy said

"Whatever" Marionette said as he walked out of the office

When he was gone Roxy started flipping through the cameras to see where everyone was, Freddy, Springtrap, and Cheek were all on the stage meaning Max was behind the curtains.

She circled through the cameras again before stopping on the stage cam and seeing all three of adversary's were missing, she glared at the tablet before she started flipping through the cameras to try and find them.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I know that those idiots are going to try their hardest to catch me first, but I promise you right now that that will not be happening" Roxy said

(Confessional End)

She found Cheek in the kitchen, Freddy was standing in the dining hall, and Springtrap was outside of the dining hall

"Obviously not trying hard enough" Roxy said, she then flipped to the camera with the curtains and saw that they were opened...without looking she pressed the button on the wall to close the door "Definitely not being caught by you" she said

A few minutes had passed and Max went back behind the curtains and the other three were slowly making their way around camp Freddy was currently outside the restrooms, Cheek was inside the girls cabin, and Springtrap was outside of the dining hall but Roxy wasn't worried.

After another few minutes Roxy looked at the clock and saw she only had about eight minutes left so she decided to close the door and sit back the rest of the time.

When here time was finally up she only had about fifteen seconds until the door was going to open so she got lucky, the alarm went off letting her know that she had made it past night one.

Marionette walked in and saw Roxy sitting in the chair still

"Well Roxy looks like it made it past night one" He said

"Well I was obviously going to" She said before walking past him and walking out of the office, Marionette rolled his eyes before following

Once everyone was gathered Marionette started talking

"Well Roxy survived night one meaning she makes it to round two" He started "And now Cheek is the last to go so everyone get to where you need to be" he continued, everyone headed to their spots

(Night 1 - Cheek)

Just like the previous four contestants Marionette had explained the rules to Cheek and signaled to the others that the challenge had started, after he walked out of the office Cheek picked up the tablet and started flipping through the cameras

"Last one to go tonight, can't be the first one out" Cheek said as she flipped to the stage, she couldn't help but giggle at Max who was standing behind Freddy with that bib on "Poor Max" she continued before laughing again, she continued flipping through the cameras not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

She made it back to the stage camera and saw that both Max and Springtrap were gone

"Time to start the fun I see" She said as she flipped through the cameras to try and find the missing animals

She found Springtrap standing in the kitchen and Max standing just outside of the dining hall

"Not too bad I guess" She said before she continued flipping through the cameras, she flipped back to the stage and saw that Freddy was gone now too "Where'd you go Freddy?" She said curiously before continuing her flipping

As she was flipping she saw that Max had moved to the guys cabin and Springtrap to outside of the dining hall, she finally found Freddy hanging out by the bathrooms

"Ok you three are accounted for now to check on Roxy" She said as she flipped to the camera where the curtain was, she saw it was still closed and nodded "Ok so she hasn't decided to rear her evil little head yet" she continued

She flipped back to check on the others and they were still in the same spots they were in before.

"This isn't too hard" She said as she continued flipping through the cameras

Eventually Cheek stuck with a routine of tablet, door, tablet, door and that ended up getting her through her turn because soon after she started the alarm went off signaling the end of her turn

"Did I win?" She asked as she looked around

"Yes you did" Marionette replied as he walked in "You survived night one" he continued

"Yay!" Cheek said happily

"Yeah...now go wait with the others" Marionette said, Cheek nodded and stood up before walking out of the office

Once everyone had gathered in the middle of camp Marionette started talking

"Well congratulations all of you managed to survive night one" Marionette said "Meaning you all advance to round two tomorrow night" he continued "So I suggest you all go and get some sleep" he finished before dismissing everyone

(Sundown - Night 2)

"Glad you're all actually here on time" Marionette said as he joined the others in the middle of camp where they joined the previous night "So tonight we will start round two of our challenge and since no one was eliminated last night we'll just go in the order we did then" he continued "So Freddy you're up first, the rest of you remember the rules and contestants going to the dining hall your accessories are waiting in your spots" he finished

After Marionette was done talking everyone headed to where they needed to go.

(Night 2 - Freddy)

Freddy was sitting behind the desk in the office just like the previous night, Marionette had walked in reminded Freddy about the rules and signaled to the others that the challenge had started.

After Marionette walked out of the room Freddy picked up the tablet and switched to the camera on the stage first to see...luckily for him...that no one had moved yet, he smiled before continuing his search.

He flipped through all the cameras once without no one moving before switching back to the stage only to see that Max was gone.

"First again Max" Freddy said as he flipped through the cameras to find where the dog had disappeared to, he flipped trough one other camera before he found Max standing in the middle of the dining hall "Didn't make it far now did you" he said before letting out a little chuckle

After he found Max he switched back to the stage only to see that now Springtrap was gone

"Alright, Springtrap" he said as he flipped through the cameras to find him, he eventually did outside of the dining hall "There you are" He continued

After he checked on Springtrap he switched the tablet to the camera with the purple curtain to make sure Roxy was still there, and she was...or at least that's what Freddy thought.

Roxy had closed the curtain after she left to make sure she didn't get caught, she quickly dashed her way across camp to get to the office

Freddy was flipping through the cameras without noticing her, once Roxy got outside of the office she bolted in and tagged the distracted Freddy

"Got you" She said with a smirk, Freddy looked up shocked and confused

"Wha-but I" Freddy was stuttering "How your curtain was closed!" He exclaimed, Roxy shrugged

"Sorry loser" She replied just as Marionette walked in

"Well Freddy looks like you're our first victim" He said, Freddy sighed deeply before getting up and walking out of the office...Marionette and Roxy walked out after

Everyone met back up in the middle of camp

"What happened?" Cheek asked

"Roxy caught Freddy" Marionette replied "So that not only means that he's eliminated from the challenge but he is also automatically placed in the bottom two at the bonfire ceremony" he continued, Roxy smirked

"Great" Freddy said

"Now Max you're next, so everyone get to where you need to be" Marionette said

(Night 2 - Max)

Just like the previous night Max walked into the office and waited for Marionette, after he came in and started the challenge Max started flipping through the cameras.

Nothing to strange happened except Roxy made a run for the office about three times but that was pretty much it, the others didn't actually do much to put Max in harm.

Max's twenty minutes came and went quickly and he sighed happily when the alarm went off telling him his turn was over.

Marionette walked in and did his usual congratulations thing before him and Max went to join the others.

"Well Max made it passed night two so he advances to round three" Marionette said "Springtrap you're up" he continued, Springtrap nodded before heading into the office

(Night 2 - Springtrap)

After Springtrap made it into the office and Marionette came in and started the challenge, just like Max he immediately started flipping through the cameras.

Once again with the exception of Roxy trying to run into the office nothing much happened, Freddy tried to get in once but that's it, for the most part both Cheek and Max stayed in their regular spots.

Once again after his twenty minutes were up Marionette came in congratulated him and then took him to meet up with the others.

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Knew this would be easy" Springtrap said

(Confessional End)

(Night 2 - Roxy)

As usual Marionette told the next competitor, which in this case was Roxy, to go to the office and told the others to go get in their spots in the dining hall.

Roxy walked into the office and sat down at the desk and waited for Marionette to come in like usual and re-explain the rules that she already knows.

After Marionette started the challenge Roxy started going through the cameras and the others did not make things easy for her, she was constantly having to close the door to keep someone out.

She almost got caught a couple times but managed to close the door just in time to avoid that, luckily for her her time eventually ended and the alarm played telling her so.

"Looks like I managed to avoid them once again" She said, just as she did Marionette walked in

"And congratulations once again Roxy for serving night two" He said "Now lets go meet up with the others" he continued, Roxy didn't say anything instead she just walked out of the office...Marionette followed behind

Once everyone was in the middle Marionette started talking.

"And once again Roxy advances" He started, everyone rolled their eyes "So now our final victim of the night is Cheek" he continued "So everyone go get where you need to be" he finished, after he was done everyone started making their way to where they needed to go.

(Night 2 - Cheek)

Cheek had made it into the office and sat down at the desk and waited for Marionette to show up and start the challenge.

After he finally did Cheek started flipping through the cameras and checking, and pretty much just like everyone else that wasn't Roxy nothin much happened.

Again Roxy tried to get into the office about three or four times but it would always end the same way, the door getting shut on her and her angrily pounding it.

And again time seemed to just fly as before Cheek knew it the alarm went off telling her that her turn was up.

"Guess I did it again" She said, and just like usual after someone survives Marionette came in and congratulated them before taking them to meet with the others

Once everyone was in the middle of camp Marionette started his now nightly speech

"Cheek managed to survive once again and will now advance to night three" He started "Unfortunately there was one contestant not so lucky...that being Freddy" he continued "So tomorrow night we go into round three with our final four contestants so I recommend everyone try and get some sleep" he finished before dismissing them.

(Sundown - Night 3)

"And here we are on night three!" Marionette exclaimed "Congratulations to those of you who are still in" he continued "And tonight we start with Max, so everyone go get to where you need to be" he finished when he did everyone headed to their spots

(Night 3 - Max)

Just like usual Max went into the office and waited for Marionette, when he finally showed up and started the challenge Max started flipping through the tablet.

And just like the previous night Freddy, Springtrap, and Cheek all kept their distance while Roxy tried getting into the office three or four times but she would get shut out every time.

Eventually after doing the same thing he's been doing for twenty minutes the last two nights the alarm went off telling Max that he had once again made through the night.

Marionette came in and congratulated him before taking him to meet up with the others.

After everyone met up Marionette told Springtrap he was next and sent everyone to their spots.

(Night 3 - Springtrap)

Just like the previous two nights Springtrap went into the office and took his seat and after Marionette came in and started the challenge he started going through the tablet

Freddy, Max, and Cheek were all on the stage and Roxy hadn't left the curtains yet so that was good.

Minutes had past before Springtrap decided to look through the cameras again, that's when he saw that Max and Cheek had left the stage...Freddy and Roxy still hadn't moved however, Springtrap quickly flipped through the cameras to find them, Cheek was in the kitchen like usual and Max was outside of the dining hall.

After he found them he flipped back to the stage where Freddy was still standing

"Why aren't you moving Freddy?" He asked well aware that Freddy couldn't hear him, unfortunately that distracted him long enough for him not to notice that Roxy had left the curtains and was on her way to the office

Springtrap had finally started flipping through the cameras again and that's when he noticed the curtain was opened but by then it was too late and Roxy burst into the office and tagged him

"And you're out" She said, Springtrap looked at her

"Crap!" He exclaimed

After that Marionette walked in

"And it looks like Springtrap is our second victim and once again at the hands of Roxy" He said "You're on a roll" he said looking at Roxy

"I know I am" She said

"Well Springtrap since Roxy is next anyways she can wait here while we go and let the others know" Marionette said, Springtrap nodded as he followed him out of the room.

(Night 3 - Roxy)

After Roxy managed to catch Springtrap walked over to the desk and sat down with a smile on her face

"Morons don't stand a chance" She muttered to herself

After she said that Marionette walked in and reminded her of the rules before alerting the others, after he walked out of the office Roxy started going through the cameras.

And in the matter of minutes the stage was cleared, Roxy glared at the screen

"They're working together" She started "But unfortunately they're going to have to do more than that to beat me" she continued

Roxy started flipping through the cameras again to find everyone, Freddy was standing in the kitchen, Springtrap was standing outside the guys cabin, and Cheek was standing around the bathrooms

"Morons" Roxy said before switching the camera to the curtains where she saw that they were open, she just shook her head before closing the door

She flipped through the cameras until she saw Max running, she left that camera on and smirked

"Nice try" She muttered sarcastically

Minutes passed before she finally opened the door, after she flipped through the cameras to see where everyone was Freddy had moved out of the kitchen and outside of the dining hall, Springtrap had moved to outside of the bathrooms and Cheek was getting closer to the office

"Oh I don't think so" Roxy said before closing the door again, after the door was closed she flipped through the cameras to find Cheek making her way back to the dining hall she smirked "I'm definitely not losing to you girly" she continued

More time had passed before Roxy opened the door and when she did the alarm signaling the end of her turn started, she smirked

"Looks like I win again" She said, after that Marionette walked in

"And looks like you made it passed round three" He said

"And you're surprised?" Roxy asked, Marionette rolled his eyes

"I'm not going to answer that...now go join the others" He replied

"Whatever" Roxy said before making her way out of the office

(Night 3 - Cheek)

Just like the previous night everything pretty much went the same.

Watching Freddy, Max, and Springtrap travel around the camp while on occasion Roxy would try and run to the office which would always end with the door being closed and Roxy pounding on it.

Time had passed just like usual and the alarm ended up going off letting Cheek know that she had passed round three.

Marionette walked in and congratulated her before the two of them met the others back in the middle of camp.

"Well looks like Springtrap was the only one eliminated this round" Marionette started, Springtrap shook his head in disappointment "Meaning there are only three contestants left in the challenge" he continued "So I suggest you guys go and rest up for round four tomorrow" he finished before dismissing everyone

(Sundown - Night 4)

"Congrats to Max, Cheek, and Roxy who made it pass night three" Marionette started "Round four starts now and we'll start with Max" he continued

(Night 4 - Max)

Max went into the office prepared to do the same thing he's gotten used to over the passed few days and that's exactly what happened

Marionette came in started the challenge, Max flipped through the tablet to find everyone and occasionally closed the door on Roxy resulting in her banging on it before storming back behind the curtains and that was pretty much it.

It would always lead to Max hearing the alarm, Marionette coming in and congratulating him and then taking him to meet up with the others

Once they met back up with the others Marionette told Roxy she was next and sent the others back to the dining hall

(Night 4 - Roxy)

Once Roxy go to the office she took a seat behind the desk and impatiently waited for Marionette to come start the challenge, when he did she immediately started flipping through the cameras only to see that everyone on the stage was already gone

"You've got to be kidding me!" She angrily exclaimed

That lead to her opening and closing the door more than anyone else has had to, she almost got caught about five times but managed to avoid it and luckily ended up hearing the alarm telling her that her turn was up.

Before Marionette could even make it into the office Roxy stood up and stormed out of there because she knew exactly what he was going to say and didn't see a point in waiting to hear it.

Everyone ended up meeting back up in the middle of camp where Marionette told Cheek was next and last for the night and sent everyone to their spots.

(Night 4 - Cheek)

Just like usual Cheek had walked into the office and sat down at the desk, Marionette had come in reminded her of the rules and alerted the others before leaving

Once Marionette was gone Cheek immediately went to work checking the cameras, at first no one had left the stage but after flipping through the cameras about three times Springtrap had finally moved.

Cheek kept flipping through the cameras to try and find him and eventually did...outside of the dining hall, after she found him she flipped back to the camera on the stage to see if anyone else had moved and luckily they hadn't.

After she checked on the stage she switched the tablet to the camera by the curtains where Roxy was and saw they were already opened, she immediately pressed the door button on the wall.

After a minute she heard the usual Roxy pounding on the door as she continued to flip through the cameras, she flipped to the stage camera to see that Max had finally moved...she flipped through the cameras until she found him outside the dining hall where Springtrap previously was, she continued flipping to see if she could find Springtrap and eventually did outside of the bathrooms

After she found both of them she switched back to the stage camera to see if Freddy was still there...he was, then since the banging had stopped she figured it was probably safe enough to open the door...but boy was she wrong.

Cheek opened the door since she figured Roxy was gone before looking back at the tablet, but Roxy had been hiding in the shadows waiting for Cheek to open the door and as soon as she did Roxy bolted inside

"Got you!" She exclaimed tagging Cheek, Cheek looked at her in shock

"Wha- I thought you went back to the curtain!" Cheek said, Roxy smirked

"Looks like you were wrong chicken girl" She replied, Cheek glared at her

After that Marionette walked in

"Well looks like Cheeks out and we now have our finale two for tomorrow night" he said "Both of you go wait with the others" he continued, Roxy and Cheek both walked out of the office

After they met up Marionette started talking again

"Well everyone Max and Roxy survived night four and will now advance to night five" Marionette started "So now all of you go get some rest because you've got a big day tomorrow" he continued

(Sundown - Night 5)

"Alright welcome to the finale night of Total Drama Fazbears longest challenge!" Marionette exclaimed "Max, Roxy congratulations on being the finale two survivors in this challenge but tonight we will determine our winner!" He continued

(Night 5 - Max)

Max walked into the office and sat down at the desk more nervous than he's been the previous nights knowing that the only person standing between him and winning was Roxy.

Marionette had walked in and reminded Max of the rules AGAIN before alerting the others with the camera in the dining hall

"Good luck" He told Max before walking back out, Max sat there a minute before picking up the tablet and flipping through the cameras...he got to the stage and of course the first person that was missing was Springtrap like usual

"Come on Springtrap" Max said as he searched the cameras to find the missing rabbit, he found him standing in the kitchen "Ok, you stay there" he said before switching back to the stage camera that's when he saw that Cheek was gone now too "Where are you Cheek?" He asked as he frantically flipped through the cameras, he found her outside of the dining hall

After he found Cheek he switched back to the stage and to his relief saw that Freddy was still there, since he knew where the other three were he decided to check the curtains to make sure that Roxy hadn't moved yet and luckily she hadn't

"O-ok I should be good for a couple of minutes" Max said, he was getting more and more nervous as time ticked away knowing he was so close to winning this challenge

After another minute of sitting there he started flipping through the tablet again and saw that Springtrap had moved to outside of the dining hall and Cheek had moved to the restrooms, he flipped the camera back to the stage and saw that Freddy was still standing there and he got kind of confused by that.

He flipped to the curtains cam and saw that they were still closed so just assumed that Roxy was still there but just to be safe he decided to close the door just in case.

A few minute after not hearing any banging he decided to open the door, after he flipped trough the cameras again and this time Cheek was in front of the girls cabin while Springtrap was by the bathrooms...after he decided to check on Freddy and saw that he still hadn't moved from the stage.

"What's up Freddy?" Max asked himself, he eventually shrugged it off before switching the camera to the curtains where he saw that they were opened...he immediately went wide eyed and started searching for Roxy but he couldn't find her.

He looked out the door and saw her about to come in but as soon as she was the alarm went off signaling the end of Max's turn, Roxy was standing there in shock...Max was sitting there with wide eyes

"I-I did it" Max stuttered

"What no I got you!" Roxy exclaimed

"No you didn't" Marionette said as he walked in "Alarm went off just before you did meaning he survived" He continued, Roxy growled "Well Max you might as well go and tell the others the next rounds getting ready to start seeing as how Roxy's already in her place" he finished, Max nodded before running out of the office

"Roxy you ca-" Marionette was saying before being cut off

"I know shut up and get out" Roxy said angrily

"Fine" Marionette said before turning and walking out of the office

(Night 5 - Roxy)

Roxy was angrily sitting at the desk with somewhat of a smile on her face knowing the only one she had left to beat was Max

"This will be easy" She said to herself as she picked up the tablet, the first camera she checked was the stage and saw that both Springtrap and Cheek were already gone "Great" she said as she flipped through the camera trying to find them.

She finally found Cheek hiding in the shadows of the girls cabin and Springtrap peaking out of the door of the guys restrooms

"Idiots" She muttered

She started flipping through the cameras again only to notice the purple curtains opened, she smirked

"Guess little Max wants to come and play" She said, she flipped through the cameras until she found the one with Max running...she smirked again

She turned her head and looked at the button on the wall next to her, she looked out the doorway and waited until Max was in her vision...when she finally saw him closing in she waved at him before closing the door.

Max was running so fast and was so close to the door that he couldn't stop himself and crashed hard into it

"Owwwww" He whined, Roxy broke out into laughter when she heard that

"Serves you right loser!" She called in between laughter

On the outside Max climbed to his feet rubbing his snout and stomped back to the dining hall.

Once he got back Freddy, who still hadn't left the stage, saw him

"Max" He called, Max looked at him

"Yeah?" He asked

"What happened?" He asked

"Roxy closed the door and made me run into it then she called me a loser" Max replied, Freddy scowled

"We have to make sure that she gets caught" Freddy started "And I think I know just how" he continued as a smirk grew on his face, Max was confused

Roxy was still sitting in the office flipping through the cameras to see where everyone was, Springtrap was now in front of dining hall and Cheek was now outside the women's restroom.

She continued flipping through the cameras only now noticing that Freddy was missing

"Where did you go?" She asked as she started flipping again to find Freddy, she stopped when she saw him standing outside the girls cabin...specifically Roxy's side "What are you up to?" She asked as she watched him inch closer and closer to her door "If you go in there I'll kill you!" She yelled

Meanwhile while she was distracted with Freddy she didn't notice Max leave the curtains and start his dash to the office

"Stay out of my room!" Roxy yelled

Max kept his dash going and could see the office in the distance

"I'm almost there" He said

Roxy watched as Freddy's fingers inched closer and closer to her door

"Stop!" Roxy continued to yell, that's when Max burst into the office and tagged her

"GOT YOU!" He yelled, Roxy dropped the tablet in shock

"WHAT NO!" Roxy yelled

As Roxy was yelling Marionette walked in

"Well looks like you're out Roxy" He said

"NO THAT'S BULL!" She yelled, Marionette shrugged

"Sorry" He said, Roxy glared at him and Max before stomping out of the office "Well lets go meet up with the others" he continued towards Max, Max who had a huge smile on his face nodded

(Confessional -Max)

"I actually won a challenge!" Max exclaimed "And what makes it better is I BEAT ROXY!" He continued

(Confessional End)

After they met back up with the others Marionette announced the winner

"And your winner and lone survivor of Five Nights at Fazbears...Max!" Marionette exclaimed, Springtrap, Freddy and Cheek clapped for him

"Congrats buddy" Freddy said patting Max's back

"Thanks...gotta thank you though" Max replied, Freddy smiled

"You caught her so you take this one" He said, Max nodded as his tail started wagging

"Well Freddy hate to break it to you but since you lost first you are confirmed for the bottom two tonight" Marionette said, Freddy sighed before nodding

(At the Bonfire Ceremony)

"Welcome, tonight we will decided which ones of you will be making it to the finale four" Marionette started "You've all made it far but one of you will be leaving tonight on the boat of losers and you maybe never come back...EVER" he continued "When I call your name come get your slice" he finished

"Max..." Marionette called, Max went and got his slice

"Cheek..." Marionette called, Cheek went and got her slice

"Roxy..." Marionette called, Roxy smirked as she stood up

"Bottom two again Freddy, sucks to be you" She said before she went and grabbed her slice, Freddy just scowled at her

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Freddy, Springtrap one of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Freddy and Springtrap were sitting there waiting for Marionettes answer on who was getting eliminated.

They looked at each other already excepting whatever was going to happen.

Marionette stood their moving the last slice back and forth between the two competitors for at least thirty seconds before he made any kind of sound

"Hmmmm" he started as he continued to move the slice, he stopped at Freddy who smiled before moving over to Springtrap who did the same "Springtrap..." He finally said

"Yes!" Springtrap exclaimed before realizing Freddy was out "I mean...I'm sorry Freddy" he said, Freddy shook his head

"It's cool go ahead and celebrate" He said, Springtrap walked over and grabbed his slice

"Well Freddy, docks thata way bro" Marionette said

(Elimination Music Starts)

Freddy stood up as Cheek, Max and Springtrap walked up to him

"Guess that's it" Freddy said

"And once again it's Roxy's fault" Max said, Freddy nodded

"Yeah...yeah it is" He said "Look, I know everyone who's been eliminated lately has said this so I'm going to continue the trend...you have to make sure Roxy doesn't leave this island with that million dollars" he continued, the others nodded

"And like we keep telling the others, we will make SURE that doesn't happen" Springtrap said, Freddy looked at him and nodded

"Thanks you guys, it's been fun" Freddy said, the others smiled and nodded

"Yeah it has" Cheek said

"Oh blah don't you have a boat to catch?" Roxy asked, everyone glared at her

"You should be the one catching the boat" Cheek said

"Well I'm not so deal with it" Roxy replied, the others shook their heads before they headed to the dock.

(At the Dock)

Once everyone got to the dock they walked down it and stopped to say their goodbyes

"Well time for me to go" Freddy said before opening his arms "Bring it in...one last time" he said, the other three smiled before joining the bear in a group hug

After they broke the hug Freddy climbed into the boat

"See you later guys" He said as the boat said off, the others stood their waving as the boat disappeared into the distance.

After the boat was gone Max, Cheek, and Springtrap all turned and looked at each other and once again without saying anything started making their way back to camp.

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Roxy, no more games-" Springtrap started

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Max)

"-You've been cheating the whole time and have eliminated half the competitors by yourself-" Max said

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Cheek)

"It's game over for you Roxy...trust me" Cheek said

(Confessional End)

* * *

Well there's chapter 23 hope you guys enjoyed and let me just say this...the voting was insane! Guess both Freddy and Springtrap have a good following because it was like every time one got a vote the next vote would be against the other...but Freddy did end up getting more votes against him so that led to his send off...don't hate me.

But anyways I'm glad you guys are so vocal when it comes to the voting...haha, and now with Freddys' elimination we have confirmed our final four contestants of Total Drama Fazbear Max, Cheek, Roxy, and Springtrap...let me know in the reviews who you're rooting for to win and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Oh and just on a real quick side note, sorry for the lack of good confessionals in this chapter...I honestly just couldn't find good places to fit them in so that's why there are so little this time...but good confessionals should be returning in the next chapter.


	25. Caved In

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, the competitors were given the challenge to take on a minimum wage security guard job to see who could survive five nights at Camp Fazbear in Total Drama Fazbear's longest challenge yet!" Marionette started. "We found out that Max has little confidence in himself about winning and that Roxy is a really good security guard hunter taking down three of her oppositions." he continued "But she wasn't good enough, as Max got away with the victory sending Springtrap and Freddy to the bottom two where it was decided that Freddy would be taking the dreaded walk of shame." he finished.

"What will happen this week as our final four competitors battle it out to prove themselves worthy of actually being in the final four." He started. "Find out now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Max woke up early in the morning. He lay in his bed wondering how the heck he managed to make it to the final four.

He was obviously happy about it, but he did think that anyone would be supporting him over anyone else. Well, except maybe Roxy, but not Cheek and Springtrap.

He tiredly sat up before rubbing his eyes and looking around the cabin. He was staying in the side of The Hunters old cabin that used to be for the guys and he was the last one.

Springtrap was staying in the side that used to be the girls, and Cheek and Roxy both had a side of The Scouts old cabin.

It was just all too weird and seemed like it was just yesterday that twenty-four competitors showed up on boats and started this competition, and now it's almost over.

Max climbed out of bed before stretching and yawning. He made his way over to his dresser to get some clean clothes so he could go take a shower.

After he got his clothes, he made his way outside where the first thing he saw was Cheek. She was already outside practicing her kickboxing.

"Morning, Cheek." Max said. Cheek stopped and looked at him.

"Morning." she replied.

"You're still doing kickboxing?" Max asked. Cheek nodded.

"Yep." She replied. "I've really been enjoying it." She continued. Max nodded.

"Looks like fun." He said.

"It is." Cheek said. Max stood there a minute before saying anything else.

"Will you teach me?" He asked. Cheek laughed a little.

"I don't think you want me to teach you." She said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because last time I offered to teach someone they ended up getting eliminated in that days challenge." Cheek replied.

"Who was that?" Max asked.

"Freddy." Cheek said.

"Oh." Max said looking down. "I'll just leave you be then." he continued, before he started walking away. Cheek looked at him sadly.

"Wait, Max." Cheek called. Max stopped and turned to look at her.

"Yes?" He said, curiously.

"If you really want me to teach you, I will" Cheek replied. Max smiled.

"Really?!" He asked. Cheek nodded.

"Yes, really." she replied. "Just don't get mad at me if my bad luck gets you eliminated, too." she continued, before giving Max a little smile and a pat on the head. His tail started wagging like crazy.

"I won't!" He replied.

"Alright then, I'll start with something basic." Cheek said.

(With Springtrap)

Springtrap was currently lying on the dock getting in a morning tan before Marionette called everyone for the challenge.

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Wow, final four, I can't tell you how good this feels." Springtrap started, "I mean, I know I was eliminated and brought back, but still...I actually made it to the final four!" He continued.

(Confessional End)

He was laying there with his eyes closed when he heard someone coming and felt someone kick him. He opened his eyes and saw Roxy staring down at him. He sighed.

"What do you want, Roxy?" He asked.

"I want you out of my spot is what I want." She replied. Springtrap gave her a confused look, before laughing.

"Your spot? I was here first" He said.

"And I don't care. That is the spot I always lay when I tan." Roxy said. Springtrap shrugged his shoulders before closing his eyes back.

"Sorry." He said, sarcastically. Roxy glared at him.

"I SAID MOVE!" Roxy yelled, before kicking Springtrap again. After that, Springtrap angrily jumped up.

"AND I SAID NO! SO DEAL WITH IT!" He yelled back. Roxy's glare only got worse as Springtrap joined her in the "glare off."

"THAT'S MY SPOT!" Roxy yelled.

"AND I DON'T CARE, I WAS HERE FIRST!" Springtrap yelled back. "THE DANG DOCKS BIG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO FIND ANOTHER SPOT!" He continued.

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER SPOT! I WANT THAT ONE!" Roxy yelled, as she pointed at the spot where Springtrap had previously been laying.

"WELL, ISN'T THAT JUST TOO BAD?!" Springtrap replied.

Apparently, Max and Cheek heard the commotion because they came running up.

"What's going on here?!" Cheek asked. Roxy and Springtrap looked at her.

"Oh, great, your backup has arrived." Roxy said. Springtrap turned his glare back to her.

"I was laying here minding my own business and queen bee here showed up, kicked me, and started yelling at me to move." Springtrap said.

"You're joking?" Cheek said, not believing the ridiculousness she was hearing.

"No, I'm not." Springtrap said.

"Well, then go back to what you were doing and don't even pay big mouth any attention." Cheek said. Roxy looked insulted.

"Big mouth?!" Roxy exclaimed. "If anyone's the big mouth it's you!" She continued. Cheek glared at her and started walking down the dock.

"How do you figure that?!" Cheek asked.

"All you ever do is talk and butt in to other people's business-acting like you're the leader!" Roxy replied. "You know, kinda like that bird brained boyfriend of yours." she continued, that's when Cheek lost it.

She ran and tackled Roxy off of the dock and into the water. The two females started fighting in the water, even though it wasn't really a fight, considering Roxy was getting her butt kicked.

Max walked down the dock and stood next to Springtrap.

"Should we do something?" He asked. Springtrap shook his head.

"Nah, they'll be fine." He replied. Max nodded as the two went back to watching the fight.

(Confessional -Max)

"I gotta admit, it is pretty funny seeing Roxy get beat up." Max started. "I mean, she has deserved it ever since we got here, so you can't feel bad for her." he continued.

(Switch to -Springtrap)

"This is so great that I wish I had a camera." Springtrap started. "Oh, wait, there's a camera recording it and showing it to the whole world!" He continued, before laughing.

(Confessional End)

As the fight was going on in the water, Marionette, Nightmare, and Fritz walked up.

"Nightmare, Fritz, go break that up." Marionette said, the two nodded, before getting into the water and pulling Roxy and Cheek apart.

"Let me go!" Cheek exclaimed, as she tried to get out of Nightmares grasp, but failed to.

Once everyone was back out of the water, and Cheek and Roxy were calmed down, at least a little, Marionette started talking.

"Alright, now that that excitement is over I'm going to explain today's challenge." He started. "You will each be receiving a map to a secret location on this island, the maps are not the same, so you can't cheat off each other." he continued. "The goal is once you get to your location, you have to find the hidden treasure and return to camp. First one back to camp wins the challenge!" He finished.

"You need to become more original with these challenges." Springtrap said.

"Yeah, it feels like we've already done this challenge...or at least something like it" Max said. Marionette didn't look too impressed with either of them.

"You guys have the chance to win a million dollars, and you're complaining that I'm giving you an easy challenge?" He asked.

"Well, not so much complaining as in-" Springtrap was saying, before Marionette cut him off.

"-Don't care." He said, before pulling out four maps and throwing one to each competitor. "Good luck" he continued, before walking away.

Once he was gone, the four competitors looked at their maps.

"Bye, losers, I got treasure to find." Roxy said, before walking away, the others glared at her as she did.

"We might as well get going too if we're going to make sure that Roxy doesn't win". Springtrap said, the other two nodded.

"Alright, see you two when we get back." Cheek said, before walking in the direction she needed to go.

"Alright." Springtrap replied, before doing the same.

After they were gone, Max stood there a minute staring at his map, before finally setting off.

(With Roxy)

Roxy was walking in the direction the map was leading her, and she felt like she was getting close to the "treasure."

"Those other idiots can't even hold a candle to me, so why do they deserve to still be here?" Roxy asked herself. "The viewers?" She continued. "Ha! Those morons wouldn't know entertainment if it hit them in the head." she finished.

She continued on her way to her destination, so sure of herself that she was going to win.

(With Springtrap)

Springtrap was following his map, but the route he was given seemed really long for something that was supposed to be even.

"Man, if Marionette gave me the longest path on purpose, I'm going to throw him in the lake." Springtrap said, as he continued walking.

(With Max)

"I think I'm going the right way." Max said, as he walked with his eyes glued on the map, only stopping when he ran into a tree. "Ouch!" he wined, as he looked away from the map and at the tree.

When he saw what was on the tree, he couldn't help but give a little smile.

"C+B Forever" was carved in the middle of a heart. It obviously meant Clyde + Bonnie. When he saw that, he started thinking about everyone he's met and everything that's happened since they've been on the island, and the fact that it was almost over. That made him sad again.

"Man, what I'd do just for this to last a little longer." He said, before sighing. After that, he sadly continued his walk to where his map was leading him.

(With Cheek)

Just like the others, Cheek was following her map to where ever it was leading her. She really wanted to beat Roxy so she was practically running the whole time.

A few minutes later, she actually got to where her map was leading her. She stopped at the entrance to a cave.

"Weird...but whatever." She said, before walking inside to find her treasure.

After she walked in, she kept going deeper and deeper until she reached the end, but as she was going to grab the little bag that said "treasure" on it, she heard someone.

"Hey, don't touch my treasure!" Someone exclaimed, she quickly turned around and saw Roxy standing there.

"Roxy!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?! This is my spot!" She continued. Roxy shook her head.

"No, it's not chicken girl! It's mine!" She replied.

"No, this is where my map led me!" Cheek exclaimed.

"I think you're either lost, or don't know how to read maps, because this is MY spot!" Roxy exclaimed. That's when the two girls got in each others faces and started yelling at each other.

What they didn't hear, though, was that someone else entered the cave, too.

Springtrap walked in whistling as he made his way to the back of the cave. He stopped when he heard Roxy and Cheek arguing.

"What the heck." He said to himself, before speed walking to the back, only to find Roxy and Cheek in each others faces yelling at each other.

"Uh...what are you two doing here?" He asked. Both females stopped yelling at each other and looked at him.

"Springtrap?" Cheek said, curiously. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uh...I'm here to get my treasure. This is where my map led me." He replied.

"Do none of you idiots know how to read maps?!" Roxy exclaimed. "I'm going to tell you what I told her, this is MY spot!" She continued. Springtrap shook his head.

"Uh...no, it's not its mine." he replied, and after that, the argument started back up over who's spot it actually was except now Springtrap had joined in.

(With Max)

Max had finally reached the x on his map, it led him to the outside of a cave.

"My treasure must be in there!" He said, happily, before making his way inside. After he was in, he started walking through, when he heard yelling, and the voices sounded very familiar.

He made his way to the voices and saw Roxy, Cheek, and Springtrap standing there arguing.

"I told you already that this is MY spot!" Roxy yelled.

"And I told you it's mine!" Cheek yelled back.

"And that's where you're both wrong, because its mine!" Springtrap yelled.

"Uh, guys?" Max said, breaking up the argument. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Oh, great, another idiot that can't read a map!" Roxy exclaimed, clearly frustrated at this point.

"I-I can read a map!" Max exclaimed in defense.

"Ok, then what are you doing in my spot?" Roxy asked. Max looked confused.

"Your spot?" He said curiously. "This is my spot." he continued. Roxy shook her head.

"No, it's mine. This is where my map led me, so it's mine!" She replied.

"Well, it's where my map led me, too." Max said. That's when Cheek got really confused.

"Let me see that." she said, as she reached for Max's map. He gave it to her.

She stood there looking at his map, before looking at hers.

"Springtrap." she said, as she reached for his. He gave it to her. She looked at his, too.

She got on the floor and sat the maps side by side.

"Let me see your map." she said to Roxy. Roxy laughed.

"Yeah, right." She said. Springtrap shook his head, before snatching it from her paws and handing it to Cheek. "Hey!" She yelled.

Cheek sat her map next to the other three, before realizing that they all led to the same place.

"All of these maps are different routes to the same place." Cheek said. The others were confused.

"So, Marionette set us up?" Max asked.

"I don't know, but it is pretty weird." Cheek replied. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"You losers can talk about your conspiracy theory's all day, I'm just going to take this and go win the challenge." Roxy said, before picking the bag that said "treasure" up. As soon as she did, though, the cave started shaking and they heard a loud crash at towards the entrance of it.

"What was that?!" Max asked in a panicked voice. The others were just as confused as him.

"We better go and look." Springtrap said, before he quickly started making his way back to the entrance of the cave.

When they got there, they were in complete shock at what they saw, there was somehow a giant boulder blocking the entrance so they couldn't get out.

"What the *bleep*!" Springtrap exclaimed. Everyone immediately started banging on it.

"Help!" Max yelled.

"We're trapped in here!" Cheek yelled.

"I'm trapped in here with a bunch of morons! Get me out!" Roxy yelled.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Fantastic out of everyone I could be trapped somewhere with I get trapped with the three morons that are standing in my way of winning a million dollars" Roxy said "Couldn't we have at least gotten trapped in a mall or something?" She asked

(Switch to -Cheek)

"Great, trapped in a cave where I might die with the person I despise most in this world." Cheek started. "Things couldn't get any better." she continued.

(Confessional End)

"What are we going to do?!" Max asked.

"Well, what we need to do is calm down, and give up on banging on the boulder. If someone was coming, they would have heard us by now." Springtrap said.

"So what are we supposed to do, just sit here until we die?" Roxy asked.

"No, let me think." Springtrap replied.

"You can actually do that?" Roxy asked. Springtrap glared at her.

"Shut up, Roxy. At least he's actually trying to get us out of here." Cheek said. Roxy laughed.

"I wouldn't even be trapped in here if it wasn't for you losers." Roxy said. Cheek went wide eyed at that.

"If it wasn't for us?!" She exclaimed. "You're the one that pulled that bag down! And it wasn't just a coincidence that that boulder blocked our only way out as soon as you did!" She continued.

"What, so you're blaming me?!" Roxy asked.

"Seeing as how you've been behind every other form of sabotage since we've been here yeah, yeah I am." Cheek replied, that's when Roxy glared at her and the two got in each others faces again.

"You know for a chicken, you sure do have a big mouth." Roxy said.

"And for a fox, you sure lack a lot of brains." Cheek retorted as their glaring contest continued.

"Alright, you two need to calm down until we can find a way out of here, because arguing is not going to help us any." Springtrap said. The two females held eye contact for about another twenty seconds, before finally backing up from each other.

"Have you thought of anything yet?" Roxy asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could try working together to push the boulder out of the way, at least enough for us to squeeze out." Springtrap replied.

"Whatever gets me out of here faster." Roxy said.

"Alright, so everyone pick a pushing place on the boulder." Springtrap directed. Once everyone was standing in front of the boulder ready to push, Springtrap gave the order. "Alright, on the count of three, push as hard as you possibly can." he continued. "One...two...three!" He exclaimed. Once he did, everyone immediately started pushing as hard as they could.

"It's not moving." Max said.

"Just keep pushing." Springtrap replied.

After several more seconds of unsuccessful pushing, everyone stopped.

"Well, that was useless. Any other brilliant ideas?" Roxy asked. Springtrap looked at her as he walked to one of the walls and slid down thinking.

"I honestly don't know what else we can do." he replied "We're obviously not pushing the rock out of the way, and it's blocking our only way out so-" he was saying before being interrupted.

"So we're just going to give up and sit here?" Roxy asked. Springtrap shook his head.

"Give it time. Once Marionette sees we never came back, he'll come looking." He said.

"Marionette?" Roxy said, curiously. "Ha, now that's funny." She continued.

"He will, trust me." Springtrap said.

"And why should I do that?" Roxy asked.

"Fine, don't. Whatever. I honestly don't care. I just know he'll come for us." Springtrap replied.

After that, everyone just pretty much sat there in silence for what felt like hours, before the silence was broken by the loud growling of Max's stomach.

"Man I'm hungry." Max started. "Do you think Marionette has come looking yet?" He asked. Springtrap shrugged.

"Don't know, hopefully, because i'm hungry, too." He replied just as his stomach growled as well.

"We've been in here for hours. I thought you were so sure that he was coming." Roxy said.

"He will. Again, you just have to trust me." Springtrap said. Roxy just huffed, before looking away.

"What brought you guys here?" Max asked out of the blue. Cheek and Springtrap looked at him.

"What?" Cheek asked.

"What brought you guys here. Like, why did you decide to sign up for this?" Max asked.

"Was hoping to win the money so I could pay for college and donate some to this charity I really like." Cheek replied.

"You want to go to collage?" Springtrap asked. Cheek nodded. "I didn't know that." he continued. "What do you want to major in?" He asked.

"Communications." Cheek replied.

"I could see that." Springtrap said. Cheek gave a little smile and nodded.

"For some reason, I get that a lot." She replied.

"What about you?" Max asked Springtrap. Springtrap kinda just nervously chuckled.

"Uh...gambling debt." He replied. Max and Cheek were both surprised by that.

"Gambling debt? Wow." Cheek said. Springtrap nodded.

"Tell me about it." He replied. "One of the worst decisions of my life was getting into that stuff." He continued. Max and Cheek nodded.

"I can see why." Cheek said.

"What about you, Max?" Cheek asked. The smile Max previously had disappeared almost like it was non existent.

"A lot." He started. "My...my mom is really sick and can't afford to pay her medical bills, and they keep piling up. And they're about to evict us from our house because we're falling behind on bills. We haven't had cable in I couldn't tell you how long, and it's almost impossible to find a job in the town I live in." he continued. Springtrap, Cheek, and even Roxy, who had over heard what he said, were all sitting there in disbelief. "So I just figured I would give this show a chance and maybe...just maybe I could win and help my family." he finished, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"M-Max, we had no idea." Cheek said. Max looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I just *sniffle* don't like talking about it." He replied. After he did, Cheek got up and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Max." She said. Max just stood there as he fought the urge to cry.

Springtrap and Roxy were just sitting there in silence looking at him.

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Wow." Springtrap said. "I'm honestly speechless." he continued. "I had no clue Max had so much going on, and I'll admit right now I respect the heck out of him for putting up with all of it so strongly." he finished.

(Confessional End)

"Seriously, we're sorry, Max. We didn't mean to make you talk about something you didn't want to." Springtrap said. Max shook his head as him and Cheek broke their hug.

"I'm the one that brought it up, so don't apologize." He replied, before looking over at Roxy, who he noticed was staring at him.

"What about you?" He said, curiously. "What brought you here?" He asked.

"You're serious?" She asked. Max nodded.

"Yeah, we all shared...you might as well, too." He replied. Roxy sat there a minute.

"Why would you guys care anyways?" She asked. Max shrugged.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He replied. After he said that, Roxy sighed.

"Might as well since I have nothing better to do, if you guys don't laugh at me for it or look at me like I'm some kind of good person." She said.

"Oh, we promise you that." Cheek said. Roxy glared at her.

"Fine. I've never gotten my mom anything nice for her birthday, and since it's coming up, I was hoping to surprise her with the car she's always wanted." She said. The others were shocked.

"Y-you mean you actually wanted to do something nice for someone?" Springtrap asked.

"Not nice! Just...different." Roxy replied.

"Come on, Roxy, that's something really nice to do for someone." Max said. Roxy shook her head.

"No, it's not!" She exclaimed.

"Deny it all you want, but you know it's nice." Springtrap said.

"Whatever." Roxy replied, as she crossed her arms and looked away from them.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"The fact that Roxy OPENLY ADMITTED that she wants to do something really nice for someone is shocking" Cheek said.

(Confessional End)

After the messing with Roxy had stopped, everyone just sat there for another few minutes before the silence was broken.

"What's your real name?" Roxy asked Springtrap. He looked at her.

"What do you mean ''what's my real name''?" He asked. "Springtrap is my real name." he continued. Roxy shook her head.

"Springtrap isn't your real name, it has to be a nickname or something." She said. That's when Springtrap started getting nervous, and Cheek caught on.

"I already t-told you, Springtrap is my real name." He said.

"It is a nickname, isn't it?" Cheek said, curiously. Springtrap looked at her.

"I-I told you it's my name." He said. Cheek shook her head.

"Come on, Springtrap, tell us your real name. We'll still call you Springtrap." She said.

"But...bu- fine. Vincent...my real name is Vincent!" Springtrap exclaimed. Roxy, Cheek, and Max were all sitting there in silence.

"Your real name is Vincent?" Max asked. Springtrap nodded.

"Then why do people call you Springtrap?" Cheek asked.

"It's a nickname that my friend Daniel gave me." Springtrap replied. "Started calling me Springtrap because he said I looked like some kind of spring lock costume from some kids resturant and I thought it was a cool nickname so I started using it instead of my real name." he continued.

"That's pretty cool." Max said. "I think that name is awesome!" He exclaimed. Springtrap chuckled.

"Me, too." He said.

As they were sitting there talking, they heard what sounded like a jack hammer outside of the cave. Everyone immediately jumped to their feet.

"Stand back!" They heard someone yell. The four of them immediately backed up as Nightmare burst through with a jack hammer.

"Someone need help?" He asked.

"Finally!" Everyone exclaimed.

"We've been in here for hours!" Cheek exclaimed.

"Well, we were watching a movie!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Well, we've been in here wondering if we were going to die or not!" Roxy exclaimed.

"You're ain't dead, are you?!" Nightmare asked. Roxy rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm going to get something to eat." She said as she walked through the hole that Nightmare made.

The others were standing there when Cheek looked to the spot where the "treasure" bag was and realized that it was gone.

"She has the treasure!" Cheek exclaimed.

"What?!" Max and Springtrap exclaimed.

"She's got the treasure! We have to get her!" Cheek exclaimed. After which, the three of them burst out the hole and started chasing Roxy.

Roxy had made it to the dock with the treasure before the others finally caught up to get.

"I win!" She exclaimed.

"Congratulations." Marionette said. Roxy smiled as she opened the bag and dumped the "treasure" out. She was shocked at what she saw.

"A rock?" She said curiously. "A FRICKEN ROCK?!" She continued.

"Yep! I'll see you all at the bonfire ceremony!" Marionette exclaimed, before disappearing.

"Get back here!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Glad we weren't the ones that got disappointed." Springtrap said, the other two nodded.

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"Welcome to tonight's bonfire ceremony. You four have made it this far, but tonight, one of you will be leaving." Marionette started. "When I call your name, come and get your slice, if you don't get a slice you must take the dreaded walk down the dock of shame, hop aboard the boat of losers and never EVER return." he continued.

"Max..." Marionette called. Max went and got his slice.

"Roxy..." Marionette called. Roxy went and got her slice.

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Springtrap, Cheek, one of you will be going home tonight." Marionette said. Springtrap and Cheek both nervously sat there awaiting the answer.

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Cheek and Springtrap were still sitting there waiting for Marionette's answer, as just like usual, he moved the last slice back and fourth between the two.

"Hmmmm..." He started. "...Springtrap" he finally said. Springtrap signed in relief, as he stood up and grabbed his slice.

(Elimination Music Starts)

"Guess I'm out." Cheek said, sadly, as she stood up. Max walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." He said. Cheek smiled.

"It's alright, Max, it's not your fault." She said.

"I know, but I just feel bad." Max started. "Because if anything, you deserve to be here more than any of us." he continued. Cheek shook her head.

"Max, I think at this point, YOU deserve to win." She said.

"Do I?" He asked. Cheek nodded.

"Max, trust me, you do." She said.

"Thank you." Max said.

"You're welcome." Cheek replied, before giving Max another hug. After that, she walked over to Springtrap.

"Well, congratulations on being safe even though it got me eliminated." She said. Springtrap nervously chuckled.

"Yeah. Uh...sorry about that." He said. Cheek smiled and nodded.

"Not your fault." She replied. Springtrap nodded.

"Still sucks, though." He said.

"You can say that again." Cheek said. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go." she continued, as she started her walk to the dock. But when she got there, something was missing... the boat of losers. "Where's the boat?" She asked. Max and Springtrap looked just as confused as she was.

Roxy walked up next followed closely behind by Marionette.

"Where's the boat?" Springtrap asked. That's when Marionette smirked and pulled out another slice of pizza.

"Not coming tonight. Cheek here's your slice." He said. Everyone was confused by that.

"What do you mean not coming?! I thought she was finally out?!" Roxy exclaimed. Marionette shook his head.

"Nope! I tricked all of you!" He exclaimed, through laughter. "You're reactions were great!" He continued.

"What do you mean "tricked" us?" Cheek asked.

"Well, you see, that "challenge" you guys did today wasn't a real challenge, it was a set up to get all of you into that cave." Marionette replied.

"Wait, so you're the one that locked us in there?!" Roxy asked. Marionette nodded.

"Just think of it as...a group bonding experience." He replied.

"A group bonding experience?!" Roxy exclaimed. "You trapped us in a fricken cave!" She exclaimed.

"Woah, calm down there princess." Marionette said. "You guys were only in there a couple hours. It's not like I was going to leave you in there." he continued.

"That's not the point! You trapped us in a cave!" Springtrap exclaimed. Marionette nodded.

"Yeah..." He replied "But, anyways, you're all safe... for tonight. But, I do suggest that you savor what time you guys do have left here." he continued, before he started walking away, as he was, he stopped but didn't turn around. "Because not all of you will be here forever." he finished, before he started walking again.

After that, Cheek, Roxy, Max, and Springtrap all stood there in silence for a minute, before Roxy looked at Cheek.

"You were this close to being out." Roxy said towards Cheek, showing her with her fingers how close she was to being eliminated tonight. "You got lucky tonight, but don't think that will happen again, girly." she continued, before she started looking at the other two. "Don't think just because I actually talked to you losers today that we're best friends now, because that's far from the truth. I'm still here for that money, and you three are still in my way. But, it won't be like that for long, so like Marionette said, enjoy the time you have left here, because I WILL be walking off this island with that money whether you three like it or not." she finished, before walking off dock.

After she was gone, the other three just stood there in silence before they all looked at each other.

"She is right, though." Springtrap started. "I'm here to win, and you guys are preventing that from happening." he continued "I'm still cool with you guys, it's just, every man...or woman for themselves, right?" he finished, before backing away from the two.

"Guess that's true." Cheek said. "Like you said, I'm still cool with you guys, but I'm determined to win that money." she continued.

"Well, don't think that you're beating me, because you're not. None of you are." Springtrap said.

"Well, then, may the best man win." Max said, causing the other two to look at him. "Because I need that money more than any of you. I really do like you guys, and I hope we can all still be friends after this, but I can't lose." he continued.

The three looked at each other and nodded.

"Good luck then." They all said at the same time, before Cheek and Springtrap walked up the dock leaving Max standing there alone.

"I won't lose." Max repeated before he finally walked up the dock.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 24! Hope you enjoyed the little false elimination. I've been wanting to do that for awhile and I figured why not do it now.

And besides, I figured since they've made it this far, they could use a little more build up before they get eliminated...

Hope you guys aren't too pissed about the ending. But, regardless, next week WILL be an elimination chapter so don't worry about that.


	26. All Four One

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, our remaining four competitors were sent on a false treasure hunt, only to be locked in a cave by a certain tall, thin, and handsome host." Marionette started. "While in the cave, the competitors did some friendly bonding! We found out Roxy actually has a heart after all. Well, kinda at least. Springtrap, who's real name is Vincent *chuckles*, has a gambling problem. Cheek actually wants to go to college, and Max for the happy go lucky fella he is has one of the most tragic backstories EVER!" he continued. "And in the end, after a the false challenge and a heartfelt farewell or what we thought was a farewell for Cheek the contestants found out this was all a prank and everyone managed to survive another night on the island" he finished

"What will happen tonight when we really do determine who will be making it to our final three?" Marionette asked "Find out now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Things had been strange throughout camp ever since what happened on the dock, it's rare that anyone will even say anything to each other anymore.

Everyone's been busy doing their own things most of the time Cheek is practicing her kickboxing, while Springtrap has been getting in shape with swimming, jogging, and pushups, Roxy pretty much just stays in her cabin thinking of ways to win just like always and Max...has been just like usual

He knows that the competition is every man for themselves and he knows he really needs the money but he also misses talking to everyone, he misses when there used to be more than three other people on the island with him

"*sigh*" Max sighed as he sat alone in the dining hall

(Confessional -Max)

"You know I'm more determined now than I was when I got here to win that money" Max started "I'm both happy and surprised I've made it this far...but I do miss how things were when we got here" he continued "Now that we're down to the final four and almost everyone is gone...it's different...I mean I knew when I first got here that it wasn't going to last forever but still..." he finished

(Confessional End)

Max continued to sit there in silence until he heard the door open, his head immediately shot up and his tail started wagging as he saw Springtrap walk in and walk straight past him and into the kitchen without saying word.

Max's head immediately lowered after that, about a minute later Springtrap walked back out of the kitchen with a bagel and a water

"Hey Springtrap!" Max exclaimed, Springtrap looked at him and nodded

"Hey" he replied before disappearing out of the dining hall, after he was gone Max's excitement vanished as he went back to sitting there alone

(With Roxy)

Roxy had pretty much been locked in her cabin since what happened on the dock, unless she she was hungry or wanted to lay out on the dock she pretty much secluded herself from everyone.

She was currently in her cabin staring at her what she now called "Wall of Losers" trying to think of ways to get around Max, Springtrap, and Cheek.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, the only things standing in my way between me and my million dollars are those other losers and I sure as heck did not come this far only to lose" Roxy started "So no matter what I have to do to win...I will be walking off of this island a million dollars richer" she continued

(Confessional End)

(With Springtrap)

Springtrap had finished his bagel and walked back to the dock with his water where he continued his push ups he was working on

"84...85...86...87" he counted

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"Ever since that Bootcamp challenge I realized that I really need to start getting in better shape than I currently am" Springtrap started "And I figure why not start now because I need as much leverage as I can get if I'm going to walk away with that million dollars" he continued

(Confessional End)

(With Cheek)

Just like she's been doing, Cheek was doing her kickbox training, she had been doing it everyday since she started working with Chica, and honestly Chica would be proud at how much she had learned.

(Confessional -Cheek)

"The nonstop training I've been doing has really helped me with learning how to kickbox" Cheek started "And I promise...before I walk off this island with that million dollars I will put it to use against Roxy" she continued

(Confessional End)

Everyone was continuing to do their own thing until Marionettes voice rang around the camp

"All contestants meet me in the middle of camp for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed, all four of the remaining contestants started making their way there

(In the Middle of Camp)

"Welcome finale four are you ready for the challenge that will determine the final three?" Marionette asked, everyone looked as enthused as they usually are "I'll take that as a yes!" He continued "Now today's challenge will be yet another team challenge-" he was saying before being interrupted

"Why don't we just start calling this show Total Drama Team Challenges because it seems like that's all we do" Roxy said, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Do you ever not complain?" Max asked

"I can already tell you the answer to that" Cheek said, Roxy glared at her

"Yeah well, whatever" Marionette said "Now anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" He continued "Today's challenge is going to be two on two you guys will be blind folded and flown to a random part of the island with a bag with a few supplies in it and you must work together to find your way back to camp...first team back wins" he finished

"And let me guess the team that doesn't make it back first will automatically be placed in the bottom two right?" Springtrap said curiously

"You know me so well" Marionette replied "So I suggest you work with your partner and make it back first" he continued

"Alright, what are the teams?" Cheek asked, Marionette smirked

"The teams will be Max and Springtrap will be team one and Cheek and Roxy will be team two" He replied, Roxy and Cheek both groaned

"HER?!" They both exclaimed

"You can't be serious!" Cheek exclaimed

"Yeah she'll just hold me back!" Roxy exclaimed

"Yeah...uh sorry about that" Marionette replied mockingly "Now, Nightmare is going to get you blind folded and loaded on the copter while Fritz gets your supplies ready and then we'll be good to go" he continued

After Marionette was done talking him, Fritz, and Nightmare worked to get everything set up.

Once the gear was ready and everyone was blind folded and on the copter Nightmare took off

"Alright now don't take your blindfolds off!" Marionette exclaimed over the loud noises of the helicopter "Now both teams are going to be dropped off in different spots that are the same distance away from camp!" He continued "Once you hit the ground you can take your blindfolds off!" He finished

"What do you mean once you hit the ground?!" Springtrap asked

"Well!" Marionette said before roughly pulling Max and Springtrap up forcing a backpack into both their hands "Good luck!" He exclaimed before pushing them both out of the copter

"AHHHHH!" They both screamed as they fell, as they fell and screamed Springtrap felt around the bag until he found a pullstring

"It's a parachute!" He exclaimed, Max was too busy yelling to hear him

Springtrap yanked his blindfold off and air swam his way to Max before yanking the cord and opening the parachute

"AHHHHH!" Max continued to scream as he held onto Springtrap for dear life

"You can stop screaming now!" Springtrap exclaimed as him and Max slowly started floating to the ground

Max's screaming eventually came to a halt as he used one of his hands to remove the blindfold that was still over his face, once he saw that they were floating in the air he immediately started screaming again

"AHHHH!" He screamed

"Max calm down we're almost to the ground!" Springtrap exclaimed

Eventfully they finally touched the ground and that's when Max finally stopped screaming

"W-we're alive" Max said as he started to feel himself to make sure he was still alive, after that he dropped to the ground and started kissing it "I missed you soooo much" he said, Springtrap just shook his head

As Max kissed the ground Springtrap dropped the parachute and picked up the other bag that had the supplies in it, he quickly started going through it

"Bottled water, a box of crackers, a flashlight, a roll of toilet paper, and a sleeping bag" Springtrap named off "Why is there only one sleeping bag?" He asked, Max finally stopped kissing the ground and looked at him

"I don't know" He said

"This is going to be a long challenge" Springtrap muttered

(With Cheek and Roxy)

Marionette had done the same thing with them that he did with Springtrap and Max, he gave each of them a bag and pushed them out of the helicopter.

They both fell and screamed as the other two did but not as long, then once they realized the had a parachute they both took their blindfolds off and fought in mid air for it...Cheek ended up taking and pulling the cord but Roxy had grabbed onto her before she did.

Both of them carefully floated to the ground and once they landed they started going through their other bag

"What's in that bag?" Roxy asked

"Lets see a sleeping bag-" Cheek was saying before being cut off

"Only one?" Roxy asked, Cheek nodded

"Looks like it" She replied

"Well looks like you'll be covering yourself up with leaves if we don't make it back to camp in time" Roxy said, Cheek looked surprised at that

"Uh no...you will be" She replied, Roxy shook her head

"I don't think so chicken girl" She said

"Yeah well I do princess" Cheek replied, her and Roxy glared at each other before Cheek looked back into the bag "Now if you don't mind I'm going to see what else is in this bag" she continued

She ended up pulling out a couple waters and a flashlight just like Max and Springtrap and a compass.

"This will help us get back to camp" She said

"Yeah but there's no food in there" Roxy said, Cheek double checked

"Yeah there isn't" She replied

"Yeah I know genius that's what I just said" Roxy said, Cheek bit her tongue so she didn't kick Roxy's head off right there

"Lets just go, the sooner we get back to camp and I can get away from you the better" Cheek said before grabbing the bag and compass and walking away

"Yeah tell me about it" Roxy muttered before following

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Being lost in the woods with Roxy is like a nightmare come true" Cheek started "Just hearing her voice irritates me to the point of no return" she continued "She's really lucky that we need to win this challenge to make sure that I don't get eliminated or I would leave her in the woods and get back to camp myself" she finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Counting on chicken girl to help me win a challenge?" Roxy started "That's a joke, I hate that chicken with a passion and if she thinks that she's going to purposely cost us the challenge to get me eliminated she has another thing coming" she continued "Because I'm going to win even if I have to tie her up and drag her back to camp" she finished

(Confessional End)

(With Max and Springtrap)

"Springtrap do you know where we are?" Max asked, Springtrap shook his head

"No" he replied

"So we're lost?" Max asked

"Uh...yes and no" He replied

"Well do you think we are going to make it back to camp?" Max asked, Springtrap shrugged

"Maybe" He replied, that's when Max started to get nervous and Springtrap noticed "Look Max, trust me we'll make it back to camp" he said, Max nodded

"I trust you" He said, Springtrap nodded

"Good" He said "Now I'm pretty sure I've seen this place before during a challenge" He continued, Max looked around

"It all looks the same though" He said, Springtrap sighed

"I know it does I'm just trying to think" He replied

"Oh I'm sorry" Max apologized, Springtrap shook his head

"Don't be" he replied, after that he continued to search to see if he could find out where they were "Does any of this look familiar to you at all?" He asked, Max looked around before shaking his head

"Nope" He replied

"Alright, then I guess lets just go this way" Springtrap said "Camp should be north of here" he continued

"Ok, lead the way I'll follow you" Max said, Springtrap nodded

"Alright, lets go" He said

(With Roxy and Cheek)

"Are we even going the right way?" Roxy asked in an annoyed tone

"From the looks of it yeah" Cheek replied

"What do you mean from the looks of it?" Roxy asked

"I mean that this compass should be leading us back to camp" Cheek replied

"And how do you know that for sure?" Roxy asked "How do you know that you're not leading us in the complete opposite direction of where we need to go?" She continued, that's when Cheek started getting annoyed

"Hey well I don't see you trying to get us back to camp!" She replied

"Yeah because you know that if I was leading us we would have been back by now!" Roxy exclaimed

"Ha, are you joking me?!" Cheek said "If you were leading us we'd be farther away from the camp than we are right now!" She continued

"What you mean farther away than you're leading us?!" Roxy asked

"Do you know what Roxy if you're not happy with what I'm doing take the compass and you get us back to camp!" Cheek exclaimed shoving the compass into Roxy's hand, Roxy looked at it before looking back at Cheek

"Fine I will, and I'll get us back there faster than you ever could" Roxy said

"Whatever, lead the way then" Cheek replied

"Alright then we're going this way" Roxy said walking in the same direction that they were already going

"You mean the way that I was leading us?" Cheek asked, Roxy looked at her

"It's the way I'm leading us now" She replied before she started walking, Cheek rubbed her face before following after

(With Max and Springtrap)

It had already been almost five hours since the challenge started and Max and Springtrap were still didn't see camp, they had stopped to eat some of their crackers but quickly returned to what they were doing

"Have you seen anything familiar yet?" Max asked, Springtrap shook his head

"No, you?" He asked, Max shook his head

"No" he replied "We've been out here for hours" he continued

"I know...I honestly didn't know that this island was this big" Springtrap replied

"I know right" Max said

They continued walking until Max noticed something that might be able to help them.

"Hey Springtrap" Max said

"Yeah?" Springtrap said curiously

"Do you think if we climbed that big hill we could see where we are?" Max asked, Springtrap stopped and looked at the hill Max was talking about before looking to Max

"Maybe, lets check it out" Springtrap said, Max nodded as they two made their way towards the hill

After they got to the top they started to look around to see if they could see anything that could help them get back to camp

"I still don't see anything" Max said

"Me neither" Springtrap said, Max looked continued looking around until he got an idea

He immediately ran to a large tree that was nearby and started climbing it

"Max what are you doing?" Springtrap asked

"If I can get higher up maybe I can see something" Max replied as he continued climbing, Springtrap nodded

"That's not a bad idea" He replied

Once Max got to the top of the tree he started looking around

"You see anything?" He heard Springtrap call

"Uh...no- wait yeah...I see the speaker pole on the middle of camp!" Max replied, Springtrap smiled

"What way?" He asked

"It's north from here" Max replied

"Alright, get down and lets get back to camp" Springtrap called

"Alright" Max replied as he started climbing down, as he was he saw two people walking towards camp "Roxy and Cheek!" He exclaimed

"What...where?" Springtrap asked

"They're on their way back to camp!" Max replied, that's when Springtrap went wide eyed

"Hurry and get down so we can catch up!" He called

"Alright I'm comi- ahhhh" Max was saying as he was climbing down before he lost his footing and fell, Springtrap looked up just as Max came crashing down on top of him knocking them both to the ground

"Ohhhh...my head" Max whined, Springtrap looked dazed

"M-Max what the heck" He said

"S-sorry" Max apologized as he sat up

"Lets just go before we lose" Springtrap said as he sat up as well

"Alright" Max replied

After that both of them quickly started making their way in the direction of camp

(Confessional -Springtrap)

"I'm going to give Max props for this one, that tree climbing idea was actually a really good one" Springtrap said

(Confessional End)

(With Roxy and Cheek)

They were still walking in the same direction they were before and hadn't said anything to each other since their argument

They continued walking until they saw a very familiar path in the midst of all of the trees and bushes

"Looks like you won't be sleeping in the dirt tonight" Cheek said before walking past Roxy, Roxy glared at her

"I already told you, you would have been the one sleeping in the dirt no me" Roxy replied

"whatever you say" Cheek said

They made their way to the path and started walking down it when all of the sudden Max and Springtrap ran out of the woods passing them

"What the-" Cheek was saying before stopping

"Sorry!" Max apologized as him and Springtrap ran full sprint towards camp

"They're about to win lets go!" Roxy exclaimed as she took off after them, Cheek quickly picked up her pace

Roxy and Cheek were running so fast that they finally caught up with Max and Springtrap

Both teams were neck and neck as they raced each other down the path, after running for what seemed like an hour they all saw the camp in the distance

"There's camp!" Max exclaimed

"I know keep running!" Springtrap replied

"Pick up your pace!" Roxy yelled

"I'm right next to you!" Cheek replied

"They're ahead of us!" Roxy yelled

"I know they are!" Cheek replied

"We're about to win!" Max exclaimed, Springtrap smiled

"I know!" He replied, him and Max picked up their pace as they neared the finish line

"We've made it to far to lose now" Cheek said before grabbing Roxy's wrist and picking up her pace pulling Roxy along with her

"What are you doing?!" Roxy asked

"Winning!" Cheek replied, her and Roxy were running so fast at this point that they tied with Max and Springtrap again before completely passing them

Roxy and Cheek quickly raced to and passed the finish line, after they did Max and Springtrap both slowed down before coming to a complete stop after the passed the finish line

"Yes!" Both Roxy and Cheek exclaimed

"Well looks like we have our winners, Roxy and Cheek you two somehow managed to take the win" Marionette said "But unfortunately that means one of you two will be leaving tonight" he continued towards Max and Springtrap, they both looked at each other

"I can't believe I won the challenge for our team!" Roxy exclaimed, Cheek looked shocked

"You won for our team?!" Cheek exclaimed "You have to be joking me!" She continued, Roxy shook her head

"Nope, I won for us and I did it all by myself" She replied

"I was the one that got us back here and I was the one who picked up BOTH of our paces and got us the win!" Cheek exclaimed

"Ha, we'd both still be lost in the woods if it wasn't for me...I lead us to the trail" Roxy said

"Yeah after I put us in the right direction!" Cheek exclaimed

"You just want to take credit for what I did" Roxy said, that made Cheek so mad that her head was about to explode

"Or what I did!" Cheek exclaimed

"Yeah whatever you say chicken" Roxy said, that pushed Cheek over the line as she ran and tackled Roxy to the ground and the two started fighting

Meanwhile Max and Springtrap were sanding there in disappointment

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"Once again welcome" Marionette started "I know I've said this already but you four have made if far...but one of you will not be spending another night on this island" he continued "One of you will be going home tonight" he finished

"Yeah are you sure about that?" Roxy asked "That's what you said last time and it ended up all being a played out setup" she continued

"Yeah, I promise one of you is leaving tonight" Marionette replied "And if you don't believe me look over there...the boat of losers is already waiting" he continued while pointing towards the dock

"Oh I'm just making sure you're not lying again" Roxy said

"Yeah and it wasn't lying it was tricking...there's a difference" Marionette said "Now, when I call your name come and receive your slice if you don't get a slice you must take that ever so shameful walk of shame and hope on the boat of losers and never...and I mean NEVER...return...like ever" he continued

"Will you just get on with it already?!" Roxy asked, Marionette rolled his eyes

"Yeah fine, since Roxy and Cheek won tonight's challenge they are both safe" Marionette said extending two slices of pizza, Roxy and Cheek both went and got their slice "Now that leaves you two" he continued towards Max and Springtrap

(Dramatic Music Starts Playing)

"Max, Springtrap after making it so far...one of you will be going home tonight" Marionette said, Max and Springtrap both sat there nervously

(Music Gets More Dramatic)

Max and Springtrap were sitting there waiting, their hearts were beating a million miles an hour knowing one of them wouldn't be there much longer

Marionette was standing there playing his usual games to make sure the tension is high

"Hmmm..." Marionette started, Max and Springtrap were literally on the edge of their seats waiting for the answer "...Max" He finally said, Max smiled as he went and grabbed his slice "Springtrap you're out...again" he finished

(Elimination Music Starts)

Springtrap sat there a minute shaking his head before standing up

"How did I not see THIS coming?" He asked himself

"I'm sorry Springtrap" Max said as he walked up, Springtrap nodded

" *sigh* I know Max" He replied, after that he took off towards the dock...the other three followed

(At the Dock)

Springtrap was walking down the dock

"Springtrap wait" He heard Max say, he stopped and turned around

"It's been really fun...having you back and all" Max said extending his hand "And again I'm sorry" he continued, Springtrap looked at him before looking at his hand

"Yeah...I guess it has been even though I'm not going to win that money" He said before grabbing Max's hand and shaking it "But on another note...you somehow managed to outlast every other guy that came here to win" he continued, Max stood there thinking a minute before his tail started wagging

"You're right!" He exclaimed

"Look, good luck Max" Springtrap said before looking down the dock and giving Cheek a nod and Roxy a glare, she glared back

"Don't you have a boat of catch loser?" She asked, Springtrap smirked

"Just wait, you're going to be on this boat soon too" He replied

"Ha, yeah right" Roxy said, Springtrap shook his head before climbing into the boat

As he it sailed off he stood there watching the island get smaller and smaller

"I can't believe I'm having to take this ride again" He said before shaking his head and sitting down

* * *

Well there's chapter 25, really sorry about the delay on the release of the chapter...was busy all week and didn't finish it in time to be able to publish it on schedule...so hopefully that won't happen again.

But anyways again really hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!


	27. Total Drama FazTrivia

"Last time on Total Drama Fazbear, our remaining for contestants were placed in two teams of two and push out of a flying helicopter into the woods below where they had to rely on each other and the limited amount if supplies they had to make it back to camp" Marionette started "Max and Springtrap worked really well together, however Roxy and Cheek...did not as their arguing almost cost them the challenge" he continued "But in the end the unlikely duo took the win sending Max and Springtrap to the bottom two where it was decided that Springtrap would once again be leaving the island" he finished

"What will happen this week as our final three go head to head to head in a challenge that you aren't going to want to miss" Marionette started "Find out now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

" *yawn* " Max yawned as he sat up in his bed, he looked at the clock on the table next to him and saw that it was already after nine, he groaned before climbing out of bed.

Things had been pretty much the same throughout camp, even though there were only three contestants left everyone's still pretty much been ignoring each other.

(Confessional -Max)

"Final three, I'm super happy that I made it this far!" Max exclaimed "I honestly didn't think I would because I figured after I saw them that Foxy or Brent or something would have won...but I've somehow managed to out last them!" He continued "And it's pretty cool knowing I have some support!" He finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I knew I would make it this far, and at this point I'm so close to winning that the other two losers should just give up" Roxy started "I mean Max is a plain idiot so I'm not worried about him but Cheek...that loudmouth chicken girl needs to get out already" she continued "How either one of them have managed to make it this far shocks me, I mean come on I could've at least been left with better competition...even though I still would have won" she finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Making it to the final three is really cool, but I still have to worry about Max and Roxy if I want to win" Cheek started "Max is cool, I don't have a problem with him but Roxy...she has been TORTURE to be around for the past nine and a half weeks" she continued "I mean seriously, that big mouth of hers and her rude, snarky attitude have made this almost unbearable...but I have met people that have made it possible" she finished

(Confessional End)

Max grabbed some clothes before heading to the showers on the way there he saw Cheek already practicing here kickboxing, she was doing somethings he had never seen her do before but didn't want to ask about them seeing how she might just ignore him. Cheek was never rude like that but since they've barley said two words to each other over the past few days he figured that's how it would go.

He shook the thought of her ignoring him off before continuing his walk to the showers, when he got there he saw a " -Sorry!- Out of Order" sign on the guys bathroom door

"Seriously" He said, he started looking around to see if he could see Marionette or Nightmare...but no luck...that's when he got an idea

He started looking around to make sure no one was watching and when he saw the coast was clear he quickly made his way into the girls bathroom

"A quick shower and I'll be out of here" He muttered, he quickly made his way over to the shower to start it and that's when he heard someone opening the door...he quickly jumped in and pulled the curtain closed

He quietly sat down on the floor and peeked out of the curtain to see who was in there with him and unfortunately it was Roxy and she had clothes so he could only assume that she was in there for the same reason that he was...a shower.

Max sat there in silence hoping that she wouldn't choose this shower out of the four other ones in the bathroom, he heard her footsteps and knew exactly which shower she was going to choose...and in one fast motion Roxy yanked open the curtain revealing Max

"Ahhhhh...what are you doing in here?!" She yelled

"I-I can explain, I-" Max was saying before being cut off

"I don't care get out!" Roxy yelled, Max quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed his clothes before rushing out of the bathroom

(Confessional -Roxy)

"What a perv!" Roxy exclaimed "I know what he was in there for, he was trying to get a peek of me!" She continued "And that IS NOT happening!" She finished

(Confessional End)

Max had ran out of the bathroom and passed Cheek who was on her way in there

"What the heck" Cheek said as she turned and watched Max run away, after that she made her way into the bathroom and saw Roxy getting ready to get in the shower "What's going on in here?" She asked

"If you're talking about the mutt then I found the little perv hiding in the shower trying to peek at me" Roxy replied without turning to her

"That doesn't sound like Max" Cheek replied

"Yeah well it is" Roxy said "Now if you'll excuse me I have a shower to take" she continued before stepping into the shower and throwing her towel over the curtain, Cheek rolled her eyes before figure that she should probably talk to Max and find out what happened

She walked out of the bathroom and checked the dining hall to see if Max was in there...he wasn't...so she figured he was probably in his cabin.

When she got there she peaked in through the dirty window and saw Max sitting on his bed, she walked to the door and knocked but didn't get a response

"Max it's Cheek, I want to talk to you" She said, it stayed silent for another minute before she finally got a reply

"Come in" She heard Max say, she slowly opened the door before walking in

"I want to talk to you about what just happened" Cheek said as she closed the door behind her

"I don't want to talk about it" Max said before embarrassingly turning away from her

"Well I do" Cheek started "What were you doing in the women's restroom?" She asked

"The guys bathroom is out of order and I wanted to take a shower" Max replied, Cheek sighed in relief

"I knew you weren't like that" She started "Roxy's under the impression that you were in there trying to see her naked" she continued, Max quickly shook his head

"No way!" Max exclaimed "I heard it's bad luck to see witches naked" he continued causing Cheek to laugh

"Yeah I heard that too" She said

As they were sitting there talking they heard the most terrible thing in the world to hear...

"All contestants meet me in the middle of camp pronto for today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed over the loud speaker, Max and Cheek looked at each other before sighing

"Might as well go and get this over with" Cheek said, Max nodded as the two got up and made their way out of the cabin

Roxy had heard what Marionette said and finished her shower before getting dressed and heading out herself.

When the three remaining contestants arrived to the middle of camp the first thing they noticed was the stage that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere

"Where do these things keep coming from?!" Roxy asked

That's when a bunch of spotlights started shining, game show music started playing and the red curtains in front of the stage drew open revealing Marionette

"Welcome contestants to today's challenge!" Marionette exclaimed "Total Drama Trivia!" He continued

"Total Drama Trivia?" Max said curiously

"Yes!" Marionette replied "You three will be competing in a trivia game about your former peers!" He continued "You will take turns spinning the Wheel of Losers and whoever you land on you must answer a trivia question about them!" He finished

(Confessional -Roxy)

"Oh great a useless game show challenge about the losers that weren't good enough to make it this far" Roxy said

(Confessional End)

(Confessional Cheek)

"This is interesting" Cheek started "But seeing as how Marionette is usually a jerk off the questions will probably be something that none of us are going to have any kind of clue of what the answers are" she continued

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Max)

"Ohhhhh I love trivia games!" Max exclaimed "And what's better is its about our friends?!" He continued "That's awesome! This is going to be soooo fun!" He finished

(Confessional End)

Everyone was on the stage standing behind makeshift podiums with their names on them

"Ok what happens if we don't know the answer to a question?" Cheek asked, Marionette smiled

"Weeelllll ya see you can miss two questions for free if you miss anymore after that then well lets just say that I hope you enjoy boat rides" Marionette replied

"So if we miss more than two questions we'll automatically be eliminated?!" Cheek asked, Marionette nodded

"Yep" He replied "But since I'm so generous I'm going to do this, for every question that you get right you will get a breadstick...each breadstick represents a pass for a question you don't know" he continued

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Things just got a whole heck of a lot more serious" Cheek said

(Confessional End)

"Alright lets begin!" Marionette exclaimed "Who's our first victim?" He asked, Roxy, Cheek, and Max all looked at each other before Cheek sighed

"I'll go first" She said walking up to the Wheel of Losers and spinning it, they watched as it went round and round before finally stopping on Clyde.

"Clyde, ok get" Marionette said "Cheek your question is...What was Clyde's biggest fear?" He asked

"Clowns" Cheek replied, after she did a *Ding Ding* went off before Marionette started talking

"Correct!" He exclaimed "And here is your breadstick!" He continued as he handed Cheek her breadstick "Alright who's next?" He asked, Max and Roxy looked at each other

"Perverts first" Roxy said, Max shook his head

"No I'm a gentleman, ladies first...because your either a lady or some kind of demon...I can't tell" He replied, Roxy glared at him

"Fine!" She exclaimed before storming up to the wheel and spinning it, after spinning for a few seconds it finally stopped on Jeremy

"Alright, Jeremy" Marionette started "And your question is, what did Jeremy get glued to that got him eliminated the first time?" He asked, Roxy stood there thinking hard

"A toilet" Roxy replied, when she did dings went off before Marionette started talking

"Correct, and here is your-" He was saying before Roxy yanked the breadstick out of his hand

"Yeah whatever" she said before walking back to her podium

"Ok Max, you're up" Marionette said, Max nodded before walking up to the wheel and spinning it...it spun for a few seconds as Max watched before finally stopping on Beth

"Beth!" Marionette exclaimed "Max, your question is, what job did Beth do when she was in high school?" He asked, Max stood there thinking a minute before he finally remembered

"She was a babysitter!" He replied

*Ding Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette replied

"Yes!" Max exclaimed

"And here is your breadstick" Marionette said, Max walked up and grabbed his breadstick before walking back to his podium "Cheek your turn" he continued, Cheek walked up to the wheel and spun it...after a few seconds it finally stopped on Goldie

"Goldie!" Marionette exclaimed "And your question is, How much older is Goldie than Freddy?" He asked, Cheek stood there thinking

"I think he said at one point he was four and a half minutes older" She finally replied, nothing happened a minute making Cheek really nervous

*Ding Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed, Cheek smiled "And here is your breadstick" he continued, Cheek walked up and grabbed her breadstick before making her way back over to the others "Roxy you're up!" He finished, Roxy walked over to the wheel and spun it...and after a minute it landed on Axel.

"Axel!" Marionette exclaimed "And your question is, What is Axels favorite Comic Book?" He asked, Roxy was standing there having no idea what the answer was

"You honestly expect me to know what that losers favorite comic book is?" She asked, Marionette shrugged

"It's a game show, do you know the answer or not?" He asked, Roxy shook her head

"Of course I don't you moron" She replied

"Alright then you can either use your breadstick and get a pass or this can count against you" Marionette started "Your choice" he continued

"I'll use my breadstick" Roxy replied before picking up her breadstick and throwing it at Marionette

"Alright uncalled for" He replied

"Whatever" Roxy said

"Now, if anyone does actually know what the answer to this question is you can answer and receive a breadstick" Marionette said, Max and Cheek looked at each other

"Oh oh oooohhhh I got it!" Max exclaimed

"Alright, then what is Axels favorite comic book?" Marionette asked

"It's The Walking Dead!" Max exclaimed "I remember him talking about it on the dock when we first got here" he continued

*Ding Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed "Here is your breadstick!" He continued before handing Max a breadstick

"Awesome!" Max exclaimed

"Now Max it really is your turn" Marionette said

"That's not fair, why does he get to go twice?!" Roxy asked

"He answered the question you didn't and it was his turn next so there you go" Marionette replied "Now Max, spin" he continued, Max nodded before walking up to the wheel and spinning it...it finally stopped on Krystal "Krystal! And your question is...What team was Krystal on in high school?" He asked, Max stood there thinking

"The swim team!" He exclaimed

*Ding Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed

"Oh come on that's three breadsticks!" Roxy exclaimed

"He obviously remembered things about his former peers" Marionette replied

"That's still not fair" Roxy said

"Maybe you should have paid attention to other people this whole time instead of just yourself" Cheek said, Roxy glared at her but before she could reply Cheek walked over to the wheel and spun it...it spun for a minute before stopping on Bonnie

"Alright Bonnie!" Marionette exclaimed "And your question is...What design was on Bonnie's baby blue bikini top?" He asked, Cheek had seen Bonnie's bikini before but couldn't for the life of her remember what design was on it

"I...honestly can't remember" Cheek replied, Marionette nodded

"Do you want to use a breadstick?" He asked, Cheek nodded

"I guess" She replied

"Alright" Marionette said as he walked over to Cheeks podium and grabbed a breadstick "Roxy, Max do one of you want to take a guess?" He asked, Max raised his hand

"Surprise surprise" Roxy muttered

(Confessional -Roxy)

"There is no way he is going to remember what she had on her bikini top" Roxy said

(Confessional End)

"Alright Max, What did Bonnie have on her bikini top?" Marionette asked

"A skull" Max replied

*Ding Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed

"What!" Roxy exclaimed

"How did I forget that?!" Cheek asked

Max walked over and grabbed his fourth breadstick before walking back over to his podium

"Alright Roxy you're next" Marionette said, Roxy walked over to the wheel and spun it...it spun for a few seconds before finally stopping on Baxter

"What are the odds" Roxy muttered

"Baxter!" Marionette exclaimed "Alright Roxy your question is, What was Baxter's biggest fear before joining the show?" He asked, Roxy rolled her eyes

"Carrots" She replied

*Ding Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed

"Yeah I know I am, now give me my breadstick" Roxy said before yanking the breadstick away from Marionette and walking back to her podium

"Alright Max, you're up" Marionette said, he smiled before walking over to the wheel and spinning it...after spinning a few seconds it stopped on Mike

"Mike!" Marionette exclaimed "And your question is...When Mike arrived on the island he was wearing a baseball cap, what did it say?" He asked

"Security!" Max exclaimed

*Ding Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed

"How do you know so much about all of these losers?!" Roxy asked

"Because I have a memory duh" Max replied as he grabbed his breadstick and walked back to his podium

"Cheek, you're up" Marionette said, Cheek walked over to the wheel and spun it...it stopped on Damien

"Damien!" He exclaimed "And Cheek your question is...What did the kids at Damien's high school refer to him as because of his skateboarding ability?" He asked, Cheek stood there a minute before shaking her head

"I don't know" She replied "I honestly don't remember him mentioning it" she continued

"You have a breadstick would you like to use it?" Marionette asked, Cheek nodded

"Yeah I guess" She replied

"Alright then" Marionette said as he took Cheeks last breadstick "Max you wanna take a guess?" He asked, Max nodded

"The kids at Damien's high school called him Damien the Great!" Max exclaimed

*Ding Ding*

"And once again you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed as he tossed Max his sixth breadstick

"Awesome!" Max exclaimed

"Roxy your-" Marionette was saying before being cut off

"-Yeah I know" Roxy said as she walked up to the wheel and spun it...it stopped on Buddy

"Buddy!" Marionette exclaimed "And your question is...What is Buddy's favorite thing to do in his free time?" He asked, Roxy shook her head

"Yeah I don't know and I honestly don't want to" She said

"Alright do you-" Marionette was saying before once again being cut off

"-Yeah" Roxy said before throwing her breadstick at Marionette

"Yeah thanks, and now you're down to no breadsticks" Marionette said

"I'll get more" Roxy replied

"Good luck with that" Marionette replied before looking over at Max "You want to-" He was saying before being interrupted

"-Reading!" Max exclaimed

*Ding Ding*

"Oh look you're right...shocker" Marionette said before throwing Max yet another breadstick "And it looks like it's your turn again" he continued, Max smiled before walking to the wheel and spinning it...it stopped on Katy

"You got Katy, and your question is...What was Katy known as in middle school?" Marionette asked

"The Dodgeball Champion" Max said happily

*Ding Ding*

"And once again you're right, and here is your what eighth...breadstick?" Marionette said curiously

"Yep!" Max exclaimed

"Yeah well...here" Marionette said tossing Max the breadstick "Cheek you're up" he continued, Cheek nodded before walking to the wheel and spinning it...it stopped on Lizzy

"Alright, your question is...What is Lizzy's favorite color?" Marionette asked, Cheek stood there having no clue what the answer was

"I don't know, I didn't talk with her that much...so blue I guess" She said curiously

*Buzzer*

"Wrong!" Marionette exclaimed "Breadstick please" he continued

"I don't have anymore" Cheek said, Marionette smirked

"Then I guess you lose one of your freebies" He said

"Oh no, now if you miss another question you'll be eliminated!" Roxy sarcastically exclaimed "What will we ever do?" She continued, Cheek glared at her

"I wouldn't get too cocky yet, you're pretty much in the same boat" Marionette said "Now with that being said come spin the wheel to see if you will be" he continued, Roxy looked at him before she started making her way to the wheel but before she made it Max raised his hand

"Uh...Marionette?" He said curiously, Marionette sighed

"What?" He asked

"Can I answer the last question since Cheek got it wrong?" Max asked

"Fine" Marionette replied, Max smiled "Cool!" He exclaimed "And Lizzy's favorite color is green!" He finished

*Ding Ding*

"And you're right again...here" Marionette said before tossing Max another breadstick

"Yay!" He exclaimed

"Whatever" Marionette replied "Now you spin the wheel" he continued towards Roxy, Roxy spun the wheel...it finally stopped on Freddy

"And you got Freddy, and your question is...Who did Freddy get his top hat from?" He asked

"I don't know...his dad?" She said curiously

*Buzzer*

"Errrr wrong!" Marionette exclaimed "I'll take one of your freebies" he continued "Max what is the correct answer?" He asked

"Freddy got his hat from his Granddad!" Max replied

*Ding Ding*

"Cooorrrreeeeccccttttt!" Marionette exclaimed before tossing Max a breadstick "And now Roxy and Cheek both of you are down to one final freebie...if either of you miss your next question you'll automatically be eliminated" he continued, at that point both Roxy and Cheek looked a little nervous

"My turn!" Max exclaimed before making his way to the wheel and spinning it...it stopped on Springtrap "And its Springtrap!" He continued "And you're question is...What is Springtraps real name?" He asked

"Vincent!" Max replied

*Ding Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed

"That's bull!" Roxy exclaimed "This has to be rigged or something!" She continued, Marionette shook his head

"Not rigged, Max was just really paying attention to things" he said "And here is your breadstick" he continued before tossing Max his breadstick, Max smiled as he caught it and added it to his ever growing collection "Cheek you're up" he finished, Cheek walked up to the wheel and spun it...it stopped on Foxy

"Foxy one of our most popular former contestants!" Marionette exclaimed "And your question is...What did Foxy do in his high school class picture that made his parents mad at him?" He asked

"Oh Chica told me about that...he flashed the camera!" Cheek exclaimed

*Ding Ding*

"Correct!" Marionette exclaimed, Cheek smiled and held out her hand for her breadstick "What?" He asked

"My breadstick?" Cheek said curiously "I got the question right" she continued, Marionette nodded

"You sure did, but since both you and Roxy are down to one freebie each neither of you can earn anymore breadsticks" he said "So it's pretty much sudden death now between you two" he continued

"What!" Both Cheek and Roxy exclaimed

"That's bull crap!" Roxy exclaimed, Marionette nodded

"Yeah, should have been paying attention" He said

(Confessional -Roxy)

"This is crap, Marionette never said that if we run out of stupid breadsticks and use one of our freebies we couldn't earn anymore breadsticks!" Roxy started "He's doing this on purpose, I call a conspiracy...he's probably working with the chicken!" She continued "But let me tell you both something right now, I didn't make it this far to lose...I WILL walk off this island with that money!" She finished

(Confessional End)

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Marionette continues to stack the deck...I honestly think he's enjoying this" Cheek said

(Confessional End)

"Now anyways Roxy it's your turn" Marionette said, Roxy glared at him before stomping her way over to the wheel...she spun it and it stopped on Autumn

"Oh great" Roxy muttered

"Autumn!" Marionette exclaimed "And your question is...Who did Autumn dislike the most on the island?" He asked

"You" Roxy replied

*Ding Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed, Roxy shook her head before making her way back to her podium "Max you're up!" He continued

"Yay!" Max exclaimed as he ran to the wheel and spun it...it spun for a few seconds before stopping on Chica

"Chica!" Marionette exclaimed "And your question is...Who taught Chica what she knows about kickboxing?" He asked

"Her dad!" Max exclaimed

*Ding Ding*

"And you are correct!" Marionette exclaimed as he threw Max a breadstick

"How come he can still get breadsticks?!" Roxy asked "He has ten already!" She continued

"Because he isn't down to his next miss will be his last" Marionette replied, Roxy glared at him as she crossed her arms "Cheek you're up" he continued, Cheek walked up to the wheel and spun it...after a few seconds of spinning it stopped on non other than Brent

"Another one of our more popular contestants Brent!" Marionette exclaimed "And your question is...Where was Brent born?"

"Detroit" Cheek quickly replied

*Ding Ding*

"Correct!" Marionette exclaimed, Cheek smiled and nodded before walking back to her podium "Roxy you're next, and if you miss this question...you're out" he continued, Roxy glared at him before making her way to the wheel and spinning it...it spun for a few seconds before stopping on Randy...

"Well how about that...Randy!" Marionette exclaimed "Now before I give you the question this is how it's going to go...Roxy if you miss this question Cheek will have the chance to answer it...if she gets it right you are out...but if you get it right she's out" he continued "So huuuggggeeeee stakes here for you two" he finished

Cheek and Roxy glared at each other

"Now, the question is...Who was Randy's voice of reason the whole time that person was on the show?" Marionette asked, Roxy stood there thinking back before it finally hit her

"While that person was on the show means it's not me so I'm going to say Katy since she's the only person that actually talked to that loser besides me" Roxy replied, Everyone stood there in silence before an unfortunate sound played

*Ding Ding*

"Wow I can't believe you're actually right..." Marionette said, Roxy smirked

"Of course I'm right" She replied

Cheek was standing there in shock

"And unfortunately for you, that means you're out" Marionette said towards Cheek

(Elimination Music Starts)

"Sucks to be you chicken girl, guess its time for you to go back to the dirty old coop that you came from" Roxy said "I've been telling you since day one I was better than you and that I would be winning this competition and here I am still here while you're about to take the walk of shame like the loser you are" she continued, Cheek went from shocked to angry in an instant and ran at Roxy tackling her right off the stage

She picked Roxy up and let her go before quickly spin kicking her backwards right into a tree, Roxy slid down in a dazed state

Cheek was standing there looking at her while breathing heavily

"That's for everything that you've not only put me through but put everyone else through since you've been here!" Cheek exclaimed "For everyone you stepped and screwed out of winning to get this far Axel, Katy, Springtrap, Randy, Foxy, Brent, and heck I'll even add Baxter since you screwed him too!" She continued

Marionette and Max were standing there in shock as Cheek yelled at Roxy, once she was done she turned and faced the two...Marionette ran and hid behind Max

"A-are you ok?" Max nervously asked, Cheek stood there taking deep breaths a minute before replying

"I think so, sorry you had to see that but I've been wanting to do that for awhile" Cheek said, Max nodded

"I mean it was cool to watch" He said

"It was even cooler to do" Cheek said, Max smiled "Wanna walk with me to the dock?" She asked, Max sadly nodded

(At the Dock)

"Well I'll admit this does suck...but it was fun" Cheek said

"You were my last friend here" Max said, Cheek nodded

"I know but what you need to worry about now is beating Roxy" She said "We didn't all make it this far for her to screw all of us and win in the end" she continued Max nodded

"I won't lose" Max said in a determined voice, Cheek smiled

"I know you won't" She said before patting Max on the head, Max smiled before opening his arms...Cheek smiled at him "Come here you" she said pulling him into a hug

After a few seconds they broke the hug

"Good luck Max, I know you have it on you to do it" Cheek said before climbing into the boat

"Thanks Cheek, I won't let you guys down" Max replied, Cheek nodded

"I know you won't" Cheek said with a smile as the boat started sailing off

Max stood there for a minute before a very out of it Roxy and Marionette walked up

"Well now we have our final two contestants on Total Drama Fazbear!" Marionette exclaimed "Stay tuned to find out which one of them will be going home a million dollars richer!" He continued

After that Max and Roxy stood there staring at each other.

* * *

Alright so that was chapter 26, hope you enjoyed. The voting for this chapter was mad crazy and it pretty much stayed tied on who should be eliminated, I ended up going with Cheek though just because I figured it would make more sense to see a main protagonist against a main antagonist in the finale.

So I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next week.


	28. TDF Rundown

"Welcome everyone to this crummy camp on Fazbear island in the middle of Lake Cawthon!" Marionette exclaimed "For the past nine weeks we've been following twenty four competitors as they battle it out in lengthy, dangerous, skill required challenges where you would have to be an idiot to willingly do them...for a chance to take home the one million dollar grand prize!" He continued "And tonight we are going to take a look back at everything that's happened so far leading up to next weeks season finale...stay tuned because you won't want to miss this only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

"Welcome back, nine weeks ago twenty four money grubbing contestants that had nothing in common and nothing better to do than be forced through dangerous challenges and obstacles for the chance go home with a million dollars arrived at camp, they each sent in audition tapes where the only requirements were you had to be between the ages of 18 to 22 and the video couldn't exceed one minute" Marionette started "And it sure was an interesting group that got accepted...Freddy, Lizzy, Autumn, Foxy, Cheek, Axel, Damien, Chica, Brent, Buddy, Mike, Baxter, Krystal, Clyde, Bonnie, Goldie, Roxy, Jeremy, Katy, Polly, Springtrap, Max, Beth, and of course everyones favorite anti-hero, bad guy gone good Randy!" He continued "The contestants were divided up into two teams, The Hunters and The Scouts where they would have to depend on each other if they wanted to survive on the island...buutttt things quickly took a turn for the worse when the contestants realized they were going to be stuck on this island for ten weeks with people that might cost them the chance to win that million dollars" he finished

"During the past nine weeks we've had a bonfire ceremony that led to an elimination after every challenge...almost" Marionette started "Our first dreadful soul that took that dreaded walk of shame was Mike after him and Baxter decided to take the easy way out of our cabin building challenge costing him and his team our first ever challenge" he continued "Next up was Baxter, who after somehow managing to survive the first elimination, confidence got the better of him as he cost his team yet another challenge" he finished

"Our third dreadful soul was Buddy as his laziness got the better of him when he plummeted off the side of a cliff taking his and his teams chances of winning with him" Marionette started "Next up was Lizzy, who was our first camper to hit they hay during out Awake-A-Thon challenge, got the boot from her losing team" he continued "Springtrap followed Lizzy when he cost his team the Triathlon challenge when he "cheated" his way to victory" he finished

"Our next loser was Jeremy who after getting glued to a toilet seat had to take the dreaded walk...or in his case roll down the dock of shame" Marionette started "Our seventh elimination was Freddy's "first and last kiss on the dock" girlfriend Polly who got the boot after our Dodgebrawl challenge" he continued "Next up was Axel, who after getting tricked by Roxy believing that Damien was going to steal his comics...headed back towards camp missing his jump in our Cliff Diving challenge ultimately leading to his teams loss and his elimination" he finished

(Audition Tape -Axel)

"Sup bros and broettes, I think I deserve to be on Total Drama Fazbear because I'm awesome at skateboarding and I have a pretty sweet collection of comic books" Axel started "So uh...yeah dudes like you should totally give me a call" he continued

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Polly)

"I think I would fit perfectly on the show because I'm currently a collage student...so obviously I could use the funds" Polly started before laughing "I like taking hikes and bike riding, and I know it probably doesn't matter but for some reason I'm really good at chess" she continued

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Buddy)

"Hello there I'm Buddy, and I think I would make a great addition to the show" Buddy started "I'm currently a student of the University of Florida and take reading as a serious hobby of mine" he continued

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Lizzy)

"So my friend told me about this and I figured since she was auditioning that I would too" Lizzy started "I like reading and unlike most people my age I don't really care to much for parties...if that even matters" she continued

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Mike)

"So uh I seen that you guys were accepting audition tapes so I figured I'd send one your way" Mike started "I'm Mike Schmidt, I'm twenty years old and I work security at a kids piz- I mean...I work security for Leonardo DiCaprio...yeah that's it" he continued

(Tape End)

"Next up on our list of losers was the hot headed cat sister Autumn who was eliminated in our team building challenge when her temper got the better of her and she let her frustration out on her team" Marionette started "Next up was a loss for The Hunters which ended up getting Krystal eliminated after she failed to the the dance to the very popular song "Thriller" by Michael Jackson" he continued "Next up the Scouts took the next loss in our Sumo Wrestling challenge where Damien would take the walk of shame after running away screaming like a girl instead of getting in the ring with our Sumo wrestling friend Takamura" he finished

"After Damien, The Hunters would take another loss when two ninja assassins crash landed on the island and took control of a stealth challenge where Randy and Katy would finally go to blows costing The Hunters the challenge and sending Katy packing" Marionette started "The following challenge would see the remaining contestants go head to head in a team go-kart tournament know as Marionette Kart where after a series of races The Scouts would end up at the Bonfire Ceremony where it was Bonnie that was sent packing" he continued "Next up after once again taking a loss in the Capture the Flag challenge The Scouts were sent to the bottom two where our remaining kitty sister Beth was forced to take the dreaded walk" he finished

(Audition Tape -Krystal)

"Hey, I'm Krystal and I think it would be a really smart choice if you guys accepted me to be on your show" Krystal started "I was one of the best swimmers on my high school swim team and I'm pretty good with a staff" she continued as she picked up a gold and blue staff and started showing her advanced skill with it before she hit the tripod the camera was on knocking it to the floor "Oops" she said before the camera cut off

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Damien)

"Yo to the people of Total Drama Fazbear, I'm Damien and I'm your future winner of the one million dollar grand prize!" Damien exclaimed "I'm the greatest skater in like the whole universe and I'm quite the ladies man if I do say so myself" he continued "So watch out ladies because Damien the Great is coming through!" He finished as he winked at the camera

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Autumn)

"Why do I deserve to be on Total Drama Fazbear?" Autumn said curiously "Because for one I'm a cat and cats are obviously the cutest animals in existents and I'm really smart" she continued "

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Beth)

"So I overheard my sister filming one of these so I figured I would do the same thing" Beth started "I think I should be on the show because I'm generally always a happy person...unlike my sister aaannnddd I wouldn't mind becoming a millionaire!" She continued

(Tape End)

"Now here on Total Drama Fazbear anything could happen...literally" Marionette started "And some of the most surprising things to happen yet were when previously eliminated contestants returned to competition, one of them even made it to the final four!" He continued

(Audition Tape -Jeremy)

"I'm Jeremy and if you pick me for your show you will not regret it" Jeremy started "I was the star quarterback on my high school football team-" He was saying before being cut off by the person filming

"You were not" A voice said

"Shut up Lance and just keep filming" Jeremy said "Sorry about that, now anyways I was also voted most likely to ascend to greatness-" he was saying before being cut off again

"Dude again, that's not true" Lance said

"Shut up Lance!" Jeremy said a little aggravated this time "Again I was also voted the hottest guy in school in high school-" he continued before once again being cut off

"Everything you are saying are lies" Lance said

"Do you know what Lance give me the camera" Jeremy said before storming over to Lance and taking the camera from him, that's when it cut off

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Baxter)

"I'm Baxter and I deserve to be on this show because I'm awesome in every way possible" Baxter started "I'm not an idiot by any means and I'm handy when it comes to building" he continued

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Springtrap)

"Why do I think I deserve to be on this show, well lets see I was on my high school football team, I played baseball in middle school, and I've been told by my girlfriend that I have the biggest and when I say biggest I mean BIGGEST D...VD collection that she's ever seen" Springtrap said "And she says I'm really good in the bedroom...at making the bed" he continued before nodding his head proudly

(Tape End)

"During the past ten weeks not only have contestants found enemy's they've also found love, leading to plenty of romantic moments, make out sessions, and slaps to Goldie's face" Marionette started "Hook ups include everyone's OTP Foxy and Chica, Brent and Cheek otherwise known as the two that tried acting like they didn't like each other even though every in the world already knew they did, the coincidentally named couple Bonnie and Clyde and of course our unofficial couple that you know you secretly ship...Randy and Katy" he continued

(Audition Tape -Clyde)

"If you accept me on your show you won't regret it!" Clyde exclaimed "I'm handsome and strong...I mean watch this!" He continued as he tried to lift up a five hundred pound dumbbell, only to get it up and drop it on himself

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Bonnie)

"I honestly honestly think it would be a mistake if you guys didn't accept me" Bonnie started "I mean I could do the show good, I'm smart, pretty, and nice...so you could pretty much say I have it all" she continued before giving the camera an innocent smile

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Foxy)

"Ahoy me hearties, I be Foxy ta pirate but ye can call me Cap'n Foxy...tis be me official name" Foxy started "I tink I should be part of ye show because I know I can defeat all those other landlubbers and claim ta booty to meself" he continued "And look I even have me own ship, ta-" He was saying before the camera cut out

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Chica)

"I'm Chica and I think I deserve to be on the show because I get along with everybody, accept me and I'll show you...and I'm an expert in kickboxing" Chica said before she started kicking a nearby sand bag

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Brent)

"Hey, why do I deserve to be on the show?" Brent asked before chuckling "I've played sports my whole life, not overly obsessed with them but still...I was one of the most popular kids in high school...if that counts and I've been told that I would be a good leader...and I guess that's true" he continued "

(Audition Tape -Cheek)

"I think I would the show because I grew up with two brothers so I know what pain is" Cheek started before laughing "I played volley ball in high school and I was the president of the drama club so I know how to act and that's why tv would fit me perfectly!" She continued

(Tape End)

"Roxy has been some of the biggest talk out of the contestants since she arrived" Marionette started "Everyone quickly realized that she was going to be a thorn in their backsides" he continued "Even going as far as starting not one but TWO alliances during her time here, one being with returning competition Baxter and the other being with one of the biggest sith to Jedi contestants and arguably one of the most popular...Randy" he finished

(Audition Tape -Randy)

"Hey losers, I'm Randy and I promise you right now that if you accept me on this show...which I know you will...I WILL win" Randy started "I'm not some kind of filler character that's going to be added to advance the story...no way...I'm the character that goes out of his way and stops at nothing to get what he wants" he finished

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Katy)

"I'm Katy and I deserve to be on the show because I've been around stuff like this my whole life!" Katy started "I was even part of a tournament like this that had fifty people and I managed to make it to the final three!" She continued "So I think I would fit perfectly on the show!" She finished

(Tape End)

"Back to eliminations, Next up came Goldie when the remaining competitors for both teams merged into an everyman for themselves competition and split into a two on two on two on two on two three legged race, after that would lead to a Freddy and Goldie fist fight ending in Goldie's departure" Marionette started "Next loser was our first returning competitor Jeremy, who after becoming really full of himself got himself cornered in our Zombie survival challenge ending his second departure from the show" he continued "Next up was the first challenge in our Marionette Survival of the Fittest series, the find the flag challenge that saw Roxy kiss Foxy and Foxy not making it back to the dock with his flag ending with him taking the walk of shame in one of Total Drama Fazbears most shocking eliminations yet" he finished

"After Foxy the Survival of the Fittest Series continued in our paint ball challenge that saw Randy finally turn on the over demanding Roxy in what we thought was her elimination but instead Baxter returned and ended Randy's time on the show sending him on the dreaded walk of shame" Marionette started "The following challenge was the third and final challenge of the Survival of the Fittest Series which saw our contestants put their lives on the line to find keys to treasure chests, once the keys were retrieved and the chests were open it was Brent who got the ticket for the ride on the boat of losers in yet another shocking elimination" he continued "Next up on our list of losers is Clyde who refused to hang out in a cabin full of clowns in our facing your biggest fear challenge" he finished

"After Clyde, Baxter got the boot once again when he was stupid enough to give Roxy his previously won invincibility in our Nightmare Bootcamp challenge sending him home instead of Roxy" Marionette started "After that previously eliminated Foxy's love interest Chica was next when she couldn't get Foxy off her mind in our three team triathlon challenge which cost her and Freddy the challenge ending in her elimination" he continued "Next up was another fan favorite Freddy who was eliminated in our Five Nights at Camp Fazbear challenge when he couldn't stay away from Roxy causing his elimination" he finished

(Audition Tape -Freddy)

"I'm Freddy and I think I should be accepted onto the show because I want to prove my older brother of four minutes that he is not better than me" Freddy started "He's always telling me that since he's older he can beat me at anything and I just want to prove him wrong" he continued "Prove that I can do something that he can't...and that's win a million dollars!" He exclaimed before shrugging "And besides I could use some time away from him" he finished

(Tape End)

(Audition Tape -Goldie)

"I want to be on your show because I want to prove to my younger brother that I am better than him at everything" Goldie started "While he's sitting at home watching me win a million dollars I want him to realize that I will in the long run be the more successful brother" he continued "And besides being away from him for awhile will do me some good" he finished

(Tape End)

"Next up on our list of losers was Springtrap who just like previously mentioned competitors returned to the competition only to have his dreams crushed again in our escape the woods challenge which would lead to his second elimination" Marionette started "And finally our most recent elimination the chicken that most people thought would make it to the final two...Cheek, who was eliminated in our Faztrivia challenge when Roxy beat her to an answer to a question about Randy of all people ending Cheeks fantastic run here on Total Drama Fazbear" he continued "And after all of those eliminations we are finally down to the final two, the pinnacle of Total Drama Fazbear" he finished

"Well before we go I have a bonus surprise for all of you, we're going to have a poll to see who our most popular Total Drama Fazbear competitor is!" He exclaimed "You can vote for anyone of the twenty four competitors who arrived on the island!" he continued "And voting begins...NOW!" He finished

(Commercial Break)

"And we're back to tally up the results of who the most popular TDF competitor is!" Marionette exclaimed before Fritz walked up and handed him an envelope with the results "And the most popular contestant as voted by you is..." He continued "Well what are the odds, one of our finalists...Max!" He exclaimed

"I would also like to add some honorable mentions who almost passed Max, Foxy and really surprisingly Roxy of all people" Marionette said "But anyways that's all for today and tune in next week for the final battle between Max and Roxy to see who is making away with one million dollars!" He finished

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this some what of a filler chapter, the reason I wrote this is because I'm still piecing together how I want the finale to play out so instead of not publishing a chapter this week I decided to write this seeing as how some of you have been asking about Audition Tapes.

And yeah I know most of the "Tapes" are pretty crappy but I tried to do my best because I was working on this the same time I was working on Chapter 5 for "Mending a Broken Family" and thinking about the finale.

But regardless hope you enjoyed and I just want to add that I'm surprised that so many of you have taken a liking to Max and hope you're happy you guys helped get him to the finale.

But enough rambling, like I said hope you enjoyed and I will see you next week for the finale of Total Drama Fazbear.


	29. Who Wants to be a Millionaire?

"Welcome to most dramatic thrilling episode yet!" Marionette exclaimed "Its been a long ten weeks here at Camp Fazbear and Total Drama Fazbear is about to come to an end" he continued "Today, only two competitors remain but by sundown there will only be one left standing, who will be the one to walk away with the One Million Dollar grand prize...the arrogant, selfish, rude, hateful, manipulative Roxy or the dimwitted yet lovable underdog Max?" He asked

"Find out now on this epic thrilling conclusion of..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

"Welcome back, now, before today's final challenge we asked the final two competitors to open up about making it all the way to the end" Marionette said

(Confessional -Max)

"I'm super excited I made it this far!" Max exclaimed "Even though I was determined to, I honestly didn't think I would, but here I am!" He continued "It's awesome!" He finished

(Switch to Roxy)

"I can't believe you're surprised that I made it this far" Roxy started "I've been telling all of you since day one that in the end I was going to be the one walking away with the money and no one believed me" she continued "And this is just further proof that I'm always right and everyone else is always wrong" she finished

(Switch to Max)

"Have I enjoyed being here?" Max said curiously "Of course! I got to meet a bunch of awesome people, the challenges...even though most of them were life threatening, were interesting and the lake was cool to swim in seeing as how the only thing I had to swim in was my bathtub" he continued

(Switch to Roxy)

"Have I enjoyed being here...are you really asking me that question?" Roxy asked "No, I haven't enjoyed being here, in fact, I've hated every minute I've been here and can't wait until I never have to see this dump ever again" she continued

(Switch to Max)

"The people, I like all of them...except Roxy, Baxter, and Jeremy" Max started "I've made tons of friends Freddy, Springtrap, Krystal, Goldie, Chica, Foxy, Cheek, Clyde...but my best friend is Brent no doubt" he continued "I can't imagine not knowing them at this point" he finished

(Switch to Roxy)

"The people here, they were AWFUL...all of them" Roxy started "They were idiotic, lying, loud mouth, pretty boy, weak, nerdy, talentless, goody two shoes, pathetic, backstabbing, love sick, argumentative, bossy, abusive, moron losers who think they're better than me" she continued "And since I'm still here and they aren't...obviously I'm better than them" she finished

(Confessional End)

"Today's the day...the final challenge" Max muttered to himself as he sat alone in the dining hall "The day that I prove to everyone I'm not the loser they think I am" he continued as he sat there gathering his thoughts before the last challenge

He sat there thinking about everything that's happened the past ten weeks and if it was all worth it to make it this far or not, but as he sat there he heard to door open and he immediately looked towards it and saw Roxy walk in.

"Morning, loser" She said as she walked into the kitchen, Max glared at the kitchen door until she walked back out "You should just give up before you go out there and become the biggest embarrassment in the history of television, you know making it this far and losing" She said, Max continued to glare at her

"I'm not giving up, I've made it too far to lose to you" He replied, Roxy smirked

"Then prepare to be embarrassed in front of the whole world on national tv, including your mother" She said, that's when Max shot up and got in her face, he stood there glaring at her as she continued to smirk

Then just closed his eyes and took a deep breath as a smile formed on his face, Roxy was confused

"I know you're trying to get under my skin and its not going to work" Max started "I'll see you at the final challenge when I beat you and win Total Drama Fazbear" he continued before walking out of the dining hall, Roxy stood there a minute before here usual scowl returned to her face.

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I'll throw that moron off his game one way or another" Roxy started "I'm not leaving this island without that money" she continued

(Confessional End)

Max had left the dining hall and walked to the dock and sat down, he started taking deep breaths as he thought about how much was on the line and what would happen if he really did lose after all of this.

"It's alright, Max. You got this" He said to himself "You got this" he continued

"Yes, you do" He heard a voice say, he immediately turned his head because he knew exactly who said it.

"Krystal?!" Max said, Krystal was standing at the front of the dock smiling

"That's me" She said, Max shot up and ran practically tackling her into a hug

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Marionette was going to "surprise" you and Roxy with all of us showing up to cheer one of you on but I wanted to see you first and wish you good luck" Krystal replied, Max broke the hug and smiled at her

"Thank you, I needed it" He said, Krystal could tell that something was up because of the way he sounded

"Something wrong?" She asked, Max's happy smile disappeared almost instantly as he looked down

"What if I don't win?" He asked "What if I made it this far to lose and let everyone down" he continued, Krystal put her paws on his shoulders causing him to look up at her

"You're not going to lose. Max, you had more determination to win than anyone else here and that's what got you this far" Krystal started "I know you can do it, you're the ultimate underdog and you're going to prove Roxy and all of the doubters wrong and show them that you not only deserve to be here but that you deserve that million dollars" she continued, Max's sad expression immediately vanished as a determined one appeared on his face

"You're right" He said "I do deserve to be here" he continued, Krystal smiled and nodded

"That's the spirit" She said, before she could say anything else Marionettes voice boomed over the loudspeaker

"Goooood morning finalists!" Marionette exclaimed "Meet me in the middle of camp for today's final challenge!" He continued, after that the loud speaker cut off and Max closed his eyes as he tried to push the nervousness away

"You're going to do fine, you got this" Krystal said again, Max nodded at her "I'll see you over there" she continued before running off back towards the others, once she was gone Max let out a deep sigh

"Here we go" He said before taking off towards the middle of camp.

(At the Middle of Camp)

"Roxy, Max welcome" Marionette started "First things first, lets welcome back our twenty two previously eliminated competitors" he continued as one by one everyone who was eliminated started walking up "There are two sets of bleachers each representing a finalist, the audience or the losers will sit on the side for the competitor that they want to support" he finished, as he did all twenty two in his words "losers" went and sat on Max's side

"Wow, everyones behind Max" Marionette said, Max was standing there smiling

"That's fine, I don't need any of you losers anyways" Roxy said as she turned her back towards the others, everyone started booing her in response "Shut up!" She exclaimed

"Now, before we start, even though you've mentioned it in the past, I want you to tell your peers what you would do with the money if you won" Marionette said "Let's start with Roxy" he continued

"I'm going to buy that car that I wan- I mean my mom wants, then I'm going on a well deserved shopping spree and having a relaxing spa day after dealing with all of you losers for ten weeks" Roxy said

"And Max" Marionette said

"Well, first off I'm going to pay my moms medical bills, then I'm going to pay off the debt on my familys house so we don't get evicted, then I'm taking my mom and my little sister shopping because they deserve it" Max said

"Awwwweeeee" Everyone in the bleachers awed causing Max to blush a little, Roxy rolled her eyes

"Alright, now that that's out of the way we can begin the final challenge!" Marionette exclaimed "Now, the challenge is going to go as followed, first there are four poles set up, two for each of you, you must climb both poles and retrieve the keys placed on top" He continued

"Well, that's not so bad" Max said, Marionette smiled

"All while having a cinder block chained to each leg" He said, Roxy glared at him

"How do you expect us to climb a pole with cinder blocks chained to us?!" She asked, Marionette shrugged

"Not my problem" He replied "Now, anyways, once you retrieve a key you can unlock the lock around the cinder block and remove it from your leg so it'll be easier getting the second key" he continued "Next up, after you remove BOTH cinder blocks you must give me twenty push-ups before continuing on to the tightrope where you will have to tightrope across it while carrying a bowling ball" he said

"Why a bowling ball?" Freddy asked, Marionette looked at him

"Why are you asking? It's not like you're going to be the one carrying it" He replied

"I know, but I'm generally just curious as to why they have to carry a bowling ball over anything else" Freddy said

"Because I thought it would be funny to see" Marionette said "Now, no more questions" he continued

"Alright" Freddy said as he rolled his eyes

"Now, after that very rude interruption I shall continue, after you cross the tightrope, drop the bowling ball, and give me twenty sit ups you will finally be starting the final part of the challenge which is racing on foot to the finish line which is right here" Marionette said "Now, once you two are on your marks we will begin" he continued looking at Roxy and Max

"I'm ready" Roxy said, Max looked at the others before Krystal jumped down and ran over to him

"Remember what I said, show her you deserve to be here" She said, Max nodded

"I deserve to be here" He muttered, Krystal nodded

"Yes, you do" She said smiling, she turned to walk away before stopping and turning back to Max "Good luck" she said as she kissed his cheek, he blushed a deep shade of red as his tailing started wagging

Roxy fake gagged as it happened, after that, Nightmare and Fritz got the cinder blocks chained to Max and Roxy's legs

"Alright, now, on your marks..." Marionette said "Get set..." He continued

"It was worth it" Max muttered, Roxy looked at him

"What?" She said curiously, Max ignored her

"GO!" Marionette exclaimed, after that Max and Roxy started running...to the best of their ability...to the first pole, when they got there they both tried their best to start climbing but it wasn't working out too well.

Freddy and Springtrap looked at each other before jumping down off the bleachers and running towards Max

Max was straining as he tried to climb until it felt like the blocks were gone, he turned around and saw Freddy and Springtrap standing there holding the blocks up to help him out

"Thanks" He said, Freddy and Springtrap nodded

Roxy noticed what was going on...

"Hey, that's not fair!" She exclaimed as she turned towards Marionette, he looked at her "That has to be cheating!" She continued, Marionette looked at Nightmare who just shrugged his shoulders before looking back at her

"It's the last challenge, I'll let it slide" Marionette said causing Roxy to let out a low growl

"Why is it bothering you so much?" Freddy asked "You cheated your way this far, but it's not fair now that someone else is doing it?" He continued, Roxy glared at him

"Shut up" She said before continuing her not so successful climb

"Got it!" She heard Max exclaim, she looked over as he slid down from the pole and unlocked one of the locks keeping the cinder blocks on his feet

He quickly stood up and, faster than before, made his way to the second pole.

Roxy was starting to get frustrated as she relentlessly tried pulling herself up the pole, she looked around and noticed Baxter

"Baxter!" She called, he looked at her before making his way over to her

"What?" He asked plainly

"Come help me!" Roxy replied

"Why should I?" Baxter asked "You screwed me after I did everything you told me to do" he continued

"I-I'm sorry" Roxy apologized "But I really need your help" she continued, Baxter stood there thinking as he tapped his foot

Roxy was standing there watching as Max was making his way up the second pole

"Come on, he's winning!" Roxy exclaimed "Are you going to help me or not?!" She asked

"What's in it for me if I do?" Baxter asked, Roxy thought about it for a few seconds

"I-I-I'll give you some of the prize money when I win" She said

"And if you don't win?" Baxter asked

"Well, I'm not going to win if you keep wasting time!" Roxy exclaimed, Baxter rolled his eyes

"Fine, I'll help you" He said as he bent down and picked up one of the cinder blocks, Roxy sighed in relief as she started climbing the pole

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I don't like Baxter, but if he can help me win, seeing as how Max is getting away with cheating, then I'll take it" Roxy said

(Confessional End)

Max had made to the top of the second pole, thanks again to the help of Freddy and Springtrap, and grabbed the key before once again making his way down and unlocking the last chain, once his leg was free he shot up

"Thanks, you guys!" He exclaimed as he made his way to the tightrope, once he got there he immediately dropped to the ground and started his push-ups

Roxy had gotten one cinder block off and was on her way up the second pole to get the other key

"Hurry up, these things are heavier than they look" Baxter said as he held the last cinder block

"I'm trying!" Roxy exclaimed as she continued to climb the pole, once she got to the top she grabbed the key before quickly sliding down and undoing the lock "There" she said as she stood up and ran to the tight rope

"18...19...*pant*...20" Max counted before jumping to his feet and making his way over to where the bowling balls were, Roxy glared at him as she dropped to the ground and quickly started doing her push-ups

Max grabbed a bowling ball before making his way over to the beginning of the tightrope, he gulped as he looked down at the water at the end of the long drop

"At least it's water down there" Max said to himself, that's when he saw sharks appear and they looked hungry...Max gulped

(Confessional -Max)

"I'm going to die now" Max said

(Confessional End)

Brent, Cheek, and Krystal were on the other side watching

"Come on, Max, you got this!" Brent called, Max looked up at him

"Yeah, you can do it, Max!" Cheek called, Max was standing there in a panic as he stared at his three friends on the other side of the tightrope

"Come on, Max, I believe in you!" Krystal called, Max gulped again before looking at the bowling ball in his hands and then off the side again

"And 20!" Roxy exclaimed as she shot up and ran and grabbed the other bowling ball before making her way to the rope next to Max's, she looked down and saw the sharks too and got as nerved as Max was for a second

"Too scared to cross?" Roxy asked "Guess winning that million dollars is going to be easier than I thought" she continued before she nervously started crossing, Max watched her for a second before he heard the others calling for him

"Max, you have to cross!" Krystal called, Max closed his eyes a minute and took a deep breath before he started walking across

As he did, he thought back to all the things Krystal had told him before the challenge started, he thought back to all the drama Roxy has caused from the eliminations, the cheating, and verbal abuse towards everyone else...that's when he realized that no matter what, he couldn't let Roxy win.

Brent, Cheek, and Krystal all started cheering as Max carefully made his way across

"Is it wrong that I think it would be funny if Roxy fell?" Randy asked Katy as they stood and watched, Katy looked at him

"Yes, it is" She replied

Max was nervously crossing the rope when he started losing his balance, he started to get really scared when it happened

"Max, stay calm!" Krystal yelled, Max started trying to calm himself down and managed to regain his balance, Krystal sighed in relief

"You're almost there, buddy, just hang on!" Brent called, Max started feeling a little better knowing that Brent was right

Roxy, who was just a little bit ahead of, Max was focused on not falling, she stayed calm and kept her balance and managed to get across.

Once she stepped onto land, she dropped her bowling ball and sighed in relief before dropping to the ground and starting her sit ups

"I'm actually very disappointed that she made it across" Randy said, Katy looked at him before playfully punching his arm

"I'm not *pant* deaf you know" Roxy said, Randy smirked

"You were supposed to hear it" He replied, Roxy glared at him as she continued her sit ups

Max, who was still balancing his way across, started to get more panicked now that Roxy had reached the other side, so he tried to pick up his pace a little.

"Almost there" Max thought to himself as he neared the other side

"13...14...15...16" Roxy counted

Max finally made it to the other side causing Krystal, Cheek, and Brent to sigh in relief, once he made it he dropped the bowling ball and immediately started his sit ups

"1...2...3...4...5...6" He counted as he did them as quickly as he could

"18...*pant*...19...and 20" Roxy counted as she finished her sit ups "Later, loser. Guess you don't deserve that million dollars after all" she continued as she stood up and started off towards the finish line, Max picked up his pace as he watched Roxy get ahead

"12...13...14...15 *pant*...16" Max counted at 16 is when he started slowing down

"Max, you gotta finish this!" Krystal exclaimed

"I-I can't!" Max replied

"Yes, you can! I know you can!" Krystal exclaimed, Max looked at her as he continued his sit ups

"18...*pant*...19...2-20!" He exclaimed as he collapsed to the ground

"Get up, Max, you have to go!" Krystal exclaimed, Brent and Cheek stuck their arms out and pulled Max to his feet "You can finish this!" She continued, Max looked at her and tiredly nodded before he started running as fast as he could

"Moron doesn't stand a chance" Roxy said as she looked back and didn't see Max, she was running with a smile on her face until an explosion went off...which she barely avoided

"What the heck!" She yelled

Marionette and Nightmare were standing off in the distance laughing, Fritz was just standing there.

"Explosions?" Fritz asked

"Yep, had some left over from an old challenge and couldn't let them go to waste" Marionette replied, Fritz rolled his eyes

Roxy started running again, avoiding the explosions as she did.

Max was running too avoiding explosions just like Roxy. Brent, Cheek, and Krystal were running a short distance behind him.

"The finish line!" Roxy exclaimed as she saw it in the distance, as she was running, Baxter ran up next to her "What?" She asked

"I just wanted to tell you I installed a trip wire up ahead so watch out" Baxter replied

"Where up ahead?" Roxy asked, Baxter pointed straight

"Where that guy in that dark blue suit is standing" He replied before a confused look grew on his face, Roxy looked ahead and sighed loudly

"Not those freaks again" She said, Baxter was even more confused now

"Do you kno-WHOA!" He was saying before being cut off by another ninja dressed person jumped out of the woods and tackled him to the ground, Roxy looked back as she kept running and saw the ninja holding him down

"I don't like cheaters" The ninja on Baxter said in a female voice

"Who are you?" Baxter asked

"I'm Aphrodite" The Ninja replied

Max kept running and ran straight past Aphrodite and Baxter, Aphrodite looked up as he did and nodded at him

"Them again?" Brent said curiously as him, Cheek, and Krystal ran past

That's when Brent stopped...

"You two keep up with Max, I'm going to see what's going on with those two" He said as he pointed to Aphrodite and Baxter, Cheek and Krystal nodded as they kept running

Roxy started slowing down when she neared the ninja in blue

"I don't have time for your games, weirdo" Roxy said, when he pulled his katana out is when Roxy slid to a stop

He lifted it up and slammed it right through the middle of the tripwire Baxter set up

"Why'd you do that?!" Roxy exclaimed

"Because, cheaters never prosper" Poseidon replied, Roxy glared at him

"Look, I don't have time for you, I have a million dollars to win" Roxy said as she ran past Poseidon, he stood there staring forward before looking over his shoulder

The "losers" were sitting there watching as Roxy neared the finish line

"Where's Max?" Chica asked as she looked past Roxy to try and find him

"Aye, tis be'a dark day if tat she-devil wins" Foxy said, Chica looked at him and nodded.

"Don't count Max out just yet" Clyde said as him and Bonnie walked up next them, they both looked at him.

Max was still running and avoiding explosions, he saw Poseidon standing in the near distance but didn't have time to stop and chat.

He kept running and running until he felt like he was going to die, he started slowing down as he tried to catch his breath. Krystal and Cheek ran up and stopped.

"Max, you have to keep going!" Krystal said, Max tiredly looked at her

"I-I *pant* feel like I'm going to die" he replied, Krystal shook her head before grabbing his shoulders

"Max, I believe in you, I know you can do it" She said, Max just stood there panting before nodding

"I can do it" He muttered before a determined look grew on his face, he dropped down onto all fours and took of running as fast as he could

Krystal and Cheek were both surprised at how fast he could run like that.

Max kept running as he continued to avoid explosions, Roxy, who was ahead, smiled as she neared the finish line.

She was running only turning around when the crowed started cheering and she knew they weren't cheering her, to her surprise, gaining on her at an alarming rate, was Max.

She instantly started panicking as she tried to pick up her pace, she was so close to the finish line she could smell the money.

And in the blink of an eye her chances of winning were gone as Max flew past her at an alarming speed and flew past the finish line.

Once he did, he immediately dropped to his knees and punched the ground twice as happy tears escaped his eyes.

"Woohoo!" The crowed cheered as they surrounded him, Krystal came running up and tackled Max into a hug

"I told you you could do it!" She exclaimed before kissing his cheek again, he smiled as he hugged her back

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Roxy yelled "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" She continued "I DESERVE THAT MONEY, NOT HIM!" She kept yelling, everyone ignored her as they were too happy for Max.

Buddy and Springtrap grabbed him and threw him up on their shoulders as everyone else cheered and clapped for him

"Max! Max! Max! Max!" They cheered

"And it looks like our winner has been decided..." Marionette started "Max has won Total Drama Fazbear!" He continued as he got the crowed riled up again.

Cheek, who had fallen behind Krystal, smiled as she dropped to her knees to catch her breath from all the running

"You alright?" She heard a voice ask as a black feathered hand extended itself towards her, she looked up and saw Brent before taking his hand

"Yeah, just out of breath" She replied before laughing a little, Brent laughed with her

"I can understand that" He said "Well, he did it" he continued as him and Cheek stood there watching the celebration

"Yeah, he did" Cheek replied as she nodded "I'm happy for him" she continued, Brent nodded

"Me too, he deserves it" He said

"He sure does" Cheek said "Sucks I didn't win though, would have loved that dinner date" she continued, Brent looked at her confused

"What do you mean 'would have'?" He asked

"Well, you said 'when I win' you'd take me out to dinner" Cheek replied, Brent laughed a little

"I'm still taking you out to dinner" He said

"Really, even though I lost?" Cheek asked, Brent nodded

"Of course" Brent replied "And you know even though I lost the money I still won" he continued, Cheek was confused

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well, bare with me here because I'm about to say the cheesiest thing this show is ever going to hear" Brent started "I think we were brought here for a reason, maybe it wasn't to win the money but maybe it was for another reason, and even though I might not have won the money I won something even better than a million dollars...and that's you" he continued "And the time we've spent together, I wouldn't trade one minute of it for all the money in the world" he finished, Cheek was staring at him with a sparkle in her eyes

"Awwwwww" Brent heard, he turned his head and saw almost every other competitor staring at them

After, he turned back to Cheek and was surprised when she pulled him forward and smashed their beaks together, he ended up putting his arms on her hips causing her to wrap hers around his neck

Everyone was still standing watching as the "couple" shared their first kiss, when they finally broke it Brent looked a little surprised for a second before a smile formed on his face and the two stared into each others eyes

"I've been waiting for that all season!" Max exclaimed as he ran up to the two and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, they laughed at it

"Me too" Brent said, causing the others to laugh

"Now, how about we get this party started?!" Max exclaimed, everyone cheered

"Weeellll, not so fast" Marionette said causing everyone to stop cheering "We still have one more thing to do" he continued.

(At Bonfire Ceremony)

"Competitors, welcome to the final Total Drama Fazbear Camp Fire Ceremony!" Marionette exclaimed causing a bunch of people to cheer "What are you cheering for? I said 'final'" he said

"That's exactly why we're cheering!" Chica exclaimed

"Whatever" Marionette said "Anyways, we are here to give out the final form of ultimate invincibility to our winner" he continued as he pulled out the final pizza slice "Give a round of applause for the winner of Total Drama Fazbear, Max!" He exclaimed, everyone started cheering and clapping as he went and grabbed the last slice

"The last slice, this is for all of you!" Max exclaimed as he started eating it, everyone continued cheering

"That should be my last slice" Roxy said angrily

"Well, it's not, so get over it" Chica said earning a glare from the fox

As Max was eating the last slice, Nightmare and Fritz walked up carrying a huge check

"And in honor of your victory, we want to congratulate you with this one million dollar check!" Marionette exclaimed, Max looked at the check before taking it and holding it in the air

"Mom, I'm coming home!" He exclaimed earning even more cheers, after he sat it down Poseidon and Aphrodite walked up

"Congratulations, Mac" Poseidon said

"Uh, it's Max" Max said

"Oh, my apologies" Poseidon apologized "I play a lot of Punch Out in my free time when I'm not training" he continued

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Marionette asked

"We heard that it was the finale and we didn't want to miss it" Poseidon replied "Aphrodite has been rooting for Max ever since we found out about this place" he continued

"Thanks!" Max exclaimed

"You're welcome" Aphrodite replied

"But we should head out, we have somewhere to be" Poseidon said, Aphrodite nodded

"You're right" she said

"Congratulations, Max" Poseidon said

"Yes, congratulations" Aphrodite said

"Thanks, you guys!" Max exclaimed, the couple nodded one last time before Poseidon threw down a smoke bomb and the two disappeared

After that, everyone went back to congratulating Max before Axel and Damien started blasting music over the loud speaker starting that party they were talking about earlier

"Hey, I can't believe all twenty three competitors are actually happy for once" Marionette said

"Uh, sir, there is supposed to be twenty four" Fritz said, Marionette looked at him before shrugging "Don't you think we should go find whoevers missing?" He asked

"It'll be alright, they'll come out eventually" Marionette said before joining the party, Fritz shook his head before shrugging and joining himself.

(Meanwhile in the middle of the Woods)

"Uh, guys, can someone help?!" Baxter yelled, he was currently tied upside down hanging from a tree "Anybody?!" He continued.

* * *

And there you have it folks, the winner of Total Drama Fazbear has been determined.

After a long 28 weeks, the story finally comes to an end, I really hope you all enjoyed and just want to thank everyone for the support over the past 7 months, the story wouldn't be anything without you guys.

I might have been the publisher but you guys were the writers, you guys determined the outcome and I hope you're at least satisfied with how it ended haha.

Again, I just want to thank you if you've been reading since the begging or only for a few days it still means a lot, thanks for the reviews, the favorites, the follows, all of that. Honestly, when I was brainstorming ideas for this story I didn't think it would even be as popular as it was and it truly does mean a lot.

Don't really know how much more I can say but, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon!


	30. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Fazbear

"Welcome back to Total Drama Fazbear, it's been a while since you've last seen our competitors slugging it out for the chance to go home with our one million dollar grand prize" Marionette started "Since our competition came to a shocking and surprising end, our competitors have had time sit back, relax, check up on their emails from home, sleep in clean rooms, and enjoy five star meals and nice hot showers" He continued "There were losers and lots of them, but there was only one winner, Max the oldest of two siblings and the ultimate underdog who no one expected to win, with his dimwitted demeanor and his heart of gold, he ended up taking the win to help support his family. Awwww, now isn't that sweet" he finished

"Tonight the competitors are going to celebrate one last time with an epic pool party before they all head home tomorrow" Marionette started "Or are theyyyy?" He asked before laughing "Find out now only on..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"FAZBEAR!"

(Cues Theme Music)

Everyone was currently chilling around the pool outside of what Marionette dubbed as "Loser-Day Inn" which was the two story Mansion-esque house where the losers would go after they were voted off.

"Woohoo! I've never had this much fun in my entire life!" Max exclaimed as him and Krystal danced to the music that Damien and Axel were co DJing.

Foxy, Chica, and Lizzy were currently lying back in beach chairs sun bathing...

"And yer sure tis isn't makin' me look stupid?" Foxy asked looking over at Chica, she looked back at him and nodded

"It's relaxing and it keeps my feathers this nice golden color" She replied, Foxy looked her up and down before replying

"Ye do have beautiful feathers" He said, Chica smiled

"Awww" Lizzy awed causing Foxy to blush a little

Bonnie and Clyde were currently making out in the hot tub and Roxy wasn't enjoying it too much

"Can't you two go do that somewhere else?" She asked in an annoyed tone, they both stopped and looked at her

"No we can't" Bonnie replied before going back to her and Clyde's make out session, Roxy groaned before climbing out of the hot tub

(Confessional -Roxy)

"I honestly can't wait until I get away from all of these IDIOTS!" Roxy exclaimed

(Confessional End)

Autumn was currently busy hissing at the spray bottle that Beth was chasing her with

"Stop it, Beth!" Autumn exclaimed

"Nope" Beth replied as she continued chasing her sister, as they were running they bumped into Mike, who was standing by Nightmare watching him grill steaks, sending him into Nightmare causing Nightmare to drop a steak on the ground

"What did you do that for?!" Nightmare yelled in Mike's face, Mike about wet himself...

"I-I-it was them" Mike stuttered pointing towards Autumn and Beth who were still running around, Nightmare glared at Mike

"That ones yours" He said before picking the steak up off the ground and throwing it on the grill

"Aww man" Mike said

Randy and Katy were currently floating around in the pool until Randy got hit with a beach ball causing him to angrily look around before spotting Goldie looking at him, he glared

"Sorry" Goldie called, Randy continued glaring at him until Katy swam up next to him

"Calm down" She said "It was an accident" she continued, Randy looked at her and nodded before calming down

"You're right" He said before his smile returned to his face and he grabbed the ball and smacked it back to Goldie

"Thanks!" Goldie said

(Confessional -Randy)

"Well, after I got eliminated the first person that actually talked to me when I got here was Katy" Randy started "And I apologized for everything that happened and luckily she accepted it" he continued "And after that, she said she'd help me with my anger issues which I took her up on her offer" he finished

(Confessional End)

Freddy, Goldie, and Polly were standing around the pool smacking the beach ball to each other until they accidentally smacked it over to Baxter who smirked before picking it up and hitting it sending it over to the bar in the pool, hitting Buddy, who was sitting there reading a book, knocking said book out of his hands and into the water

"My book!" Buddy exclaimed, he quickly looked up at Freddy, Goldie, and Polly who all pointed towards Baxter...

Jeremy who was sitting at the stool next to him started laughing, Buddy glared at him before shoving him off the seat and into the water

"Hey!" Jeremy exclaimed when he popped up from underneath the water, Buddy glared at him before turning his glare back to Baxter

"You're paying for that" He said, Baxter laughed

"Says who?" He asked

"Says me, you knocked it into the water therefore you have to pay to replace it" Buddy replied

"I'm not paying for anything" Baxter said before turning a shoulder to Buddy, Buddy nodded before jumping off the stool and swimming back to ground

Baxter turned around and saw Buddy climbing out of the pool and immediately took off running, he bumped into Springtrap, who was standing close by eating a hot dog...

"Watch it!" Springtrap exclaimed, Baxter ignored him as he kept running

"Get back here!" Buddy exclaimed, Baxter ignored him as he kept running.

Brent and Cheek, who were sitting poolside with their feet hanging into the water, watched as Buddy chased Baxter around

"So do you think Buddy will catch him?" Cheek asked, Brent shrugged

"Maybe, Baxter did knock his book into the water" He replied, Cheek nodded before looking at him

"Yeah, I'd be upset too" She said before laughing, Brent laughed too

"Hey you two" They heard someone say, they looked where the voice came from just as Chica walked up and sat down with them

"Hey, Chica" They replied

"You two enjoying the couples life so far?" She asked with a smile, Brent and Cheek looked at each other before nodding

"Yeah, yeah we are" Brent replied, Chica was still smiling

"That's good" She started "You two look so cute together" she continued, Brent laughed a little and Cheek just smiled

"Thank you" Cheek said

"Thanks" Brent said, Chica nodded

"You're welcome" She said

"So how are you and Foxy?" Cheek asked

"We're good, he's over there really enjoying himself" Chica replied looking back towards Foxy, Brent and Cheek looked back too and saw him lying on a beach chair still sunbathing

"I can't believe you actually convinced him to do that" Brent said looking back towards Chica

"It's relaxing, and I told him he would enjoy it" Chica said before laughing, Brent and Cheek laughed too

"Do you know what, I just want to thank you guys for helping me get through this whole season without killing someone" Cheek started "Because if it wasn't for you two, I would have lost my mind a long time ago" she continued, Brent and Chica smiled at her

"Yeah, I feel the same way" Brent said, Cheek smiled at him

Chica was sitting there smiling at the two before deciding she should probably get back over to Foxy.

"I'll talk to you two later, I'm going to be with Foxy" She said as she stood up

"Alright" Brent and Cheek said in unison before smiling at each other again, Chica looked at them smiling before nodding her head and walking back over to Foxy.

Roxy was watching the two in the distance with a look of disgust planted all over her face, she was interrupted from her disgustful staring when Baxter ran passed

"Get back here, Baxter!" Buddy exclaimed as he ran passed Roxy

"Leave me alone, Buddy!" Baxter replied

"Idiots" Roxy muttered

Freddy, Goldie, and Polly were still playing with the beach ball when they smacked it towards Max, who was now eating a hot dog and dancing at the same time.

"Max, heads up!" Freddy called, Max spotted the beach ball and jumped up and head butted it back towards Freddy

Krystal was standing there laughing

"Thanks, Max!" Freddy called, Max nodded

"You're welcome!" Max exclaimed as he finished his hot dog before grabbing Krystal and starting a dance, Krystal continued to laugh and smile

"I didn't know you could dance" Krystal said happily as her and Max danced

"Neither did I" Max replied with a smile, the music came to a sudden stop however when some very suspicious music played over the intercom causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look over to Marionette who was walking up with a briefcase in his hand

Nightmare walked up to Max and grabbed his check before tearing it in half

"Hey!" Max exclaimed, Nightmare ignored him and made his way over to Marionette

"Good morning competitors!" Marionette exclaimed

"Ha, thats former competitors" Randy said

"Yeah, your games are over" Cheek said

"We'll see about that" Marionette muttered to Nightmare who laughed in response

"First off, we just want to congratulate our winner of Total Drama Fazbear, Max!" Marionette exclaimed "You somehow managed to deal with all the alliances, name calling, backstabbing, cheating, and eliminations and out lasted every other competitor!" He continued "I don't know how...or why...but you did and managed to earn yourself one...million...dollars!" He finished causing everyone to start cheering for Max

"Yes I did!" Max exclaimed

"Hoowwweevveerrr" Marionette started "I have one more offer" he continued "You can leave with that measly million or you can take the opportunity I'm about to give you to leave the island with One-hundred million dollars!" He exclaimed, everyone was standing there wide eyed with their jaws dropped

"One hundred million dollars..." Roxy said in shock

"Yep!" Marionette exclaimed "All you have to do is find this briefcase that is going to be hid somewhere on the island and make it back to the dock of shame before anyone else" he continued "So what do you say, Max?" He asked, Max stood there nervously thinking as everyone else stared at him

"I-I-I-Um" Max stuttered "I-it's on" he continued, Marionette smiled

"Alright then" He said

"Wait so...we all have a chance at winning a hundred million dollars?" Chica asked

"Yep!" Marionette exclaimed

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Things just got interesting" Cheek said

(Confessional End)

"Max, are you sure you want to do this?" Krystal asked

"I won once and I can do it again" Max replied confidently

"Alright then, while Fritz here goes and hides the briefcase I recommend you guys go get changed, unless you want to run around the island in your bathing suits" Marionette said, Max ignored him and took off running back to camp

Everyone else just stood there glaring at Marionette

"Do you really think we're stupid?" Autumn asked

"Not completely" Marionette replied

"Yeah, I mean after all the torment you put us through do you really think we're going to jump through more of your hoops?" Polly asked

"And how do we know this isn't some kind of trick or something to make us look like fools while we run around the island?" Springtrap asked

"You don't" Marionette replied

"Yeah, I'm not buying it" Brent said which was followed up by a bunch of "Me neither"s from everyone else, Marionette just stood there looking around as everyone continued glaring at him

"Well, whatever" Marionette started "Since none of you guys believe me Max is going to win the easiest one hundred million dollars ever" he continued

Everyone sat there in silence looking around at each other, Marionette was standing there with an amused look on his face

"Huh hhmmm" Freddy cleared his throat, everyone got more and more nervous as time passed

"Aww, screw it" Jeremy said before getting up and running out the gate headed back to camp, everyone quickly got up and followed

There was a mixture of "Move!" and "Get out of the way!" In the middle of the chaos that is the competitors

Marionette was standing there watching as the twenty three of them fought and squeezed to get through the gate, which ended in a large pile up.

After struggling to get out Polly finally said something

"Hold it!" She exclaimed causing everyone to stop squirming and stare at her "Why don't we work together to find the briefcase then split it twenty four ways that way everyone wins!" She continued, everyone stared at her a minute before the squirming continued

Brent stuck his arm out as he tried to get out of the pile and someone grabbed it and pulled him out. He looked up and saw Cheek standing there with her arm stuck out to help him up.

"Let's go find that briefcase" Cheek said, Brent smiled as he took her hand and she helped pull him up

"Yes, ma'am" Brent said as him and Cheek walked off.

Bonnie and Clyde had walked off in another direction while holding hands and occasionally kissing, Roxy who had watched them walk away was disgusted by it

"Ugh" She scoffed before heading in a different direction

(With Max, Springtrap, Buddy, and Mike)

Max, Springtrap, Mike, and Buddy had decided to work together to find the case

"Alright with four of us working together we should be able to find the briefcase easier" Springtrap said, the other three nodded in agreement

"Ok, so where do we go first?" Mike asked, Springtrap looked around

"This way" He replied pointing east of where they were

"Alright, so lead the way" Buddy said, Springtrap nodded before he started leading the "team" east

(With Freddy, Goldie, and Polly)

Freddy, Goldie, and Polly had separated into their own group as well

"Do you guys see the case yet?" Goldie asked, Freddy shook his head

"No" He replied

"Fritz didn't have too much time to hide it so it shouldn't be that hard to find" Polly said

"I guess you're right" Goldie said

"And I honestly don't think there is another competitor that can actually find the case" Freddy said

"Tat where ye be wrong!" Foxy exclaimed as he came swinging in on a vine with Chica grasped to his side

He let go of the vine and landed on the ground where Chica finally let go of him

"I don't know if ye forgot or not but I'm a pirate!" Foxy exclaimed

"Meaning?" Goldie said curiously, Foxy chuckled

"Meanin' I'm an expert treasure hunter!" He said, Goldie chucked

"You couldn't find treasure if it was right in front of you" He said

"Tat be where yer wrong lad, I've found plenty'o loot in me days and I'll soon be addin' tat briefcase to ta list" Foxy said, Goldie shook his head

"Not if I have anything to do with it" Goldie said, Foxy just smirked

"Uh, if you two keep standing there arguing none of us are going to find the case" Freddy said, Foxy looked from Goldie to him before looking back at Goldie

"Aye, well me and ta lass best be on our way" Foxy started "We have treasure ta be findin" he continued before grabbing Chica's hand and running away from the three bears

Goldie stood there in silence before finally muttering something with a smirk on his face

"Game on" He muttered, Freddy and Polly looked at each other

(With Damien and Axel)

Damien and Axel had decided to work together...like usual...to find the briefcase

"Alright, bro, when we find the case and win that dough, what are you going to do with your half?" Axel asked, Damien stood there thinking about it

"Probably buy a sweet new car so I can pick up some babes and go cruisin" Damien replied as he started day dreaming about his "plan", Axel stood there snapping his fingers in front of Damien's face trying to break him out of whatever kind of trance he was in.

Unfortunately, he was so busy doing that that neither Axel nor Damien realized they had walked right under the briefcase that was suspended from a tree.

"Yo, earth to Damien" Axel said as he continued to snap his fingers in Damien's face, he eventually came to

"Huh, wha?" He said curiously as he looked around

"You zoned out, bro" Axel said

"Oh...just thinking about the money" Damien replied, Axel rolled his eyes

"You do know when we find the case we're splitting the money, right?" Axel asked

"Oh, uh yeah, yeah, I know" Damien replied

"Just making sure" Axel said

(With Lizzy and Krystal)

By the time everyone else had wandered off, Lizzy and Krystal were the last two standing there, so they decided to work together.

"So just for fun what would you do with the money if you won?" Lizzy asked as her and Krystal walked through the woods, Krystal stood there thinking about it

"You know, I'm honestly not real sure" She replied "Maybe find a place to live so I can move out of my parents house or pay my way through college" she continued, Lizzy nodded

"That's cool" She said

"What would you do with the money?" Krystal asked

"Girl, there's a lot I would do" Lizzy started "For starters, I think after all of this, I need a spa day and maybe after that a little shopping spree" she continued before her and Krystal broke out into laughter

"You know, now that you mention it, that does sound pretty nice" Krystal said

"I know, right?" Lizzy said as the two continued chatting.

(With Randy and Katy)

Randy and Katy had walked off together too, it was silent between the two for a while before Katy spoke.

"You know, I'm proud of you for what you did before you left camp" She said, Randy looked over at her

"I know, you told me" He replied

"I know I did, its just something you should be proud of too" Katy started "Trying to get Roxy out and realizing what you had done was wrong and apologizing for it" she continued "That takes a lot of guts for someone to do" she finished, Randy nodded

"Yeah, I guess" He started "I was just fed up with Roxy, ya know?" he continued

"I do" Katy said nodding in response "I'm honestly surprised you put up with her as long as you did" she continued

"I shouldn't have" Randy said "I shouldn't have even made an alliance with her to begin with" he continued before looking away from her, Katy could see the look of remorse on his face, she smiled and patted him on the back

"Everyones forgiven you" She said "I'm glad you've finally changed your ways for the better" she continued, Randy looked at her with a small smile on his but before he could reply Baxter came rushing passed them, knocking Katy to the ground.

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed before looking down and Katy and extending his hand "Are you alright?" He asked, Katy nodded before grabbing his paw

Randy pulled her to her feet before glaring in the direction that Baxter ran

"I'm going to get that rabbit" Randy said, Katy was just staring at him "Come on" he continued as he started walking, Katy just went along with it and followed.

(With Autumn and Beth)

"Why do you get to be the leader?" Beth asked

"Because I'm older" Autumn replied as she continued to lead her and her sister in their search to find the briefcase

"So" Beth said

"So, I'm the oldest" Autumn repeated, Beth just rolled her eyes

"You do know that I can help too" Beth said

"I know, I just think when it comes to finding things I've always been a little bit better at it" Autumn replied

"How do you figure that?" Beth asked

"Well, for starters when we were younger every Easter when mom and dad would hide eggs for us to find, who always found more?" Autumn asked, Beth sighed

"You" She replied

"That's right, me" Autumn said "I know you're good at things too, but I just think me leading will help us find that money faster" she continued, after that Beth just decided to stay quite and keep following her sisters lead.

(With Roxy)

Roxy was still walking amongst nothing but a large array of trees and bushes with no sign of the briefcase in sight

"That idiot couldn't have hid it that well" Roxy said as she started to get irritated

She continued looking but still seeing the same thing...nothing

"Grrrrrr" She growled impatiently.

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek were still walking as they continued their search for the case

"So I'm just curious, what did you do after you got eliminated?" Cheek asked "Like at the hotel" she continued, Brent looked at her

"Nothing much really" he started "I mean, the pool was nice and stuff and actually getting to eat real food was a bonus too" he continued causing Cheek to giggle a little "But I did still watch the show and cheered for you every step of the way" he finished, Cheek smiled at him before stopping and pulling him into a kiss

Once they broke the kiss Brent smiled at her

"What was that for?" He asked

"Just because" Cheek replied "You know I missed you after you got eliminated" she said as they started walking again, Brent chuckled

"I missed you too after I got eliminated" He said, Cheek just continued to smile at him as they continued searching for the case.

(With Jeremy)

Jeremy, just like Roxy and Baxter, had decided to search alone so he didn't have to split the cash if he found the briefcase

"Come on, where is that dang thing?" He asked impatiently as he continued to look around, only stopping when he heard someone coming

He stood there as Clyde walked by with Bonnie wrapped around him in the middle of one of their make out sessions, Jeremy continued to just stand there as the two rabbits ignored his presence.

After they disappeared in the distance, Jeremy shook his head before continuing his search.

(With Max, Springtrap, Buddy, and Mike)

The four of them had continued walking around but it seemed like they were just walking in circles

"Haven't we already been here before?" Buddy asked

"I don't know, have we?" Max asked

"I think so" Springtrap said as he stopped and looked around, the other three did the same

"We're never going to find the case" Mike said

"Yeah, we are" Springtrap said

"How do you know?" Mike asked

"I just do" Springtrap replied

"We've been walking around in circles for the past twenty-five minutes" Buddy said "How is that helping any?" He asked

"We just... have to go in a different direction this time, we'll find that case" Springtrap replied as he started moving again "Come on" he said, the others followed as he led them in a different direction.

(With Foxy and Chica)

"Foxy, do you even know where we're going?" Chica asked as her and Foxy endlessly walked through trees and bushes

"Sure I do, lass" Foxy replied

"I don't know Foxy, it doesn't seem like we're going to find the briefcase" Chica said

"Trust me, we'll find it" Foxy said, Chica was unsure but the last thing she wanted to do was start an argument with him, so she just continued to go along with it.

(With Damien and Axel)

Damien and Axle were still aimlessly walking and rambling on about comic books, skateboarding, and girls that they couldn't get

"Any signs of the briefcase yet?" Damien asked

"Nope" Axel replied before sighing

Damien shook his head before he started day dreaming about what he would do with the money again, Axle looked at him and once again tried to wake him up from his trance

"Yo, Damien?" He said as he snapped a finger in his face, when Damien didn't reply he sighed again as he continued to try and wake him up.

(With Randy and Katy)

"Shouldn't we be looking for the briefcase?" Katy asked

"We are, we're just looking for Baxter too" Randy replied

"Randy, we'll get back at Baxter later but I think right now we should be focused on getting that case and getting to the dock" Katy said, Randy stopped walking and looked at Katy before sighing

"Fine, but if we just so happen to stumble upon Baxter in the process, I'm going to beat him into the ground" Randy said, Katy rolled her eyes

"Fine" She said "Now, lets get back to finding that case" she continued, Randy nodded.

(With Clyde and Bonnie)

Bonnie and Clyde were still walking and once again still so caught up in their make out session that they walked right underneath the briefcase.

(With Max, Springtrap, Buddy, and Mike)

The group was still walking and they were all getting really tired of it

"Do you see anything yet?" Mike asked

"Mike, you just asked me that three minutes ago. No, I don't see anything" Springtrap replied

"Do you think one of the others found it already and made it back to camp?" Buddy asked, Springtrap shook his head

"No, if someone would have, surely Marionette would have made some kind of announcement" Springtrap replied

"I guess you're right" Buddy said

"That dang thing has to be around here somewhere and we can't give up until we find it" Springtrap said

As Springtrap was standing there trying to convince the others to stay in the game, Max was looking around and smiled when he saw something in the distance

"Guys look!" Max exclaimed getting everyones attention "The case!" He continued, everyone immediately looked in the direction he was pointing and saw what he saw, they all smiled

"Good work, Max!" Springtrap said "Let's go get that case!" He continued, the others nodded as they all quickly made their way towards it.

Once they got there, they saw how high it actually was...

"How are we supposed to get that down?" Buddy asked, Springtrap stood there thinking before finally coming up with an idea

"I got it" He started "Buddy, let Max climb on your shoulders and Mike can climb on his and pull the briefcase down" he continued, Buddy looked at him

"I don't know if I like that idea too much" Buddy said

"Come on Buddy, it's the only way" Springtrap said, Buddy stood there hesitantly before replying

"Fine" He said before sighing, the other three smiled

"Alright, Max, you first" Springtrap said, Max nodded and walked to Buddy who bent down to allow Max to climb onto his shoulders "Mike" he continued, Mike walked up and climbed up Buddy and Max and reached up and grabbed the briefcase

"Got it!" Mike said

"Alright Buddy" Springtrap said, Buddy slowly started lowering to the ground allowing Max and Mike to climb off of him

"We got it!" Max exclaimed, Springtrap smiled and nodded

(With Krystal and Lizzy)

"Still no sign of the case" Lizzy said

"Yeah I know, I guess Fritz hid it better than we thought" Krystal replied

"I guess so" Lizzy said

They continued walking until they bumped into the still making out Bonnie and Clyde, who finally stopped making out after they were bumped into.

"Hey, watch it!" Bonnie exclaimed

"You bumped into us" Krystal said

"Is that all you two do?" Lizzy asked "Even with a hundred million dollars on the line" she continued

"Why do you have such a problem with what we do, huh?" Bonnie asked

"I don't, I'm just asking" Lizzy replied

As Lizzy and Bonnie stood there arguing Clyde was looking around and he saw something that made him smile and get nervous at the same time

"Uh, guys" He said, everyone ignored him as they kept arguing "Guys" he said again but still got nothing "GUYS!" He yelled finally getting everyone's attention

"WHAT?!" They all turned to him and yelled

"Look, they have the case!" Clyde exclaimed pointing towards Max, Buddy, Springtrap, and Mike who were in the distance

Lizzy, Krystal, and Bonnie all went wide eyed as they took off running towards the other group

"Hey, wait up!" Clyde exclaimed as he quickly followed

"Yeah, now lets get back to camp before-" Springtrap was saying before Bonnie ran up and yanked the briefcase away from Mike

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed

"Thank you" Bonnie said, she started walking away but didn't make it far before Springtrap took the case from her

"Yeah, I don't think so" He said

Lizzy, Krystal, and Clyde ran up shortly after and the eight competitors stared at each other

"You're not going anywhere with that briefcase" Bonnie said

"Oh really, is that so" Springtrap said "Who's going to stop me?" He asked

"Tat would be me!" Foxy exclaimed as he once again swung by on a vine and grabbed the briefcase from Springtraps hands "I'll be takin' tat" He said, but unfortunately he was too busy gloating that he didn't notice the tree up ahead

Foxy smashed hard into the tree and dropped the briefcase, it landed on the ground in the middle of Max and Clyde, they looked at each other before jumping at the case at the same time.

"Let go!" Clyde said

"Never!" Max replied, as they tried to yank the briefcase from each other, as they were in the middle of that Foxy fell from the tree and landed on both of them causing them the drop the case

What no one noticed was Jeremy hiding in the bushes, once the briefcase hit the ground he ran up and grabbed it without stopping and continued his pace out of there

"Get back here!" Bonnie yelled as she started chasing after him, Buddy picked Max up then him, Springtrap, and Mike followed suit

Krystal, Lizzy, and Clyde started chasing them too.

Chica ran up to Foxy to check on him

"Are you alright?" She asked, Foxy sat up dazed and shook his head

"I be fine, tis tree came outta nowhere" Foxy replied

"Jeremy has the briefcase" Chica said

"Ten we have ta find ta landlubber and get it back" Foxy replied, Chica nodded and helped him up "Lets get goin" he continued

"Alright" Chica said as her and Foxy took off in the direction Jeremy ran.

(With Jeremy)

Jeremy was running through the woods with the briefcase and half the competitors on his tail, he ran into a cave to take cover until the others were gone.

He quietly stood in the cave hiding in the shadows as the others ran passed still screaming very mean things at him.

Once they were out of sight, he sighed before he started making his way out of the cave but before he could he felt a paw on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Freddy and Polly standing there

"Where do you think you're going with that case?" Freddy asked, Jeremy didn't say anything instead he tried to run away but he ran right into Goldie

Goldie grabbed the case and struggled to get it out of Jeremy's hands but in the end was successful

"I believe this is ours now" Goldie said as he held the briefcase up above his head, Jeremy was trying to reach for it but he couldn't get it.

Goldie was standing there taunting him when a fishing line came down with a hook attached to it and grabbed the case right out of his hands, it quickly retreated back up to the top of the mountain where it came from with the briefcase.

Goldie, Freddy, and Polly were standing there in shock

"Thanks a lot, now whoevers up there has it!" Jeremy exclaimed, he didn't get a response from anyone so he decided to just walk away

"How did that even happen?!" Goldie exclaimed, the other two didn't know what to say.

(With Baxter)

Baxter reeled in his line with his nice shiny new briefcase on the end, he smiled once he had the briefcase in his hands

"Got it" He said as he hugged onto the case tightly, he got up and quickly started off back to camp

"Hold it!" He heard a familiar voice exclaim, he stopped without turning around

"What do you want, Roxy?" He asked, Roxy smirked

"Half the money" She replied

"Why do you deserve half?" He asked as he turned around "I'm the one that got the briefcase" he continued

"And your point?" Roxy asked "I've been nothing but nice to you so I think I deserve a little reward for helping you make it as far as you have" she continued "And besides, I was going to share the money with you if I won, so why won't you do the same?" She asked

"But you didn't win, you lost" Baxter replied

"That's not the point" Roxy said "I was still going to share with you" she continued as she slowly started inching her way closer to him, Baxter stood there staring at the briefcase as he thought about it

"And if I say no?" He asked, Roxy smiled

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to-" Roxy was saying before she stopped "-Take it from you!" She continued as she grabbed the briefcase and fought with Baxter for it "Let it go!" She exclaimed

"No, it's mine!" Baxter replied as he continued to struggle with Roxy.

After about a minute and a half of trying to pull it away from each other, Baxter finally managed to yank it away causing Roxy to stumble back and fall of the side of the mountain.

Baxter stood there in shock before looking back down at the case, he turned around to run back to camp when he heard screaming

"Help!" He heard Roxy yell "Help me!" She continued, Baxter stood there again thinking about what he should do.

He finally came to the decision of helping Roxy, he ran over to the side, sat the briefcase down and grabbed her hand.

Roxy looked up as Baxter started to try and pull her up, she smirked as he did and he noticed

"What are yo-" Baxter started but didn't get to finish as Roxy yanked his arm and pulled him off the side, she looked down as she watched him fall into a large bush and disappear out of sight.

She quickly pulled herself back onto the ground and grabbed the briefcase

"Idiot" She said before she started making her way back to camp.

(With Damien and Axel)

"Bro, I still don't see anything" Axel said

"Just keep looking, that briefcase has to be around her somewhere" Damien said, Axel sighed as he continued looking.

He eventually stumbled upon a building he had never seen before

"Hey, bro, come check this out" Axel said, Damien walked up

"What is it?" He asked

"Look" Axel replied as he pointed towards the building, Damien looked at it confused

"Let's go check it out" He said, Axel nodded as the two made their way towards the building

Once they got outside, they started inspecting it and noticed it wasn't locked

"Hey, no lock" Axel said as he opened the door, once it was opened, him and Damien went wide eyed before huge smiles grew on their faces.

They looked at each other and nodded before making their way inside.

(With Autumn and Beth)

Autumn and Beth were still walking and had somehow managed to make it back to camp

"How did we end up back here?!" Autumn asked, Beth shrugged

"I don't know leader, how did we end up back here?" She said, Autumn turned around and glared at her

"Problem?!" Autumn asked, Beth shook her head

"Nope, no problem" She replied

"Because it sure looks like you have a problem" Autumn said

"Again, no problem, but if you would like to hear it I do have an idea" Beth said

"Alright, what is it?" Autumn asked

"Why don't we just go get a fishing net out of the boat house and wait for whoever shows up with the briefcase" Beth started "We throw the net on them grab the case and split the money" she continued, Autumn smiled

"Wicked, little sister" She started "And I like it, lets go" She continued as she started to the boat house, Beth smiled and shook her head as she followed.

(With Brent and Cheek)

Brent and Cheek were still walking without any luck of seeing anything interesting

"Maybe we should just start back, I don't think we're going to find anything" Cheek said, Brent looked at her before sighing

"I guess you're right" He said

"Hey, maybe we'll stumble across the case or whoever has it on the way back to camp" Cheek said, Brent nodded

"Maybe and hopefully" He said, Cheek smiled at him as the two turned around and started back towards camp.

They were walking when they heard yelling from behind them, they turned around and saw Axel and Damien speeding up behind them in go-karts

"Woohoo!" Damien exclaimed, Brent and Cheek jumped out of the way but unfortunately a rope that was tied to the back of the kart Damien was driving wrapped around Brent's ankle as they were passing and started dragging him with them

"Ahhhhh!" Brent yelled as he was dragged across the ground

"Brent!" Cheek exclaimed as she chased after the karts.

(With Roxy)

Roxy was running back to camp with the briefcase when Springtrap, Max, Buddy, and Mike came out of nowhere and surrounded her

"Move you morons!" She exclaimed, Springtrap looked at Buddy, Buddy nodded as he walked up to Roxy and pulled her into a breathtaking bear hug "L-let me g-g-go you I-I-Idiot!" Roxy exclaimed to the best of her ability, she eventually dropped the case allowing Max to run up and grab it

"Got it!" He exclaimed, Springtrap nodded to Buddy who dropped Roxy on the ground

"Pleasure doing business with you" Springtrap said before the group started walking off

As they walked off Max handed the briefcase to Buddy because he had the tightest grip of the four of them.

As they were walking Buddy saw Baxter climbing out of a bush in the distance, he immediately went wide eyed and charged towards the rabbit.

Baxter looked up and saw the bear coming and as fast as he could took off in the other direction

"Get back her Baxter!" Buddy exclaimed

"Buddy, wait!" Springtrap exclaimed, Mike took off after Buddy with the other two close behind

Roxy got up and joined the chase to get the briefcase back

"Leave me alone!" Baxter exclaimed

"Not until you agree to replace my book!" Buddy replied

"Never!" Baxter yelled as he kept running, Buddy only quickened his pace making the others do the same

Jeremy, who had tied a rope around his waist and tied it to a tree, swung down and grabbed the briefcase from Buddy's hands as he ran passed

"Where did he even come from?!" Springtrap exclaimed

Jeremy swung back up to the branch he was standing on with the case and a smile on his face, unfortunately the branch couldn't hold the extra wait as it broke sending Jeremy crashing to the ground.

The branch had fallen on Max, Springtrap, and Roxy as Mike continued to chase Buddy who continued to chase Baxter

Once the briefcase hit the ground, Foxy ran out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed it without stopping

"Got it!" He exclaimed to Chica who was running behind him.

(With Freddy, Goldie, and Polly)

Freddy, Goldie, and Polly had "borrowed" a golf cart from a member of the film crew and floored it to try and find the case

"I still don't see it!" Polly exclaimed

"Just keep your eyes peeled" Goldie said as he continued to drive around.

(With Randy and Katy)

Randy and Katy had been walking and looking for the case when they heard screaming from somewhere, they ran to it.

As they were closing in, Baxter ran up revealing himself as the screaming and knocked into Randy and Katy once again knocking Katy to the ground.

"Oh, that's it!" Randy exclaimed as he took off after Baxter "You're dead bunny boy!" He continued, Buddy followed shortly behind Randy with Mike still behind him

"Randy, wait!" Katy yelled as she got up and quickly followed after.

(With Axel and Damien)

Axel and Damien were still speeding their go-karts along, still unknowingly dragging Brent and being chased by Cheek

They were speeding when they saw Roxy, Max, Jeremy, and Springtrap ahead but noticed none of them had the case so just kept going.

As they passed the rope that was tied around Jeremy's waist, wrapped underneath Axel's kart yanking Jeremy off of his feet dragging him along

"Ahhhhh!" Jeremy yelled

Max, Roxy, and Springtrap were standing there watching and that's when they saw Brent

"Brent!" Max exclaimed as he chased after the karts

After Max took off running was when Cheek ran passed

Springtrap and Roxy were still standing there watching

"Awww, man" Springtrap said before he started following, Roxy just shook her head and she ran in the direction that Buddy ran with the briefcase.

(With Baxter)

Baxter had run all the way back to camp and climbed the ladder to a flimsy "Vote for Marionette" billboard Marionette had put up.

Randy, Buddy, Mike, and Katy made it back and followed him up there.

Once they were at the top Baxter backed up as far as he could go until he felt one of his heels dangle off the side, he looked back and saw nothing but the long way down

"Nowhere to run now" Buddy said

"I'm going to pound you into the ground" Randy said angrily, Mike and Katy ran passed them to try and calm them down.

(With Axel and Damien)

They had pretty much made a circle and started heading back towards camp still unbeknownst to the two people they were dragging or the three that were chasing them

"This is awesome!" Damien yelled

"What?!" Axel asked

"I said this is awesome!" Damien repeated, Axel made an "I can't hear you gesture in reply" "I said this is awes-" he was saying again before coming to a stop as he swerved to avoid Krystal, Lizzy, Bonnie, and Clyde.

"Ahhh!" They yelled as Damien swerved to the side

Axel wasn't so lucky though as he crashed into Lizzy picking her up in the hood

"I can't see!" Axel exclaimed as he swerved and the car spun out sending Lizzy into a bush and letting go of the rope that was tying Jeremy to the kart, Jeremy slid across the ground and crashed hard into a tree and the rope wrapped around him and the tree tying him to it.

Axel crashed his kart into another tree and flipped out of it.

Damien, who was going so fast he couldn't stop, kept going and he saw camp in the distance, Springtrap, Cheek, and Max kept chasing after him and Roxy had shown up and joined the chase thinking that one of them had the case.

Freddy, Polly, and Goldie showed up after the mess, they were paying so much attention to that that they missed Clyde, Bonnie, and Krystal and picked them up roughly.

They all smashed into the front and flipped inside bumping into the back knocking Polly out

"Polly!" Freddy exclaimed, Goldie was too busy losing control to stop

Damien, who had sped into camp, was going so fast that he couldn't get the kart to stop. He flew all the way down the dock nearly avoiding Beth and Autumn and crashed the kart into the water taking Brent with him.

Him and Brent popped out of the water shortly after, and Brent was giving him a look of death

"Where did you come from?" Damien asked, Brent was steaming

Cheek, Max, and Springtrap ran down the dock next with Roxy behind them

"Where's the case?!" Roxy exclaimed

Autumn and Beth who hadn't noticed none of them had the case threw the fish net over the three of them.

"What the heck!" They all exclaimed as they struggled to get free

"Grab the case!" Autumn exclaimed

"I don't see it!" Beth replied

"That's because none of us have it!" Springtrap yelled

"Oh" Beth and Autumn said simultaneously

"Get this thing off of us!" Cheek exclaimed, Autumn and Beth quickly went to work at trying to get the other four free.

Goldie, who had Clyde's butt in his face, didn't see Foxy and Chica who were on their way back to camp and rammed into them picking them up in the process and when Foxy flew against the kart the briefcase flew out of his hands and landed on top of it.

"Ahhhh!" They both screamed as Goldie headed straight towards the billboard ramming into and spinning the golf kart out of control

Baxter, Buddy, Randy, Mike, and Katy all screamed as the billboard came tumbling to the ground.

Randy and Baxter landed hard on the slant leading to the dock and rolled down it as the golf kart sped down too.

Mike landed in the trash can outside of the dining hall and Katy and Buddy landed in a couple of bushes.

Cheek, Max, Springtrap, and Roxy were all standing on the dock trying to get the fish net off of themselves with Autumn and Beth trying to help but didn't notice the speeding golf kart until it was already too late, it crashed into them Randy and Baxter taking all of them into the water with it.

After all the contestants popped out of the water they quickly looked around for the briefcase

"Where's the case?!" Roxy exclaimed

Everyone eventually spotted the case floating in the water but before anyone could get it a shark popped up and grabbed it in its mouth and swallowed it.

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed

Marionette, Nightmare, and Fritz showed up next...

"Well well well, I'm very disappointed that none of the seventeen of you could get the case" Marionette started "And apparently you couldn't even keep from losing it" he continued "And that's why I'm going to give all of you another chance at the One Hundred Million Dollar grand prize" he finished

"Woohoo!" Everyone cheered

"In season two!" Marionette exclaimed immediately silencing everyone

(Confessional -Cheek)

"Did he just say season two?" Cheek asked

(Switch to Roxy)

"Uh uh, no way am I returning for another season" Roxy said

(Switch to Chica)

"Season two, are you serious?!" Chica exclaimed

(Confessional End)

"Season two?!" Krystal exclaimed

"There is no way I'm sticking around for a second season of this" Randy said, Marionette smiled

"Well, that's where none of you really have a choice" He started "It's in your contracts" he continued "Shoulda read the fine print" he finished

"I hate the fine print!" Autumn exclaimed

Jeremy, Katy, Mike, Polly, Buddy, Lizzy, and Axel finally showed up next and Marionette looked at them

"Unfortunately, that means the end of the road for the seven of you" Marionette said, the seven competitors all looked disappointed when he said that "Butttt you may not be returning for competition but you will have front row seats watching from the sidelines!" He continued

(Confessional -Axel)

"The sidelines?" Axel started "Bro, what bummer" he continued

(Switch to -Beth)

"Season two?" Beth said curiously "At least its another chance at winning that money" she said as she shrugged

(Switch to -Foxy)

"Ah, a' season two I see" Foxy started "Looks like me treasure hunt isn't over jus' yet" he continued

(Confessional End)

"Season 2...fantastic" Brent said "At least you'll be there too" he said looking over at Cheek

"I know, same for you" Cheek said

"If I have to do another season of this show this time I'm leaving with that money" Goldie said

"Good luck with that" Roxy said as she looked at him, the two glared at each other

"In exactly two days you will all report to a brand new location with a whole set of new challenges" Marionette started "And the last one standing will take home the One Hundred Million Dollar grand prize!" He continued "So don't forget to tune into Total...Drama...SHOWDOWN!" He finished

* * *

Now, let me explain a few things before anyone jumps to any kind of conclusions.

This chapter is pretty much just a bonus chapter to see if you guys would be interested in a second season, if not then chapter 28 will be considered the last chapter of the story.

Now, I've kinda had this chapter in the back of my mind since I started writing the story but wasn't sure if I would be up to it or the the story would be "popular" enough for a second season, but since its gained a good following and people seem to be into it and enjoy some of the characters I decided to roll with it.

So let me know in the reviews if you would read a second season if I decide to write one.

Also I plan on doing some kind of Q&A/Trivia kind of chapter after this just kind of explaining my reasoning behind somethings and stuff like that so if you have any kind of question for me now's your chance to ask.

Now, I'm not too sure when that will go up but when it does I will also let you know if season 2 is going to happen or not so stay tuned.

Until then hope you enjoyed this little "bonus" chapter and I'll see you in the Q&A!


	31. Thank You and Story Facts

Hey there everyone this is that Q&A chapter I was talking about I'll just be answering some questions and letting you know my reasoning behind a few things from the story.

First off I'll start with Roxy. First the reason she never made it into the bottom two besides that really late chapter was because since she was the main antagonist the whole story I knew as soon as I put her in the bottom she would have been voted off, and seeing how she was one of the main things that kept the story interesting I couldn't let her get voted off really early.

And the reason her character stayed the same after the whole cave thing was...again...because she is the main antagonist and I didn't want to mess with her character.

Next up the voting system.

Yes indeed I have gotten messages saying that the whole voting thing was rigged and that couldn't be any farther from the truth. I did choose who was in the bottom two every week, sure, but you guys voted for who got eliminated...the eliminations were all you guys haha.

And lastly the reason I chose those specific seven characters to not return for a possible season two.

The characters in question, just in case you haven't read Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Fazbear yet are Mike, Buddy, Axel, Lizzy, Polly, Katy, and Jeremy. I do have reasons for choosing them but I do not really want to get into detail about it right now but it's not too hard to figure out why them though.

Alright now I didn't really get asked any questions so I'll give you guys a few little trivia facts about the story/characters/challenges.

1\. First up the concept of the story came from me really enjoying Total Drama Island when I was younger and loving the FNAF franchise now.

I had this idea in my mind for awhile before I finally decided to turn it into a published story.

2\. Mike and Jeremy almost didn't make the cut on the character roster. I originally had Balloon Boy and JJ planned to be in the story but then realized it would be weird seeing as how they're supposed to be little kids and all the contestants are supposed to be young adults.

3\. Krystal is based off of the character with the same name from the Star Fox games by Nintendo. I've been a gamer my whole life and wanted to give somewhat of a nod to my favorite gaming company.

4\. Speaking of Nintendo back in chapter 11, Sumo Showdown, the sumo wrestler was named Takamaru based of the main protagonist from the Nintendo game The Mysterious Murasame Castle for the Famicom.

5\. Autumn and Max are based off of two of my family's pets, and no that is not why Max won.

Max is a black, brown, and white hound dog who in real life is a happy somewhat dimwitted lovable dog and he does have a sister and a mom (who is not sick by the way).

And Autumn is a black, brown, and white calico cat that does have an attitude and doesn't like people too much.

So that's where their in-story personalities come from.

6\. The Freddy/Polly hook up was a last minute decision when I was writing chapter 7's elimination ending.

7\. When I started the story Randy originally wasn't supposed to turn good or last as long as he did. The him turning good thing happened once he started getting more support from you guys and that's why he made it farther.

And it ended up helping the story and making it more interesting in the process.

8\. Randy and Lizzy were made up characters from an unfinished/unreleased fic that I was working on that I decided to add to this story when I was thinking of characters.

9\. Axel and Damien got their names from WWE wrestlers Curtis Axel and Damien Sandow. Me being an avid WWE fan needed to reference it in somewhere.

And that's where their bromance came from because Curtis Axel and Damien Sandow were at one point a tag team.

10\. Katy was the last OC I came up with for the story, and I guess it was a good thing seeing as how important she was to the Randy/Roxy storyline.

11\. Brent not being able to kiss Cheek was supposed to be a one time thing but after doing it a couple times I decided to make it a running joke leading to the big kiss at the end of chapter 28.

12\. Originally "Brent" was just a placeholder name until I could come up with a better name but after awhile I just decided to stick with it.

13\. "Lake Cawthon", obviously being made up, is a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's creator Scott Cawthon...if you didn't know already.

14\. I originally had plans for chapter 26, 27, and 28 to all have alternate versions, the one that went with Roxy making it to the final two and the one that was supposed to be the alternate version with Cheek making it to the final two.

But because of not having enough time to do that the alternate versions of those chapters were scrapped.

15\. Bonnie was originally a male when I was thinking about writing the story, but after I decided to add Clyde I turned Bonnie female to have the ever so cliche BonniexClyde romance.

16\. The chapters Awake-A-Thone, Dodgebrawl, A Pirates Life for Me, Facing Your Fears, and Nightmare Bootcamp are all inspired by the Total Drama Island challenges because they were some of my favorites on the show.

17\. "Caved In" and "TDF Rundown" were chapters added late into the story to extend it a little longer and help you get to know some of the characters little better.

18\. Baxter (Toy Bonnie) was originally going to be named Benson in this story but I thought Baxter fit him better.

19\. Baxter was also not originally planned to be an antagonist but when he returned I decided to make him a secondary antagonist to Roxy.

20\. Golden Freddy was originally supposed to be the host but got changed to Marionette when I realized he would make a better contestant and Marionette would make for a more convincing host.

21\. There were originally only going to be 22 contestants but I decided to add on two more making it 24 and also adding both Katy and Krystal to the story.

22\. Springtrap originally wasn't going to return but after I realized he could have had a bigger role and that he got eliminated way to early I decided to bring him back.

23\. Fritz was originally only supposed to be a one time character but I decided to have him stick around as Marionettes assistant.

24\. I listened to the song "Monster" by Imagine Dragons ALOT while I was writing the finale.

25\. It took me longer to write the chapter "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Fazbear" than it did any other chapter this season because I wanted to make it good and get people excited for a possible season 2.

26\. This is a weird little fact more about me than anything but even though they aren't an official couple and a probably wont make them one I really ship Max and Krysyal lol

27\. I put a lot of thought into the Marionette Survival of the Fittest series before I actually started writing it.

Most of the thought went into the eliminations though, and I ended up going with Foxy, Randy, and Brent to get rid of some of the more obvious choices for winners.

28\. Damien was originally supposed to play a completely opposite role in the story than he did.

He was supposed to have a more snarky-know it all attitude similar to Randy's but I ended up going a completely different route with him.

29\. Originally Katy had an Australian accent (See first chapter) but I ended up dropping it after the first chapter.

30\. When I was coming up with a name for the story I was originally going to call it "Total Fazbear Island" but ended up going with "Total Drama Fazbear" instead because that sounds a whole lot better.

Well there you go, 30 maybe interesting to you but kinda useless facts about the story.

And now for the announcement about season 2, as of right now I am going forward with it but because I want to put a little more focus on "Mending a Broken Family" and season 1 literally just ended two weeks ago season two will not begin until sometime in August.

What I am going to do though is just so people don't forget about it and miss it when it does start I'm going to publish the story with a makeshift intro chapter of somesort just so everyone that's wants to read it when I starts can favorite/follow it so they don't miss anything.

Now for everyone that's isn't too happy about waiting until August, plans could change and I could decide to start it sooner but for right now August is the ETA for season 2.

But anyways I guess that's all for now and like I said keep an eye out for Total Drama Showdown because in going to be publishing it even though it won't be starting for a little bit so like I said everyone that's interested can favorite/follow it so they don't miss it when it does start.

Thanks for reading and I really hope to enjoyed and I'll see you soon!


End file.
